Till Death Do Us Part
by Violinic
Summary: A long forgotten past suddenly resurfaces after her reincarnation, ending her waltz with a chime of the midnight bell. It will be okay—she hopes—though she fears that history will come full circle and hurt her beloved silver prince once again. TsukumoxOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor is this written for profit. Please, don't sue me because I am broke.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

A loud explosion wakes the young maiden from her coma. She lay on the rough ground, her fair skin ruined by scratches and cuts. Her armor is already falling apart, and parts of it have become missing during the battle. Opening her eyes, she sees the once sacred land destroyed by the ongoing warfare. The rose garden of a million colors that used to be there is completely overturned with barren land. The other soldiers have fallen. Around her lay a field of defeated warriors, stripped of their honor. She looks around for signs of life. None.

A surge of lightning strikes the castle on the far end of the plain, and her olive-colored eyes become filled with terror. Between booms of thunder, rain pours on the lifeless bodies. She forces herself to get up, despite her broken leg. She holds her left arm, a large cut running from her shoulder to her biceps, and limps towards the palace. Although hidden from the trickling rain, tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she bites back her agony and continues to walk.

"Milady…"


	2. Chapter I ::: Adagio

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, nor am I writing this for profit.

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated. :]**

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter I ::: Adagio**

_Slowly, with ease._

* * *

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I smooth out the wrinkles on my uniform. I spin around, checking out the different angles of my gray skirt, and I smile.

"It's kind of cute," I say to no one in particular. My little brother swings his backpack onto the chair and he sits down to eat breakfast. He seems grumpy like usual. His forehead is wrinkled with lines, and his eyes are lined with dark circles.

"You're early today, Yuuya," I say.

His face suddenly turns bitter, with extra tension in his eyes. "I usually get up at this time," he says. His voice is dark and downbeat, suggesting that he went through a night without sufficient sleep.

I nod. "I see." I take the seat across from him and rest my chin in my palms. I survey his expression. There was an impression of a handheld game D-pad on his cheek. I chuckle. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really," he replies, digging into his pancakes.

I soften my eyes. "Did you get into a fight with mom yesterday?" I ask him.

"It's none of your business," he shoots at me.

"That's not good, Yuuya," I urge. "You know mom doesn't—"

"I told you, it's none of your business," he snaps. I straighten my back, retreating.

"Oh, I see…"

He finishes his pancake and leaves his plates in the sink. He grabs his bag and heads toward the door. He glares at me. "Are you leaving yet?"

"Oh, right," I say in realization, getting my bag. "Did you leave anything? How about lunch?"

"It's okay. I don't eat lunch."

I furrow my brows in concern about his health. "That can't be good for your body…"

He rolls his eyes. "You're acting like mom. Can we go already?"

I purse my lips together. "Okay…"

* * *

The streets of Tokyo are bustling even in the morning. Cars are honking at the early traffic as workers and high school students cross the four-way road. I hold Yuuya's hand as we cross the street. He looks extremely embarrassed, wanting to disappear into the crowd. I squeeze his small hand and smile warmly at him. He just looks away from me. I turn back to the road as we almost reach the end. This section leads to my school, so it is mostly high school students and teachers around this area. Yuuya yanks his hand out of my hold and he runs off.

"Yuuya! Where are you going?" I call out, reaching out my hand. He doesn't look back or stop. I shake my head and sigh. _Is he near the rebellious stage? He's only twelve…_

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan," Usui-senpai greets me with a charming smile. I return his smile and I bow slightly.

"G-Good morning, Usui-senpai," I stutter. _Ack! I have to stop being so nervous when I talk to him!_ I instinctively cover my cheeks. _Are they red? Oh God, I hope not._ Usui-senpai looks at me confusedly.

"Is there something wrong, Shizuka-chan?" he asks. I shake my head and I grin sheepishly.

"I'm absolutely fine!" I sputter, and scratch my head. I look behind him and wonder. "Where's Renjou-kun?" I ask.

"Ah, I left without him," he replies. "He usually sleeps in until late."

"Oh, really?" After a pause, I smile. "You and Renjou-kun get along well."

He smiles. "Yeah."

My maiden heart flutters when he smiles._ Usui-senpai is like a prince. His silky, chestnut brown hair, fair skin, and his poise are amazing. Also, he's smart, handsome, collected…and he has eyes that can see through anything. I absolutely adore him._

"Shall we go?" he asks. I nod and walk beside him to the school building. I keep my head low and glance over at his angelic face. My face heats up considerably.

_I wonder if I would ever have a chance with him…_

* * *

During the five-minute break after math, Yuki-kun turns around in his chair to talk to me.

"Hey, Shizuka-san, how's your relationship with your little brother going?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not good." I laugh emptily. "I guess he really doesn't like me."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you two will get along soon." His eyes are encouraging and kind.

I smile. "I hope so. I wish I were more like you, Yuki-kun. You're good with children, and you're so kind towards them."

He grins sheepishly. "I'm not like that, really."

"Really," I lean forward on my desk. "Yuki-kun has a kind heart," I say softly.

He blushes slightly. "Shizuka-san is kind too. Not to mention smart and pretty."

"Oh, stop that," I say playfully.

"Oh, I'm not kidding!"

I laugh heartily. _To be honest, Yuki-kun is the kindest person I know. He's easy to talk to, and the way he cares about others more than himself is adorable. I hate to admit it, but his skin is softer than mine. He told me it was natural. His parents must have had nice skin._

"Shizuka-san? Shizuka-san?" Yuki-kun calls me. I snap out of my thoughts and tilt my head.

"Yes?"

"You were staring at my face, so I got a little worried. Is something bothering you?" he asks.

"N-No! It's nothing," I say. He smiles sweetly at me.

"I see."

I clasp my hands together and squeal like a fan girl. "Yuki-kun is so cute~!"

He blushes profusely. "Hey, stop that!"

* * *

When the bell rings for lunch, I head to the roof. The roof has always been my own little spot at school. It's usually unoccupied because of the new garden that was constructed last month. The girls relocated to the new spot. I didn't mind, now that it's peaceful. I sit on the bench, facing the city. My lunchbox sits on my lap as the mid-autumn breeze caresses my cheeks. I close my eyes. I wonder what it's like to live in a world of fantasy. A place where there's magic, and crazy things happen. There could be a princess, and her guardians protect her from the evil force. The princess is beautiful and kind, and all the people adore her. I open my eyes to reality. I watch the birds fly in circles above the trees. I chuckle softly to myself.

"I need to stop daydreaming about these things..."

All of a sudden, like electricity running through my veins, I feel like I'm falling endlessly. Images flash quickly in my mind, and I hear voices. Everything is so fast; I don't have a clue what's going on.

_There is a girl who looks like me in armor. She wields a large scythe with blood dripping off the sharp end as she stands across from a tall man dressed in black. His hair falls over his eyes, and there are two red X markings on his left arm. The girl points her scythe at the man._

_"I will protect the princess!"_

_The vision shifts to a castle ground plagued with dead soldiers. I hear screams and the girl from before is covered in blood—_

I shake my head vigorously and I pinch my cheek. What was that? I place the back of my hand on my forehead. I sigh. "I really need to stop daydreaming..."

The iron door to the roof creaks open. I look at the newcomer.

"Ah, Tsukumo-kun," I say the silver-haired boy's name.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan. Touko-chan wants to see you," Tsukumo-kun says.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Touko-senpai does? What for?"

He shrugs. "No idea."

I comply and take my things with me. As I walk up to Tsukumo-kun, he asks me, "Did you eat yet?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

He holds out his pack of Meiji chocolates. "Want some?"

"Is that okay?" I ask.

"Sure."

I pop one of the chocolate acorns into my mouth and I savor the sweetness. Although I'm on a strict diet, chocolate is one of my guilty pleasures.

"Too bad, I didn't bring any Pocky with me today," Tsukumo-kun says.

"Hmm? Why?" I ask.

"I've always wanted to try the Pocky kiss with you."

My face heats up. "Tsukumo-kun, don't make jokes like that."

"Oh, but I'm not joking."

I slap him playfully on his shoulder. "Come on, Touko-senpai's waiting."

He smiles. "Okay, okay."

* * *

We meet up in the headmaster's office. The headmaster was out for lunch, so the room was unoccupied. Touko-senpai is extremely close to my face when she compares me to the photo she is holding. She even tilts my chin up and feels my chest. I'm getting uncomfortable… She sits back in her chair.

"You really look like her!" she exclaims.

"Touko-chan, what's this about?" Tsukumo-kun asks his sister.

"Didn't you listen to Takashirou-sama? She's—" she realizes how loud she is and whispers into Tsukumo-kun's ear. "Right?"

"But that's just maybe, isn't it? She doesn't remember anything," he replies.

"You never know, what if she does?"

"Prove it."

"_Prove_ it? Prove it, how?"

"Fine, I'll prove that she's not."

I sit awkwardly, waiting for them to finish. I'm still clueless as to what this is about. "Umm… Touko-senpai, what is this—"

Tsukumo-kun grabs my shoulders and he brings his face close to mine. I blink rapidly. "Tsu-Tsukumo-kun, what are you doing?"

"Shizuka-chan, do you feel anything when I'm this close to you?" he asks. I turn my head away.

"Of course, I do! It makes me uncomfortable!"

He lets go of my shoulders. "See?" he says to Touko-senpai. She fumes.

"That's because you're doing it in a way where any girl would react strangely!"

"Then, what should I do?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

"Like I would know!"

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask.

Touko-senpai nods. "Something like that. She's really important to our clan."

"I...really don't think it's me," I reply.

"She's so modest," Touko-senpai gushes, pulling me into a hug. "I just want to squeeze you!"

"Senpai, I'm suffocating!"

After the final bell rings, I pack my bag. Yuki-kun left a little while earlier because of an emergency. Renjou-kun is about to leave as well. Renjou-kun and I have never really talked much before. He usually glares at me, like he does to everyone. Last time, he shot me a glare as if he was going to attack me. What was that about? He heads for the door, where Usui-senpai is waiting for him. Renjou-kun glances at me for a second before they leave. He didn't give me a dirty look this time.

"Shizuka-chan, are you leaving now?" Tsukumo-kun asks me.

I nod. "How about you?"

"Same here. Would it be okay if I walked you home?" he asks. I smile.

"You don't have to. I only live a few blocks away."

He swings his bag over his shoulder. "It's all right. Let's go."

* * *

There is nothing peculiar about our conversation when he walks me back home. When we arrive in front of my house, he leans over the gate and brushes my bangs away from my forehead. I can't stop myself from turning a little pink.

"Are you busy this Sunday?" he asks softly.

I shake my head. "N-No."

"Do you want to hang out then?" he suggests. I blink in surprise. _Is he asking me out?_ Despite my stupor, I nod.

"Sure."

"Great. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. See you."

He leaves with a smile and tosses a box of chocolates to me. I'm thankful for them. I watch his retreating figure in awe. _Tsukumo-kun's kind of cute._

When I enter my house, I see Yuuya's books scattered all over the floor. I take my shoes off and I place them in the shoe cabinet.

"Yuuya! Where are you?" I ask, wandering around the living room.

"What do you want?" I hear faintly from upstairs. I walk toward the staircase.

"Make sure you clean up your books later! Mom would be mad if she sees the mess."

There is no response from Yuuya, for he probably got fed up from my complaints. I frown and I walk up the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind me, I loosen my blue tie and plop onto the bed. I look at the box of chocolates in my hand. I hold it close to my chest and I turn to my side to face the blank wall. I close my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Yuuya and mom arguing. I sit up on my bed and creep towards the door. I press my ear against the wooden door to listen to their argument.

"Your teacher called me today at work. She said that your grades were dropping and you got into a fight with one of your classmates. What is the meaning of this?" mom asks.

"Well, he started it!" Yuuya argues.

"Yuuya, you know that I don't care who started it. You're still responsible for your own actions. If only you were more like Shizuka. She's gentle, and she's one of the top students in the school. Why can't you follow her example?"

"It's always Shizuka this, Shizuka that! I'm sick and tired of it, mom!" Yuuya shouts.

"How dare you scream at me, Yuuya! Do you want me to take away your privileges?" mom asks.

"I don't care anymore!" he says, storming up the stairs.

"Get back here, Yuuya! I'm not through with you yet!"

As Yuuya stomps past my room, I stand still to avoid being noticed. I hear mom smack her hand down on the table in frustration. I furrow my brows. _Is that why Yuuya's been so bad-tempered lately?_

That night, Yuuya didn't come down for dinner.


	3. Chapter II ::: Accelerando

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Not written for money.

**Reviews are always nice and encouraging, even if they're only a few words. :]**

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter II ::: Accelerando**

_Gradually increasing the tempo._

* * *

The following day, while I'm making a lunchbox for Yuuya, mom gives me a kiss on the cheek before she leaves for work.

"Good morning, sweetie," she says. "Where's your dad?"

"Dad left at four today," I reply.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. Well, have a nice day at school, Shizuka."

"You're not eating breakfast?"

"No, it's almost time for me to leave."

"Here, I made a lunchbox for you, mom. Make sure you eat it. Those takeouts aren't doing you any good," I say, handing her a lunchbox wrapped in a yellow cloth.

She smiles. "Thanks, sweetie. I'm so proud of you," she says.

"Good luck at work, mom," I say before she leaves.

"Yup, I'm going now."

When the door closes, Yuuya plods down the stairs with his backpack.

"Good morning, Yuuya. Did you sleep well?" I ask him as he sits down in his seat.

"No," he replies dully. I place his breakfast on the table.

"I see." I sit across from him and I eat my own breakfast. I avoid talking about the incident from yesterday. It wouldn't be smart to anger Yuuya in the morning.

"How's Charizard doing?" I ask, talking about his Pokémon game.

He looks funnily at me. "Why do you know something like that?"

"I heard you playing on your DS yesterday night," I reply, smiling a bit.

"He's fine. He leveled up twice yesterday," he says.

"Oh? You're really good at these games, aren't you?" I say, praising him.

"They're simple, actually. It's just a matter of patience."

I smile. "Teach me how to play sometime. Then, we can battle together, right?" I ask.

He turns a little pink. "Isn't it embarrassing for you to play games with your little brother?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Fine, just…don't touch my Soul Silver. I'll lend you my Heart Gold."

"Thank you."

"I have a spare DS in my desk drawer. I'll find it for you after school," he says.

"Then, let's start after school," I suggest.

Yuuya scratches the back of his head. "Uh… Sure."

I look at the time. "We need to get going soon."

Yuuya sees a blue lunchbox to his left. "Is this…?"

"Oh, it's yours. I got up early to make it for you. Make sure you eat it during lunch. You didn't eat dinner last night, so you need to eat something to replenish your energy," I say.

"Oh… Thanks," he says. I smile. He glances at my face and blushes. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" he mumbles.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing, never mind."

* * *

When we head to school, Yuuya doesn't try to pull his hand away or run off. He holds my hand tightly, and when we arrive at my school, he lets go and looks at me.

"I…I'll be waiting for you after school," he says softly, trying hard to maintain his nonchalance.

I nod. "Have a good day at school, Yuuya," I say.

He walks toward his school farther down the block. I smile. He seems to have opened up a little to me. I hope it stays this way…

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan!" Touko-senpai greets me. Tsukumo-kun is beside her.

I bow as I return her greeting. "Good morning, Touko-senpai." I turn to Tsukumo-kun and smile. "Good morning, Tsukumo-kun."

He smiles pleasantly. "Good morning, Shizuka-chan."

"How is your search going?" I ask them.

"Oh, about that, we found her!" Touko-senpai replies.

"Is that so? Congratulations," I say.

Touko-senpai just grins at me. Tsukumo-kun rests his arm over my shoulders and smiles. "Shall we go?" he asks. I blush and nod.

"Hey, Tsukumo! Wait for me!" Touko-senpai whines.

Tsukumo-kun holds me close to him, and I begin to feel uncomfortable with girls glaring at me. I bite my lower lip.

"Tsukumo-kun, we shouldn't stand so close to each other…" I say it loud enough for him to hear. He remains unfazed.

"Why?" he asks.

"The girls in your fan club don't seem to like me very much…"

"Fan club? That kind of thing exists?"

"You didn't know?"

"Haven't heard of them. Well, it's not just the girls. The guys don't seem very happy either. Look around."

I pick up my head and turn to a group of guys near the school building. They are giving dirty looks to Tsukumo-kun, as if to say, _"Get your hands off of her."_ I become worried. Why are they like that? Are they going to do anything bad to him?

"Why are they glaring at you, Tsukumo-kun?" I ask worriedly.

He chuckles. "Isn't it obvious? They're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You didn't know? You're quite the popular one in school. You were ranked first as the most desirable first-year girl in the school poll," Tsukumo-kun reveals.

I gape at him in disbelief. "No way! When was this?"

He rubs his chin. "The results were announced last week. Touko-chan was first for the second-year girls."

"I really didn't know…" I say, still in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you for not knowing. It was a guy thing," he replies. Tsukumo-kun then leans in until his warm breath tickles my ear. I shiver.

"So, do you have anywhere you want to go on Sunday?" he asks.

"Umm… Anywhere is fine," I sputter.

"Then… How about the takoyaki stand near the jewelry store? We could meet there and watch a movie, or something." Tsukumo-kun says. "How does ten sound?"

I nod. "It's good."

Tsukumo-kun smiles. "Then, it's set."

* * *

Usui-senpai is there when Tsukumo-kun and I arrive to the classroom. He is reading a thick novel with his glasses on. My inner fan girl rejoices at the sight of his bespectacled appearance. It's not often that I get to see him like this. I calm myself down before I approach him. I take a deep breath.

"Good morning, Usui-senpai," I say with a smile as I take my seat.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan," he says softly before returning to his novel.

"Are you waiting for Renjou-kun?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. He told me to wait in his seat to give me something later."

I take out my arithmetic book and I look at the novel's cover. I immediately recognize it. It is a book that deeply connects me to the character…

"Usui-senpai, do you like the novel?" I ask him.

"Quite. The plot and the characters were well written."

I nod thoughtfully. "My dad wrote it."

He looks at me in surprise. "Really? But the author is…"

"That's my dad's pen name," I say.

He smiles. "I see. Your father is a good writer. I really admire him."

"Thank you," I reply. "My dad used me as an inspiration for this novel. I used to tell him stories about a princess and a demon who fell in love with her."

Usui-senpai gazes at me with interest. "Oh? I'd love to hear more about that."

I blush in realization that I told him about that. I smile sheepishly. "Umm… I'm a little embarrassed… Ever since I was little, I daydreamed about magic and princesses. The novel's plot came from my reveries."

"That explains the princess and the demons."

I giggle awkwardly. "Yeah… Even now, I still daydream about them."

"I think that's cute," Usui-senpai says.

My heart jumps at his comment. My face turns beet red. "Ah…"

He looks back at the novel. "The main character in the novel is the female guardian of the princess. Is that you?" he asks jokingly.

I snap out of my daze. I tilt my head. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

I fold my hands on my lap. "I've been having weird flashes lately. It's probably because I daydream too much," I say bashfully.

"Good morning, Shizuka-san, Shusei-kun," Yuki-kun greets us.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun," I reply with a smile.

"Am I interrupting your conversation?" he asks as he takes his seat in front of me.

"No, we were just talking about my delusions," I say, scratching my head sheepishly.

"Delusions?"

Usui-senpai takes his glasses off. "Shizuka-chan has been experiencing strange flashes recently." They look at each other with a certain glow in their eyes, like they know something that I don't.

"What are they about?" Yuki-kun asks.

I furrow my brows in uncertainty. "Well… I always see a girl who looks just like me. She holds a scythe, and there is a man with two red X markings on his arm."

"Lu—" Yuki-kun covers his mouth with his hand and laughs awkwardly. "Continue."

I close my eyes and place a finger on my lips in contemplation. I try to recall the scene. "There are roses. A whole field of them. There is a princess… Come to think of it, she really looks like Yuki-kun," I joke. Yuki-kun laughs sheepishly. I continue. "Then, I see a battlefield, the dead roses…" I feel chills all of a sudden, and I hug myself. "A lot of blood…"

I suddenly feel a hand on mine. "Shizuka-chan, it's enough," Usui-senpai stops me.

I open my eyes. "Sorry, I got a little too into it."

"It's all right." He smiles kindly at me and I feel like I'm melting. "I'm sorry to have made you remember something so horrible." His hand leaves mine and I feel a loss of warmth.

Yuki-kun smiles at me. "Thank you, Shizuka-san," he says.

I wonder what for, but I nod anyway. Renjou-kun then enters the classroom, and Usui-senpai walks up to him. They say something to each other, and Renjou-kun shoves a paper bag into Usui-senpai's chest.

"Eat it," he says, loud enough for me to hear. Usui-senpai shakes his head, and Renjou-kun argues with him one-sidedly until Usui-senpai agrees to take the bag. Senpai leaves the room, and Renjou-kun takes his seat next to me. I want to ask him why he was so rough with Usui-senpai, but it might be better if I don't say anything.

* * *

During lunch, Tsukumo-kun approaches me with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Tsukumo-kun, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I overheard your conversation with Shusei this morning," he confesses.

I sit back in my chair. "Oh, that… It's still kind of weird to me," I admit.

"Can you…come with me for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure…but why?"

"I need to talk to you about something private."

Why so sudden, I want to ask, but I nod and follow him to the deserted roof. His back is turned to me the entire time. As I close the door behind us, Tsukumo-kun turns abruptly to me. I lean against the iron door in surprise, and I drop my lunchbox.

"T-Tsukumo-kun?"

He laughs. "Why are you so tense?"

Blushing, I straighten my posture and hold my hands together. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. His green eyes gaze into mine.

"Shizuka-chan, do you believe in a past life?"

I blink. "I do, but..."

"Would you believe me if I said that you and I were lovers in our past lives?" he asks.

"That's hypothetical, isn't it? I'm not sure if I could believe that," I say. Tsukumo-kun laughs.

"You're right, it is kind of hard to believe."

I smile. "What made you think that, Tsukumo-kun?" I ask. He interlaces our fingers together, and he rests his forehead on mine. I blush, and I pray frantically that he doesn't feel it. I'm scared out of my wits right now, but I can't do or say anything to make him stop. I feel his warm breath against my skin.

"You see, it's because I have a strong attraction toward you," he says. I chuckle, albeit a short one.

"That's weak logic."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

He lets go of my hand and he reaches into his jacket for a box of Pocky. I instantly laugh, remembering our conversation from yesterday. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course, I was," he says, opening a pack. He pulls out a strawberry-flavored stick and pokes it into my mouth. I want to protest, but he bends down until he is level to me, and he puts his mouth on the other end of the stick. "You don't have to move. I'll do it."

I shut my eyes, dreading the moment that our lips meet. By this time, my face is probably redder than a tomato. Tsukumo-kun begins nibbling on the Pocky, and I stand extremely still. Oh God, what should I do? What do I do when we kiss? Should I stay still? Should I move away? Should I slap him? I've never had my first kiss before, and it's not like I don't want to have mine, but still…! I'm not ready for this!

I look at Tsukumo-kun with half-lidded eyes. Somewhere in my heart, I wish that he were Usui-senpai. I sense his face moving closer to mine. My mind is overflowing with thoughts, and I don't know what to do. My heart beats fast. Impulsively, I bite down on the Pocky stick.

There is a long silence when Tsukumo-kun gazes into my eyes. He nibbles on the rest of the stick and pushes the bitten part into my mouth. I give him an apologetic look.

"Sorry… I'm…not ready for my first kiss yet," I say, feeling a bit faint. He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"It's all right. You like Shusei, don't you?"

I look at him with wide eyes. "How did you…?"

He chuckles. "It's so obvious from the way you look at him. When you look at me, I don't feel the same kind of affection," he says. My eyes become downcast.

"But senpai doesn't feel the same about me," I whisper.

"Don't worry. For a girl as sweet as you, he'll feel something sooner or later," Tsukumo-kun tries to comfort me. I smile, albeit a little emptily.

"It would be nice if it were so."

Tsukumo-kun pulls me into a gentle hug. I wrap my arms around his waist, and I inhale his scent. He smells sweet like roses, but also a little ferric, the scent of blood— I hold him tighter, wanting to dismiss the possibility that Tsukumo-kun was a delinquent. Maybe it's not blood; it could be something else, like metal, or— I don't even know.

"Are you okay, Shizuka-chan?" he asks me. I bite my lower lip and nod.

"I just…thought of something unpleasant. Sorry."

He runs his fingers through my hair. "Shizuka-chan… There's going to be a huge change in your life soon, so… I want you to be ready for it."

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

His eyes become filled with desolation. "You're not given the option of turning back. Our destinies have been decided since our past lives."

"I…don't understand what you mean, Tsukumo-kun," I say.

"You'll understand soon."

I don't grasp the situation fully, but I accept it. Tsukumo-kun lets go of me and smiles. "Are you hungry? I'll buy you something from the vendor."

I wave my hands frantically. "Oh, no, I brought lunch with me. See?" I pick up my dropped lunchbox from before. "Would you like some, Tsukumo-kun?" I offer. He scratches his head.

"May I? I didn't bring enough snacks with me today."

"Definitely!" I say enthusiastically. We sit down on the bench as I unwrap the cloth. I open the cover to the lunchbox. "It's not very pretty, but the food is good," I tell him.

"Did you make this yourself?" he asks, looking at the lunchbox in amazement. I nod. "Wow, I really want to try this," he says, poking at the Frankfurt with his chopsticks.

I smile. "Eat at much as you like."

"I hope you don't mind if I do."

Tsukumo-kun digs into the food with delight as he tries out every section of the lunchbox. Truth be told, I had made extra for Tsukumo-kun, but I'm too shy to tell him that, so I smile and modestly deny his compliments.

"You'd make a good girlfriend and wife, Shizuka-chan," he praises.

I blush. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous of Shusei," he says.

I lower my head. "I'd like Usui-senpai to try my cooking one day…"

"Come to think of it, Shusei doesn't eat much," Tsukumo-kun says with a mouthful of food.

I furrow my brows. "Why?"

"No idea. He just doesn't have an appetite. He skips breakfast at the mansion everyday."

Is that why Renjou-kun made Usui-senpai take the bag of food this morning? I become deeply worried about Usui-senpai's health. I know it's not good to act like someone's mom, but it really bothers me…

"I wonder what's on Shusei's mind lately," Tsukumo-kun says. "He's usually calm and stuff, but now he's just avoiding everyone."

"Is he having trouble with his family?" I ask.

"I don't think that's the case. From what I see, he doesn't talk much about his family."

"Oh…" I bite on my chopsticks.

Tsukumo-kun stops and looks at me. "Why aren't you eating? Are you worried about Shusei?"

I nod, and quickly shake my head. I sigh and look down at the ground. "I don't know."

Tsukumo-kun uses his chopsticks to hold out a piece of an omelet to my mouth. "Eat something. Shusei doesn't eat well, but he's strong."

I take a bite of the omelet and Tsukumo-kun locks our eyes together.

"You shouldn't always worry about other people. It takes your smile away, and it kills me inside when I see you hurt."

I tense up in my seat as a blush spread across my face. "S-Stop it, Tsukumo-kun…"

He laughs. "It's true, though." He tilts my chin up so I'm looking right into his eyes. "You look the cutest with a smile on."

I pull away and touch my cheek. God, I'm really warm… Tsukumo-kun is just too much…

"We should hurry up. Lunch is ending soon," Tsukumo-kun warns.

I stick my tongue out at him. He just acts like nothing just happened! I begin eating my lunch as Tsukumo-kun continues to steal my rabbit-shaped apples.


	4. Chapter III ::: Espressivo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Not written for money.

**Thank you, readers~ Remember, it's always kind to review! Even a few words can make me smile. :]

* * *

**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter III ::: Espressivo**

_Playing with expression.

* * *

_

During history class, I glance over to Renjou-kun. He is fighting to stay awake while reading what we were assigned in the history textbook. He seems cold and distant as usual, but I begin to see some sorrow in his eyes. Why haven't I realized it earlier? Does it have anything to do with his family? Or maybe Usui-senpai? They are pretty close, after all… Did they get into a fight? No, it can't be. He just had lunch with Usui-senpai. Maybe it is his family…?

He must have noticed me staring at him when he turns his head to look at me. I quickly look away and pretend to be engrossed in the textbook. After a minute of mental panic, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Renjou-kun. He discretely stuffs a folded piece of paper into my hand. I look at the piece of paper in confusion. He motions me to open it and read it. I unfold the paper and I read the scribbled words.

_"Your book is upside down, idiot."_

I look at the text in my book— it really is upside down! My cheeks flush with a light tint of pink as I turn the book right side up. I bite my lip in embarrassment as Renjou-kun rolls his eyes at me. I touch my strawberry blonde hair, attempting to hide my face with it.

"Amamiya!" the teacher calls, making me jump in my seat.

I stand up immediately, and I hear giggles around the classroom. "Y-Yes?" I ask, trying not to stammer. Oh God, did he catch me not paying attention?

"Take care of your boy problems outside of school! Read the next section out loud," he tells me.

I freeze. "Oh, the next section? Okay, umm…" I flip through the pages to find something that was related to the words on the blackboard, but to no avail. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher sighs. "Seriously, you teenagers drive me mad sometimes. Page fifty-eight, line seven."

I wince at the harshness of his words, and I hold the book in my hands. Hotsuma-kun looks at me from the corner of his eye, and he looks like he wants to hit me. I give him a petulant look as I begin reading from the book.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan, I'll walk you home today," Tsukumo-kun offers, but I shake my head.

"Thank you, but I promised my little brother that I'll be home to play games with him. I'm stopping by the crepe stand to buy him a chocolate crepe," I say.

"I'll come with you," he says. "I want some crepes anyway. I think Touko-chan would want one too."

I reconsider his offer, and I nod. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun."

"No problem."

"Amamiya," someone calls my name. Tsukumo-kun recognizes that voice immediately.

"Hotsuma?" he says. I direct my attention to the door. There, Renjou-kun stands with a pissed off look on his face. He stops in front of us, and I begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Renjou-kun…" I acknowledge him. Why is Renjou-kun back? I thought he left with Usui-senpai earlier…

"Amamiya, have you seen Shusei anywhere?" he asks me.

I furrow my brows. "Usui-senpai? He didn't leave with you?" I ask.

He clenches his fist. "Tch, he didn't tell me anything before leaving again."

"Did something happen?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

"He's been leaving without me for the past week already. What's up with that?" he says angrily.

I lower my head a bit to avoid eye contact with Renjou-kun. "Umm… I don't meant to be rude, but did you and Usui-senpai get into an argument?" I ask softly.

He closes his eyes. "You know Shusei. He's too kind to raise his voice at anyone. Him and I just can't do anything like that."

"Oh… I see… You're right," I say.

Although I'm not looking at him, I can feel Renjou-kun's eyes on me. "You, pick your head up," he tells me. Tsukumo-kun steps in front of me.

"You're scaring her, Hotsuma," Tsukumo-kun says to my defense.

"Me?" Renjou-kun retorts. "She's been acting all different lately. It makes me mad."

"Shizuka-chan doesn't remember anything about the past," Tsukumo-kun replies.

At this point, I am lost in their conversation. Renjou-kun talks like he knows me… What does Tsukumo-kun mean when he said that I don't remember anything? I don't think I've had a case of amnesia before. I look at Tsukumo-kun's back. Does it have anything to do with what he told me during lunch? A past life? It can't be. Is that even possible?

Renjou-kun pushes Tsukumo-kun aside and looks down at me. I instinctively take a step back. He roughly grabs my chin and tilts my head up. He examines my face from different angles, and my neck becomes sore all of a sudden.

"You haven't changed. You're still weak," he says.

"Hotsuma, you're hurting her," Tsukumo-kun says, pulling me away.

He clenches his teeth. "Tch."

Tsukumo-kun cups my face. "Shizuka-chan, are you okay?"

I blush at how close his face is to mine, and I nod.

"You're still pursuing her, Tsukumo? How long has it been?" Renjou-kun asks. "I bet she still likes Shu—"

"Hotsuma."

I look behind Renjou-kun. _It's Usui-senpai…_ Renjou-kun aggressively grabs Usui-senpai's shoulders. _Oh God, Usui-senpai is so delicate, he might break if he's too rough..._

"Shusei! Where were you?" he asks.

"I had to go to the Faculty Office," replies Usui-senpai. "I heard from Tanaka that you were looking for me. Why?"

"It's because you've been leaving without me! What's gotten into you?"

"Hotsuma, you're too loud. People are looking at us."

Renjou-kun could care less, judging from the expression on his face. "We're going home together. And stop ditching me from now on, got it?"

Usui-senpai closes his eyes. "Fine."

Renjou-kun kicks a paper ball on the floor as he storms out of the room. Usui-senpai follows behind him. Usui-senpai looks at me with a small smile before he exits the classroom. Even though Renjou-kun didn't finish his sentence earlier, I know that he meant to say Usui-senpai's name. Renjou-kun and I only spoke once before this. How does he know that I like Usui-senpai...?

"Sorry about Hotsuma," Tsukumo-kun says. "He's hot-tempered."

I shake my head. "It's okay, really."

"We've already used up a lot of your precious time. Shall we go?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

"Yes," I say, taking my bag.

"Umm, Amamiya-san…" someone calls me. I turn around to see Yoshino-san. I excuse myself from Tsukumo-kun for a minute.

"Yoshino-san, what's wrong?" I ask the brown-haired girl. She is fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Renjou-kun…?" She holds up her pinky, implying that Renjou-kun and I are going out. My eyes bulge out in disbelief.

"No way! Yoshino-san, I care for you, so I would never do anything like that!" I exclaim.

She looks like she's about to cry. "Really?"

I place my hand on my chest. "I promise!" She sighs in relief to hear my declaration. _Yoshino Shiori-san… I was the first person that she confided in about her love problems. When I asked her why not her other friends, she told me that they wouldn't understand. It turns out that she's had a crush on Renjou-kun since the beginning of the semester. I really don't know much about her, but she genuinely believes that Renjou-kun isn't the way the rumors say he is. I still think he's cold, though…_

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Amamiya-san," Yoshino-san says before running off to her group of friends. I let out a long sigh. Whatever made her think _that_? Renjou-kun and I are anything but close. It's more like he hates me…

"Shizuka-chan, are we going?" Tsukumo-kun asks and I nod. When I look up, I see Tsukumo-kun's cross pendant.

"Tsukumo-kun, that necklace…"

"Oh, this?" He holds it out. "Yuki made it."

My eyes widen. "Yuki-kun did? It's really pretty."

"Do you want one?" he asks.

I shake my head vigorously. "I didn't mean it like that!"

He laughs. "Don't worry. Yuki would be more than happy to make one for you."

"But…"

"Come on, are you going to refuse me again?" Tsukumo-kun asks, referring to the Pocky kiss this afternoon. I blush. Why does he have to bring it up?

"Umm… Okay… Tell Yuki-kun that I am extremely grateful to him."

"Yes, ma'am."

I smile. "Let's go."

* * *

During the walk to the crepe stand, Tsukumo-kun talks about his life at the mansion. I didn't know that he was living with Usui-senpai, Yuki-kun, and Renjou-kun in the same mansion. But then again, he doesn't tell me much about himself. I ask him why they are living together, and he tells me that I'll know eventually. Why does it feel like everyone's hiding something from me?

"Here we are," Tsukumo-kun announces as we arrive at the crepe stand.

I order a chocolate crepe for Yuuya and a strawberry one for myself. Tsukumo-kun orders his as well. The old stand owner looks at us mischievously with a grin on his face.

"Are you two going out?" he asks.

I laugh. "Oh, no, we're not—"

Tsukumo-kun clasps his hand over my mouth. "Soon, we will."

I shoot him a look as if I'm about to kill him. I writhe in his hold.

The stand owner laughs. "Is that so? I give couple discounts here. Since you two seem to be dating soon, I'll give you a discount."

"Thank you, sir," Tsukumo-kun says as he releases me.

"Here you go," the stand owner says, handing Tsukumo-kun and I two crepes each.

As I reach into my bag for my wallet, Tsukumo-kun stops me. "I'll pay for it."

My eyes widen. "What? No! I can't have you doing something like that…"

"Don't worry. This is nothing. Besides, buying food for a girlfriend is what a boyfriend should do," he replies. I give him a sulky look as Tsukumo-kun pays the stand owner for our crepes.

"You didn't have to… We're not even lovers," I whisper.

"It's okay," he says. "I wanted to anyway."

I look down at the crepes in my hand. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun."

He pats my head gently. "No problem, Shizuka-chan. Shall we sit down somewhere to eat?"

He leads me to a bench across the crepe stand, and we sit down. I place Yuuya's crepe inside my bag, and I blow the steam away from the crepe. I take a bite into it and I wriggle around in happiness.

"This is really good!" I say, smiling uncontrollably.

Tsukumo-kun watches me eat my crepe with delight. He smiles as he bites into his own.

Despite the relaxing atmosphere from before, my expression turns sullen. I set the crepe down on my lap. "You know, Tsukumo-kun… I think I've come to realize that Usui-senpai and I aren't meant to be," I say softly, sounding as if I am afraid to admit it. Which I am, honestly.

Tsukumo-kun looks at me. "Why do you say that?"

I heave a long sigh. "Usui-senpai is like from another world… I never know what's he thinking, and he doesn't open up to me. It doesn't seem like we have much chemistry either," I explain. It's true. Despite his friendly aura, I don't feel anything else. When I think back and remember his smiles, it's only emptiness. There's no connection between us, nothing. It feels like we've known each other for such a long time, yet I don't know a thing about him. Is it time to move on…?

Tsukumo-kun puts his hand on my head and messes up my hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaim, using my free hand to fix my hair.

"Dummy. Is that what's holding you back?"

I frown slightly. "But…"

"You still like him, don't you?" he asks.

"I do, Tsukumo-kun… But it's not going to work out," I reply.

Tsukumo-kun drapes an arm around my shoulders. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet."

"Then, why don't you tell him?" he suggests.

My shoulders begin to slump. "I'm not ready…"

Tsukumo-kun plays with locks of my hair. "Well… What do you want to do?"

Not knowing what to do, I wrap my arms around Tsukumo-kun. I can tell that he is surprised, from his sudden jolt. I hold him tightly and I close my eyes. "I am so confused right now… I don't know what to do, Tsukumo-kun…"

He returns my hug and touches the back of my head. "It's not my place to tell you what to do, Shizuka-chan… It's up to your own heart to decide...but if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here for you."

My eyes widen, and tears begin to well up in my eyes. I bite my lower lip and I hold back my tears. It's so typical of him to say that, but still…

"You can cry if you want to."

I clench my teeth. _What did you say that for? If you say that, I won't be able it hold it back anymore…_ I clutch the back of his jacket and my tears begin to fall. _Tsukumo-kun's such an idiot…

* * *

_

When we arrive at my house, Tsukumo-kun lightly messes up my hair. I'm slightly annoyed, but I smile and poke his chest.

"Stop that," I say.

"Sorry. It's cute when you get mad," he jokes. "Don't forget about our date tomorrow."

I blush. "It's not a date!" I insist.

He chuckles, and swings his bag over his shoulder. "Well, I should get going now."

I smile at him with gratitude. "Thank you for today, Tsukumo-kun."

He looks at me warmly, then ruffles my hair.

I lightly swat his hand away. "Hey!"

Tsukumo-kun smiles and turns around. "See you tomorrow."

I bow slightly and watch him leave. As he becomes engulfed in the setting sun, I gaze at his broad back in awe. I recall the events that happened today, and something inside me stirs. I place my hand on my chest, and I slowly realize something. _Tsukumo-kun…_ I bite my lip. Before he turns the corner, I impulsively run up to him.

"Wait, Tsukumo-kun!"

He turns around, confused. I hug him by the waist, and I tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. I pull back and hold my hands together as the both of us turn pink. He stares at me in shock. I decide to break the silence.

"Umm… I'll see you tomorrow!" I say, trying to cover up my nervousness.

He nods. "Y-Yeah."

I wave goodbye him shyly. He smiles and continues walking back to his home. I feel all giddy inside for doing something like that so sudden. I touch my cheeks and quickly clasp my hands together in a prayer. I close my eyes.

_God… I…I think I'm starting to have feelings for Tsukumo-kun. What should I do?_


	5. Chapter IV ::: Capriccio

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

******Reviews make me happy! :]**

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter IV ::: ****Capriccio**

_Quick, improvisational, and spirited._

_

* * *

_

I open the door to my house and take off my shoes. The house looks different today for some reason. Is it the lighting? I place my shoes in the cabinet. "Yuuya, I'm home!"

Yuuya is sitting by the coffee table. "Uh… Welcome home," he says.

I kneel down beside him. "Are you doing homework?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

I open my bag. "Did you eat yet?" I ask him.

"No. I'm too lazy to heat up last night's dinner."

I chuckle. "I bought you a crepe. It's still warm," I tell him.

He looks surprised. "Oh… Thanks, s-sis…"

I smile and nod. "You're welcome, Yuuya." I stand up. "I'm going to take a bath first. We can start gaming after, okay?"

"Oh, about the bath, I prepared it for you already."

I freeze. "Really?" I ask in disbelief.

Yuuya's been acting so strange today… He didn't yell at me or let go of my hand this morning when I took him to school. He's talking more often and he's actually lending me his Nintendo DS. Moreover, he prepared the bath for me when he's doing his homework… This is really weird…

"Yuuya, are you sick?" I ask worriedly. I place my hand on his forehead, and he turns red.

"W-What are you doing?" he sputters, slapping my hand away.

"You are kind of warm… Are you okay?" I ask.

"J-Just leave me alone. The bath is going to get cold," he reminds me.

I nod thoughtfully. "You're right. I'll be right back!"

Yuuya gives me a sulky look as he continues working on his homework.

* * *

After washing myself, I dip inside the bath. I heave a long sigh as I release all the tension in my body. I comb my fingers through my hair and I lean against the tub to look at the ceiling. I think about a lot of things, from dinner to Usui-senpai's health, Yuki-kun to princesses, and the kiss I gave to Tsukumo-kun. I turn redder from the warm water. God, what made me do that all of a sudden?

I submerge myself under the water and I blow bubbles as I exhale. I remember Tsukumo-kun's kindness, and I can't help but smile. Tsukumo-kun's a good person…

All of a sudden, it feels like my heart skipped a beat and I am once again dragged into the spiral. I bring myself to grasp onto one vision. The images are different this time.

_In the barren field, there is a silver-haired male with a gun in his right hand. The girl who looks like me is kneeling on the ground, her visage weary and eyes dull. Her scythe was shot away, and it lay a few feet from her. One of her pigtails is undone, blasted off from the enemy's previous attack, and she trembles. A next attack is coming, but her head is down and she is not moving._

_"Stay back!" the male calls out, stepping in front of her._

_ A bright light engulfs him and the girl screams._

_ "Tsukumo!"_

When I come to, I find myself under the water. I push myself up and cough up the water that threatened to go down the wrong way. Taking a few breaths, I rub my eyes, and I hug myself. Why was Tsukumo-kun in my visions? Coincidence? Is it because I've been thinking about him so often that he invaded my reveries as well? The latter seems more like it. I decide not to think much into it as I get out of the water.

* * *

I leave the bathroom with a towel draped over my shoulders. Yuuya happens to come up the stairs at the same time. I smile at him.

"Yuuya, you're done with your homework?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies. He stops in front of me. "Are you going out tomorrow?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes. How did you know?"

He holds out my cell phone. "A guy named Tsukumo messaged you while you were taking a bath. I looked at the text by accident," he says.

I take my phone and look at Yuuya. "Did he say anything important?"

"I don't know. He reminded you about your 'date' tomorrow."

I immediately turn red. "That idiot! I told him it wasn't a date!" I stammer, gawking at the text message. I fume as I close my flip phone.

"Yuuya, don't tell mom that it's a date. We're just hanging out, okay?"

Yuuya shrugs. "If you say so."

I turn around to walk to my room, but then I remember about gaming. "Yuuya, I'll be in my room drying my hair, so whenever you're ready, you can come in." He nods and I return to my room.

* * *

That evening, Yuuya teaches me how to play his Pokémon game. I didn't get it at first with all the maps and bars, but I eventually got the hang of it, and I win my first gym badge. Throughout the process, Yuuya was open to me. That was my first time seeing Yuuya smiling so brightly.

During dinner, mom praises Yuuya for getting a hundred on his test. I ruffle his hair, like Tsukumo-kun does to me. He gets annoyed, but he lets it go and smiles. As an older sister, it's important to have a good relationship with your siblings. I'm glad that Yuuya's happier now.

**

* * *

**

**I apologize that this was a short chapter. The next chapter will be a long one. I've already written it, and it's ready to be posted any time. However, ****it is discouraging when I don't receive much feedback from my readers. I do update on a regular basis, but it can delay because I don't feel confident. ********That applies to all the writers around the site; ********the readers are our motivation. **Please, take some time to write a few words. :]


	6. Chapter V ::: Dolce

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter V ::: Dolce**

_Sweetly._

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight peeking through the curtains hits my eyes. The birds are chirping louder than usual; I probably forgot to close my window last night. I get up and rub my eyes. I yawn and stretch out my arms. I am extremely fatigued after staying up most of the night battling with Yuuya. It's eight o'clock. I have plenty of time to prepare for, hah, the "date."

I get out of bed and do my morning routine. While I'm brushing my teeth, a thought strikes me. Since it's my first time going out with a guy, do I do anything special to my appearance? Do I put on makeup? But then again, I usually just put on a little lipgloss… I guess it should be okay. Besides, Tsukumo-kun isn't a judgmental person. I won't bother with my face then.

* * *

Later, I go downstairs and I smell a whiff of fresh pancakes. That's right; it's Sunday, so my dad's off from work. I go to the kitchen to grab my cup. The master of the house is making pancakes by the stove.

"Good morning, dad," I say, filling my cup with water.

"Good morning, Shizuka," he replies. "How was sleep?"

"It was okay."

"Yuuya told me you're going out today. Boyfriend?" he asks.

I spurt out a little water, and I quickly hold my hand to my mouth in disbelief. "No!"

He laughs. "I was just asking. When are you leaving?"

"Umm… At nine-thirty, maybe," I say, sitting down in my seat.

"I see. Here you go," he says, handing me a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, dad."

He resumes making his pancakes. "You know, it makes me happy to know that you're growing up, Shizuka. Is he a good guy?"

I pout. "I told you, Tsukumo-kun is not my boyfriend."

"Oh, so his name is Tsukumo?"

Slip of the tongue. I sigh. Yuuya walks down the stairs.

"Good morning, Yuuya," I greet him with a smile.

"Good morning," he replies. "Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, son."

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She has work today. Clients are driving her crazy," my dad says.

"Hmm…" I nod in consideration.

My mom is a lawyer. She usually deals with scams and fraud cases. My dad's a freelance writer, but his books have been published several times. They're usually not home until late at night, so I'm usually the one doing the household chores. It's funny, because my mom doesn't know how to the difference between boiling an egg and putting the egg in the microwave. I hope she never attempts it. All Hell is going to break loose if that happens. I lean across the table.

"Yuuya, why are you up so early? It's only eight-thirty. It's Sunday today, so why don't you sleep in?" I ask.

Without looking up, he says, "I'm going out with my friends today."

"Really? Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Bookstore, I guess. To look at some manga."

"I see." I finish my pancakes and I leave my plate in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, dad. I'm going up to change," I tell my dad.

"Okay. Make sure you wear something nice!"

I blush. "It's not like that!"

* * *

I lay out different outfits on my bed, and I sigh. I never thought I would have to go through this. What should I wear? I want to wear something plain, but what if it's too casual? It would be overboard if I wore a dress. I decide to try on different outfits. The first one was a pair of shorts and a striped shirt. The stripes give me a headache, so I toss that aside. I pick up a black tube top. No, this is too revealing, and I'm going to freeze to death if I wear it. I dig through the pile, and I find a yellow tee. Too plain. I furrow my brows. I need to find something more elegant… What would Tsukumo-kun want me to wear?

After what seemed like an hour, I decide on an outfit. A fuzzy white long sleeve with laced rims and a red pleated skirt. To make sure I don't get cold, I pick out a matching red jacket with bell sleeves. I put my hands on my hips as I examine the outfit on my bed. This should work.

I look at the time. Oh God, it's almost close to nine-twenty. I should start changing.

* * *

I head downstairs to put on a pair of white boots. I pat my coat pocket for my cell phone and my wallet. Okay, everything's set. "Dad, I'm going!"

"Okay, have fun!" he says from the living room, reading a newspaper.

I open the door, and I see Yuuya leaving as well.

"Yuuya, you're heading out?" I ask.

He slips into his sneakers. "Yeah."

"Be careful," I say. He nods as he steps out.

By the time I get to the takoyaki stand, Tsukumo-kun hasn't arrived yet. I check my watch. No wonder, I'm ten minutes early. I take a seat on the bench next to the stand. Out of boredom, I look around the mall. There seems to be a lot of couples out here… Water flows out of the fountain in the center of the mall. Maybe I should walk around a look inside the shops until the meeting time? But what if Tsukumo-kun comes and waits for me? I'd feel bad if it seems like I made him wait.

As I become absorbed in my dilemma, two hands reach around from behind me to cover my eyes. I yelp at the sudden contact.

"Guess who?" he asks me, and I recognize the voice.

I touch his hands and smile. "Tsukumo-kun?"

He uncovers my eyes and leans over the bench. "Correct! Here's your prize," he says, revealing a bouquet of red roses. I smile at the pleasant surprise. He hands them over to me. I hold the bouquet close to me, and I sniff the flowers.

"Do you like them?" he asks, tucking loose strands of hair behind my hair.

I nod. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun. I love flowers." I smile and look at his outfit. "You look good today. Did you purposely dress up nicely for me?" I ask jokingly.

"Of course," he replies frankly. "You look cute today," he says.

My cheeks heat up at his compliment. "Y-You think so?"

He takes a seat next to me. "Yeah. Very," he flatters me. He reaches into his bag and takes something out. "This is the necklace that Yuki made for you," he says, handing me the cross pendant. "This will be your new good luck charm."

I admire beauty of it as it dangles in the air. There is a ruby in the center of the cross, adorned with smaller diamonds around it, reflecting the sun's light. "It's pretty… Thank you."

"No problem. I'll help you put it on," he offers, pushing my hair back. I nod, and he fastens the silver clasp around my neck. The pendant rests on my chest. He fixes my hair and faces me.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asks.

This is usually the hard part. "Umm… Let's get some takoyaki first," I suggest, and he nods.

"I'll get it for you. Wait here for me," Tsukumo-kun says.

I nod and watch him approach the takoyaki stand. I look at the cross pendant around my neck. I hold it in my hand and squeeze it gently. It feels warm… Not physically, but the aura it emits. It feels as if the necklace can protect me from harm. Thank you, Yuki-kun.

"I'm back," Tsukumo-kun says, sitting down next to me. He hands me a box of six octopus balls. "Be careful, it's hot."

"I'll pay you back for it," I say, reaching into my pocket, but Tsukumo-kun grabs my hand.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

I frown. "But I feel guilty… You paid for the crepes yesterday also."

He smiles. "I told you, buying food for a girlfriend is what a boyfriend should do."

"This isn't a date," I insist.

"That's not what I told the others."

My jaw drops. "You told them this was a date?" I exclaim. I hide my face in horror. God, if this information spreads around, I don't know what my mom would do! What would Usui-senpai think of me…?

"Don't worry, Shusei doesn't know about it," Tsukumo-kun says, as if he read my mind. "He and Hotsuma went out today."

I sit up straight again. "Oh…" I say in relief.

"The takoyaki should be cooling down by now. Eat up."

First blowing away the steam, I slowly eat the takoyaki as Tsukumo-kun eats his own. When I'm done to my last one, Tsukumo-kun touches my face. I look at him confusedly.

"Tsukumo-kun?" I say his name.

"You have some sauce on the corner of your mouth," he says.

"Oh?" I lick the left corner of my mouth, but Tsukumo-kun cups my face and turns my head slightly to the left.

"It's on the other side," he says before licking it off himself.

If it were possible, I would jump ten feet high in the air. My face is redder than my jacket; I just know it. I struggle to say something, but the words are caught up in my throat. I cover my mouth. Tsukumo-kun was dangerously close to my lips… We almost kissed! He looks at me indifferently.

"What's wrong, Shizuka-chan?" he asks.

I fume. "What's wrong with m-me? W-Why did you do that?" I stutter.

He scratches his head. "Well, the stand owner didn't give me any napkins, so…"

"I…could have done it by myself…"

"I licked it off cleanly, so at least there's no mess," he says, ignoring me.

I sulk at his poor reasoning. Tsukumo-kun always finds ways to make me embarrassed. I sigh. I finish my last one and I stand up to throw away the garbage. Tsukumo-kun drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks.

I smile. "I'll let you decide."

He looks around the nearby stores. "Then…" He points to the large Ferris wheel behind the forest. "How about an amusement park?"

"Amusement park? Now?" I ask.

"Why not?"

"Okay."

"Then, let's go." He takes my hand and leads me to the bus stop. As I follow him, I have a feeling that someone is watching me. I look back at the fountain. A silhouette merges into the shadow of the marble fountain. I observe that spot for a minute. I am sure that someone was there looking at me before. A wave of paranoia washes over me. I squeeze Tsukumo-kun's hand, and he stops.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… It's nothing."

* * *

We spend some time on the bus to the amusement park. Tsukumo-kun happens to bring some snacks with him aboard. Where he hid those, I don't know. He's like Doraemon when it comes to snacks. Reach into the pocket, and poof— a year's supply of chocolate! As we share the snacks, we talk about what rides we want to go on at the amusement park.

"Let's start with the merry-go-round," I suggest.

"Merry-go-round? You like those kinds of stuff?" he asks.

I blush. "So what if I like them?"

He laughs. "Fine. Let's go to the Haunted House too."

"H-Haunted House?" I stammer. "I'm not good with horror or scary things…"

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you, holding your hand," Tsukumo-kun says with a smile.

I'm about to protest, but I get distracted when I see a boy with a hood over his head walk past. I can't see what he looks like because of the hood covering his face. He takes the seat diagonally behind me. I turn my head to look at him, trying to get a glimpse of his face. Even though I failed doing so, he looks oddly familiar…

"Shizuka-chan?" Tsukumo-kun calls me. "Something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No. I just thought I saw someone I knew," I say. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Really, you get distracted so easily."

* * *

It isn't a shocker anymore when Tsukumo-kun pays for my amusement park ticket. I don't bother to argue with him either. I do feel a little guilty inside, but Tsukumo-kun would have insisted otherwise. While we wait on line for the merry-go-round, Tsukumo-kun takes my hand and leads me to the princess-like carriage behind the unicorns. I turn pink, wondering how Tsukumo-kun knew that I wanted to take the carriage. Or, he knows me too well...

He smiles at me as the merry-go-round begins. "You wanted this one, right?" he asks.

I blush as my shoulders slump forward in shyness, and I nod slowly. When I look at the crowd, I see the little boy with his hood on. I observe him until the merry-go-round spins us away. When we come another round, he's not there anymore. I furrow my brows in confusion.

Tsukumo-kun pokes my cheek. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"What is it, Tsukumo-kun?"

"You've been staring out there for a while. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

I bite my lip and wonder if I should tell him about the little boy. I decide not to, since it might just be a coincidence, and I might be thinking too much. I shake my head and smile.

"I just spaced out a little bit. Sorry."

Tsukumo-kun cups my face and leans in close to me. I blush, and I try to push him away.

"Stop it, Tsukumo-kun! We're in public!" I say, wishing that I were invisible.

"You've been acting strange today. Is there something bothering you? And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know that's not the case," Tsukumo-kun says.

I feel like I'm sinking into the seat as Tsukumo-kun stares down at me, trying to squeeze out the truth. Okay, I surrender.

"Lately, I've been sensing someone watching me from afar," I tell him.

Tsukumo-kun scans the crowd. "Is he here now?" he asks, and I wonder how Tsukumo-kun knows that it's a male… I don't think I stated a gender, did I?

"I think so…" I say. "But you don't have to worry about it. I'm just a little paranoid," I reassure him with a smile.

Tsukumo-kun looks at me worriedly. "Are you sure you're fine with it?" he asks me as the ride begins to slow down, signaling its end.

I nod. "I'm fine."

Tsukumo-kun still looks unsettled. When the ride attendant tells everyone to get off, Tsukumo-kun grabs my hand and drags me along. I lag behind him in surprise.

"Tsukumo-kun, where are we going?" I ask confusedly.

"Somewhere less conspicuous."

* * *

I find myself shoved inside one of the carriages on the Ferris wheel. Tsukumo-kun closes and secures the door behind him before taking a seat across from me.

"Tsukumo-kun, why…?"

He smiles at me. "Well, if we're way up high, then he can't follow us. Once the ride stops, we'll run off somewhere else to avoid him. There's a large crowd here, so we can blend in easily."

I nod when I understand his plan. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun."

He returns my smile. "As long as you're happy."

The Ferris wheel begins to turn. I look through the window as our carriage ascends higher and higher. Soon, I see the entire overhead view of the park. From our place in the sky, I can see things that people on the ground can't see. There's the ocean, the blazing sun, and the fading crescent moon that seems out of place in the cloudless sky. Tsukumo-kun doesn't say a word, and only stares at me. I notice his gaze on me, and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Is something wrong, Tsukumo-kun?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. I was just thinking how cute you look today. Is it for me?"

I blush. "I-It isn't like that! This is my first time going out with a guy, so I decided to dress a little differently today," I explain.

He smiles. "So, you admit that this is a date?"

"No!"

"Hey, isn't that Shusei and Hotsuma?" Tsukumo-kun points to the carriage across from us.

I immediately turn around to look at the carriage. He's right; it really is Usui-senpai and Renjou-kun. Tsukumo-kun waves at them, and although I doubt that they would see, Renjou-kun notices and waves back. However, when Renjou-kun sees me, his smirk fades away and is replaced with a scowl. I cower at his glare and I slowly retreat behind the seat. Usui-senpai turns around in his seat and smiles at me. I blush and I hide my face.

I didn't know that Usui-senpai is into amusement parks… I guess I really don't know anything about him. I have to stop thinking about Usui-senpai… Him and I are never going to work out. This is what I keep telling myself, but I can't help feeling like this…

Tsukumo-kun pats my head gently without saying a word, as if he understands my feelings. I reach out blindly to hold on to his pinky, trying to seek comfort from his touch. I avoid looking into his eyes because he always sees through me. He's smiling; not from amusement, but a sympathetic smile. He holds my hand in his own, entwining our fingers together, and I feel the warmth radiating from his hand. Tsukumo-kun holds my hand up to his lips, and he lightly kisses it. I blush a little bit, but I don't take my hand back. He smiles kindly, and I sense a familiar feeling inside me. When have I felt this way before?

All of a sudden, Tsukumo-kun lets go of my hand and stands up in the middle of the carriage.

"Tsukumo-kun? Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Did you hear a scream just now?" he asks me.

My eyes widen. "No…" Was there a scream? How did he hear it so high up?

His eyes scan the crowd, and he looks over to Usui-senpai and Renjou-kun, as if to convey something. Renjou-kun nods and tells Usui-senpai something. Tsukumo-kun turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Shizuka-chan, just stay where you are right now, okay? Don't move," he tells me.

I become nervous. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'll explain it to you later," he says quickly. He looks anxious. Did something happen? Why is he like this all of a sudden? I have so many questions to ask him right now, but it seems as if we are running out of time...

A bright light radiates from Tsukumo-kun's ring, and a silver gun appears in his hand. My eyes widen considerably.

_Wait, is that real? Why does Tsukumo-kun have a gun? Where did it even come from?_

_This is driving me crazy, and I don't have a clue what's happening. This is absurd…!_

Tsukumo-kun uses his gun to break the lock, and he turns the handle.

"Wait! What are you doing? We're forty meters above ground!" I exclaim.

He smiles reassuringly at me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

He opens the door, and there is a burst of wind into our carriage. I become increasingly scared. Is he going to jump? There's no way he's going to be fine even if he lands on his feet! Don't, Tsukumo-kun! I look at Usui-senpai, hoping to find a way to stop him, but I see that Renjou-kun is about to do the same. God, just what is happening?

"Shusei!" Tsukumo-kun shouts, and Usui-senpai nods.

Above us, a large dome forms over the amusement park, and everyone in the park vanishes. I look at the carriage above us. No one. The Ferris wheel stops abruptly, and the carriages begin to swing in place. My body slams into the opposite window, and I hold on to the railing for support. The next thing I know, Tsukumo-kun jumps out of the carriage. My heart nearly skips a beat. I crawl to the open door and I see Tsukumo-kun landing on the machine that controls the Ferris wheel. He leaves a deep dent in the metal, but he seems to be fine. Usui-senpai and Renjou-kun is on the ground too, completely unscathed. How is that so? They just jumped off a forty-meter high surface!

Suddenly, a group of crystal-like creatures appear from the shadows, coming out to attack them. Renjou-kun whips out a large, curved blade from thin air, like Tsukumo-kun with his gun. He slashes down the creatures, which burst into flames. Usui-senpai stands behind him holding two long swords, slashing the creatures into fragments of dust. I watch Tsukumo-kun shoot down the crystal-like monsters. Upon brutal impact, the creatures shatter and disappear completely. What is happening? Is this a dream? I take out Yuki-kun's cross pendant, and I quickly clasp my hands together to pray to God.

_God, what is happening right now? I don't understand… What are those things? Please let them be all right..._

Unexpectedly, one of the creatures attacks the carriage that I am in, and my heart pounds when I am in danger of falling out. I steady my balance in the carriage, but when another one smashes against the car, my foot slips. I manage to hold on to the ledge of the carriage to save myself from falling to my death. But still, my hands are shaking… The car is moving too, so I can't pull myself up… My hands are sweaty as well… My body dangles from the carriage. Oh God, what do I do?

"Shizuka-chan!" Tsukumo-kun calls out in desperation. More shooting and sounds of cracking fire ensue. I can't even tell what's happening right now. All I know is that if I let go, I'm done for. I can't fall down forty meters and be absolutely fine like them! I move my foot around, hoping to find some footing, but no luck. I try to lift myself up, but upon doing so, my clammy hands slip off the ledge. I feel myself falling as the carriage becomes farther and farther away.

_Is this the end…?_

* * *

**Thank you, anon, for giving me advice. :] I really appreciate it. (Aww, give me a name to call you by!) From the start, I knew that one of my biggest flaws is the way my sentences are structured. I also suffer from not being able to "show, not tell." This is because I am primarily a scriptwriter, so I usually have characters interacting through dialogue, which is why my stories are mostly dialogue. However, that is no excuse for poor writing. I will do my best to improve on my writing. Once again, thank you. :]**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter VI ::: Allegro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter VI ::: ****Allegro**

_Lively and fast._

_

* * *

_

When I expect impact with the ground, I am caught in someone's arms. It takes me a few seconds to register what just happened. I try to gather the courage to open my eyes.

"Seriously, you're such a burden," he says. I know that voice…

"Re…Renjou-kun…?" I stammer, looking into his icy glare. I struggle in his arms as he carries me bridal style. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Tch, stop moving around, damn it! What if you get hurt?" he scolds. He slowly lets me down. Both Tsukumo-kun and Usui-senpai run to me.

"Shizuka-chan, are you okay?" Tsukumo-kun asks me, touching my cheek.

I nod. "I'm okay, but… What is happening here? Where did everyone go?" I ask.

"Sorry, Shizuka-chan. We can't explain it to you right now," Usui-senpai replies.

All of a sudden, there is a loud explosion in the forest. Tsukumo-kun immediately turns to the direction of the smoke. "It's a Mid-Villain," he says.

"Let's go, Tsukumo," Renjou-kun says. He turns back to look at me. "Shusei, put up a barrier around her. We can't bring her with us, since she still doesn't remember anything."

Usui-senpai nods. "Sure." He smiles at me. "Don't worry, Shizuka-chan. It'll be over soon," he says as a blue light surrounds me, and I am trapped in a sphere. I put my fingers against the walls of the barrier, and I shiver. What is this mysterious energy…? They all run off into the forest, leaving me behind. I put my hands together. Please let them be all right… When I look up from my prayer, I see the little boy from before, standing a few feet away from me. He takes his hood off, and I see someone that I've known for a long time.

"Yuuya!" I say my little brother's name. I want to hold my hand out to him, but he looks different… There's something about him that doesn't feel right. "Yuuya…?" I repeat, and I see his eyes, devoid of emotion and lacking its usual shine. No, that's not Yuuya… The boy comes near me, but I don't know what to do. I try to move away, but he eventually corners me to the gate. His arms extend out to me, and the barrier begins to crumble. I'm too scared to move… My legs won't listen to me… I fall down to my knees as his hands snake around my neck. He begins to strangle me, boring his emotionless eyes into mine. I clutch my pendant. Why do I feel so powerless?

I shut my eyes, and I hold onto the child's wrists. I try to pry them away from my neck, but he is already beginning to constrict my air passages. I look into the boy's eyes. The shine in his eyes begins to flicker. When the shine returns, the hands around my neck loosen.

"S…Sis…" the boy whispers, and I see Yuuya. His hands move away from my neck, and he holds his head. "Shut up… Shut up…!"

I double over, and I cough, struggling to breathe normally. I look at Yuuya. What is wrong with him? He seems to be possessed by something… I stand up on my shaky legs and I walk over to him.

"Yuuya…" my voice cracks, and I drop down to my knees. I reach out to hold his hand. Then, I see a red mark on the back of his hand, shaped like a serpent. What is that…? His eyes flicker again.

"Sis… I'm sorry…" he says, his arms moving on their own accord. The evil spirit inside him wants to choke me again, I know. I hold his wrists tightly, away from my body.

"Who are you?" I ask firmly, looking into those soulless eyes.

He smirks. "Oh, just a regular Mid-Villain to you," he replies. His voice is different… It's not Yuuya's. I glare at him.

"Get out of Yuuya's body," I order him.

"Nope!" he says, lunging at my neck. He frees his hands from my hold, and there is a constricting force around my neck again. He smirks. "Did you know? This little guy here hates you."

Yuuya does? Why?

"You look surprised. I'm guessing he didn't tell you?" he says, squeezing my neck a little tighter. "It seems like it has something to do with your parents too. Want me to show you?"

It's the same feeling that I get when I see those weird flashes. I want to scream, but it feels as though no one is going to hear me in the never-ending spiral.

* * *

_A glass cup shatters on the floor as mom slaps Yuuya across the face._

_"Why aren't you listening to me? You no good son! If only you were more like Shizuka…! I would be so much happier!"_

_ "But mom…"_

_ "Don't talk to me! Go to your room and study!"_

_In the next vision, I see dad reading the newspaper on the couch._

_"Dad?" Yuuya calls._

_ "Hmm? I'm busy right now," dad says. I see me through Yuuya's eyes._

_ "Dad, can I see the manuscript for your next novel?" I ask._

_ "Yeah, sure. It's in my room. I'll go find it for you."_

_ "Thanks, dad."_

_ He pats my head. "No problem, Shizuka. You're a good daughter."_

_The scene switches to that of the dining room. Yuuya hides behind the kitchen counter as he listens in on mom and dad's argument. Mom's hair is a mess, looking like she went through a really stressful day at work. She gets up from her seat and slams the chair into the table._

_"Why didn't you enroll Yuuya into one of Japan's top middle schools?" mom yells. Dad just combs his fingers through his hair._

_"Well, seeing the way he acts, he probably wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. This is what's best for him," dad replies exasperatedly. It only makes mom more furious._

_"Oh, so everything is better if Yuuya's in a no-name school? And what about the future? He's not going to be as smart or as responsible as Shizuka!__"_

_"Yuuya's still young. He'll just learn from Shizuka when they're both older."_

_"I don't get it. Why are you so lenient toward Yuuya?"_

_"I'm just trying to be a father and have faith in my son."_

_"Is it because he's a boy? Carrying on the family name isn't important to me! You're so biased! Honestly, girls are so much better! Just look at Shizuka! She's intelligent, mature, responsible, and she's doing so well in the private school that I enrolled her in. She's perfect in every way because I raised her properly!"_

_"Honey, calm down. It's not the matter of who is being biased or not. I agree that Shizuka is a good girl, but you can't lose hope in Yuuya because he's a little disobedient."_

_"Ugh, seriously, I've had enough of this nonsense!"_

_As if everything was spinning, Yuuya falls to the floor and begins to cry._

_ "Why…? Why don't they love me the same way they love Shizuka?"_

_"Why does she have to be the older one?"_

_"She gets anything she wants, mom and dad's love, everything…"_

_"I hate her…"_

_

* * *

_

I feel tears in my eyes as Yuuya continues to strangle me. Is that why he hates me? Because he's always being compared to his older sister? I look at Yuuya through half-lidded eyes, trying to speak with the little oxygen that I have left in my lungs. The hands that are wrung around my neck tightens. Stop… Yuuya…

_Please help me… Tsukumo-kun…_

**"I release you."**

Glowing daggers pierce through Yuuya and he faints in my arms. A burst of air fills my lungs. My shoulders heave as I take a few long breaths to steady my breathing pattern. The mark on Yuuya's hand is gone. I hold Yuuya close to me, and I look up to see who had saved me from strangulation. Tsukumo-kun stands before me, pointing his gun at the Mid-Villain, pinned up against a crucifix. He kneels down beside me, touching the red handprints around my neck.

"Sorry… I should've came back earlier," he whispers. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "But that demon…" my voice cracks. I'm not used to talking yet…

"Don't worry. I have him immobilized."

Usui-senpai arrives as well. "Shizuka-chan, are you all right?" he asks, and I nod. Renjou-kun runs to us. He skids to a stop, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Amamiya, are you all right?" he asks. When I nod, he turns to the Mid-Villain and grips his weapon tightly. "Unforgivable…"

Renjou-kun is about to attack the demon on the cross, but I grab onto the back of his shirt. He looks down at me.

"What do you want, Amamiya? Are you going to stop me?"

I shake my head. "That's…not it…" I lean Yuuya against the gate, and I bring myself to stand up. Tsukumo-kun holds my shoulders when I am about to fall.

"Don't force yourself, Shizuka-chan. You should rest. We'll take care of it," he says. I shake my head helplessly. I have some things I want to talk about with the demon. I step in front of Renjou-kun, facing the Mid-Villain. His skin is pale, and he has white hair and purple tattoos, like snakes, all over his body. He cackles mischievously.

"How does it feel to be hated to that extent, girlie?" he scoffs.

I glower at him. "Why did you take over his body?" I ask him.

"That boy's hatred for you was pretty strong, I must say. It was so overwhelming, so I decided to use it to my advantage," he says. "His resentment was delicious… I couldn't help but take over his body. I came here looking for God's Light, but I find God's Heart instead. It was a surprise," he says.

I take a step back. God's Heart? What is he talking about?

"What a bad sister you are. You didn't give a damn about your little brother, and left him to hate everyone, including himself," the Mid-Villain says. I shut my eyes at the Mid-Villain's words. I know I was a bad sister… Yuuya was suffering, yet I didn't know. But I'm trying to make up for it. I clench my fists.

"Enough chit-chat," Renjou-kun intervenes. "Just let me kill him, Amamiya!"

"It's fine, Renjou-kun. I will do it."

A long, red scythe materializes in my right hand, and there is a nostalgic feeling welling up inside me. I hold it with both hands, my left hand below my right, and my body naturally alters its stance, as if I've been accustomed to the weapon for a long time. I take a deep breath, and I exhale slowly. I look at the demon.

"So what if I've been a bad sister…?" I ask softly. I clench my fists around the handle, and rose vines begin to grow around the crucifix.

"I know that I've neglected his feelings, and I didn't teach him about gentlemanly etiquette."

The vines entangle the Mid-Villain, and the sharp thorns penetrate his skin, drawing out the demon's blood.

"I've only played games with him once because my mom insisted that it was unladylike." The demon cries out when the vines start to asphyxiate him, as he did to me.

"But despite all this, I will still protect him!"

My body automatically lunges forward, and I swing the scythe at the demon. In a split second, the Mid-Villain, along with the crucifix, shatters into a million pieces. I land on my feet after the execution. It takes me a few seconds to register the moment I cut through the demon. I hold out the scythe in front of me and I trail my fingers down the handle. I feel deeply connected to it as its name comes to me naturally.

"Sonata…" I whisper, and the scythe begins to glow softly. Suddenly, fatigue courses throughout my body, and I close my eyes. My knees feel like jelly, and I fall to the ground. Sonata clashes to the ground with a loud clang.

"Shizuka-chan!" Tsukumo-kun calls out, and runs over to me. He holds me in his arms. "Shizuka-chan… Shizuka-chan..." he says my name like a mantra.

I manage to open my eyes a little bit. "Tsukumo-kun…"

"Sis!" I hear Yuuya's voice as he runs to me. He's on the verge of crying as he looks at my worn out state. He lowers his head. "Sorry, sis… I…couldn't stop him… And I hurt you..."

I try to sit up, but Tsukumo-kun holds me down. I take Yuuya's hand. "I'm the one who's sorry… It's all because of me that you had to go through with the pain."

He shakes his head. "I…I'm not mad about it anymore."

He sniffs. "You were always the only one comforting me and praising me for the little skills that I have. Yet, I only hated you because you got mom and dad's attention… Sorry…" he cries.

My gaze softens as Yuuya squeezes my hand. "Sis, to say the truth, I really like you," Yuuya confesses, wiping his tears away.

I giggle from realization. "Yuuya, you were worried about me, weren't you?" I ask. "You lied about going out with your friends and followed me on my date. Am I right?"

He turns red, and puffs out his cheeks. "Yeah, I did! So what? I just didn't want you to go out with someone I don't trust!"

Tsukumo-kun turns his head away. "Is that how you see me?" he mutters, and I laugh.

"Thank you, Yuuya. For worrying about me," I say. My eyelids begin to feel heavy. "I…"

Tsukumo-kun strokes my hair. "You're tired. You should rest."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Shusei and Hotsuma will clean up the mess."

My consciousness is slowly fading away, and I nod. For some reason, I can sense things more clearly now. I feel Tsukumo-kun's heart pulsing. It's a gentle heartbeat… It soothes me…

"Hey, can you two stop acting all cozy over there? I'm still here, you know. Get a room, or something. Better yet, climb back into the Ferris wheel," Renjou-kun says.

"Hotsuma," Usui-senpai says as if to tell Renjou-kun to keep his mouth shut.

"What? It's the truth!"

* * *

**I do apologize for a relatively short chapter. It was originally much longer, but after I've decided to split the chapter, it became a lot shorter. Sorry about that. Chapter aside, I'd like to thank the anon and Azalie-Kauriu who reviewed my story. Your words are very encouraging and makes me smile to the point of giddiness. Thank you. :] I will try my best not to disappoint my readers. Regarding the next update, if you enjoy reading stories of Hotsuma x OC, there is a subtle hint to it in the next chapter. I hope you'll look forward to it. See you next time. :]**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Chapter VII ::: Piano

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter VII ::: Piano**

_Slowly and gently.

* * *

_

_The vivid surroundings are full of vibrant colors in the castle's garden of blooming roses. It was a tranquil setting, in comparison to the previous ones. The recurring girl in the visions sits on a bench next to the silver-haired guardian. A sparrow lands on his raised index finger, and the girl smiles._

_"What is it saying to you?" she asks._

_The male laughs. "How did you know that it was talking to me?"_

_"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Tsukumo," she replies._

_"You're right," Tsukumo says, looking at the bird. "It was just telling me that the weather's nice today. They haven't seen such peaceful days in a while." The bird cheeps._

_The girl tilts her head. "Did it just say something?"_

_"Yeah. It complimented you. It said that I have a beautiful girlfriend," he says with a grin._

_She extends out her arm, and the sparrow hops over to her. "Thank you, birdie. But you know, we're not lovers," she says lightheartedly._

_Tsukumo heaves a long sigh. "When are you going to stop denying it?" he asks._

_She looks confusedly at him. "What do you mean by denying it? We're really not."_

_"We've kissed more than once before."_

_"That's because you're always so desperate."_

_"You kiss me back."_

_"Well, that's—"_

_He wraps his arms around her waist and holds the back of her head, tilting it up so her lips were an inch away from his. She writhes in his hold, trying to turn her head away, but that was futile. He has her completely trapped in his hold. She softens her gaze when he moves in and locks their lips together. She gives in to the kiss, placing her hands on his chest.

* * *

_

I wake up to a tantalizing aroma of homemade food. When I open my eyes, I notice that the ceiling above me isn't my own. The bed that I am sleeping in isn't my own either. I sit up to observe my surroundings. From the spacious room and lavish furniture, I infer that I'm in a rather large mansion. I look around the room. The room is decorated with royal reds and muted gold. Above me is a grand, crystal chandelier. The sofa is nothing like the one I have at home. The lush velvet and glorious gold detailing; even at the sight of the cushion, it makes me wonder how much one of those things cost. I don't think I'll be able to afford one even if I worked my entire life. The wealthy atmosphere makes me dizzy. Where am I?

Then, the door opens. Tsukumo-kun enters the room with a tray of food. He smiles.

"You're awake," he notices. My eyes follow him as he takes a seat in the chair next to me. "Are you hungry? I brought some food for you," he says, placing the tray down on his lap.

"Tsukumo-kun… Where are we?" I ask.

"Twilight Mansion. I live here," he replies.

My eyes widen. Tsukumo-kun lives here? With Usui-senpai and the others? In such a big mansion? Oh God, I shouldn't be here… I immediately swing my legs out of the bed. Tsukumo-kun puts his hand on my knee.

"Where are you going?"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must go… I-I don't belong here—"

He places the tray aside and pushes me down on the bed. He taps his index finger on my nose. "You dummy. You're welcome here."

I knit my brows together. "How did I end up here?"

"You passed out after using your powers for the first time. It took a lot out of you."

"How about Yuuya? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's all right. He went back home from the amusement park. He said he was sorry for the trouble he caused," he says.

After a long, silent contemplation, I suddenly realize how close Tsukumo-kun is. Remembering the dream, I blush and scoot backwards on the bed. When he smiles warmly, I feel a sharp pain piercing through my head. As I look at Tsukumo-kun again, there is a nostalgic feeling stirring in my heart. What is this odd feeling…? My vision begins to blur. Everything is spinning around me. I see images again, but I can't grasp onto them. In an attempt to steady myself, I encircle my arms around Tsukumo-kun's neck.

"Shizuka-chan?" Tsukumo-kun's voice sounds distant.

I bury my face in his chest. "Tsukumo-kun… I'm so lost and confused right now…" I look at him, but my vision is like a camera out of focus. Trapped between fantasy and reality, I try to find myself in the downward spiral. Tsukumo-kun touches my cheek tenderly, and I feel his lips brush against my forehead. He lays me back down on the bed and pulls the sheets up to my chin.

"Stay here for the night, Shizuka-chan. Touko-chan already called your parents and told them that you're sleeping over tonight. Since tomorrow's Culture Day, there's no school, so rest fully," he tells me. "If you're hungry, there's food for you on the table. I have to help with the cleaning right now, but I'll be back later."

As he turns to leave, my hand reaches out to grab the back of his shirt. "Can you…stay a little longer?" I ask softly.

Tsukumo-kun holds my hand. "It's safe here, so you don't have to worry about being attacked. I'll be back soon," he says. My hand slips out of his and I feel a loss of warmth. The door closes, and I feel a pit in my stomach. I don't want to sleep. I know I'm being selfish, but I just want Tsukumo-kun next to me… Lying down on the bed, I hug the pillow tightly and I roll to my side. _Am I being irrational?_

Outside, I hear Touko-senpai and a man talking. I look at the blurry door.

"She's sleeping, Takashirou-sama. You shouldn't bother her today," Touko-senpai says.

"Is that so? Well, then I'll speak to her tomorrow," he replies. He has a deep, sophisticated tone, which clearly shows that he is well educated.

There is a pause before Touko-senpai continues. "Do you think she'll remember what happened in the last war?" she asks.

"It's inevitable that her memories return. It's only a matter of time."

"But it's going to be painful for her. I feel sorry for her."

"It can't be helped. She was bound to this fate ever since she was born. Everything was predestined since the past life. As a Zweilt, she cannot choose her own path."

"That's kind of harsh when you say it like that, Takashirou-sama," Touko-senpai says.

"I'm only saying the truth," the man replies. "I'll be returning to my office. Make sure to bring Shizuka to see me tomorrow. Good night, Touko."

"Good night."

I hear footsteps fading away, and Touko-senpai speaks again.

"Hey, wait a sec, Hotsuma! You can't just enter her room like that!" she exclaims, talking to Renjou-kun. Even without seeing his face, I can tell that he is angry.

"Shut up, woman! I just want to make sure that she's eating correctly!" he snaps.

"Oh, you're actually worried about her!" Touko-senpai says with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You have a crush on her?"

"Never! Like hell I would!"

"Hehe, you don't have to lie about it~!" Touko-senpai sings.

"Tch! You know what, forget it! I'm going to bed!"

Renjou-kun stomps away, then more than one pair of footsteps come to my door.

"Gosh, Yuki-chan and Shusei also?" Touko-senpai asks exasperatedly.

"Um, is she okay, Touko-chan?" Yuki-kun asks.

"She's resting right now, so she should be fine tomorrow," she replies.

"That's a relief," Usui-senpai says.

"You two will see her tomorrow, so you should go to sleep too."

"You're right. Good night, Touko-chan," Yuki-kun says before walking off.

"Good night," says Usui-senpai before turning in.

"Good night," Touko-senpai says, walking off in another direction.

I smile from everyone's kindness. Considering Renjou-kun's words, I sit up in bed and I bring the tray of food over to my lap. Despite how Renjou-kun may act sometimes, he's actually a good person… Come to think of it, I haven't thanked Renjou-kun for saving me when I was falling… I have to properly thank him tomorrow.

* * *

The following day, I wake up to the chattering of birds outside my window. I see that my tray from last night has been taken away. Did Tsukumo-kun visit me when I was asleep? I get out of the warm bed and I stretch. I definitely feel a lot better than I did yesterday. I look at the clock. It's almost seven o'clock. It might be a good idea to go out for a walk. I wouldn't want the others to be worried about me, though… Maybe I'll go to the kitchen for some water first.

When I leave the room, I did not expect so many hallways. This place is like a castle. I walk slowly and quietly to avoid waking up the others. While trying to find the kitchen, I stumble upon the restroom. It would be better to wash up before anything. When I enter the bathroom, there is a piece of paper on the mirror. It reads, in Touko-senpai's handwriting, _"The red cup is yours! (^_^) -Touko."_ I smile at their generosity. They went through the trouble of buying me my bathroom supplies…

After I finish brushing up and washing my face, I head to the ground floor. Even in the morning, I smell food coming from the kitchen. I follow the scent, and I eventually find myself in the dining room. The door to my right should lead to the kitchen. I cautiously open the door as if to pardon my intrusion. Inside, I see a young chef busying himself with breakfast. Like Yuki-kun, he has the same colored hair and olive-colored eyes. He looks no older than twenty-five, quite young indeed. I really admire his dedication in cooking for everyone in this mansion. I step inside.

"Good morning," I greet him. He jumps and almost drops his knife. I apologize, but I chuckle a little bit. He's a clumsy one. He fixes his hat and bows.

"Good morning, Shizuka-san!" he says courteously. I bow to him too. I'm guessing that everyone in this house already knows me. I smile at him.

"You're the chef, right? What is your name?" I ask him.

"Yes! My name is Touma Katsumi. I work as the head chef of the Twilight Mansion. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuka-san," he says politely. "Are you feeling better from yesterday?" he asks.

I nod. "It's thanks to your food that I feel great today. Thank you."

He scratches the side of his face sheepishly. "You're flattering me, Shizuka-san. I'm glad."

I look over to the stove. "You're up really early to make breakfast, Touma-san," I say in awe.

He shakes his head. "It's no trouble at all. It's an honor to work for the Giou Clan," he replies. "I may not look like it, but I'm a world class chef," he says.

My eyes widen. "That's amazing, Touma-san!" I say enthusiastically. "I love to cook, but I'm not very good at it," I say. "My mom never really had time to teach me."

"Then, would you like me to give you some lessons?" he suggests.

My eyes light up excitedly. "Really? I'd really appreciate that! But would I be a hindrance to you?" I ask worriedly.

He smiles. "Of course not, Shizuka-san. I'd be glad to teach you."

I bow to Touma-san. "Thank you, Touma-san."

"Oh, no! Don't thank me! It's my duty to fulfill everyone's needs in this house."

I smile. "You're very hardworking, Touma-san," I praise him.

He blushes and fumbles with his fingers. "Oh, no, you're too kind, Shizuka-san…"

I see an empty teapot on the counter. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some, Touma-san?" I ask.

"It's okay, Shizuka-san! I can do simple things like that for you!"

I laugh. "You shouldn't pamper me, Touma-san. I'm going to go to the dining room to get the cups," I say.

"Please be careful, Shizuka-san," he says, and I nod. When I walk out to the dining room, there's a cute girl in a kimono dusting off the antiques in the display case. As she looks at me with her innocent eyes, I quickly bow to her.

"G-Good morning!" I stammer.

She smiles kindly. "Good morning, Shizuka-sama."

I blink at the formality. I blush and scratch the back of my head. "The -sama is a bit weird for me… Just 'Shizuka' is fine," I say.

She nods. "Good morning, Shizuka-san," she corrects herself and I nod in comfort. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Kureha Aya. I am the caretaker of the people in this mansion," she says formally.

So she's the caretaker… She's really cute…

Aya-san looks at me confusedly. "Is something wrong, Shizuka-san?" she asks.

I shake my head vigorously. "No, I was just thinking how cute you are…"

She blushes a pretty pink and holds her hand to her face. "Ah… That's not true," she denies modestly. "You're quite the beauty yourself, Shizuka-san."

I turn pink as well. "No, I'm not…"

Aya-san bows and excuses herself to the kitchen to ready the breakfast. She also takes the tray of cups with her. I sigh. I'm not used to this kind of luxury. Back home, I'm usually the one waking up early to make breakfast and brew the tea. It's kind of astonishing here…

* * *

When I go back upstairs, I see Usui-senpai already up, exiting the restroom. I walk a little faster to catch up to him.

"Good morning, Usui-senpai," I greet him.

He looks at me. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Much better," I reply with a bow. "Thanks for your concern."

"I'm glad," he says. "Everyone was worried about you the whole night. Hotsuma kept on insisting to the chef to make something more nutritious for you," he says amusedly.

I blush a little bit. Renjou-kun did? I didn't know that he cared so much about me… It's kind of strange. It never occurred to me that he would do something like that. When I think about it, Renjou-kun is actually a kind person…

"I'm going back to my room for a bit. I'll talk to you later," Usui-senpai tells me before walking to his own room. I suddenly remember about his breakfast issues, and I run ahead of him to stop him. He looks confused.

"Yes?" he asks.

I fiddle nervously with my fingers. My heart pounds as I am confronting him. "Umm… Please come down for breakfast later," I say, looking into his eyes. There is an awkward silence when I wait for his answer. He pats my head and returns to his room without saying anything. He closes the door behind him. I furrow my brows in petulance. Is that a yes or a no? I hope it's a yes…

I decide to head back to my room as well. On the way back, I pass by a rather loud room that sounds like war and chaos. It's Renjou-kun's room. There seems to be a lot of noise coming from inside. Gunshots and bombs go off. Is he awake already? I should go in and thank him for yesterday. I knock on his door twice. No response. Maybe his television is too loud for him to hear me? I turn the doorknob. It's not locked.

"Sorry for intruding…" I say as I quietly open the door. Renjou-kun is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. There is a game controller in his hand, and the television shows a first-person shooting game. His head is tilted to the side, and he doesn't seem to have noticed me coming in. I close the door behind me.

"Renjou-kun?" I say softly, walking closer to him. He doesn't answer. I grow wary with every step that I take. Not only is he is shirtless, I might be invading into his privacy… This might not be a good idea after all… Maybe I should head back before he notices me?

Then, his head turns to me, giving me a mini heart attack. I freeze in place, clutching my cross pendant tightly. Oh God, is he going to be mad at me? My heart beats so rapidly, I can hear my pulse pounding in my ears. When he exhales gently, I realize that he's asleep. I sigh in relief, like a big load is lifted off my shoulders. My gaze softens at how vulnerable Renjou-kun seems right now. I get down on my knees to adore his sleeping expression. When he doesn't place any extra tension on his eyes, he looks completely relaxed and defenseless. He moves slightly in his sleep, lips parting slightly to breathe out. His sharp facial features, his broad chest, and his blond hair come together like a portrait of beauty. He's usually cold and distant in his attitude toward others, but at the same time, kind and solicitous to the people he knows. Usui-senpai is the only person who truly knows who Renjou-kun is. I want to know more about him. My hand unconsciously reaches out to brush his cheek. He's cold…

My heart aches when I notice him shivering. What kind of idiot sleeps shirtless without a blanket when winter is nearing? I search the room for his jacket. I didn't notice when I came in, but his room is an utter and complete mess. It's like a bomb exploded in here some time ago. Clothes are strewn all over the place, his bed is unmade, and his video games are scattered on the floor. I have the urge to clean everything up, but Renjou-kun wouldn't be too ecstatic if I misplace his things…

I find a warm-looking fleece jacket on his chair. I tiptoe over silently to retrieve it, the floorboards underneath creaking a little. I slowly remove the game controller from his hands, and I pause the game, in case he didn't leave off at one of those save points that Yuuya told me about. I turn off the television. Kneeling beside Renjou-kun, I realize that he is also wearing the same pendant that Yuki-kun made. It's really nice of him to make a charm for everyone. I drape the jacket over his bare chest. I'm relieved that he didn't wake up throughout the whole process. I leave his room quietly, pulling the door until I hear a small click. My eyes close as I hold my hands together in a prayer on my chest. _This is the least I can do for Renjou-kun right now…_

* * *

**Thank you, readers, for bearing with me and continuing to read my story. :] Also, I'd like to thank Azalie-Kauriu for the kind reviews I've received. xD I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I'll try my best to keep my readers happy. :] Please continue to support me. See you!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	9. Chapter VIII ::: Impromptu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter VIII ::: ****Impromptu**

_A short piece reminiscent of an improvisation._

_

* * *

_

"Will you fight for us?"

I stand extremely still when Takashirou-sama gives me an ultimatum. At this point, I am well aware that members of the Giou Clan have special powers beyond the normal human. It was only yesterday in the amusement park that I discovered that I was one of them— an entity known as God's Heart, The Blossom. Tachibana-san explained to me that my powers awakened from the desire to protect Yuuya from the Mid-Villain. As a Zweilt Guardian, I have the abilities to manipulate the earth as I wish. That explains the rose vines that strangled the Mid-Villain around the crucifix. I haven't yet remembered what happened in the last war, but Takashirou-sama and Tachibana-san are confident that it will come back to me soon.

"I understand that it's a hard decision to make," Takashirou-sama says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He rests his chin on his palms, scrutinizing my facial expression. "However, I want you to consider it. You are an important individual to our clan. We need your power to fight against the Duras," he says.

Mixed feelings flow inside me. If I choose to fight for the Giou Clan, I have to leave my family… Yuuya… But the people here need me. If I don't help them, the Duras will eventually hurt the people around me. Innocent people. I don't want that to happen… I hold Yuki-kun's pendant tightly. It's an impulsive decision, but I trust my heart fully.

"I…" My voice cracks. "I'll do it."

I raise my head to look at the bespectacled man. I become more confident as the pendant begins to emit a soft light. "I will side with you."

Takashirou-sama gazes at me behind his folded hands. After a minute of meaningful silence, Takashirou-sama tells his secretary, Ibuki-san to bring his jacket over. "In that case, I'm going to have to speak to your parents in person," he says. "Come with me, Shizuka."

* * *

I don't know how he did it, but Takashirou-sama managed to get my mom and dad out of work today. When we arrive at my house, my parents are already waiting for us. Their eyes are filled with worry when they see the mysterious man who called them up. We sit around the coffee table as Takashirou-sama explains the situation to my parents. My mom bangs the table in frustration. She stands up abruptly, fists clenched tightly.

"I will not give my daughter to you!" she exclaims, and I flinch from hearing the shrillness in her voice. My dad touches her hand.

"Honey, calm down," my dad says. "Takashirou-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shizuka is an important person to our clan, Amamiya-san," Takashirou-sama says. "In return, we will pay you a considerable amount in exchange for your daughter."

"I don't need your money! This is like prostitution!" my mom shouts. "Shizuka is a top-ranked student in the district. She is responsible and a considerate child. I will not let you destroy her!"

Takashirou-sama continues to convince them. "I understand that this is sudden, Amamiya-san. However, I guarantee you that no harm will be dealt to your daughter. We are very sincere in asking for your cooperation."

"Mom… Dad… I want to help them," I plead.

"Shizuka… Do you really want this?" my dad asks.

I nod. "I've made up my mind. There is a strange power within me… The people there need my power. Also, I'm kind of...strange."

"You're not a monster, Shizuka!" my mom exclaims. She runs over to me and throws her arms around my shoulders. "You're my beloved daughter, the one and only child that I adore. I gave all my heart into raising you to make sure that you become a fine, young lady. There's no way I'm going to betray you because you have some kind of magical powers!"

"Mom…" I hold her trembling hand. "If you really love me…let me help them."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Shizuka…"

I smile at her. "Besides, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. I'll come by every so often to visit you."

My dad furrows his brows. "Shizuka…"

My mom squeezes me in her arms. "Fine…" she says hesitantly. "I'll let her go with you."

"Honey..."

"This is what our daughter wants. We can't stop her."

Takashirou-sama folds his hands on the table. "Well then, shall we discuss the payment?"

While Takashirou-sama and my dad talks about the ransom, I decide to confront my mom.

"Mom?" I say when she holds me close to her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

My head lowers. "You said that I'm the only child you adore… How about Yuuya?"

She chuckles awkwardly. "Of course, I love you more than Yuuya. He's no good."

My fists clench around the stiff fabric of her blazer. "That's unfair," I whisper. "Yuuya deserves your love too. You gave birth to him as you did to me. It's only fair that you give him the same kind of attention. Yuuya needs someone to love him and take care of him."

"What are you saying all of a sudden, Shizuka?"

I close my eyes. "Mom, during the time that I am gone, I want you to be Yuuya's mom for once. That's my only wish."

* * *

While I am packing up my things, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

Yuuya enters my room with a sullen look on his face. I smile. "What's wrong, Yuuya?" I ask.

He comes over to me and kneels down on the floor. "Mom and dad told me everything."

"I see."

"Are you…leaving forever?" he asks.

My heart sinks when he looks at me with earnest eyes. There is a sparkle in his eyes that I've never seen before. I ruffle his hair. "I'll be back once a week to visit. I'm only moving out," I reply.

Yuuya's forehead wrinkles. "But…"

"Don't worry. Mom and dad will take care of you."

"It's not that."

"Hmm?"

"I…I'll miss you, sis."

My body freezes upon hearing his last statement. His face is beet red, and his eyes are filled with sadness. His lower lips quiver, and his eyes begin to tear.

I place my piles of clothes down, and I give him a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Yuuya."

* * *

Outside, Takashirou-sama waits for me with the car. I run up to him with my small luggage in my hands. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Takashirou-sama."

"It's no problem. Have you said your goodbyes?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes. They're still a little sad, but I think they'll get used to it."

"I see."

Takashirou-sama reaches into his inner pocket and takes something out. He hands me a ring that looks like the others' with my name engraved on the surface. "This is a special ring that allows you to summon Sonata as you wish. I trust you to keep it safe."

I close my hand around it. "Thank you very much."

I look over my house one last time before I board the car. I am leaving the house that I've lived in for fourteen years— a place of happiness and sorrow. My eyes scan the old bricks of the house. I'll still remember those oak doors and squeaky floor tiles. There was always that one loose tile on the roof that no one bothered to fix. I look forward as Ibuki-san begins to drive, and I see Yuuya running out of the house from the rear mirror. I turn around to see him standing there, watching us leave. The corners of my mouth move upward, albeit the sharp pang of guilt that pierces through my heart. I close my eyes to avoid seeing any more of it.

"Do you regret your decision?" Takashirou-sama asks me.

I shake my head. "I've made up my mind. I will fight for the Giou Clan."

"I see. You've made a bold decision."

"I…" My gaze lowers to my folded hands on my lap. "I want to find out more about myself. What my past life was like… And I want to find the reason I am fighting for."

"I believe that you will find the answer shortly."

The car turns into the nonexistent area of Shinjuku, a place unknown to ordinary people. I gaze out the window. I always found it confusing how this place isn't on the maps. It only appears to be a normal road with bushes and trees by the side.

"After this tunnel is the mansion," Takashirou-sama says. When the blinding light at the end of the passage envelops the car, the Twilight Mansion comes into view. Ibuki-san stops the car in front of the towering mansion and gets out to open the door for me. Takashirou-sama gets out with me. I stand in front of the mansion, mentally preparing myself for the new life I am about to experience.

"Shizuka, from now on, you will be living in the Twilight Mansion as a Zweilt."

I clutch the cross pendant. My heart pumps with adrenaline.

"I'm ready."

* * *

My hand rests on the door handle as I dread opening the door. What should I do when I go in? Should I greet them cheerfully? What do I say to them? Am I supposed to explain to them my situation? How do I tell them that I'm not exactly comfortable with my new life? I'm not used to living with so many people in one house either…

Suddenly, the door handle slips from my hand. Someone from the other side is pulling it open. When the door is opened completely, a tall, thin, dark-haired man stands in front of me. He wears all black, a stark contrast to his pale skin. As my gaze trails up his figure, my heart jumps at his stunning beauty. His silver eyes pierce into my soul like sharp daggers. I instinctively take a step back. He looks familiar, but I can't seem to place my finger on it. Where have I see him before? He rests his left arm on the side of the door. His nails are long and sharp, much like a demon's nails. There, I see two red X tattoos on his arm, one on top of another. The sight of it triggers a memory of mine.

"You're…" I place a few fingers on my temple. In my head, I see the scene with the armored girl pointing her scythe at the man. The image is locked there, but I can't see his face. Why can't I remember? Think harder, Shizuka…

His expression remains emotionless when he grabs my arm and drags me into the mansion. My luggage drops from my hand to the floor. I stumble behind him as the door closes.

"Hey, wait—!" I say, trying to get him to stop, but he ignores me. What is he doing? What does he want from me? I attempt to pull my hand away, but his grip is tight.

"Luka, what are you doing?"

My gaze immediately shifts to the direction of the voice. My heart flutters when I see Tsukumo-kun walking down the stairs with Yuki-kun behind him.

"Tsukumo-kun! Yuki-kun," I say. Words cannot describe how relieved I am right now.

The man lets go of my hand and walks over to Yuki-kun, who had called him a second ago. I run to Tsukumo-kun, and I throw my arms around him. I hold him tightly in fear. My whole body is trembling, thinking that the man was going to kill me, or something. I release all my anxiety upon seeing Tsukumo-kun again.

"Welcome home, Shizuka-chan," he tells me.

My eyes wander the interior of the mansion for a bit, and I remember something. This…is my new home. I look over to see Yuki-kun and the man named Luka. On the second floor, Usui-senpai, Touko-senpai, Renjou-kun (even though he looks pissed as usual), and Tachibana-san are all watching us. These people are my new family members… This is my new life. I bury my face in Tsukumo-kun's shoulder.

"I'm home…"

* * *

**First off, a thank you to Chiharu Moka for the uplifting review. :] It makes me happy to see that people enjoy reading this story and used their time to write some feedback. Please continue doing so, guys~ ********For those who are wondering if this is the last we'll see of Yuuya, ********I have not written him out of the story, nor am I planning to. I began to grow fond of this little guy as I was writing more of the story. xD **I apologize for the short chapters, but I promise that I'll make it up to you! **Next chapter will have a little more interaction between Shizuka, Hotsuma, and Shusei. See you next time!**

******Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Chapter IX ::: Triplet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money. Not even good enough to be paid for, haha.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter IX ::: Triplet**

_Three equal notes.

* * *

_

The whole group, with the exception of Usui-senpai, sits together at the dining room table for breakfast. Tachibana-san offers to throw a party to celebrate my arrival, but I politely refuse. Everyone in the Twilight Mansion seems to welcome me and respect my decision to join the clan. I still don't completely know my purpose or why I am here. I remember back when the other Zweilts spoke of me, they sounded like they knew me for a long time. Now I think I know why. As Tsukumo-kun told me, it has something to do with our past lives. I'm not sure if I understand that concept, though…

Luka-san sits across from me while he eats, but he is glaring at me the entire time. He doesn't say anything to me, though. Yuki-kun had introduced him to me earlier. Luka-san is one of the high-ranked Duras, one who takes the form of a beautiful human being, an Opast. That was my first time learning that there are different types of Duras. The one we encountered in the amusement park was a Mid-Villain, a middle-ranked Duras. However, for some reason, Luka-san is on our side, fighting for the Giou Clan. I feel that there's more behind Luka-san's past, and I know that the answer is somewhere inside me. If I'm really the girl in my visions, then Luka-san and I have a bitter connection with each other in our previous lives…

"What's wrong, Shizuka-chan? You're not eating," Tsukumo-kun says.

I quickly pick up my fork. "I just spaced out for a bit. Sorry."

"Shizuka-san, have you moved everything into your room yet?" Yuki-kun asks.

I nod. "I didn't have a lot of luggage, so I'm almost done unpacking everything."

"Really? You don't have a lot of clothes, Shizuka-chan?" Touko-senpai asks.

"No. I don't go shopping often."

"That's not good!" she says, stabbing her fork into a sausage. "We have to go shopping together sometime!" she suggests.

Tsukumo-kun interjects. "Touko-chan, you're going to corrupt her."

She puffs out her cheeks. "No, I'm not! Besides, it's normal for girls to go shopping together! Now that there's an extra girl in the house, it makes even more sense that we hang out more. Right, Shizuka-chan?" she sings.

I agree with her and nod. When I realize that there's a missing voice in the group, I look over to Usui-senpai's seat. It's empty. I nibble on the tip of the fork. Usui-senpai didn't come down for breakfast… Was I expecting too much?

"If you're worried about Shusei, it's like this every morning," Renjou-kun says.

I jump from his response. "I see…" This is normal for Usui-senpai? This can't be good for his health… I have to do something about this. What should I do?

"Amamiya," Renjou-kun calls me as he stops eating.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you… This morning…" Renjou-kun starts. "Never mind. Forget about it."

I give him a confused look. "Oh… Okay…"

His face obviously shows that he wants to tell me something, but he's holding back. What does he want to say to me? I glance over at Renjou-kun and I suddenly remember his sleeping face. I feel my cheeks heating up. He's placing extra stress on his eyes again. It makes him look more inhospitable. I wish that he'd relax more often. I don't know if it's just me, but his facial expression became softer after calling me. His eyes swiftly glance at me and the blood drains away from my face. It's probably just me…

* * *

"Shizuka-chan," Tsukumo-kun calls me as he runs up the stairs to catch up to me.

"Yes?" I ask, turning my body to face him.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Umm… I plan to unpack all my luggage, so I can settle in sooner," I reply. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. I wanted to show you around the mansion, if you'd like."

I smile at his generosity. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun. Then, I'll come by to your room later."

"All right," he says. "I'll wait for you then."

I nod and he walks back to his room on the other end of the hallway. On the way back to my room, I see Renjou-kun leaning against the doorframe of my room. His arms are folded, and his eyebrows are scrunched up. I look behind him to make sure that I didn't mistake his room for mine. No, there's a sign on my door that has my name written on it. Why is he here? Did I do something wrong? Did he realize that I was the one who entered his room this morning?

"Is there something you need, Renjou-kun?" I ask.

He straightens his position and looms over me. He's like a giant compared to me. I back up against the wall in defense. Oh God, what is he doing? He holds out his hand, and I see a cross-shaped earring in his palm. Wait, it looks oddly similar to mine… I immediately touch my ear, and I realize that my earring is missing. Oh God...

"I found this in my room when I woke up," he says, looking down at the earring. "Yours?"

I nod slowly. "Oh, umm… Yes… Thank you." I take my earring back in shame.

"I'm not even going to ask why I was able to find this in my room."

I roll my shoulders forward a little. "I'm sorry…"

"Save it." Renjou-kun closes his eyes. "I still gotta thank you."

I look at him confusedly. "For what?"

"You know, giving me my jacket. I would've gotten a cold if you didn't cover me up. So, uh… Thanks," he says reluctantly.

I shake my head. "N-No! It's no problem," I say.

"Just don't enter my room without permission next time. And don't touch my PS3."

I promise not to touch his precious game console. I don't understand this gaming obsession that guys have. We share an awkward moment together as Renjou-kun returns my earring. He plays it off by walking off coolly with his hands in his pockets. I hold my earring in my hand as he goes back to his own room. I instantly slap myself when I realize that I missed my chance to thank him for saving me. I panic mentally in my head. Oh God, I'm going to have to talk to him again…

* * *

I knock on the hard, solid door. Renjou-kun opens the door in a matter of a second.

"What? I thought we were done."

I give him a petulant frown before I return to my usual smile. "Umm… I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday," I say.

"Yesterday? Oh, your fall."

"If it weren't for Renjou-kun, I think I would be dead right now," I thank him graciously with a bow. He scoffs a bit.

"That's going a bit far. Besides, it's my job to protect you too." Protect me? Why? He scratches his face sheepishly. "Well, uh, I'm going to play my game. Don't bother me."

He closes the door on me and I am left standing there, puzzled. We could've spoken for a little while longer… I had expected this to be somewhat different, a little more heartfelt, but I guess not. Well, Renjou-kun is nothing like Tsukumo-kun after all… Oh well. I guess I'll just return to my room.

* * *

When I step inside my new room, I see a place that is alien to me. I remember the bedroom that I've grown to love back in my old house. The walls were painted pink with thin, white stripes. Everything in my room, from my bed sheets to my carpet, was in various shades of pink and red. I was only missing a princess-like canopy above my bed, but my mom insisted that it was too childish. My room was girly, I admit, but it expressed who I was. I thought that it expressed my fairytale-like dreams. Here, seeing the blank, colorless wall with simple, white furniture… It's just not the same.

I walk over to my luggage to continue loading my clothes in the wardrobe. I hear two knocks on my door.

"Shizuka-chan? Can I come in?" asks Usui-senpai, his voice muffled from the other side of the oak door that separates us. My hands rest on my lap.

"Come in. The door isn't locked," I say.

Usui-senpai opens the door and comes in. He walks over to me. "Unpacking?"

I nod. "Yes. How about you? You didn't come down for breakfast. What were you doing?"

"Reading. I'm almost finished with your father's novel."

Smiling, I fold my pair of jeans. "That's not a proper excuse to skip breakfast, Usui-senpai."

"I wasn't hungry," he says.

I furrow my brows at his statement, and I stop what I'm doing. It was a fairly justifiable excuse, but he probably uses it all the other times as well. I form two tight fists around the denim that I am holding. "I'm worried about you, Usui-senpai."

He keeps a straight face as he stands still. "Ah…"

I keep my head low. "I… It worries me when you're not eating properly." I get nervous when he looks at me funnily. My face flushes with pink. "I-I mean, it's certainly not good for your body, and you need the stamina to fight against the Duras, so…"

Usui-senpai chuckles. Did he find that humorous? I didn't intend to be funny. This is a serious matter! My forehead wrinkles.

"W-What's so funny?"

"No, it's just that Hotsuma says the same thing to me every time," he says with an amused smile on his face. I sigh.

"You know, Usui-senpai…"

"Call me Shusei," Usui-senpai says.

I blush. It's sudden, but I try it. "Shusei-senpai… No, that sounds strange…"

"Then, -kun is fine."

"S-Shusei-kun…" God, it sounds so foreign to me. But it has a nice ring to it… He smiles charmingly at me, and it reminds me of my fondness for him.

"That sounds better, Shizuka-chan."

I shift nervously in my spot. "Ah…" To avoid making the conversation any more awkward, I quickly resume unpacking my things. I bend down to pick up the tall stack of folded clothing. It's much heavier than I expected, and it blocks my peripheral vision a little, but I can make it to the wardrobe by myself.

"Do you need help with that?" he offers, and I quickly shake my head.

"No! I'm fine, really! It's not that heavy." As I finish my sentence, my foot gets caught under the loose rug, and I find myself tripping. Under normal circumstances, Usui-senpai would've caught me with no trouble. However, this time, with the extra weight of my clothes, I topple over him and we both fall to the floor with a thump. It happens so fast that I draw a blank when I realize that I'm lying on top of Usui-senpai. My body is reluctant to move at first, but I force myself to get up.

"I-I'm so sorry, Usui-senpai! Are you okay?" I ask.

He supports himself with his elbows as he sits up. "Yeah. I fell on your rug, so it didn't hurt. Besides, you're really light."

I cover my face in shame. Not to mention that my face was burning hot. I don't even have the courage to look at him. I'm so clumsy... I made things even more awkward… Oh God, what do I do? While I'm panicking in my head, I hear Usui-senpai shuffling around the floor. When I peek with one eye, I notice that my clothes that were scattered all over the floor, are now in several neat piles again. I look at them in confusion. My eyes move to Usui-senpai. He is folding my clothes and placing them in a stack. I find myself panicking again.

"U-Usui-senpai, what are you doing?" I exclaim. "You shouldn't be doing this for me!"

He smiles. "I can do this from time to time. This is no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Usui-senpai is folding my clothes with his delicate hands… I feel so guilty. He even places the piles inside my wardrobe for me. I can only sit there feeling worthless about myself. I lower my head.

"I'm sorry for making you do this, Usui-senpai…"

"I told you not to worry about it," he says. "And it's 'Shusei-kun,' isn't it?"

I raise my head to look at him. In my head, I see his face beaming with radiance. His smile is so kind and warm. He's really like a prince… I snap back to reality. No, I can't be like this! I already told Tsukumo-kun that Usui-senpai— no, Shusei-kun— that him and I aren't meant to be. I have to stick to my words. Upon my resolution, I stand up.

"Thank you, Shusei-kun," I say with a bow.

"No, it was nothing. And," he places his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to be so polite all the time."

"But you're my upperclassman…"

"We're both Zweilts. That's enough reason to drop the formalities."

"But…"

He places a finger on my lips. "No more." His voice is soft and sweet, and I feel myself melting inside. I become captivated in his beautiful green eyes. So gentle, so selfless… He tucks a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"Tsukumo's waiting for you, isn't he?" he asks, and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Right, he is," I remember. "I should get going. Thank you, Shusei-kun." I dust off my skirt and I walk over to the door. Shusei-kun follows behind me.

When I open the door, I see a flash of blond hair. Renjou-kun stands in front of my room. His hand is in midair, as if he was just about to knock on my door.

"Renjou-kun?" I ask, looking at him.

"Hotsuma, what are you doing?"

"S-Shusei, why were you in Amamiya's room?" Renjou-kun asks. His face is mixed with confusion and surprise. I wonder why he looks like that.

"I was just helping Shizuka-chan with unpacking," Shusei-kun replies. "You?"

He averts his gaze and scratches the back of his head. "Oh, I was, uh, just hanging around."

Liar. It's written all over his face. I don't say that out loud, of course. Shusei-kun seems to be on the same page and doesn't say anything that would bust his cover.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll be going back to my room. See you later, Shizuka-chan," Shusei-kun says before going back to his room.

Renjou-kun and I stand next to each other again. It's like déjà vu. I hold my hands together on my abdomen.

"Yes, Renjou-kun?" I ask, expecting something from him.

He jolts. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You were here for a reason, weren't you? You were going to knock on my door."

"Of course not. I told you, I was just hanging."

"Oh, really?" I don't believe him at all. The way he's acting is just too suspicious.

"Yeah, really," he insists with his arms crossed.

"I see. I'll be in Tsukumo-kun's room then."

When I begin walking, Renjou-kun gives in. "Okay, fine! I…wanted to ask if you were interested in playing a game with me!" he says rather loudly.

I turn back to look at him. "A game?" I ask confusedly. "Why?"

He gawks at me. "Why? Well, obviously because everyone else is busy! Besides, I think you'll like it…" he mumbles that last part. I don't know why he's been so nice to me lately, but I accept his offer.

* * *

"Take this seriously, will you?" Renjou-kun exclaims when the screen shows, "P1 WIN!"

I pucker my lips. "But I'm not used to playing these games…"

"Who cares? Just mash the buttons! It's no fun when you're letting me beat you!"

I cringe at the harshness in his voice. "But wouldn't it hurt?"

He gawks at me. "Huh? This is a game! A _game_!"

I sigh as Renjou-kun goes back to the main menu. He selects the Training Mode and chooses my character, the pink cat with a tiara. If Tsukumo-kun were here, he would be telling me how typical I am. It's a rather cute game, actually. Quite different from the shooting game that Renjou-kun was playing this morning. On the television screen, my character appears on the platform with a dummy.

"Here. Try learning some combos," Renjou-kun tells me.

I grip the game controller, and I try to remember the combination of buttons. I decide to start with a basic one. X button, then square… Wait, what was it again? The character ends up doing no damage to the dummy. I try another one. This one was successful, but the dummy's health bar only dropped a little. I think Renjou-kun couldn't stomach watching an amateur like me practice fighting. I can sense his frustration when he messes up his hair and clenches his fist. I'm trying, I really am, but I've never played a game like this before…

"Damn it!" Renjou-kun shouts, and I feel guilty again. His arms come around me, and he places his hands on top of mine. "This is what you do! Watch my fingers!"

My whole body shakes when he moves my fingers like a puppet. His hand slips once in a while because he's in an odd position. He probably has no idea how strange this looks! He's so hopeless, this video game addict! Suddenly, Renjou-kun picks me up and places me on his lap. My heart jumps.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" I say, writhing in his hold. I didn't expect anything like that! What on Earth is he doing?

"I can't help it, my hands kept slipping off!" he snaps, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Besides, it's much more comfortable this way."

"Not for me!" I counter, trying to turn my head, but Renjou-kun's head is blocking me. If Yoshino-san ever sees this, she would break all ties with me! This isn't even my fault! When I struggle to get out of his arms, I accidentally elbow his chest.

"Ouch! Hey! Just stay still, damn it! I'm trying to teach you!"

"I can't! This looks and feels weird!"

His hands stop and he tilts his head on the crook of my neck. "Really?"

I nod awkwardly. "Really."

"Oh," he says simply, and puts me back down on the floor. He scratches his head sheepishly. "Well, uh… We can continue this later then."

I stand up and place his controller down next to the console. "T-Then, I'll be back after I'm done touring the castle— I mean, mansion…"

Renjou-kun looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're still into princesses and fairytales?"

My face turns red. "Yeah, so?"

He just laughs. "You really haven't changed."

"What is that supposed to mean…?"

"Go to Tsukumo. He's probably been waiting for a while now."

I look at my watch. "Oh God, it's been two hours already! I have to go now!" I quickly run out of the room and toward the end of the hallway. When I realize something, my pace slows down and I stop in the middle of the hallway. How did Renjou-kun know that I'm into fairytales? I never told him, did I? Is it the past life thing again? Was I like this in my past life too? If that's so, then I must've been such a hopeless romantic…

Tsukumo-kun opens his door and comes out. "Ah, Shizuka-chan," he calls me.

I bring myself back to reality. "Tsukumo-kun," I say as I walk up to him.

"Are you done unpacking?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll show you around the mansion," he says, and I nod. "Let's go."

* * *

**I'm glad to see that there are more reviewers nowadays. Please keep them coming, guys! Remember, you don't need an account to review, and anonymous reviews are always welcome. :] In a recent review I've gotten from Chiharu Moka, I was asked if Shizuka is going to get a partner. The answer is yes, she will, but that's a surprise to be coming soon. :] Please wait for it! Until next time~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Chapter X ::: Duet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter X ::: ****Duet**

_Performed by two._

_

* * *

_

The flowers dance happily when I sprinkle water on them. I place the watering can down next to me, and I stroke the daisy's pink petals. The plants beam with radiance. It's almost like they're smiling at me. It's been three days since I started living in the Twilight Mansion with the other Zweilt Guardians. I'm slowly beginning to adapt to my new life. I haven't encountered any Duras yet, but it's bound to happen one day. Meanwhile, I also joined the gardening club. After discovering my affinity with the earth, I became more intrigued with plants. I dedicate my early mornings and time after school to take care of these flowers, but I don't mind.

"Amamiya-san," the club's president, Hanamura Yuusuke-senpai calls me.

I stand up and bow to him. "Good afternoon, Hanamura-senpai," I say.

"You're really dedicated to this, Amamiya-san. You're spending time here even after school," he observes. "I'm glad there's someone taking care of these flowers."

I hold my gloved hands together. "Well, even flowers deserve to be loved," I say, taking off my rubber gloves and placing them aside. "I used to be part of the go-home-early club, but it's good to be active in after school activities."

He rubs his chin. "I'm surprised that you're into gardening, Amamiya-san."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you see, I've always thought you were a rich girl with high self-esteem. I never thought you'd be interested in plants. No offense."

I let out a short chuckle. What is that supposed to mean? "No, it's quite the opposite, Hanamura-senpai," I say.

His eyebrows are raised. "That's a surprise. I thought you were a daughter of a high-class family, since you're very well-mannered."

I scratch my head sheepishly. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Not to mention that you're elegant and incredibly beautiful," he overstates.

My face turns red. "T-That's not true at all," I deny.

"You don't have to be modest, Amamiya-san," he says, kneeling down on one knee and he takes my hand. That just made everything more awkward. "You're my type of girl." He kisses my hand. I immediately pull my hand away, hiding my blushing face.

He laughs. "I'm just kidding."

How can he do that like it's nothing? Playboy!

"Well, I'll be over there pruning the lilac bushes. See you later."

"Have a good day, senpai."

When he leaves, I sigh. Our conversations always make me feel uncomfortable. I place all the gardening tools back in the shelter, and I take my bag that was leaning against the tool shed. As I'm leaving through the back gate, I hear balls bouncing back and forth on the tennis court. The boys in the tennis club are practicing for their upcoming competition. This piques my curiosity, so I stroll over to the courts. There is a group of girls cheering by the sidelines. Who are they cheering for? I look past the fence and I see a familiar flash of silver. My heart beats. Tsukumo-kun...

He is playing against one of the other guys in the tennis club. His movements are so fluid, so graceful. He always manages to hit the ball, no matter how close it is to the line. I didn't know that Tsukumo-kun plays so well… His facial expression doesn't change, but it's strong. I place my hands on my pounding heart. I feel the intensity in his play. It tugs on my heartstrings.

On the bench in front of me, I see a towel with "T.M." stitched on the corner. Is that Tsukumo-kun's towel? I confirm that it's his when I see bags of chips bulging out of the sports bag. I giggle to myself. That's so like him. I walk around to the entrance and I take his towel. The fountain isn't far away. I soak his towel under cold water. I hope he doesn't mind…

When I return, Tsukumo-kun smashes the ball in midair. His opponent misses the shot by a mile. The referee calls out the score, "Six games to two! Murasame!" The girls rejoice and cheer loudly for Tsukumo-kun's win. He lets out a sigh after the match. The girls' roar somehow discourages me from going over to him. I think I should just leave the towel down on the bench, where it originally was, and leave like nothing happened. That sounds like a good idea…

Until Tsukumo-kun sees me, and motions for me to come over. I clutch the towel in my hands. Busted. I approach him cautiously, even though it doesn't cease the girls' screams. He smiles at me.

"You came?" he asks.

My shoulders tense up as I avoid his gaze. "I-I was just passing by, honestly. Here, towel," I say, holding out his white towel.

He takes the towel from my hands and smiles. "Thanks."

I begin to hear the girls whispering. They're looking at me with suspicious glares. I knew this would happen. I knew I shouldn't have done this…

"Who's that girl?"

"Is she Murasame-kun's girlfriend?"

"What? No way!"

"She's acting so close to him!"

"But they're a good-looking couple, aren't they?"

Tsukumo-kun is too occupied with watching me that he doesn't wipe the beads of sweat that trickle down the side of his face. It peeves me that he doesn't care. I take the towel from his hand.

"Look at you, you're drenched in sweat," I scold him, dabbing the towel on his face. He touches my hand gently. I blush looking at him.

"W-What?" I ask.

"No, nothing."

I frown. "You're weird."

* * *

I wait for Tsukumo-kun outside the locker room. While there's nothing to do, I try to find something interesting to stare at. My gaze falls upon a wilting flower. Its stem is broken, probably from the track team's carelessness. Poor thing probably got run over. I bend down in front of it. It's a white daffodil. I hold the flower, bending it straight, but it only falls down again. I become depressed. I wonder if I can help it. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

A warm light emits from my hands, and the daffodil's stem mends itself. Soon, the flower is up and about, dancing as the cool, autumn breeze caresses it. My heart feels enlightened, and I can't stop myself from smiling. I managed to save the flower from dying. I didn't know I had that ability. I need to explore what I can do with my power.

"Hey, you!"

I jump, hearing the grating voice from behind. I quickly get up, and I face the group of five girls. I remember them. They're from Tsukumo-kun's fan club. Oh God, did they see me revive the flower? No, they look mad… Is it about Tsukumo-kun?

"You. Who are you to Murasame-kun? Why were you acting so close to him?" the black-haired girl asks me. Is she the president of the club?

I find myself inching back. "M-Me? I'm, umm…" Quickly! Make something up! "I'm his cousin!" I lie blatantly. Cousin… That sounds pretty good.

"Cousin? Why are you two so close?" the other girl with a ponytail asks.

"Well… Because we're related…?" How do I answer that?

"Don't approach Murasame-kun without our permission ever again!"

I wince at her murderous tone. "I'm sorry…" Why am I apologizing? Was I wrong? They continue to bash me as I keep my head low. It's such a vulgar and unladylike attitude. I try not to take any of them to heart, but they're hurtful words… I fight back my tears. I can't cry here. It makes me seem weak and childish. Don't cry, Shizuka…

"Shizuka-chan?"

I raise my head when Tsukumo-kun comes over. He's already done with his shower, and he's back in his school uniform. The girls instantly disband their gang and bow respectfully to Tsukumo-kun. Such fakers!

"Murasame-kun, you were amazing today!" the girls praise him.

"Yamada was no match for you!"

Tsukumo-kun doesn't pay attention to them as he walks over to me. He tilts up my chin so I'm looking right into his eyes. His olive-colored eyes bore into me, as if he can see through my facade.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry," he says.

I bite my lower lip and I shake my head. "No…" My voice cracks. It's so obvious that I'm lying. God…

Tsukumo-kun looks over to the girls, but doesn't say anything to them. He looks back at me. "Let's go home, Shizuka-chan." Tsukumo-kun holds my hand and drags me away from the girls. I'm so grateful to him for always helping me, but the words are stuck in my throat. Even though you can't hear me, I want to thank you, Tsukumo-kun…

"God's Ears," Tsukumo-kun says all of a sudden.

I look up. "What?"

"Like you are the bearer of God's Heart, I have God's Ears," he says. "I have the ability to communicate with animals and hear other people's thoughts."

I stop in my tracks upon hearing his statement. Tsukumo-kun can hear people's thoughts… Then, that means— "You…can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. And in response: no problem."

My mind becomes filled with anxiety when I remember all the times I've been with Tsukumo-kun. He was able to read my mind all along… That explains how he knew whatever I was thinking…

"You admitted that we went on a date."

My eyes widen. "I said no such thing!"

"Yeah, you did. Your little brother heard you too."

I try to think back to the events on Sunday. When did I ever say that it was a date?

"You know, when Yuuya said that he was worried about you. You said that it was a date."

I decide not to say anything back. It's only going to bring more debate. I did feel that it was a date, but if I give in to him, he's not going to leave me alone. I can't tell him about that. Then, realization hits me. Tsukumo-kun probably just heard me. He's smiling right now.

"See?"

My whole face turns red. "F-Fine! It was a date! There, I said it! Happy?"

"Your ears are red too."

"Just leave me alone!"

Our little happy moment comes to an end when the street lamp crashes down onto the sidewalk. It crumbles into many pieces, and an old lady almost gets injured. I run over to her, and I cradle her in my arms. Tsukumo-kun follows after me.

"Madam, are you okay?" I ask.

She had fainted upon feeling the shock of it all. She's still shaking… I turn to Tsukumo-kun.

"Tsukumo-kun… What is happening?"

"Duras. They're attacking."

My eyes widen. The Duras are on the move… I look down at the elderly woman in my arms. What should I do…?

"Shizuka-chan, look out!" Tsukumo-kun shouts as a Duras lunges at me. I shield the granny from the attack as I close my eyes helplessly, and Tsukumo-kun shoots it down with his gun. I open my eyes slowly after being saved by Tsukumo-kun. I lean the old lady against the wall.

"Shizuka-chan, summon your weapon," Tsukumo-kun tells me. I've been practicing this at the mansion. I can do it. I hold my hands together in a prayer. My ring begins to glow.

_Sonata…_ Something bubbles inside me when I summon my weapon. In my mind, I see a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there is a bright light. My subconscious seizes the light, and my red scythe appears in front of me. I grasp onto it with both hands.

Tsukumo-kun smiles. "You've gotten better at controlling it."

"Of course."

A group of Duras surrounds us in a circle. They appear to be in standby mode, ready to pounce on us at any time. I begin to feel a little intimidated. This is my first battle against Duras. I only know how to slash with my scythe… Will that be enough?

"Shizuka-chan, above!"

My feet don't react fast enough for me to dodge the ambush. I end up tumbling down the street, and my body slams against the wall of an abandoned warehouse. Sonata is blown away as well, laying few feet from me. Tsukumo-kun is too busy shooting at the Duras, so I help myself up. I'm not severely injured anywhere except for the aching pain searing in my back. My legs are shaking… Tsukumo-kun is trying hard to defeat the Duras on his own, and his arm gets injured in the process. My eyes shut tightly as I curse myself for being useless. I… I can't do anything… I grip onto Sonata's handle. Is there anything I can do correctly? Please, God… If you gave me this power, show me how to use it properly!

Suddenly, a long, green rope-like plant stabs into multiple Duras, causing them to shatter into a million pieces. The plant's leaves extend into sharp blades and cut the creatures in half. I back up into the wall of the warehouse. What is that…? It's helping us? Eventually, all the Duras are eliminated, and Tsukumo-kun is left in surprise. I run over to him.

"Tsukumo-kun, are you all right?" I ask, touching his arm.

"Yeah, it's fine. This is nothing."

Guilt overwhelms me, and I feel like I'm about to cry. "I'm sorry for being so careless."

He ruffles my hair. "It's not your fault. You're just not used to this yet."

"But…"

"And besides, you managed to use your powers. It really helped me out a lot."

I look at him in confusion. My powers? When? The plant that helped us retreats back to its source. The plant…? I run after it to find the source. I think I have an idea where this is going. It brings me back to the school, and I find myself standing in front of the locker room again. I slowly approach the white daffodil from before. What are the chances? I bend down in front of it. Its petals glisten with life. I reach my hand out carefully to touch it.

"Are you the one who helped me?" I ask. It wiggles, as if to answer my question. It brings a smile to my face. Tsukumo-kun catches up to me.

"Shizuka-chan, why did you run off like that?" he asks.

"Tsukumo-kun, look. The white daffodil that I saved before helped me fight the Duras."

He bends down next to me and looks at the flower. "Daffodil?"

I nod. "I used my powers before to save the flower from dying."

"Hmm…" he says amusedly. "I think it wanted to thank you for saving its life."

I smile and nod. "I think so, too." I look back at the daffodil. "Tsukumo-kun, do you know the meaning of white daffodils?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No idea."

I stroke its petals. "White daffodils symbolize a new beginning. It represents rebirth, unrequited love, and…eternal life." I look at Tsukumo-kun. "Do you think I can bring him back home?"

Tsukumo-kun blinks. "'Him'? How do you know it's a boy? Do flowers even have genders?"

"My guts tell me that it's a boy."

"Okay, umm… I have an empty soda cup in my bag. Do you wanna put it in there?"

I nod. "That's perfect. Thank you."

When Tsukumo-kun digs into his bag for the cup, the beauty of the flower mesmerizes me. I close my eyes.

_Yes… This is my new beginning._

* * *

**Please review~ They make me happy! :]**


	12. Chapter XI ::: Forte

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XI ::: Forte**

_Strong.

* * *

_

Three deep scratches run across Tsukumo-kun's arm.

In my room, I help Tsukumo-kun take care of his injury. As I wrap the bandage around Tsukumo-kun's wound, he winces, making me panic.

"I'm so sorry! Am I too rough?" I ask, using less force to bandage his arm.

He shakes his head. "It's okay. It's only a small cut." He takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "You're very gentle too, so it doesn't hurt," he says, and I know he is lying. Immense guilt wells up inside me. I feel a pit in my stomach when Tsukumo-kun clenches his teeth to fight the stinging pain in his arm. After I tie the bandage securely, I embrace him from behind. His back is warm… It makes me feel safe, even though that was the exact reason why I became careless during my first battle. I can't let Tsukumo-kun protect me from everything. I need to learn how to stand up for myself. One day, I will return the favor. No matter what it takes, I will become strong enough to protect Tsukumo-kun with my own life...

Tsukumo-kun touches my hands that are on his waist. "You don't have to force yourself, Shizuka-chan," he says. His voice is soft and subdued. That's right, he can hear my thoughts, can't he?

I close my eyes. "I want to become strong."

"I believe you already are."

"That's not true." I walk around to talk to him face-to-face. My hands are balled into fists by my side. He tilts his head up to look at me. My eyes soften at his emotionless yet compassionate expression. I can't control myself from hugging him. I avoid hurting him by touching his cut, so my arms wrap around his shoulders. "You're too kind, Tsukumo-kun…"

He gives a kiss on the crook of my neck, making me shiver. He doesn't say anything, and he only rests his head on my shoulder. I know that Tsukumo-kun is sensitive to my feelings. He understands me so well that it's frightening. But I wonder what he's thinking sometimes… He knows so much about me, but I don't know anything about him. Do I deserve his care?

"If you allow me to, I would kiss you more fully," he says.

"…Pervert."

Under normal circumstances, I would've tossed that idea out the window and it will not be spoken of ever again. However, I take it into consideration this time. Tsukumo-kun has done so much for me this past week. After I discovered that I am a Zweilt Guardian, our friendship grew a lot stronger. Tsukumo-kun was always there for me whenever I felt sad and confused. A kiss isn't worth anything compared to his benevolence. If it makes him happy, I would gladly do it. This will be temporarily returning his kindness until I become reliable in battle. Then, it should be okay, right?

"Fine," I say, albeit hesitantly at first. I made my decision. Even if it's my first kiss, it's all right. If it makes Tsukumo-kun happy…

I find myself flipped onto the bed on my back. Although his arm is shaking from the cut, Tsukumo-kun climbs on top of me. His eyes bore hungrily into mine. My heart beats rapidly, and without a doubt, my face is pink. Tsukumo-kun touches my cheek with his hand. He seems to be unsteady because of his injury. I loosen the joint in his arm to relax his muscle.

"Don't hurt yourself any further…" I whisper, my eyelids growing heavier when Tsukumo-kun sinks down on top of me. He uses his uninjured arm to support himself to make sure that he doesn't crush me. I begin to feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks. I nod.

"I…I've decided. Until the day that I'm protecting you from harm, I'll—"

Tsukumo-kun doesn't let me finish my sentence when he's swooping down, his lips close to mine. They're almost touching, just lightly brushing against mine. I shut my eyes when our eyelashes touch. I can't back down now… I'm only returning the favor. Tsukumo-kun deserves this. It's only a kiss. It's only a kiss… When I expect him to press his lips against mine, he lifts himself off of me. I sit up and look at him in confusion. His sorrow-filled eyes gaze into mine. I place my hand on top of his.

"Tsukumo-kun, why…?"

He only smiles. "Let's wait until the time is right."

He gets up from the bed. "Thanks for treating my wound. Good night," he says before leaving my room. The door closes, leaving me confused and speechless.

I didn't stop him from leaving. Why did he change his mind? I was ready for it… I touch my lips. His lips were so close to mine… They barely brushed, but I felt safe to be trapped between Tsukumo-kun and the bed. I walk over to the potted plant by the windowsill. I touch the white daffodil's petals.

"I wonder why…"

There is a knock on my door. Who is it? "Come in," I say, turning to the white oak door. Shusei-kun opens the door. My eyes widen at Shusei-kun's appearance.

"Shizuka-chan," he greets me as he approaches me.

"Shusei-kun… What's up?"

"I heard from Hotsuma that you encountered some Duras after school," he says, stopping in front of me. "How did it go?"

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "Not so well… I got Tsukumo-kun hurt because I was too careless."

He nods thoughtfully. "Is that so? How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head. "No. Thanks for worrying about me."

"It's only going to get tougher from here. Are you scared?"

My head lowers at his question. "A little…" I know that there will be more danger from here on in. I was lucky this time because Tsukumo-kun was with me. There might be a time where the Duras attack when I'm alone. I have no one else to rely on but myself. I swear by my life that I will become stronger. I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't.

"Are you free now?" Shusei-kun asks.

I blink in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"Let's go to the garden. I'll train you."

* * *

Shusei-kun activates a barrier to quarantine the area. A dome forms over the garden of the Twilight Mansion. This is the same thing he did in the amusement park to avoid hurting the civilians. I was told that all of this takes place in another dimension, where reality would not be affected. I watch Shusei-kun with admiration. Shusei-kun really is amazing…

"Now, we don't have to worry about breaking anything," he says. "Let's start with the basics. Go on, summon your weapon."

I touch the ring on my middle finger, and I nod. Placing one hand on my chest, I clutch the cross pendant. I reach out my other hand. I close my eyes. Concentrate. Find the light… In a flash, Sonata appears before me in midair. I grab it with my hands. It's a little heavier than I remember, but manage to maintain the balance of the weapon in my hands.

Shusei-kun nods. "Not bad. Now, try attacking me."

I become dumbfounded. "But…"

Shusei-kun summons his two long swords. "Don't worry about hurting me. Come."

I grip my scythe, hesitating. I have to do this, or I won't become any stronger. Shusei-kun is willing to help me improve in battle. I can't back down now. I can't be useless forever. I move my legs apart on standby. I mentally count to three.

One— My grip on Sonata tightens. I breathe out to ready myself.

Two— I swing it back to my side, and one leg moves slightly to the front.

Three— My body lunges forward, and I leap in the air for a downward slice. Shusei-kun blocks my blade by crossing his two swords in an X. My long hair flutters from the impact. I land back on the ground, and I place my hand on my chest. My heart is pounding. Shusei-kun lowers his arms and rests them by his side.

"That was good," he commends me.

I bite my lip. "Really?"

"You were holding back a little, but you had a good stance. Do that again." He grips his swords and holds them in his prime position. "I'm ready whenever you are."

I decide to attack the midsection. They were clean hits, but Shusei-kun successfully blocks all my swipes and slashes. My arms were getting tired from trying to hack at him. I leap back to take a breather.

"Are you tired?" he asks. "Do you want to take a break?"

I shake my head frantically. "I'm fine! My arms are just getting cramps…"

He sighs. "That's not 'fine.'" He walks over to me and sits me down on the side of the fountain. "Let me massage your arms."

I hold my arms behind me. "N-No! I'm totally fine! See?" I pump my fists in the air energetically, and suddenly, I feel a wrench in my biceps. I clutch my arm in pain.

Shusei-kun sighs hopelessly. "Let me touch it."

I give him my arm in defeat. He touches various parts of my arm and rubs my shoulder. I lower my head in shame.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." He presses down on my pressure point, and I wince. He continues massaging my arm. "Does it hurt?" he asks. I quickly shake my head, but when he stares knowingly at me, I give in.

"A little…"

"Don't force yourself. You're straining your arms too much during battle."

"But..."

"You were too reckless in your movement before. From the way you were moving, you're not going to last long in a fight." I purse my lips together as he lectures me. "I understand that the scythe is a difficult weapon to master, let alone train with. It's necessary to be fluid in your movement to avoid hurting yourself."

I bite my lip. "Then, how should I…?"

"Let's see… Imagine yourself dancing. Have you had any dancing experience?"

"I took some ballet classes when I was a kid, but I don't remember much anymore..."

"Smooth movement is one of the foundations of dancing. It's the same with fighting. If your actions are choppy, then you place a strain on your body, and you can become severely injured. Do you understand?" I nod. He massages my other arm. "As you're fighting, move as though you are dancing. The rhythm is yours to manipulate. If you try this, I think you will become a better fighter." He lets go of my arm. "I think it should be better now. How do you feel?"

I lift up my arm, and I stretch it. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt anymore. "Wow… It's like magic…" I say in awe. "Thank you, Shusei-kun."

"You're welcome. Well, shall we try it again?"

* * *

After an hour of incorporating dance moves to my combat, I collapse to the ground in fatigue. My legs feel like jelly, and my arms are worn out from swinging the scythe. My head is dizzy from spinning around too much. Shusei-kun is still standing. He didn't even break a sweat. How can he not be tired…? If that's what a Zweilt Guardian should be like, then I still have ways to go...

"That was better. Just keep working on it, and you'll get the hang of it."

I'm too tired to say anything, so I nod.

Shusei-kun bends down to my level. "You're prepared with the physical part. Let's try something else now."

I blink rapidly. "Something…else?"

He nods. "You're The Blossom. You have the ability to manipulate earth."

I honestly almost forgot. Shusei-kun offers me his hand. I take his hand, and he lifts me up on my feet. He takes a few steps back.

"Show me what you can do."

I fidget with my fingers. "Umm… I don't know how to control it yet," I confess.

He raises his eyebrows. "Then, what happened today?"

"A stroke of luck?" I say, scratching my head sheepishly.

"Hmm…" Shusei-kun places his hand under his chin, analyzing the situation. "Then, try to think of someone you dislike."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Think about it this way. The first time you used your powers, you held a strong hatred for the Mid-Villain that possessed your brother's body. The second time, you hated the Duras for injuring Tsukumo, right?"

I nod at his reasoning. "That's true…"

"Now, close your eyes and think of those feelings that you had when you used your powers."

I close my eyes.

_I want to become useful._

_I want to prove to Yuuya that I can be an older sister._

_I want to protect Tsukumo-kun from harm._

_I want to be strong like Shusei-kun._

_I want to be strong._

_More…_

_Stronger…_

When I open my eyes, the flowers around me have grown big like beanstalks, and its leaves became sharp blades. I jump back in shock. Just what is this? It's scary! I pray under my breath to make them go away. They shrink again to their normal state. Shusei-kun chuckles.

"You seem to get it."

I wipe the back of my hand on my forehead. "That was scary…"

"You're improving."

"T-Thank you, Shusei-kun…"

"Now…" He holds his arms out by his side. "Entangle me in your rose vines."

I shake my head frantically. "I can't do that! I still can't control it properly. I might end up hurting you, Shusei-kun!"

"You won't. You can do it. I believe in you."

My breath hitches. Shusei-kun believes in me… I hold the pendant in my hands. From the ground, vines sprout and twists around Shusei-kun's body. Don't let there be thorns… Shusei-kun smiles reassuringly at me, as if saying, _"You're doing well."_ When the vines reach his chest, he winces. My body freezes. What was that…? I run up to Shusei-kun.

"Shusei-kun!" I exclaim, grabbing the vines and stopping them from going any farther.

He shakes his head. "I'm okay."

My ring glows and the vines disappear back into the ground. I feel his chest, near his left arm. This is where he felt hurt before… I look at Shusei-kun's face. He seems surprised, but he takes my hand off his chest.

"I'm okay," he insists.

I furrow my brows. He's hiding something from me. I'm determined to find out. After all, it's my fault that I hurt him, so I have in on this too. I grab his hand, and it's my turn to sit him down on the fountain. I begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"H-Hey…" he says, grabbing my hand. "You're really bold for stripping me down."

My face turns red. "Yes, but… It's my responsibility if I hurt you."

"I'm fine, really. You didn't hurt me—"

I yank his shirt down his shoulder. There, I see the most disturbing scar I've ever seen in my life. It's spread over his chest, veins passing through the charred skin. I back away a few steps, covering my mouth. That's…a burn?

Shusei-kun pulls his shirt back up and buttons it up without saying anything. "Now that you've seen everything, I prefer not to say anything on the matter."

"You can't do that," I say. "Shusei-kun… What happened?"

He closes his eyes painfully. "I guess curiosity can't be helped. It goes back a number of years to my childhood. This indelible scar strengthens our bond…"

I place a finger on my lips in contemplation. 'Our bond…' Does he mean…Renjou-kun? It would make sense if it were so… Their friendship, the scar on his chest… I squeeze my arm.

"Is it…Renjou-kun?" I ask.

He lets out a short laugh. "You're fast to catch on."

I widen my eyes. "That can't be… Was it an accident?"

"No, he tried to burn himself to death. I was the one who dragged him back into this world."

My heart sinks when the truth behind the scar is revealed. I didn't know that Shusei-kun and Renjou-kun had a past like that… It's heartbreaking to know that Renjou-kun wanted to leave this world. That's why they have such a strong bond. The burn scar casts a shadow on their relationship, and it connects them together. I finally understand why Shusei-kun decided to bear the scar without removal.

"Accident or not, Hotsuma is living to atone for his mistake. I would say that his emotional scar is deeper than this scar of mine."

"If it's not too much to ask… Did something happen to Renjou-kun to make him want to commit suicide?" I ask. Shusei-kun looks into my eyes.

"His parents abandoned him and labeled him a monster. They cursed him for having these strange powers, and hated him for being different from other kids."

My heart throbs. "No way…"

"There are cold-hearted people in this world."

"Why would they do that?"

"When I was a kid, I used to get bullied a lot."

"Shusei-kun did?"

"Yeah, plenty. Kids just didn't like me. So, one day, Hotsuma protected me from the kids, and he accidentally set them on fire."

My ears are in disbelief when I hear that. "Oh God…"

"But since he's part of the Giou Clan, his parents decided to leave him. They visit him once in a while, but only when they're in need of money. The Giou Clan pays them a lot of money to keep their child anyway, so it's a win-win situation for them."

After hearing all that nonsense about Renjou-kun's parents, there is a strong abhorrence welling up in my stomach. I hold my hands together courteously, and I bow solemnly. "I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head. "You were bound to find out one day."

"Is there anything I can do for you and Renjou-kun?" I ask.

"Who knows? Hotsuma doesn't like people caring about his business."

"I guess talking to him wouldn't help, since him and I don't have anything in common..."

"You're worried about him?"

"That's natural, isn't it?"

He smiles slightly. "I only told you about this because Hotsuma still seems to like you."

A light pink flush spreads on my cheeks. "Me?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you about it? He never admitted it even in the past life, but he does have a soft spot for you. But since he's dense, he probably doesn't know about his own feelings."

Renjou-kun likes _me_? This is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard. I mean, Renjou-kun's been showing me signs of hatred since day one. He was nice to me a few times, but it doesn't show anything. I still have my doubts about him. However, that's not my primary concern right now.

I bow graciously to Shusei-kun. "Thank you for training me today, Shusei-kun. I really appreciate it," I thank him.

"It's not a problem. It should be about time to go home. Are you hungry?" he asks.

I touch my stomach. "Ah… Kind of. I haven't noticed."

He nods. "Let's head back then."

* * *

When we head back to the mansion, Shusei-kun and I enter the dining room. Everyone is there, around the dining table. Aya-san is setting the table. Touma-san seems to be scolding them for their poor health choices. Tsukumo-kun continues snacking on chips even as Touma-san lectures them. Renjou-kun just doesn't care. I bet he just wants to play games during dinnertime. Touko-senpai says that she's on a diet, and she doesn't want to eat dinner. Yuki-kun is compliant and pleasant as usual. Luka-san doesn't say anything throughout. Tachibana-san notices me standing by the doorframe and waves at me.

"Shizuka-chaaan~!" he calls. Excitement fills Touma-san's face when his eyes land on me.

"Shizuka-san!" he exclaims, walking over to me. He takes my hands. "Where have you been? You know I can't serve dinner without you!"

I scratch my head sheepishly. "Sorry, I was training with Shusei-kun."

"You two should be hungry then, right? Shusei-kun, you're eating, aren't you?" he asks.

I look up at Shusei-kun in hopes that he agrees. I've never seen Shusei-kun eat before. How can he be fine like that?

"No, I'm not hungry."

My heart sinks. Shusei-kun isn't eating again. I tug on the hem of his shirt as I gaze at him worriedly. Shusei-kun pats my head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Have some salad at least…?"

He shakes his head and touches my hand. "I'm going back up to my room. Enjoy your dinner, Shizuka-chan," he says before heading up the stairs.

Renjou-kun glances over at us. I lower my head to avoid his gaze. Tsukumo-kun holds my shoulders. I look up at him.

"Tsukumo-kun…"

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern in his eyes.

I nod slowly. "Somewhat." I see the bandage on his arm. "Is your arm any better?"

"Yeah, completely. Yuki healed it a while ago."

I sigh in relief. "Is that so?"

I look at Yuki-kun, and I bow to him. He seems to understand me.

"Have a seat. You should be hungry by now." Tsukumo-kun sits me down next to Renjou-kun. I start to feel uncomfortable around him, now that I've heard about his past. He probably noticed how awkward I was for him to stare at me.

"Why are you fidgeting in your seat?" Renjou-kun asks. "Something bothering you?"

I quickly shake my head. "N-No, nothing…"

"You're acting weird."

For the rest of dinner, I eat in silence.

* * *

**After not checking my e-mail for a few days, I was astounded by the abundance of notices from the site. Thank you so much, guys! Especially Rima-chan and Twilight Dark Angel. ^^ It motivates me to see such wonderful readers. Love you guys~ Next chapter will be a little more lighthearted with Hotsuma as the main focus. Bye!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	13. Chapter XII ::: Nocturne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XII ::: Nocturne**

_Night._

_

* * *

_

I stand in front of Renjou-kun's door, wondering if I should talk to him or not. I'm not going to feel any better inside if I keep everything bottled up. I ball up my fist and nod decisively to myself. I knock on Renjou-kun's door.

"Who is it?" he asks from inside.

"U-Umm, it's Shizuka. Can I come in?"

There is a pause before he answers. "Yeah. The door's not locked."

I take a deep breath, and I open the door. Renjou-kun is just sitting on his blue sofa, looking out the window. His curtains are wide open. I close the door behind me quietly. It's dead silent in his room— completely different from the times that he is playing video games with the volume on blast. He doesn't look at me when I enter his room. I stand a few feet away from him.

"No games?" I ask, looking at the black television.

"Don't feel like it today."

"I see."

I am at a loss for words. I didn't expect it to be so awkward between us after my talk with Shusei-kun. I thought we would become closer, now that I understand him a little more. I stare at the floor. What should I say to him?

"Amamiya, turn off the light," he says out of the blue.

"Okay… But why?" I ask.

"I can't see the stars very well." His voice sounds melancholic almost. Did something happen? I walk to the light switch, and I turn off the lights.

"Is this better?" I ask.

"Yeah, much better. You can actually see the stars now."

The moonlight illuminates the room with a pale hue. I walk to the window, and I see a sky full of stars. I become mesmerized by the night sky. The twinkling stars come together like a planetarium. There are barely any clouds tonight, allowing the stars to glow in their full splendor. The crescent moon shines so brightly as well. I never thought that such a view was possible.

"It's so beautiful…" I say in awe.

"Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It's my first time seeing so many stars like this."

Renjou-kun turns to me in shock. "This is your first time?"

I nod. "My house was in a rather urban area, so the lights would be on all the time."

"You've been missing out. Here, sit over here." He points to the empty spot next to him.

"Umm… May I?"

"I just told you to, didn't I? Idiot."

I stick my tongue out at him petulantly before I take a seat next to him. I lean against the sofa to admire the stars. I take a look at Renjou-kun. The moonlight is hitting his face in an angle where it glows softly. Not only is he glowing, his facial expression is completely relaxed and peaceful. But there's some pain in his eyes… Also, I've noticed this once before, but Renjou-kun is really handsome…

Without turning his head, he glances at me. "Why are you staring at me?" he asks.

I quickly look away. "N-No reason."

"Then, don't do it."

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. It's getting annoying."

"Ah…" I hug my knees together to regain my composure. Is it a good time to talk to him now? Maybe not tonight…

"You know, Amamiya, Shusei and I watched the stars like this when we were kids," he mentions suddenly. He shows some sorrow in his eyes. I can see it.

"Really?" I reply softly. "It's such a waste to watch them with a person like me, isn't it?"

He snickers. "What is that supposed to mean? Idiot."

I pout. "Don't call me an idiot."

"Oh, but you are an idiot. A big one at that."

"Hmph, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Hey, that's not nice. You're acting like Touko now."

I turn my face away stubbornly. "Hmph! Idiot."

"Don't be calling me an idiot now, you idiot."

After throwing insults at each other, the atmosphere lightens up a lot more. After a moment of silence, I decide to speak up about what Shusei-kun said.

"Um, Renjou-kun… I heard that you were on bad terms with your parents."

His facial expression immediately darkens. "Tch… Who told you that?"

"Shusei-kun told me everything."

He sucks his teeth. "Shusei did..."

"He didn't mean to tell me. It was because I—"

"Whatever. It's you anyway, so I don't care."

I hug my knees together. "Are you…angry?"

"Yeah, very. To the point where I want to burn someone to ashes."

I immediately brace myself against the armrest in fear. I hope he doesn't mean me… He rolls his eyes at me. "I was just kidding, damn it."

I scratch my head in embarrassment. "Oh, of course…"

"But you know," he says, looking at me. "I'm kind of glad that you found out. It would just be harder on me if I had to explain everything to you."

My eyes soften. "Renjou-kun…"

"Well, not everyone has a good life like you, so you wouldn't understand anyway. I don't like to admit it, but you have the grades, the popularity, a family, a house to go home to, and you have parents… Ones that love you. I don't got any of that crap."

I feel like I want to cry when I hear that. "No…"

"Hmm?"

"That's not true, Renjou-kun," I say. I hold back my tears from falling. "You might not have any of those, but it doesn't mean that no one cares about you."

Renjou-kun looks scared when he sees my eyes tearing up. "W-Wait, are you going to cry here? Come on, I can't deal with crying girls…"

I shake my head. "I'm not crying for myself. I… I'm crying for you." I wipe my tears away. "Renjou-kun, you put up a front even though you're suffering inside… I'm crying in your place."

He messes up his hair, not knowing what to do. "Argh, you're such a crybaby!"

"S-Sorry… I'm just overflowing with emotions right now…"

"God damn, you're taking this too seriously..."

When I wipe my tears with my sleeve, Renjou-kun embraces me in his arms. It takes me a few seconds to register what just happened. As if time stopped, my eyes close at his warmth. In an attempt to calm me down, Renjou-kun holds me tighter. He brushes my hair with his fingers.

"C-Come on, I'm clueless when girls cry, so just stop already."

This is so pathetic. I came here to console Renjou-kun about his familial problems, but now he's trying to stop me from crying. I'm so useless…

I've decided. I have to fight for Renjou-kun's sake as well. I want to make sure that no one hurts him anymore. Renjou-kun deserves to be cared for too.

"Renjou-kun, you're not a monster," I whisper into the folds of his shirt. He stops stroking my hair. He seems shocked, so I continue talking. "You're different, but…you're a good person. You have the power to help and protect others. That's why… You shouldn't hate yourself."

His teeth clench. "I…don't know what to say, Amamiya. I don't know if I'm mad at you for being an idiot, or happy that you care about me. But thank you, Amamiya."

My arms come around to return his hug. Renjou-kun… No matter how hot-tempered he is, or how mean he acts, he's a kind person. I know this from the bottom of my heart. I still doubt what Shusei-kun told me about Renjou-kun liking me, or whatnot, but it's good that we established a connection with each other today.

"Amamiya… I think I like you."

My eyes open wide. _Did he just say that…?_

Renjou-kun holds me by the shoulders and stares directly into my eyes. It might be the moonlight playing tricks on me, but Renjou-kun's face looks a little pink… He squeezes my shoulders tightly.

"Amamiya— no, can I call you by your first name?"

I blink. "Oh, umm, yes…"

"Then, you should call me by my first name too. Since your voice is so soft, I keep thinking that you're Yoshino. That's why I ignore you from time to time."

I blink confusedly. "Oh, is that why…?" Does he not like Yoshino-san? But then again, Renjou-kun doesn't like a lot of people...

He takes a deep breath. "Shizuka, I…I'm starting to like you." His face moves closer to mine the more he says it. I'm starting to get scared. I try to think of something to say.

"H-Hotsuma-kun, I-I don't think you really like me," I say. It's going to take some time to get used to our first name basis...

"What do you mean? I obviously have feelings for you."

"Oh, umm… Right! You're only infatuated with me," I lie quickly.

"Infatuated? What does that mean?"

I laugh sheepishly. "Well, it's similar to liking someone, but it doesn't last long. What you're feeling right now is infatuation because all I did was encourage you just now. Do you get it?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "That kind of makes a little sense."

I nod vigorously. "That's right! Oh, look at the time! It's getting late! I should be going back to my room now. Good night!"

When I manage to slip away, Hotsuma-kun grabs my arm. "You know, just because I'm not good at academics doesn't mean I'm dumb."

I freeze. _Oh God, is he going to retaliate…?_

"I used to hate you, Shizuka," he admits.

I lower my head. "...I know."

"But I don't anymore." He pulls my arm to bring me closer to him. "After seeing your determination to protect your little brother, I began to like you." _There's the dreaded word again._ "I didn't know that you had the spirit to do that. Then, eventually, my hatred for you just disappeared. I don't know how it happened so fast, but I felt a strong connection to you." He laughs. "It's funny, Shizuka. I usually don't just tell my feelings to anyone. Yet, I feel so comfortable talking to you about it. You're different," he says.

My face feels hot from his confession. Why is he telling me this all of a sudden? I wasn't prepared for any of this… "Hotsuma-kun…" I quickly pull my hand back. "I-I really need to go now. G-Good night!" I say before running out of his room.

"Hey, wait—"

When I close the door behind me, I slide down to the floor in relief. What was that all about? I didn't expect any of that, and definitely not a confession… I hold Yuki-kun's cross pendant. God, please spare me…

"Shizuka-chan?"

It's Touko-senpai. She walks over to me. "What are you doing in front of Hotsuma's room?"

I immediately get up on my feet, and I dust off the back of my skirt. "Touko-senpai, I'm so glad to see you! Can we talk elsewhere?"

She blinks. "Sure."

* * *

"Heh~ So Hotsuma does have feelings for you," Touko-senpai says knowingly, snacking on my can of cookies. We sit in my room, discussing my love problems. I lower my head.

"What should I do, Touko-senpai?"

Between bites, she says, "Well, you like Shusei. That's definite. You have feelings for Tsukumo, but you're not sure. And now, Hotsuma likes you." She folds her arms and wobbles back and forth in contemplation. "You've got a difficult love life, Shizuka-chan."

I sigh. "I managed to trick Hotsuma-kun into thinking that he's only infatuated with me for the time being. But I don't think I can do this for long." I bite into a cookie.

"Hmm, you two are on a first name basis now?"

I blush. "He told me to, so..."

"You two seem to be getting along fast."

I nibble on the cookie, not knowing what to say.

Touko-senpai light bulb turns on. "Then, why don't you go on a date with all three of them separately, and see who you like best?"

I blush at the thought of that. "I can't do that! It's so…whorish…"

"Then, what do you want to do?" she asks. "You can't take all three of them."

"Maybe I should just wait until Hotsuma-kun loses interest in me," I say. "Then, I have less to ponder about."

"Well, that works too. But how about Tsukumo and Shusei?"

"That's… I should be able to figure something out eventually, right?"

"You're quite the popular one in the mansion," Touko-senpai jokes. I almost choke on one of the cookie crumbs.

"That's not something to joke about, Touko-senpai!"

"Seriously though, they're all different around you. Tsukumo is one thing, but Shusei and Hotsuma are so much more open when you're around."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Shusei's with the others, he's so quiet and distant. Only around you or Hotsuma, he smiles. It's like Yuki-chan and Luka. Totally different. And Hotsuma, he's a lot nicer to you than he is to me. It's kind of a miracle, since you two hated each other in the past."

I put a hand to my lips. Why do they act differently around me, I wonder? Tsukumo-kun and Hotsuma-kun claim that they like me, but Shusei-kun? I thought he was just a prince-like figure who's nice to everyone. I guess it was just me?

"Shizuka-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…"

* * *

That night, I lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. I can't fall asleep… I get out of bed, and I walk over to the potted daffodil. I touch its petals that glow in the moonlight. It seems to understand me when it droops down. I sigh.

"What should I do?" I ask. I take a seat on my windowsill. I look out the window to see the starry night sky. I wish those stars could illuminate my clouded heart as well… I hug my knees together. I begin drifting off to sleep, propped up against the window frame. How did my life change so much in a week?

* * *

I sneeze. That was the fourteenth time today… I slowly recover and I rub my temples. My head hurts too…

"Is it a cold?" Aya-san asks.

I scratch the side of my face. "Maybe… I fell asleep on my windowsill last night, so…" Oh no, my voice is starting to sound hoarse…

"It might not be a good idea to go to school today. You should stay home and rest."

I shake my head. "I'm okay. It's only a cold." I grab my bag from the couch. "I'm going to head to school now."

"This early? How about breakfast?"

"It's fine. I have to take care of the flowers today anyway. Can you help me tell Touma-san that I'm sorry for skipping breakfast today? Thanks."

"Are you going to be all right though? You're sick, so you should eat something," she says.

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious," I insist. "I'm going now. Have a good day, Aya-san."

I head out the mansion to meet the chilly autumn breeze. The doors close behind me as I start walking. Past the tunnel, I enter the real Shinjuku area. I know I'm on the map when I see businessmen and cars on the road. I continue walking to school.

"Shizuka-chan," someone calls me from behind. I turn around to see Shusei-kun. I smile.

"Shusei-kun, good morning," I greet him.

He walks beside me. "You're early today."

"I have club activities. I joined the gardening club recently."

"I see. Using your powers to your full potential."

"Thanks to you, I'm able to control them better."

I sneeze. Shusei-kun brushed my hair back to see my face. "A cold?"

I nod. "I had a lot on my mind last night, so I fell asleep without a blanket."

He must've found that amusing, since he is smiling. "I see… Your voice sounds hoarse too. You should've stayed home today."

"My mom told me that I can't let something so trivial affect my studies."

He rubs his chin. "I see... Wait for me after school."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'll make you some hot tea to soothe your throat."

"I-I shouldn't trouble you with something like that, Shusei-kun!"

"No, I want you to get well soon, so we can train again. You want to be stronger, don't you?" I nod. "Then, you have to get rid of your cold as soon as possible."

He has a point there. "Thank you, Shusei-kun."

He smiles. "No problem."

Shusei-kun's really kind… Does he really act different around me? It seems so natural, though. Now that I think about it, why is he so nice to me? Touko-senpai said he's only like this to Hotsuma-kun and I. I understand why he would to Hotsuma-kun, but why me? Is it a past life thing? I honestly have to remember what happened.

* * *

During math class, there's a nagging pain in my head. My cold is getting worse. Everything in my textbook looks funny to me, and I can't make any sense out of the writing on the board. When did math involve letters? Hotsuma-kun taps on my shoulder when the teacher turns his back to the students. I glance over at him.

"You look pale. Are you okay?" he whispers.

I give him an OK sign, even though I'm not really fine.

All of a sudden, Hotsuma-kun gets out of his seat. "Sensei, Shizuka isn't feeling well. May I accompany her to the nurse's office?"

My jaw drops in disbelief. What the…?

The teacher looks at us confusedly. "Amamiya, do you feel sick?"

"No, I—"

"She's got a fever," Hotsuma-kun interjects.

"Oh, that's not good. Renjou, take her to the nurse."

"I will."

Hotsuma-kun grabs my wrist and drags me out of my seat. All the students stare at us in curiosity. Some are whispering and looking suspiciously at us as if we were an item. Yoshino-san looks almost devastated with her eyes almost bulging out of her eye sockets as if she was about to cry, which leaves me feeling incredibly guilty. How come I don't have a say in this?

When we exit the classroom, I yank my hand out of his hold.

"Hotsuma-kun! What are you doing?" I ask. He folds his arms.

"Taking you to the nurse," he says nonchalantly.

"I'm fine!" I retaliate. He tousles his hair and rolls his eyes.

"Stop being stupid. It's so obvious that you're sick, so just drop the act and rest in the nurse's office until you feel better."

I avert my gaze to a spot on the floor. "But…"

He sighs. "You're so stubborn. How'd you get sick anyway?"

"I…fell asleep watching the stars..."

He looks dumbfounded at me, and he covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. I puff out my cheeks petulantly. Well, if it weren't because of you, I wouldn't be sick in the first place!

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well, people say that idiots don't catch colds, but I guess it's all false," he jokes.

I mumble an apathetic "hmph," and I walk past Hotsuma-kun.

"Where are you going?" he asks, catching up to me.

"Nurse's office."

"I'll take you there."

"I can go there on my own, thank you."

"But you're sick."

"Idiots don't catch colds, remember?"

"H-Hey, I was just kidding about that…"

I look at his apologetic face, and I turn my head away obstinately before quickening my pace. Stupid Hotsuma-kun! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He fumes. "What the Hell was that?" he snaps. "Hey, wait! Shizuka!"

* * *

**Once again, thank you readers. :] I know I've been dragging it a bit, but the next chapter will have a hint of Shizuka's past. I'm trying to refrain myself from revealing too much at one time because I'm still waiting for more background about the Setting of Taurus and the past lives of the other Zweilts. I don't want to write something that wouldn't make sense all together. xD The furthest I've gotten in the manga is volume six, since that's all I can find in Japanese (also due to the fact that I can't read Chinese very well, but I'm working on it). I'm sorry if I'm boring you! I'll try my best to keep this story flowing and interesting. ^_^ See you in a few days!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	14. Chapter XIII ::: Solo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XIII ::: ****Solo**

_An unaccompanied piece performed by one._

_

* * *

_

_In the past life, I watch as Tsukumo-kun twists the rose's stem into a loop. I look at the butterfly that has landed on his shoulder._

_ "Tsukumo, why do you spend so much time with me?" I ask._

_ "You don't like it?"_

_ "I was just thinking that Touko might feel lonely without you."_

_ "Don't worry about her. She's fine."_

_ I draw circles on the ground with a stick. "Hey, Tsukumo… I've noticed this for a while, but why don't I have a partner?"_

_ "Oh, weren't you the one who said that you didn't want one?"_

_ "Well, that's true, but it's kind of lonely now and then. You have Touko. Shusei has Hotsuma, and Yuki has Zess… I wish Yuki would spend more time with me once in a while… It's always 'Luka' this, 'Luka' that." I sigh. "It's nice to have a partner."_

_ "How about Yuuya? He seems to care for you a lot."_

_ "Yuuya doesn't count. I never asked him to protect me."_

_ "Come on, don't be picky."_

_ Tsukumo-kun takes my left hand and slips the flower ring around my ring finger. My face lightens up when I see the red rose bud growing from the stem. "It's pretty…"_

_ He smiles. "I'm glad you like it."_

_While I'm busy adoring the flower, Tsukumo-kun plants a kiss on my forehead. I touch my forehead as a blush spreads across my cheeks._

_ "H-Hey! Stop kissing me without permission!"_

_He chuckles. "Sorry, you just looked cute like that."_

_ "T-Tsukumo, you idiot…"_

_

* * *

_

I actually managed to fall asleep in the nurse's office after Hotsuma-kun returned to class. When I come to, everything around me is blurry until I rub my eyes. The clock hanging on the wall in front of me reads twelve-thirty. It's already lunchtime? I should head back to class soon…

When I swing my legs off the bed, a glass of water is offered to me. I look up to see the beholder. I jump back on the bed in shock as soon as I see Tsukumo-kun's smiling face.

"T-Tsukumo-kun!" I exclaim, hugging the pillow. Oh God, I think my heart just skipped a beat from seeing him here. I did not expect to see him so suddenly!

"Are you thirsty?" he asks, holding a cup of water. I nod, shyly taking the glass from his hand. "The nurse also gave me two pills to feed to you. It's cold medicine." He drops the pills into my palm.

"Thank you…"

Tsukumo-kun stands beside the bed as he watches me ingest the pills. He kneels down in front of me, until his eyes are level to mine. He touches my cheek.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asks.

I smile. "A little… Thanks for worrying about me, but it's not serious or anything."

"That's still no good. If you don't take care of your body, your cold can turn into a fever, and it's going to be more difficult to deal with."

"That's true, but…"

Tsukumo-kun plays with a lock of my hair. "But… You looked cute when you were sleeping."

My face heats up. "Pervert…"

"The nurse said that you were calling for me while you were sleeping. Really?"

I turn even redder in realization. Did I really? I never thought that I talked in my sleep before… And nonetheless, I was saying Tsukumo-kun's name. This is so embarrassing...

He smiles. "What were you dreaming of?"

I hide my face behind the pillow. "N-Nothing…"

"Really? That's not what the nurse told me."

I sulk with the pillow in my face. "I…was dreaming about my past life."

Tsukumo-kun raises his eyebrows. "I have to hear this."

I wave my hands frantically. "It wasn't anything relevant to the last battle, so it's fine!"

"Oh, really?"

I nod quickly.

"Hmm…" he says skeptically. I sigh in relief when he lets it go. "Hey, are you hungry?"

I pucker my lips a little. "Yes…"

"Then, I'll get you something from the vendor."

I spring out of bed. "No, I can go by myself! I can't trouble you with that."

He ruffles my hair. "I can do it. Just stay here. I'll be back in five minutes."

I nod my head and I agree to stay in the nurse's office. When he leaves, I try to sit patiently on the bed. My eyes wander the room, and I notice that there are other people in the office as well. They seem to be sleeping… Even so, there are one… two… three… four people other than me here. There are a lot of people not feeling well today. Well, it is the middle of autumn after all. When I look out the window, my eyes widen, and I find my heart pounding. On the tree branch, a strange, black, reflective creature stares at me with its glowing red eyes. A Duras!

I brace myself to bring out Sonata, but then I realize that I'm still in school. There are people around me, and the nurse still seems unwary of danger. It's going to be trouble if I create a mess, and people will find out that I'm not normal. I can't summon my weapon here…

_"You're The Blossom. You have the ability to manipulate earth."_

I remember what Shusei-kun told me. That's right… I can crush it with my vines and be discreet about it. Normal humans can't see the Duras either, so I can defeat it without them noticing. I have to kill it before Tsukumo-kun comes back. Here goes… I extend my arm out, pointing towards the creature. Vines begin to sprout from the tree branch to coil around the unsuspecting Duras. It finally notices the climbing plant when they tangle around its neck. In a fast motion, my hand closes into a fist, and the Duras squeaks in pain before it shatters.

I let out a long breath when the pieces disappear. That was my first time killing a Duras directly. I don't know exactly how I'm feeling right now, except for a mixture of relief and pity. But I'm glad that my training came to use. I have to thank Shusei-kun later.

Tsukumo-kun comes back with a bag of melon bread. He asks me why I look so happy, but I tell him it's nothing. We spend the rest of the lunch period together before we head back to class.

* * *

After packing my bag to go home, Shusei-kun comes through the door to our classroom. Numerous girls squeal at his presence as he walks to my desk. I bow courteously to him.

"Good afternoon, Shusei-kun."

"No need to be so formal, Shizuka-chan," he says. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Y-Yes." I still can't help but be a little nervous around him in school. I can just sense the hatred in the girls' eyes…

"Um, where did Hotsuma-kun go?" I ask. "I saw him leave a while ago…"

"He's waiting outside."

"Oh, I see." I take my bag, and we exit the room together. Shusei-kun looks at Tsukumo-kun's empty desk.

"Where's Tsukumo? I didn't see him in the room before. Did he leave by himself?"

"Tsukumo-kun has club activities today. The intra-school rankings are taking place soon, so he'll be busy after school for the next few days," I reply.

I would watch him practice, but I don't want to be confronted by his fan girls again...

Hotsuma-kun is waiting for us in front of the classroom. I jump from seeing his menacing face to the other students in the hallway.

"Hotsuma," Shusei-kun calls him. His facial expression immediately softens, just a little bit.

"Oh, Shusei. Shizuka's here, too?" he asks. We begin walking.

I furrow my brows. "Is that bad?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"Hmph."

"Wait, are you still mad at me?"

"Of course."

"I was just kidding!"

"Hotsuma, did something happen between you two?" Shusei-kun asks.

"Nothing! I was just teasing her about her cold!"

"Hotsuma-kun called me an idiot."

"Is that what happened, Hotsuma?"

"No! That woman is lying!"

"Don't listen to him, Shusei-kun!"

Shusei-kun sighs. "You two, stop fighting about trivial matters."

"Yeah, stop it, Shizuka."

My jaw drops. "Hey, don't pin the blame on me! You started it!"

"What? You're the one who gave me an attitude!"

"Cut it out. You two aren't kids anymore," Shusei-kun says.

I puff out my cheeks and I glare at Hotsuma-kun. What an idiot! He glares back at me angrily. As we leave the building, a bouquet of roses are shoved into my face. W-What is this…? Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun stop to see why I had stopped. The holder of the roses lowers the bouquet. I blink confusedly.

"H-Hanamura-senpai," I say, looking at the gardening club's president. "Why are you here? And these roses…"

He grins. "I passed by the flower shop this morning, and I saw how fresh they were, so I ran there just now to buy them for you. Aren't they beautiful?"

Everyone around the school is staring at us now. I blush as I accept the red roses. "T-Thank you, Hanamura-senpai…"

"Are you free this Sunday? I'd like to take you out to lunch or dinner, whichever you prefer."

"Eh? I'm free, but—"

"Shizuka, who's this guy?" Hotsuma-kun asks, resting his elbow on my shoulder. He doesn't look too friendly at Hanamura-senpai...

"Umm… He's the president of the gardening club," I say. "He's an upperclassman, so you should be more respectful to him," I add, as if it weren't obvious enough, since he's wearing a red tie.

"Well, he just asked you out, so I can't be nice to him."

"Hotsuma, Shizuka-chan, let's go," Shusei-kun says, walking ahead of us.

"Hey, wait up, Shusei!" Hotsuma-kun runs off to catch up to him. I quickly bow to Hanamura-senpai and secure the bouquet before running off.

"Amamiya-san, how about Sunday?" Hanamura-senpai calls.

I stop and I bow in apology. "Sorry, I just remembered that I have something to do!"

He looks down at the ground in pity as I catch up to the others. Hotsuma-kun swings his bag over his shoulder and looks down at me.

"I thought you said you were free. Why didn't you agree to go on a date with that guy?" he retorts. What's with his way of talking? He sounds as if he's jealous!

"W-Well, I'm not exactly interested in him, so I don't want to keep his hopes up."

"Oh, really." He looks more relaxed now.

I hug the bouquet close to my chest. "But he didn't have to get me flowers..."

"That's probably his way of showing his affection," Shusei-kun says.

I sigh. I'd rather not have that kind of attention. I never used to be so popular before I started living in the Twilight Mansion. Do I give off an attractive aura, now that I've become more acquainted with the popular ones? I hope that's not the case.

When we turn the corner, I see something moving in the bushes. Is it my imagination? No, maybe it's a squirrel. I continue walking with Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shusei-kun stops. Hotsuma-kun looks around aimlessly. I look at them confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask them.

"Yeah…" Hotsuma-kun says. "It's really weird."

Shusei-kun summons a blue sphere and looks into it. "Duras. They're near."

I look around the area. There's an empty park next to us. Wait… It's strange. School just ended, but there aren't any kids playing in the park. The weather is nice today, too. Normally, it would be swarming with children… What is happening?

Suddenly, Hotsuma-kun grabs my arm and stands in front of me. **"Burn, dark ones!"**

A Duras atop a tree crashes down to the ground and burns in Hotsuma-kun's scorching flames. More Duras emerge from the shadows. Hotsuma-kun summons his weapon, Master Stroke, and Shusei-kun stands back with his spheres floating in his palms.

"Can you take care of them, Hotsuma?" he asks.

"Yeah, no problem. They're coming, Shizuka. Just stay behind me, all right? I'll protect you," he says. I find myself nodding, but then something hits me. All I've been doing is relying on others… I have to step up my game and prove that I can be useful too. I tug on the back of Hotsuma-kun's jacket. He turns his head to look at me from behind.

"What? I'm about to fight them!"

"I want to fight, too!" I say.

"Can you even do it?" he asks.

I clench my fists. "Yes, I can! Watch me!"

I step out of my safety spot, and I hold out my hands. The Duras are growling fiercely at us. I'm aware that they're about to attack soon. I harden my eyes, and without much effort, I summon Sonata into my grasp. I tighten my grip on the handle.

"Please stand back, Hotsuma-kun," I say. "I'm still new at this, so I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't have to act strong. I can fight them off easily on my own—"

"Hotsuma-kun, don't stop me. I can do this. I can't just stand there and look pretty anymore."

The Duras begin to move. When three run toward me, I brace myself. Concentrate… Find their blind spot… Remember what Shusei-kun taught me. _Fight as if I were dancing._ Don't strain the arms. Relax… Lunging forward, I swing my scythe at the reflective creatures. Upon contact, the Duras break into tiny pieces. Using the low gate as leverage, I leap into the air to slash at the ones jumping off the tree branches. Those shatter into nothingness as well. Back on the ground, there are more Duras descending from the tree branches above.

"Shizuka, behind you!"

Without moving my hands, vines shoot out of the ground and strangle the Duras that tried to sneak up behind me. I can see it clearly now. This is my fight. I won't let them bring me down. I grip my scythe tightly. _Do it as if it were a dance._ With one hand, I swing Sonata above my head. In one, smooth motion; I twirl the scythe around like a fan, slicing the Duras that land on the blade. Everything around us blows like a gust of strong wind, ripping nearby trees and bushes to shreds. _Elegance… Power…_

**"First Movement: Allegretto."**

**

* * *

**

**As always, thank you, reviewers and readers. :] I understand that Hotsuma's infatuation is a surprise, but I couldn't help myself from writing it. xD There was a subtle hint about Shizuka's partner in this chapter, but it's okay if you didn't catch it because there will definitely be more in the future. ^^ I apologize for the short chapter; I've been quite busy these past few days, but I'll try to keep the updates consistent. I wouldn't want to upset you guys. :] Bye bye~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	15. Chapter XIV ::: Teneramente

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XIV ::: ****Teneramente**

_Tenderly._

_

* * *

_

"Eh? Shizuka-chan came down with a fever?" Tsukumo-kun asks outside my room. He seems to be talking to Shusei-kun. "How did that happen?"

"She fought off a large amount of Duras today. She must've overworked herself," Shusei-kun says. "But I was surprised. She collapsed right after killing the last one."

"Why did you let her fight them alone?"

"Hotsuma tried to stop her, but she insisted on fighting."

"She's so reckless… I'm going to make something for her to eat."

I slowly open my eyes. My eyelids flutter before I fully grasp the situation. There's a cold, wet towel on my forehead, and my body feels hot all over. I'm sweating under these thick blankets. My head hurts. What happened to me…? When I try to get up, someone pushes me back down on the bed.

"You can't get up, Shizuka-chan. You have to rest," Touko-senpai says.

"Touko-senpai…" I find myself whispering. My throat is dry. "What happened?"

"Hotsuma said you passed out after fighting the Duras by yourself. Honestly, you scared us when we saw you unconscious in Hotsuma's arms."

Ah… It was Hotsuma-kun who carried me back. The door opens. Yuki-kun enters my room while Luka-san waits outside. Touko-senpai steps aside for Yuki-kun.

"Yuki-kun…"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk," he says, standing over me. "I'm sorry… I would try to heal your fever, but Takashirou-san said that it's not possible."

I shake my head, meaning to say that it doesn't matter. It's okay.

"I'll ask Touma-san to make you some porridge. Wait for me, okay?"

I nod my head as he leaves my room to the kitchen. I sigh exasperatedly while I close my eyes. The pain in my head isn't going away any time soon. I should sleep it off…

I feel something cool on my cheek. It's not a towel. I open my eyes to see Shusei-kun over me. His hand is pressed against my forehead. I'm thankful for the cool-down, but why are his hands so cold…? He lifts his hand off of me and brushes my wet bangs away from my forehead.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this," he says. I shake my head. It's not your fault… "But you were amazing today. The training paid off."

I smile, and I nod my head.

He replaces the towel on my forehead. "Hotsuma's already in the kitchen, making something for you to eat. Rest until he comes back, okay?" he says before leaving the room. I close my eyes to make myself fall asleep. Wait, does that mean that they're all in the kitchen…? I chuckle at the thought of the guys cooking. Would it be a disaster?

* * *

"Shizuka-chan." I hear a voice calling me. My eyes slowly open. Tsukumo-kun is next to me. I sit up on the bed with Tsukumo-kun's help.

"Tsukumo-kun…"

He uses the towel to wipe away the beads of sweat on the side of my face. "Are you feeling any better?" he asks.

I don't know how to answer, so I shake my head slightly. He holds out a teacup to me.

"I made you some tea with honey, lemon, and ginger. It's full of vitamin C, so it's good for lowering your fever."

"Thank you," I say softly, reaching out to take the cup, but Tsukumo-kun puts my hand down.

"I'll hold it for you. Your hands are shaking."

I don't know if it's my fever, but my face gets hotter when Tsukumo-kun places the teacup below my upper lip. I sip the tea slowly as Tsukumo-kun holds the cup for me. When I'm done, he places the cup down on its saucer, and stands up.

"I have some homework to do. I'll be back later when I'm done," he says.

I nod with a smile. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun."

He pats my head lovingly and kisses my cheek before he opens the door. It seems too close to be mere coincidence when Hotsuma-kun stands by the door with a tray and a bowl. I can't see Tsukumo-kun's face, but Hotsuma-kun looks pissed. Were they busying themselves for me…?

Hotsuma-kun closes the door with his foot before he walks over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I avert my gaze to the creases in my blanket. "Better, thank you…"

He sits down on the chair beside my bed. He places the tray on his lap. "I made you some porridge. My…mother used to make it for me when I was sick. It's my first time making it, so I don't know if it tastes good or not." He sounded reluctant when he mentioned his mother. My eyes become downcast as my heart sinks. I feel guilty for making him remember his painful past. He looks at me.

"Why do you look so sad? Is it 'cause I mentioned my family?"

I shake my head frantically, worsening my headache. He sighs.

"Whatever. Here, eat something." He places the tray on my lap.

I pick up the porcelain spoon with my shaky hand. I'm too weak to use my strength fully, but I can't trouble Hotsuma-kun with feeding me… Hotsuma-kun watches me try to hold the spoon up to my mouth. He holds my hand.

"Wait… Are you too weak to even feed yourself?"

I shake my head. "I can…"

He takes the spoon from my hand. "Don't try to act strong when you're not. Let me feed you." He scoops into the porridge and blows the steam away to make it cooler. "I don't know if it's still hot, so don't burn your tongue." Hotsuma-kun holds it up to my mouth, and I part my lips slightly. It's tasteless and little watery… But… I feel the warmth of his generosity. He spent the time to make this, even though he never did this for anyone else before. Somehow, that makes me really happy inside...

"It was crazy in the kitchen. You should've seen it. While I was making this for you, Tsukumo came in and wanted to take over, then Yuki told the chef to make food for you, too. It was hectic in there."

Everyone wanted to cook for me… I'm indebted to them. They're all so kind… I unconsciously smile a bit. Hotsuma-kun furrows his brows and flushes a little pink.

"W-Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

"Well… I'm just really grateful to you and the others," I say with a smile. "You're so kind."

He looks away in embarrassment. "W-Why are you saying that all of a sudden? Idiot."

I giggle softly to myself. Hotsuma-kun is cute when he blushes like that. But if I ever say that out loud, Hotsuma-kun would never talk to me again. He feeds me spoon by spoon until I finish the entire bowl of porridge.

"If you're hungry later, just message me on my phone," he says.

"Thank you, Hotsuma-kun."

He picks up the tray. "No problem. I'll be playing games in my room."

"Hotsuma-kun, how about your homework?"

"Homework? I don't do homework. Who are you kidding?"

I scratch the side of my face sheepishly. "I-I see…"

He heads for the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

I raise my brows at his offer. "Okay…"

He leaves through the door, and once again silence returns to my room. I slip under the blankets again, feeling better after Tsukumo-kun and Hotsuma-kun's care. I close my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, my condition worsens. I know my body is burning, but on the inside, I'm freezing cold. I'm sweating bullets, and I'm struggling to breathe properly. I feel nauseous, as if I'm going to throw up right this second. My whole body is shaking. I've never had a fever this bad. My face is probably as pale as a ghost. I'm terrified, but I can't tell anybody…

My window creaks open, but I'm too weak to turn my head to see who or what it is. I hear footsteps coming toward me. Judging from the sound of the footsteps, it's a man. Who is it…? Through my eyelids, I see a shadow of a hand above my head. What is he doing? Is he…a good person? A bad person?

I slowly open my eyes to see a purple light emitting from his hand. My range of vision doesn't allow me to see who it is. All I see is his pale hand and long, sharp nails. Where have I seen those before…? When the purple light diminishes, my breathing returns to normal, and I no longer feel like vomiting. My sweating ceases, and I feel my strength returning slowly. The hand retreats, and I slightly open my mouth to speak.

"Wait…" I murmur to the man's back. I gather the energy to sit up in bed. My vision starting to come together now. His black hair, black outfit, and the two red X markings on his left arm.

"Luka-san?"

He turns around to glance at me. His silver eyes captivate me. It's cold like usual, but there's a certain magnanimity in his eyes. I clutch the blanket. I don't know what he did, but it cured a large part of my fever. I have to thank him. I smile at him.

"Thank you," I say. He closes his eyes.

"I didn't do it for you. Yuki was deeply worried about your condition, so I decided to take away some of your suffering."

"Even so, I want to thank you. I would bow to you if I weren't stuck in bed," I say. "I'll definitely repay you one day, Luka-san."

He opens his eyes to look at me. "You were under an Opast's spell."

I look at him confusedly. "What?"

"The group of Duras that you fought were probably commanded by an Opast. Upon his or her orders, one of them inflicted a spell on you. I just simply removed the curse."

My eyes widen. An Opast cursed me… Why would that person do this?

"The Opast was most likely aiming for Yuki. But eliminating God's Heart early in the game seemed like a good choice as well."

I lower my head. "Umm… Luka-san… Have we ever met before?" I ask.

He leans against my window. "I could say we have, or we haven't. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I was just thinking… This is our first time speaking to each other properly. The first time we met, you just grabbed my arm and tried to bring me somewhere. I was wondering if you hated me," I say.

He lowers his gaze to the floor. "We have met before. In your past life."

I wipe my forehead with my sleeve. "I thought as much. When I see visions from the past, I see you in them, so I thought that maybe you and I had a connection."

"You sound so happy about it."

"Well, not exactly…"

"You hated me. To the extent where you wanted to kill me."

I blink quickly, trying to comprehend that. "P-Pardon? I wanted to kill…you?"

"It shouldn't come across as a surprise to you. Since you were Yuki's personal Zweilt, you didn't want her to be anywhere near me."

I scratch the side of my face. "Umm… Did you just call Yuki-kun a girl?" I ask in my dumbfounded state.

"Yuki was a girl in the past life. You don't remember something like that?"

"I do remember some things, but…" Why was Yuki-kun reborn as a boy?

"I'm returning to Yuki's room. I have to watch over him," he says.

"Hey, Luka-san," I say. "Do you still have the same feelings for Yuki-kun as you did in the past?" I ask, hoping that I'm not offending him in any way.

He leaps onto my windowsill. "Even if Yuki is a male now, his soul is still the same. My feelings for Yuki haven't changed and never will. No matter what happens, I will not betray him."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! My schedule's been packed as of recently. This chapter turned out shorter and a little more meh than I expected, and it's like a stepping stone, but bigger things will happen soon. See you next time~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	16. Chapter XV ::: Cadenza

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

However, I do own this bowl of noodles.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XV ::: ****Cadenza**

_A solo section used to show the performer's technique._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I am up and about. I feel great, as if I didn't go through so much torture last night. In the dining room, Touko-senpai confirms that my fever is gone, and my temperature is back to normal. She ruffles my hair.

"Wow! I didn't think that Hotsuma's porridge would be so effective," she jokes.

Hotsuma-kun slams his hand on the table. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Just in case, you should stay home today and rest," Touko-senpai says to me, completely ignoring Hotsuma-kun's question. I sit there dumbstruck.

"But I'm feeling a lot better! I can't skip school when nothing is wrong with me," I insist. My mom taught me that education is everything, and I can't skip school for selfish reasons. Coming from an accomplished lawyer, I believed that everything she said was true. Her words were like a policy to me. If I broke them, my life would be miserable.

"Touko-chan is right. You should stay home today," Tsukumo-kun agrees as he snacks on his bag of potato chips, amidst the breakfast sitting in front of him.

"But…"

"Don't be a stubborn brat," Hotsuma-kun pitches in.

I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from snapping at him. Yuki-kun smiles at me.

"Even so, I'm glad that you're feeling better, Shizuka-san," he says.

I nod and look at Luka-san, who stands next to him patiently. I smile thankfully at him, even though he doesn't respond back.

"Really, everyone was worried about you, Shizuka-chan," Tachibana-san says. "It would be boring if it was just Touko-kun and Aya-kun as the only two girls in the house…if you know what I mean."

I pout. "That's lecherous, Tachibana-san!"

"You're so warped," Touko-senpai adds.

He laughs. "It was a joke!"

I then realize that Shusei-kun was missing from all this. I look around the table. He's not here.

"Where is Shusei-kun?" I ask.

"He probably left without eating breakfast again," Hotsuma-kun replies. "That bastard, always making me worried about him…"

Tsukumo-kun gets up. "I'll be heading to school now."

Touko-senpai stands up after him. "This early, Tsukumo?"

He nods. "I have some club activities to take care of. See you later, Shizuka-chan," he says, giving me a light kiss on my forehead. I blush at his sudden affection. Tsukumo-kun hasn't been intimate with me since he tried to kiss me. My heart pounds just like the way it did before all this. He smiles at me before he leaves the room. Yuki-kun and Luka-san leave with him as well. On the other hand, Hotsuma-kun looks frustrated with his flaring eyes. He throws down the piece of bread on his plate, and gets out of his chair.

"Hotsu, where are you going?" Tachibana-san asks.

"Toilet."

I watch Hotsuma-kun stomp off angrily, his footsteps heavy and dragging. Why is he so mad all of a sudden? Touko-senpai puts her hands on her hips.

"What's up with him?" she asks.

"Isn't he jealous?" Tachibana-san asks, even though it sounds more like a statement.

I look at the curator of the mansion. "Jealous? Why?"

He adjusts his colorful hat. "Well, isn't it obvious? He likes our little Shizuka-chan here, no?"

My face turns a bright pink. "D-Don't make jokes like that, Tachibana-san."

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"It scares me a little…"

Tachibana-san gets up and drapes his arm lazily across my shoulders. "It's good to be young, Shizuka-chan. However, it's always best to play safe. If you have feelings for one of them, or even more than one, make sure you use protection."

I immediately turn red at his statement. "You're such a pervert, Tachibana-san!"

He steps back with a victorious expression on his face. "Remember, my advice will come in handy someday!"

I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm going back to my room."

"Aww, you're going to leave me alone here?"

"You have Touko-senpai."

"You're right. Touuuko-kuuun~"

"Get away from me, you sick pervert!"

* * *

As I'm watering the potted daffodil on my windowsill, I wonder what to do. I have nothing to do until they return from school. Tomorrow's Sunday, so I'll be home again. Let's see, what to do… My cell phone vibrates on my desk. I flip the cover open to see who is calling me. Hmm? It's an unknown number… Who could it be? I push the 'Accept' button.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Oh, sis?"

I blink a few times before I recognize that voice. "Yuuya?"

"Yeah!"

"W-Wait, why are you calling me in school? Isn't your teacher going to see you? Actually, when did you get a phone?" I ask him, bombarding him with questions.

"Mom bought me a phone to keep in touch with me while you're not home," he replies. "And my teacher is absent today, so everyone's just chilling now."

"I see. Then, why don't you talk to your friends?" I ask.

"I'd rather talk to you."

I blush from his statement. For once, I feel like I'm special to someone. "So… How have you been? Have you been doing your homework?"

"I'm fine. I'm a good boy now."

I giggle. "Really?"

"It's true! I learned how to make an omelet the other day."

"Did you burn down the kitchen?"

"Well, almost, but I extinguished it. No one found out."

I scratch the bag of my head sheepishly. "Oh, I see…"

"Don't tell mom or dad. Or I won't talk to you ever again," he says, sounding very serious.

I laugh. "Okay, I won't."

"When are you coming home again, sis?"

"Umm…" I haven't thought about a certain day, even though I promised my mom that I'll visit once in a while. However, I've been unexpectedly busy these past few days.

"Soon," I say. "Finals are coming up, so I'm studying hard."

"Oh, all right. When you do feel like coming home, I'll make some omelets for you."

"Thanks," I say. "Oh yeah, Yuuya…"

"Hmm? What?"

I move my phone to my other ear. "Say, what if— it's only a what if, okay?"

"Go on."

"If you looked after a girl when she was sick, how would you want her to repay you?" I ask.

"It depends on who the girl is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if she's a friend, I wouldn't expect much from her. For example, bake some cookies. But if she's someone I like, I'd want something more."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah. Isn't that only fitting?"

"Yuuya, are you dating behind mom's back?"

"Huh? Where'd you get that from?"

"Yuuya, you can't do that. You're only twelve," I urge. "You're still young. You shouldn't be doing these things so early!"

"Chill out. I don't have a girlfriend," he says. I calm down a little.

"I got worried there for a minute."

"You know, kids aren't that innocent nowadays. We know what sex is."

I blush at the impure word. "A-Aren't you too young to know what that is?"

"No. They teach you these things early on in public schools. You're probably the only one who still believes that marriage comes before sex. Sucks that mom stuck you in a Catholic school when you were a kid. All the girls in my class had their first kisses already."

I feel faint when I hear that. "A-All of them? How old are you again?"

"Twelve," he says nonchalantly.

"But you're still kids… How about you, Yuuya? Did you have your first kiss yet?"

"Kind of. It was in a game of Truth or Dare, though, so it doesn't count. I'm telling you, kissing is completely normal, especially at your age."

I feel my cheeks heating up, discussing something like this with my little brother. "But a kiss is just…"

"Everyone does it. It's not like you're going to get pregnant from kissing someone."

"Of course not!"

"Then, what are you worried about?"

I purse my lips together. I just can't give away my first kiss so easily… I was willing to Tsukumo-kun that one time because I felt that he deserved it… But to Hotsuma-kun or Shusei-kun, it's just…not happening. I sigh.

"You're so open about this," I say.

"Why are you asking about this anyway?"

"Ah, that's…"

"Hey, Yuuya, who's that on the phone?" Yuuya's friend asks. He covers the microphone with his hand and is probably telling him to go away. "Hey, Yuuya's sister! Yuuya has a sister complex!" he says, or shouts, since I am able to hear him clearly through the muffled microphone.

"Like Hell I do!" Yuuya shouts back.

"Yeah, right! You've got your sister's picture as your cell phone's background, and you wrote about your sister for last night's assignment! And I see you in class; when the teacher's not looking, you flip open your cell phone to look at her picture!"

"H-Hey! Shut up, Nagi!"

I scratch the side of my face. Oh boy… "Umm… I just remembered that I have to do something… I'll talk to you later, Yuuya," I say, trying to avoid any disaster.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go beat up this guy."

"W-Wait!" Too late. The phone clicks and the line goes dead. I close the top of my phone. I hope he doesn't actually hit him… I sigh. I guess the kissing thing isn't going to work out. Cookies don't sound like a bad idea. I'll do that. I should head out to buy some ingredients.

* * *

I'm in a stump when I stand in the middle of the aisle, looking at the shelves of sweets. I should've asked Yuuya what types of cookies are best. I already have the primary ingredients in my basket, but I don't know what kind of cookies to make. Tsukumo-kun likes anything sweet, so I can make chocolate chip cookies, but Shusei-kun might not like sweets… And what about Hotsuma-kun? I know that he doesn't like tomatoes, but what _does_ he like?

I look at a packet of herb cookies. This seems like something Shusei-kun would eat, but if I make some, it wouldn't look very appetizing… Besides, since I'm repaying him for training me, I should make something pretty. I put it back on the shelf. I could make butter crunch cookies. No, mine are no good. The last time I tasted them, it numbed the roof of my mouth. Oatmeal cookies look good. Ah, but Hotsuma-kun wouldn't like it… I sigh. This is troubling… And there's a limit as to what I know how to bake…

Maybe I should ask around for advice? The man that walks past me catches my attention.

"Ah, excuse me," I call out to him. He turns around to look at me. His one feature that stands out to me is his spectacles. Although looks like a college student, he is well dressed, and seems very mature. He doesn't look bad at all.

"Yes?" he asks with a smile. He seems friendly, so I loosen my shoulders.

"Umm, can I ask you for some advice?"

He faces me. "Sure."

"What kind of cookies do you like?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows in amusement. I don't blame him. It is kind of a weird question to ask a total stranger.

"I don't eat sweets often," he says. I hold my hands together as my shoulders droop a little.

"I see…"

"But if a cute girl like you is making them for me, I'd eat it."

I look up to see his charming smile. I find myself turning red. Those are nice words… I touch the back of my head sheepishly. "Really?"

He nods. "Of course."

Then, it's decided. I'll make chocolate chip cookies. I think Hotsuma-kun would like it, too. I'm not certain about Shusei-kun, but I hope he'll eat it.

"Thank you," I say, bowing in courtesy. "Is it all right if I ask for your name?" I ask.

"Furuori Senshirou," he says, holding out his hand for me to shake. "And yours?"

"I'm Amamiya Shizuka," I reply, shaking his hand. It's warm…

He chuckles quietly to himself. "You really are kind, just like the rumors say you are."

"Pardon?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's nothing."

I look at him confusedly. "Have we…met before?" I ask.

Furuori-san turns his back to me. "I'll be going now. We'll meet again."

"Ah… Goodbye," I say before he walks away. What did he mean when he said that we'll meet again? I tilt my head, trying to remember if I've seen him before. He does look a little familiar, but it might be my mind playing tricks on me. His green eyes do appeal to me though. It looks like… What does it look like…? I venture into the other aisles trying to remember what his green eyes reminded me of. Hmm… I just can't put my finger on it. It bothers me.

After I pay for my groceries, I leave the supermarket. Outside, I see a boy with dark hair. He looks my age, and he's standing next to Furuori-san. He looks at me, his gaze somewhat cold and distant. He has the same green eyes, but a little more golden in color. Where have I seen them before? He seems rather familiar… Was he on television before? I can't remember… I decide to return to the mansion. Halfway down the block, I'm still thinking.

Green… Green eyes…?

When realization hits me, I jump. The Giou Clan's?

Does that mean that they're Zweilt Guardians also? Wait… Then, how come they've never been mentioned to us? Is it a coincidence? A lot of people do have green eyes, after all… I sigh. I shouldn't think too much into this. I have to start baking once I get home.

* * *

While I'm using the whisk to beat the cookie batter, Touma-san comes over to me.

"Can you handle it, Shizuka-san? I could help if you need an extra hand," he offers.

I shake my head. "No, I can do this, Touma-san. It won't mean anything if I'm not the one making it. Thanks, though."

He adjusts his chef's hat. "All right." He watches me add two eggs into the bowl, and beat the mix in the large bowl. "You're actually pretty good at this, Shizuka-san."

"I used to make cookies for my brother whenever I had time," I reply.

"I see. I have to check on the wine cellar. Can I trust you here alone?"

I laugh. "Of course!"

He smiles. "Okay. I'll be back." When Touma-san leaves the kitchen, I continue adding the chocolate chips into the mixture. I let out a breath. I hope this goes well.

At the completion of the baking process, I carefully take the tray out of the oven. The sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies fills the air. I marvel at how pretty the cookies turned out to be. The surfaces of the cookies are still golden, and the chocolate chips have settled in nicely. I lay it out on the table to cool down. Not bad, Shizuka! I look at the clock. There's still about two more hours until class ends. While the cookies cool, I think I'll go water the plants in the garden.

* * *

Hotsuma-kun is the first one I approach. Tsukumo-kun isn't home yet, so I think I'll go to him last. I knock on Hotsuma-kun's door, and I wait for a response. Like usual, it sounds like there's a war going on in his room. The noise stops, which probably means that he paused the game.

"Who is it?" he asks from inside.

"It's Shizuka. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I open the door to see Hotsuma-kun sitting on the floor in front of his television. I close the door behind me and I walk over to him, holding the bag of cookies behind my back.

"What's up?" he asks, placing his controller aside. I kneel down next to him.

"Umm, I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," I say.

He waves his hand in the air. "Don't worry about it."

I hold out the bag of chocolate chip cookies. "I baked you some cookies."

He blinks confusedly. "For me?"

I nod. He scratches the side of his face and takes the bag. He stares at it, as if it's suspicious. I furrow my brows.

"W-What? They taste good! I tried one before," I say.

He gazes intensely at me. "You really made this?"

I pout. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back." As I reach out to grab it, he quickly moves it away from me.

"Hey! It's not that! I was just— Argh! Never mind." He messes up his hair and sighs. "Thanks, Shizuka."

I smile. "Try one. It's good."

He pulls the ribbon off the bag and reaches inside for a cookie. Without examining it like he did with the whole bag, he directly takes a bite. His face lights up.

"Wow, this is amazing," he praises me, popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

I clap my hands together happily. "Really? I'm glad you like it."

He chows down on them one after another. "Seriously, you can sell this," he says in between bites. I chuckle.

"Be careful not to choke." I stand up. "I'm going to deliver some to Shusei-kun."

He stops completely and looks at me. "To Shusei? But… Forget it. All right. I'll be here if anything."

I blink. "Okay…" As I leave his room, I wonder what he means by that. No… Deep down, I already know. I'm just too scared to face it.

* * *

Before I'm ready to talk to Shusei-kun, I'm already across the hallway, inside his room. I stand there silently as he reads at his desk. He sets down his novel and looks at me.

"Is there something you need, Shizuka-chan?" he asks as kindly as ever. I shuffle toward him. I hold out the bag of cookies in front of me, like I'm shielding myself from something.

"U-Umm… I made you some cookies to thank you for training me."

"You didn't have to do that. I don't eat sweets anyway."

I thought as much. I lower the bag. "But you could try it. Hotsuma-kun said that it's good."

"Thank you, but I'm not interested."

"Not even one…?" I insist.

He shakes his head. "Sorry, Shizuka-chan. I might end up giving them to Hotsuma instead."

His words are like a stab to my heart. I knew that this would happen, but I wasn't mentally prepared for it. I try not to take it too seriously, though. I smile, albeit painfully.

"Then… I'll be leaving now," I say softly. "Thank you for being honest with me, Shusei-kun."

I don't have the courage to look back at him when I leave. I close the door behind me quietly, so he doesn't suspect me for being offended by his words. He is my upperclassman, after all. It wouldn't be respectful to express myself in front of him. Walking over to the wall, I hold the bag of cookies to my chest, and I fight to hold back the tears that are welling up in my eyes. God, I told myself not to take it to heart, but it still hurts. I lean back against the wall of the dimly lit hallway. I use my sleeve to wipe away a tear that rolls down my cheek. Don't cry, Shizuka… It's childish…

All of a sudden, Hotsuma-kun's door flies open. Quickly, he walks up to me and grabs the bag of cookies out of my hand. I stand there in surprise.

"H-Hotsuma-kun, what are you…?"

He doesn't say anything, and goes into Shusei-kun's room. What is he doing? I run to his door, and I hear Hotsuma-kun's voice from inside.

"Shizuka made this for you!" he shouts. I step back when I hear my name in their conversation. I bite on my lower lip. What's happening…? Is Hotsuma-kun…standing up for me?

"Calm down, Hotsuma," Shusei-kun says.

"How can I be calm? Why couldn't you just accept it?"

"I can't. I would just be lying to her."

"Shusei, I don't understand what you're thinking."

"Hotsuma, you know I don't eat sweets."

"I don't care. Just take the damned cookies and thank her for taking her time to make this for you," is all Hotsuma-kun says before he storms out of the room and slams the door behind him. He looks at my dazzled expression before heaving a long sigh. It's almost like saying, _"I knew this would happen."_ I lower my head. I'm thankful for him, I really am… But when it's something like this, I'm a little shocked… I fiddle with my shirt's sleeve.

"Thank you, Hotsuma-kun…"

He puts his hands into his pockets. "Shusei's usually the kind of person to do this. I just didn't think he would be so cold about it," he says. He wipes away the rest of my tears with his hand.

"Stop crying, idiot."

I purse my lips together as he ruffles my hair. Without saying anything else, he returns to his own room. I watch as his door closes. Really… Thank you, Hotsuma-kun… I pace down the hallway, rubbing my eyes to rid of the stubborn tears. Accidentally, I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry," I say, lowering my head.

"Shizuka-chan?"

I look up to see the owner of the familiar voice. "Tsukumo-kun…"

He touches my cheek with his hand, and looks into my puffy eyes. "Were you…crying?"

I shake my head in denial. "N-No…"

He takes my hand and leads me to the other side of the hallway. "We'll talk in my room."

* * *

Tsukumo-kun sits me down on his lap, and swings my legs around on the bed, so my head rests on his shoulder. He cradles me in his arms. I feel a little awkward in this position, but Tsukumo-kun seems comfortable holding me. I try to relax myself. He sees the bag of cookies in my hands.

"Is it for me?" he asks. I nod slowly.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after me yesterday."

He smiles. "Thank you, Shizuka-chan. Did you make some for Shusei and Hotsuma, too?"

"I did, but…"

"It's Shusei, isn't it?" he asks. He already knows. I nod.

"Shusei-kun didn't want it, but Hotsuma-kun made him take it. I…"

Tsukumo-kun puts a finger on my lips to stop me from saying anything more. He pulls the ribbon off the bag and takes out a cookie. He looks at my puzzled expression and smiles. He bites into the cookie, and closes his eyes as he savors the sweet flavor.

"Shusei's an idiot for rejecting these," he says softly. "Even though they're this delicious."

I'm on the verge of tears as I hug Tsukumo-kun, pushing us down the both of us onto the bed. I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly, breathing in the scent of lemon that lingers on his body from the tennis club's locker room. I close my eyes when Tsukumo-kun strokes my hair gently.

I feel like I'm falling for Tsukumo-kun all over again…

I get off of him, and I sit on the bed. "S-Sorry, I had the impulse to hug you all of a sudden…"

He supports himself with his elbows, and smiles. "Don't apologize for something like that."

"But…"

"I don't want to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

He leans forward to me and caresses my cheek. I'm too shy to look into his eyes when his face inches closer to mine, and I feel his warmth breath on my skin.

"Whenever I see you sad, I have the urge to kiss you," he whispers. He's closing the space between us fast. Is it like what Yuuya said? A kiss is the most fitting? I touch his hand that is on my cheek, and I turn my head away. No… I can't do this…

"Let's stop, Tsukumo-kun…" I say. "I… I probably still have a cold, so it's not a good idea."

He pulls away. "I see. Then, maybe next time when you're ready," he says, tapping my nose. He stands up. "I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes. Would you like to help me?" he teases.

My face turns pink. "T-Then… I'll leave," I say. Tsukumo-kun pulls me into the circle of his arms, and holds me close to him. I'm still a little surprised from his actions today. Tsukumo-kun's been so affectionate nowadays… Why? It's a little unfair that he hears my thoughts, but I don't have a clue about what he's thinking. If only I had a little insight…

"I wish you were more open with me, Shizuka-chan," he whispers. I wrinkle my brows. More open…? What does he mean by that?

He sighs. "Your feelings for Shusei are so obvious, but I wish you would show me some, too. I really like you, Shizuka-chan." He tightens his hold on me. "You might not know, but I've always had feelings for you ever since we first met at school."

"But Tsukumo-kun… Your affection for me is based on our relationship in the past life. You might not actually like me," I say.

"Trust me. My feelings for you haven't changed, and they never will."

I place my hand flat on his chest. "Tsukumo-kun… I already have feelings for Shusei-kun… Please, don't make it any harder for me…" I say.

"I love you, Shizuka-chan… I'll keep saying it until you admit that you love me back."

There is a pit in my stomach when he says that. I writhe out of his hold, and I step back in shock from his words. I back away in defense.

"I… I have to go now, Tsukumo-kun. I'm sorry!"

I only remember running out of his room and busting through my own door. I close the door behind me, and I sink down to the wooden floor. My heart is beating fast, and my mind isn't functioning properly. I bite down on my curled finger. How can Tsukumo-kun be so open about his feelings for me? I admit that I do have feelings for Tsukumo-kun, but I'm not ready for a relationship. At least, not yet. But… I can't stop my heart from pounding. Will there be a day where I can't hold back my feelings anymore? I'm scared…

_God… What should I do?_

* * *

**I do apologize for the wait! I seem to have died along the way, but I came back as lively as ever! Thank you to the people who added this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me. :] ****I think updates will be reduced to a weekly basis, now that school is here and everyone's quite busy, myself included. Good luck to all students and those of you who will be taking big exams this school year! ^^ Do write some reviews, everyone! I'll be eating my noodles now. Well then, until next time~**

******Reviews make me (and my noodles) happy!**


	17. Chapter XVI ::: Grave

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XVI ::: Grave**

_Slowly and seriously.

* * *

_

After venting my problems to the white daffodil, I calm down a bit. Everything's been moving so fast nowadays, I feel like it's going to spin out of control. I rest my hand on my chest. I'm so confused, and my heart beats fast. Due to Tsukumo-kun's confession, I don't know what to do. It feels right for me to give in to him, but… What should I do when my feelings for Tsukumo-kun deepens? No, it might just be infatuation, like I told Hotsuma-kun. I might get over it after a few weeks. It's only a small crush. And about Shusei-kun… I sigh. There's no way it's happening, so maybe I should give up entirely. Some things just aren't meant to be.

_**Knock.**_

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Shusei."

Bad timing. I was just trying to get over him. Why is he here…?

"Come in."

When he opens the door, I see the bag of cookies in his hand. Is he coming to return it? That would make sense if it were so. Total rejection, but it's okay… I'm strong enough to accept it and move on. He comes over to me by the window, and I hold my hands together to my hide my trembling.

"W-What's going on, Shusei-kun? The cookies…"

He opens the bag and takes out a cookie. "After Hotsuma scolded me, I was thinking about it in my room. You purposely made these for me, so I should accept them, shouldn't I?"

I lower my head to avoid his gaze. "But you don't eat sweets, so it's okay. I'll take them back," I say dejectedly.

A crunching sound brings my gaze to the bitten cookie near Shusei-kun's mouth. I stand still as I watch him take several bites to finish the cookie. Shusei-kun is really eating it— even though he doesn't like sweets— he even licks the melted chocolate off his fingers.

"It's sweet," he whispers and locks our gazes together. "Just like you."

I fall backwards a little, raising a hand to touch my fringe, as if I was trying to hide myself from him. I'm still in shock from witnessing Shusei-kun eat the cookie— I never thought that Shusei-kun would do that. Then, out of the blue, Shusei-kun takes my hand and leads me to the bed. We sit down side by side, and he laces our fingers together. He holds my hand up to his lips, and he lightly kisses it. If it were possible, my head would be steaming right now. My coherency just flew out the window. He smiles at me.

"Are you nervous?"

"E-Eh? W-W-W-What are you t-talking about?"

"I thought so," he says. He lets out a short breath. "You like Tsukumo, don't you?"

I blink rapidly; for I am in disbelief that Shusei-kun asked me that question. I mean, my feelings for Tsukumo-kun aren't definite, but they're in there somewhere. I'm infatuated, but I don't _like_ him like I would with a lover. But…when I'm with Shusei-kun, there's a voice inside me that tells me that my feelings for him are stronger. So, I giggle from his misunderstanding.

"No, it's not like that, Shusei-kun," I say. "We're just friends—"

My head lowers from realization. Is that really how I feel? We're friends? Tsukumo-kun and I aren't just normal friends, are we? Our connection is deeper than that of friends. So, what are we…?

"Shizuka-chan?" Shusei-kun calls me back.

I snap out of my pondering. "Yes? I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About your relationship with Tsukumo?"

"How did you know?" I ask. Shusei-kun is like Tsukumo-kun when it comes to reading minds. Am I that easy to see through?

"It's not hard to see," he replies, patting my head lightly. "You're still indecisive as you were in the past life."

I furrow my brows. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that…" He rests his forehead on mine, and he whispers, "You still can't choose between me or Tsukumo."

My heart feels like it skipped a beat. I know that it's not physically possible because it would kill me if it were so, but that's how I feel right now. I'd rather die than be through this situation. I turn my head away in embarrassment, and I shut my eyes. He knows how I feel about him…and I never expected him to confront me about it. I would have told him one day about my feelings for him, but this is too sudden.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Shusei-kun."

"Liar." He tilts my head to face him. Although he's still gentle as always, I sense a feeling of domination in his actions. I'm trembling, and I feel like I want to cry. _Shusei-kun, why...?_

"Am I…scaring you?" he asks softly.

Only because I'm stubborn, I shake my head frantically. He cups my cheeks to keep me still, and he plants a kiss on my forehead. If this were a normal situation, it would feel like Heaven. However, I don't feel the same elation that I usually experience when I'm with Shusei-kun. All I want right now is to disappear.

"Shusei-kun, don't do this to me…" I murmur. This is too much for me to bear in one day. First, Tsukumo-kun, and now Shusei-kun. I can't do this anymore… I don't try to push him away anymore when he pushes me down on the bed. I back up until the bed's headboard stops me from moving any farther. He hovers above me on all fours, and I'm too intimidated to look at him directly.

"Shizuka-chan…" he coos, touching my cheek gently. I don't dare to turn my head toward him. He twirls his finger around a lock of my hair. I blush like mad when I feel his hand on my waist.

"No… This isn't like you, Shusei-kun…" I say softly. I can barely hear myself.

"I like you, Shizuka-chan. Is it wrong for me to express it to you?"

"Even so, I don't want this… Don't do this, Shusei-kun…"

In one, swift motion, Shusei-kun holds my face with one hand and places a kiss on my lips. My body freezes from the contact. Our lips are locked together firmly, but tenderly. His lips are exactly how I imagined them to be; smooth, not chapped, and it feels nice… I have the urge to push him away, but I dig my nails into my palms to refrain myself from doing so. This is what I've always wanted, but now that he's so close to me, I realize that this is not what I really want. Not when my heart is confused… Things have changed so much now that I'm part of the Giou Clan. Only a week ago, my life was simple and normal. I never had this kind of attention until now. I don't want this… At a time like this, I see Tsukumo-kun's image in my mind. Tsukumo-kun wanted to do this before, but he stopped. Would this turn out differently if I stayed with Tsukumo-kun…?

It seems like forever until he pulls away and his soft lips part from mine. I am too stunned to move. I stare into his alluring eyes. He smiles kindly at me, like he always does. Shusei-kun just kissed me… My first kiss… I touch my lips. The feeling of him still lingers there.

Without warning, I run out of my own room. The door slams shut behind me as I speed through the hallway. I don't care where I'm going; I just want to be alone somewhere. I accidentally bump into Hotsuma-kun when he turns the corner.

"Hey! Shizuka, what's up with you?"

Without looking at him, I quickly apologize before I continue running. I head downstairs and through the double doors in the back. I feel a rush of cool air when I step outside of the mansion. It somehow calms my nerves. I walk to the fountain by the garden. Standing in front of the flowing water, I see my rippling reflection, cloudy— just like me. My fingers pass through the thin layers of water that fill the basin. It's cold, but it doesn't soothe the aching in my heart. I turn around to lean against the fountain. The night sky is beautiful tonight, but also distressing. _What should I do?_

"Shizuka-san?" a voice calls me. I look at the doors. Yuki-kun and Luka-san are together.

"Yuki-kun…" I murmur as they walk toward me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asks me.

I fake a smile. "I…was just feeling a little sad, so I came here."

He looks at me worriedly. "Did something happen, Shizuka-san?"

I decide not to tell Yuki-kun about it. It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't want to trouble everyone with my problems. I shake my head.

"N-No, nothing."

When I feel Luka-san watching me, I shift uncomfortably. I avoid looking directly into his eyes.

"Good evening, Luka-san," I say. Although I didn't mean to say it dejectedly, it came out sounding strangled and hateful. He stares coldly at me. I immediately realize my mistake, and I apologize to him.

"Sorry, Luka-san, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

Yuki-kun furrows his brows and grabs my arm abruptly. I feel a shock, but it's not physical, but mentally. His eyes gaze into mine, as if he was able to look into my soul, and after a pause, Yuki-kun takes my hands and smiles ever so kindly.

"I'll listen to you if there's no one else," he says.

_Yuki-kun knows… God's Light…_ Feeling weak, I drop down to my knees. Yuki-kun kneels down beside me.

"Shizuka-san, are you okay?"

I nod. "Yes… I'm just…confused…"

I tell Yuki-kun what happened between Shusei-kun and I while Luka-san watched by the side. When I'm done, Yuki-kun touches my shoulder soothingly.

"So that's what happened…"

I lower my head. "Sorry… It's not a big deal, really. I don't know why I'm making such a big fuss over it. I'm sorry, Yuki-kun."

He shakes his head. "That's not true. You have a reason to be sad. I can't reverse what happened, but I believe that you have the ability to make it all better again."

I look at him hopefully. "You think I can…?"

He nods reassuringly. "You're strong, Shizuka-san."

Strong…?

I get up on my feet. I can't let something like this faze me. I have to be strong.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," I say before going back into the mansion.

Yuki-kun smiles as I leave. I'm going to talk to him about it. I'm determined to make this turn out right. I'm not going to sit here and wait for my fairy godmother to show up to fix everything for me.

* * *

When I climb the stairs of the mansion, Hotsuma-kun seems to be waiting there for someone. As I reach the top step, he stands in front of me.

"Hotsuma-kun—" I barely finish before he grabs my arm. He drags me to the wall.

"W-Wait, Hotsuma-kun! What are you doing?"

He pushes me back against the wall. The impact hurts my shoulders. I touch my shoulder blade, trying to relieve the pain.

"Hotsuma-kun, what—"

He slams his hand into the wall, and I let out a surprised yelp as his arms trap me between him and the wall. He looks at me spitefully. What is he going to do?

"You," he booms, and I jolt.

"W-What…?"

"Choose. Shusei or Tsukumo."

My eyes widen. "What?" I ask in disbelief. How does he know about this?

"After you bumped into me, I asked Shusei what happened when I saw him coming out of your room. Now, spit it out. Who do you like more?"

What kind of ultimatum is this? I can't choose either!

"I..."

"Shusei is an important person to me. If you break his heart, I will crush you and burn you to ashes. I still don't understand this infatuation stuff, but even if you're the one hurting him, I won't forgive you."

I sense the animosity in his voice. I know that he would stay true to his words. It sends shivers down my spine, and it frightens me to no end. What should I do…?

"Hotsuuu~ Are you bullying Shizuka-chan?" Tachibana-san peeks in. Saved.

Hotsuma-kun lets me free and tousles his hair. "No, I'm not!"

Tachibana-san fixes his colorful hat. "Is that so? Then, I'm gonna take Shizuka-chan away."

"Do whatever you want."

"I'll do that~!" Tachibana-san sings as he drapes an arm around my shoulders and takes me away from him. Hotsuma-kun kicks his door open and slams it shut. I'm so grateful to Tachibana-san. He walks me back to my room.

"I wonder what's gotten into him today," he says.

I lower my head. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I—"

"Shizuka-chan~!" Touko-senpai grabs my arm from behind and swings it back and forth. "Let's take a bath together!" she suggests.

Tachibana-san is enthralled by the idea. "Ohhh! That's a good idea, isn't it? Two beauties in a bath together; just imagine the possibilities!" he sings. Touko-senpai stomps on his foot.

"Pervert! Shizuka-chan, let's go!" she says before taking me away. "I'm so excited! This is going to be so fun! I haven't seen your naked body since the previous life!"

I giggle sheepishly. "Really?" _Touko-senpai's a pervert too._

"Hey, should we wear matching pajamas? I bought two pairs of the same pajamas yesterday."

"Okay."

"Yes! It's going to be so cute!"

I sigh in relief when Touko-senpai drags me to the bath. I'm saved again this time, but the question still remains. It's just like what Hotsuma-kun said. I don't like to admit it, but I'm trapped in a triangle. Do I like Tsukumo-kun or Shusei-kun more?

* * *

**Sorry for the absurdly short chapter! I've been so busy at school lately, even I can't believe it. I thought the first week was supposed to be relaxed and easy, but nooo... The chapter was originally longer, but I cut it short again because I need some time to catch up. Well, here it is! The first "real" kiss of the story, and it's not Tsukumo's! Fail twist, haha, but it's also the start of a turning point of Shizuka's complicated love life. We'll see what happens. ;] A big thanks to AfterxThexRain for the community add, and to the others who faved/added to story alerts! I really appreciate it. :] Good luck to the students out there; don't overwork yourselves! I recently got sick for neglecting my health, so I hope you'll stay warm, especially now that the weather's getting cooler. That's mostly all I needed to say, so yeah, bye bye~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	18. Chapter XVII ::: Anima

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XVII ::: ****Anima**

_Feeling.

* * *

_

In the shower, I shut my eyes as the hot water hits my skin like raindrops, my hair sticking to my body. Touko-senpai is already in the Jacuzzi. I look down at the floor, where the water splashes on the tiles. I'm still not used to this kind of luxury. Everything changed ever since I started living here at the Twilight Mansion. My family, my friends, my home… I don't even have to worry about my budget anymore. I hold out my hand to let the water hit my palm. More importantly, my love life… I thought I would spend the rest of my high school life normally, crushing on upperclassmen, and taking care of my little brother. Also, my background is different from all the other Zweilt Guardians living here. I have parents— a loving family. I've never heard one thing about Touko-senpai and Tsukumo-kun's parents. Yuki-kun was raised in an orphanage. Hotsuma-kun was abandoned. Shusei-kun was just given away to the Giou Clan. And… unlike the others, I don't have a partner. I wonder why that is… I was told by Takashirou-sama that I swore to be Yuki-kun's immediate Guardian in the past life. But there was once a vision where Yuuya was mentioned in my past life. Could it be that Yuuya is also a Zweilt? No, it can't be. He would've remembered by now. I heave a long sigh. I want to remember my past…and learn more about the others.

I turn off the water, and I wrap my body in a towel. Touko-senpai watches as I dip inside the large tub. She moves around the rim to sit close to me.

"Is there something on your mind, Shizuka-chan?" she asks. My eyes become dispirited as I nod.

Touko-senpai nudges at my arm. "You can tell me."

I look at Touko-senpai's curious eyes, and my hands grab at the seat under the water.

"I…was just wondering what my past life was like," I say.

"Oh, that," Touko-senpai starts, "You should've said so earlier. I'll tell you all about it," she says. "Shizuka-chan, you were always looking over Yuki-chan, and you refused to leave her side."

"So Yuki-kun really was a girl…?" I ask. She nods.

"But you didn't like Luka for being so close to her."

"I-I see…" Is that why Luka-san avoids talking to me?

"You were a really strong fighter, Shizuka-chan. You were like the Madonna of Zweilt Guardians," she praises me, and I blush.

"That's an overstatement, Touko-senpai..."

"Of course not! You really were amazing. Just like how everyone loved Yuki-chan, we all admired you for being so strong, even though you insisted that you didn't want a partner."

"I…didn't want a partner?" Maybe I should ask about Yuuya. "Um… Touko-senpai, was my little brother a Zweilt Guardian as well?"

"Your brother? Hmm, who knows?" she says with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Maybe, time will tell."

"Oh…"

"Well, no one really knew what you were thinking back then. You were the popular one, so reserved and distant. But that's how we knew that you were in love with Shusei."

I jump. "H-H-How?"

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" she asks teasingly, poking my cheek. "Other than Yuki-chan, you only smiled around Shusei. Really, you two were so cute together!" she squeals. "But Shusei couldn't accept your feelings."

My heart sinks when I learn about my past with Shusei-kun. "O-Oh... Why?"

"Who knows? I think it had something to do with Hotsuma. You know, he's so protective over Shusei and all. You both hated each other for some reason."

"That's strange…" I say. "Then, how about Tsukumo-kun? I always see him in my visions. Did I have a connection with him?" I ask.

"Ah!" Touko-senpai giggles. "There was! You and Tsukumo were lovers!"

I find myself blushing in the hot tub, making my face redder. So, that really happened? My visions do appear to be accurate, after all…

"I found that so funny, since Tsukumo was all over you, and you were playing hard to get."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. You were such a tease in the past," Touko-senpai says in a singsong voice. "So, how about now?" she asks.

"About what?"

"About Tsukumo and Shusei, of course! Don't tell me that you're not going to choose either."

"No, I—" Tsukumo-kun… Shusei-kun… Which one? I don't want to choose…

"I-I have to go, Touko-senpai. I have to study for the finals," I say hurriedly, quickly getting out of the tub.

"Huh? But you just came in!"

I open the door to the changing room. "Sorry, Touko-senpai!" I close the door behind me, and I heave a long sigh. I'm still dripping wet, and a puddle of water is starting to pool around my feet. I unwrap the towel, and I walk over to the sink to wring the towel. I place the towel in the hamper, and I grab a clean one from the ledge. Drying myself, I think back to Touko-senpai's speech about my past life. Was I really like that? And Shusei-kun… He knew since the past that I liked him… Yet, he didn't say anything about it until today. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. I grab my clothes from the basket. I need to clear my mind…

* * *

I stack up the large books on top of each other, and I wipe the dust away from the covers. When they seem spotless, I pick up the duster to clean the ancient statues standing in the room. Isuzu-sensei slides back in his chair and looks at me.

"Really, you don't have to clean for me, Shizuka-chan," he says.

"It's all right. Cleaning up clears my mind somehow. Besides, it's not good for you to breathe in this air all the time, Isuzu-sensei."

He scratches his head with the back of his pen. "Even so, it's really dirty here. You really don't mind touching it?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"Are you okay, Shizuka-chan? Is something bothering you?" he asks. My movements stop when I think about it. Cleaning keeps my mind occupied, but I can't run from it forever. I place the duster aside.

"Umm, Isuzu-sensei… The truth is…"

He listens to my explanation about my relationship with Shusei-kun and Tsukumo-kun, and what happened in my room previously. He leans back in his seat and folds his arms.

"I see… So, that's why you're cleaning my office out of the blue."

I laugh sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I seemed strange."

"No, I'm concerned about you, Shizuka-chan," Isuzu-sensei says. "Is there any way I can help?"

I smile. "Thank you, Isuzu-sensei, but I have to solve this problem alone."

"What are you going to do?"

I untie the handkerchief on my head, and I sigh. "I…don't know where to begin. I feel like I have so many things to do, but I have no idea what it is. A part of me wants to tell Shusei-kun how I really feel about him, but at the same time, I'm almost afraid to face him."

"Aren't you just being a coward?"

I freeze in place. I'm…a coward…?

Isuzu-sensei gets out of his seat and places his hand on my shoulder. "I understand your situation, Shizuka-chan. However, you're only being a coward by ignoring it. Why don't you sit still and calmly think about it before you immerse yourself in other activities?"

Is that true? Am I only running away because I'm afraid to confront my problems?

"It's true that my love for Shusei-kun isn't that of a romantic one… I realized that when we kissed…and that I only like him as an upperclassman, someone I really admire. I never expected him to return my feelings," I say. "What should I do?" I ask Isuzu-sensei; even though I'm certain that it's my responsibility.

He rubs his chin in contemplation. "Well, it's only a suggestion, but you could start by talking it out with Shusei. He'll definitely listen to you."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him what you told me."

Considering Isuzu-sensei's advice, I lower my gaze to the floor, focusing on the crack between the floor tiles.

"You're right… I have to talk to him." I can't back down this time. "Thank you, Isuzu-sensei," I say before dashing out of his office. I run down the hallway to the bedrooms. I have to explain to Shusei-kun how I really feel about him. I… I can't run away anymore.

* * *

The hallways are more dimly lit, now that night has fallen. It's more quiet than usual without Hotsuma-kun's video game character (_John, was it?_) bombing everything in his way. Standing in front of Shusei-kun's room, my heart is prepared to confront him. I take a deep breath before knocking on his door. Almost immediately, the door flies open, and Shusei-kun is standing in front of me. I smile, albeit bitterly.

"Good evening."

"Shizuka-chan," he says, opening the door wider. "Come in."

I shake my head. "It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I want to talk to you, too," he says. His olive-colored eyes stare into mine soulfully, and my gaze softens. There's some pain in his eyes… I've seen this kind of look before. This reminds me of Hotsuma-kun's eyes when he was looking at the stars… Sad…and regretful.

"I'm sorry for making you run out like that. I just…couldn't hold it in after seeing you upset," Shusei-kun says. "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head. "No." I hold my hand up to my chest, attempting to calm my heart.

"There's something I want to tell you, Shusei-kun…"

"What is it?" he asks expectantly.

I lick my dry lips. "I've been meaning to tell you this soon, but I was never ready to say it. It appears that you've known for a long time already, but I want to tell you this with my own lips."

I clutch my cross pendant.

"I… I like you, Shusei-kun."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Shizuka-chan…"

I feel tears welling up in my eyes after my confession. For months, I have been keeping it inside my heart, but now that I've said it, it feels like I've released everything. I didn't think I would be so emotional about this…

Wiping my tears away with the back of my sleeve, I choke out, "I really, really, really like you, Shusei-kun."

Shusei-kun takes my hand and pulls me into the circle of his arms. "Shizuka-chan..."

I place my hands on his back, and I smile weakly.

"Shusei-kun, do you remember when we first met?"

* * *

_It was my first day of high school, stepping out of my private school into a new environment. Everything seemed unorganized and rowdy even when I was standing at the front gate of the school building, watching as former classmates greeted each other with smiles and hugs. I was a loner, I knew. I knew no one, and no one knew me. I was practically nonexistent at this school. When I took a step back, I bumped into someone taller than me. Due to habit, I bowed my head low in apology._

_ "I-I'm so sorry!" I said, my voice no louder than a squeak._

_"You should watch where you're going," he snapped, sounding really annoyed._

_ "Y-Yes. I'm sorry…"_

_Without raising my head, I heard the male next to him speak up._

_ "That's not polite, Hotsuma," he said, straightening my position, and I saw his handsome features. Even in my flustered state, he smiled at me kindly, and I felt more secure than before. Prince… That was what I really thought about him. So gentle, so amiable…_

_ When I laid my eyes on his red tie, I knew that he was my upperclassman. Eventually, as time passed, I realized that I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to know more about him._

_It was then, one day in the library, I was on a stepladder, reaching for a book on the top shelf to write a research report on medical herbs. I must've been clumsy, slipping on a rung, knocking over part of the shelf, tumbling to the floor with piles of books on top of me. I probably hit my head hard that time because everything that happened afterward was fuzzy to me._ _All I remember is the warm hand that was held out to me, courtesy of the brown-haired prince, who was wearing glasses at that time, and I took his hand._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me up from under the mountain of books._

_ "Y-Yes. Thank you very much, um…" I trailed off, unsure of what to address him by._

_ He gave me a kind smile. "Usui Shusei."_

_ "Then, Usui-senpai…"_

_ After that, I began seeing him more often, even on a daily basis, sitting with the blond-haired boy, whom I bumped into on the first day. I'd never thought that I'd be able to approach him, nor would we ever be acquainted in such a way, even though we've known each other for so many years before this era.

* * *

_

"Ever since the beginning of the semester, when I saw you smiling with Hotsuma-kun, I fell in love with you. I thought…you were so handsome and prince-like. It was like a fairytale— your kind eyes, your mysterious smile… I fell in love with you immediately."

I place my hand on his chest, moving away from his hold.

"But… I realized that my love for you was only admiration. I have no intention to become your lover, Shusei-kun. I'm sorry," I say as I bow apologetically to him.

He looks at me with a wretched expression.

"I see... Thanks for telling me how you feel, Shizuka-chan."

I straighten my posture to look up at him. "As the Amamiya Shizuka you met at school, and your underclassman, I will be in your care as always. But as a Zweilt Guardian… I will try my best to return the favor of training me."

"You're still saying that?"

"Of course. Until the day that I'm strong enough to protect you, I will strive to repay your kindness, Shusei-kun."

He chuckles and caresses my cheek. After a pause, he sighs. "So, once again, you're choosing Tsukumo over me."

My eyes widen as my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. "I-I… No, t-that's…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Shizuka-chan," he says, with a bittersweet smile. "I think I'm getting used to it."

"L-Like I said, Tsukumo-kun and I are only—"

"It's okay, Shizuka-chan. Thank you for talking to me about this," he says softly.

I bite my lower lip. "Shusei-kun…"

"It's getting late. You should head to bed before you get a cold again," he says jokingly. "Sweet dreams."

My shoulders quickly tense up. "G-Good night, Shusei-kun."

He smiles before closing his room door. When the lock clicks, I sigh in relief. I said it…

I begin walking back to my room with my hand over my chest. I clutch Yuki-kun's amulet. I don't know what to do from here… God, help me…

"Yo, Shizuka."

That voice… I turn around to see Hotsuma-kun leaning against his doorframe. He has his usual grumpy face on.

"H-H-Hotsuma-kun…"

Oh no… Did he see me talking to Shusei-kun before? I hold on to the cross pendant tighter, praying under my breath.

"What are you just standing there for? Come over here."

I hesitantly walk over to him. "Y-Yes…?"

"I…overheard what you said to Shusei," he admits, to which my shoulders tense further. Please, don't kill me…

"You…really like Tsukumo?" he asks.

I blink confusedly a couple of times to register that in my brain. "M-Me…?"

Hotsuma-kun suddenly looks away and scratches the side of his face. "W-Well, there's nothing wrong with that, but…" he trails off to nothing. Oh God, this is so awkward…

"A little…I think?"

"You think?" Hotsuma-kun scoffs. "You're not even sure of your own feelings?"

I feel offended by his words. I stick my tongue out at him without saying anything else.

"H-Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Good night," I say, ignoring him, acting apathetically to his words when my heart is pounding. When I walk away, he sucks his teeth and lets out an irritated groan before shutting his room door. Again, I breathe out in relief as I lower my gaze to the floor, reflecting on my words.

_Tsukumo-kun and I…_

_What are we exactly?

* * *

_**Hey, all! Thank goodness that this week is over. Who else had a rough week at school/work? Well, here's the update! :] Sorry if I disappointed anyone with the dragging, but it's finally over! I know that Shizuka has been too indecisive since the beginning, but from now on, she's going to be a big girl. :] Hopefully, she'll become less annoying and more bearable. xD This chapter was a wrap-up of Shizuka's affection for Shusei, so the next one will have full interaction with Tsukumo. :] Personally, I'm really excited to write it because it's about time for Shizuka to fall head over heels in love with him. Well then, see you again next week!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	19. Chapter XVIII ::: Con Amore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XVIII ::: ****Con Amore**

_With love._

_

* * *

_

Touching the bud of the small, off-white gardenia flower, I close my eyes.

_Please, grow up strong._

I pick up the watering can to sprinkle water on the bed of flowers, hoping that each and every one of them bloom beautifully.

"Hello, Shizuka," Takashirou-sama greets me, and Ibuki-san smiles and bows politely. I put the watering can down, and I stand up to bow to them.

"Good afternoon, Takashirou-sama, Ibuki-san," I greet them both. "Are you out on a walk?"

"Yeah," Takashirou-sama replies. "From time to time, I take walks around the garden. I'm glad that you're spending your time to take care of these flowers. What made you want to do this?"

"I've always liked nature before coming to the Twilight Mansion. I grew more fond of plants after gaining my powers," I tell him, and he nods.

"I see. I heard from Tachibana that you had a high fever after your encounter with the Duras. How are you feeling now?"

"I've completely recovered. Thank you, Takashirou-sama."

"Is that so? I'm relieved. You're a good fighter, but if you don't feel well, don't push yourself. Continue with the good work," he says.

"Yes, I will." I bow to him before he continues on his walk with Ibuki-san. As they leave, I decide to head back to the mansion for lunch. When I bend down to pick up the watering can, another hand reaches out to hold it, so I look up to see who it is. Upon realization, I jump back.

"T-Tsukumo-kun…"

"I'll carry it for you," he says with a smile. I feel bad even though he's being a gentleman, but I nod, and I walk behind him to the tool shed. There is a long silence, since neither of us initiated a conversation. I'm still a little skeptical about the events that happened last night, so I'm not ready to tell Tsukumo-kun about it.

"Hotsuma told me what happened last night."

I stop in my tracks. Oh… Hotsuma-kun did? That's just great. I didn't prepare myself to explain to him yet. Why do words spread around the Twilight Mansion so fast?

"O-Oh…" I'm at a loss for words. What do I say to him?

"Why didn't you come to my room to tell me about it?" he asks. Well, that's because I didn't want you to think that I want to be your girlfriend or anything… Of course, I didn't say that out loud. I quickly come up with a lie.

"I-I was tired, so I went back to my room to sleep," I say as Tsukumo-kun places the watering can back into the dark tool shed.

"I see."

I stand still. Is that it? I expected something more, knowing that Tsukumo-kun can hear my thoughts… Maybe he just doesn't care?

"Tsukumo-kun, are you…mad?" I ask softly. He gives me a blank stare.

"I'm not. What made you think that?"

"Because…"

"Did you want me to hug you?"

My face heats up as I deny it. "It's not like that! I just…"

I instantly forget what I was going to say when Tsukumo-kun holds me in his arms. It isn't a tight hug, but a loose, comforting embrace. He touches my hair.

"You little liar…" he whispers. He knew, yet he didn't say anything about it. I bite down on my lower lip to prevent myself from saying anything stupid. Well, stupid or not, Tsukumo-kun lets go of me and asks, "Do you want to go somewhere today?"

I tilt my head confusedly. "Why?"

"Why not? It'll be our second date."

I blush. "We're not dating…"

"Then, let's change that. Just for today, you'll be my girlfriend, and I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

I watch as Tsukumo-kun gleefully shoves a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. It's amusing to see him eat a sundae so happily, but…that's his third one. I smile sheepishly.

"Tsukumo-kun, you really like sweets, don't you?"

He nods. "I've always wanted to try their sundaes, but Touko-chan kept saying that she's on a diet, so I never had the chance to come here."

"I-I see… Eat slower. You might get a brain freeze."

"Okay," he says, although it didn't get processed thoroughly when he dips his spoon into the glass again. I sigh. He's hopeless when it comes to sweets.

We ended up at the ice cream shop near the station. It became popular among teenage girls for its cute interior design and different flavors of ice cream. I've been here a couple of times before with Yoshino-san, when she was discussing about her love problems with Hotsuma-kun. Really, it's always been a girly place, so I seldom see guys around here… Which is probably the reason why all these girls are staring at us. I rest my head on my palm, and I stare down at the glossy table to avoid eye contact with them.

"Hey, Tsukumo-kun, don't you feel strange?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"I mean, it's full of girls here…"

"You don't feel comfortable with me here?"

My eyes widen at his question, and guilt overrides me. "No, I didn't mean it that way…"

Tsukumo-kun reaches across the table and wipes the corner of my mouth with a napkin. "You had some ice cream there."

I blush. "T-Thanks."

Resting the spoon against the glass cup, Tsukumo-kun smiles at me. "Since we're out today, I don't want you to pay attention to anything else but me," he says. I feel my cheeks warming up. There he goes again, making me blush.

The door opens, and the bells above it jingle, signaling a new customer. Except it isn't one, but three. Seeing the familiar plaid jacket, I quickly hold up the menu to hide my face. It's those girls from Tsukumo-kun's fan club. Such bad timing!

"Shizuka-chan, what's wrong?" Tsukumo-kun asks. I refrain from saying anything until the girls walk past us. It doesn't seem like they noticed me. Tsukumo-kun looks at the girls.

"You know them?" he asks.

I lower the menu. "Somewhat."

"Then, let's say hi to them," he suggests, standing up.

"No!" I grab his wrist, sitting him back down. "I-I don't know them that well, so it's fine."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to order another parfait." He flags over a waitress. "Hi, can I get a chocolate parfait? With extra whipped cream and fudge."

"Definitely," the waitress confirms politely, going back to the counter. I furrow my brows.

"Tsukumo-kun, aren't you worried about your health?" I ask.

"Touko-chan tells me the same thing. But I don't get fat no matter how much I eat."

I scratch my head sheepishly. "Oh…" That's not exactly what I meant, but it's okay.

Through the mirror in front of me, I see the girls in the back chattering, pointing at us. I hide my face with my hands. Oh God, please don't let them see me… I hear the clicking of their boots as they walk up to us.

"It really is Murasame-kun!" the president squeals. "Good day, Murasame-kun," she says, her voice sickly sweeter than the ice cream. Tsukumo-kun smiles out of courtesy.

"Hi," he simply says. "You are…?"

"Oh, it's rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Nakano Saori. I'm also in your grade. I'm the president of your fan club!" Nakano-san says. The other two girls introduce themselves as well, but I pay no attention to their names.

"Ah… I've heard about you girls. Thanks."

"Are you having ice cream here, too?" she asks.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yes, we frequent this shop more than any other. Will we see you more often here?"

"Maybe."

"Fantastic! And this is…?" Nakano-san asks, and I can feel their gazes on me. Such a liar, and she knows me from before! In defense, I slowly uncover my face to look at Tsukumo-kun. _I know you can hear me, so don't say anything rash…_

He smiles. "Let me introduce her to you. This is my girl—"

"Cousin!" I interject. Damn that word. I could be gone tomorrow if they think that we're an item. I fake a smile to convince them, but they seem unfazed. Tsukumo-kun raises his eyebrows.

"I see. Well, we must take our leave now. Our orders are coming. Have a good day, Murasame-kun and cousin," she says mockingly.

"Bye," Tsukumo-kun says as they walk back to their table. I wipe my forehead with my sleeve. Thank God, now that it's over. Tsukumo-kun rests his chin on his palm.

"Why lie?"

I sigh. "You don't understand, Tsukumo-kun… They're vicious people. They would tear me apart if they find out that we're close."

"I'll talk them out of it."

"No. Let's…talk about something else."

The waitress comes over with Tsukumo-kun's parfait. He scoops up some ice cream from the glass and holds it to my lips.

"Say 'ah.'"

I blush. "Stop that, Tsukumo-kun…"

"Please?"

I frown. He's really like a kid. I close my mouth over the spoon of ice cream, and I pull back, swallowing the cold treat. Tsukumo-kun smiles at me.

"That's a good girl."

I sigh as Tsukumo-kun continues eating his parfait. "What do you want to do afterwards?"

"Where do _you_ want to go?" he returns to me. "I'll take you there."

"Nowhere in particular… I do want to look at some clothes though. Touko-senpai said that I needed more outfits," I say.

"Well, let's go to the store that Touko-chan frequents."

"That sounds like a good idea. But Tsukumo-kun, are you really okay with shopping with me? I am a girl, after all…"

"It's fine. I usually go shopping with Touko-chan for her clothes. I end up holding her bags though," he says. Almost immediately, I feel sorry for Tsukumo-kun. I lean forward on the table with a smile.

"Tsukumo-kun's a gentleman. I like that aspect of you."

"Isn't it natural for guys to be gentlemen? Touko-chan said that girls like it when guys are nice to them."

Hearing that makes me chuckle. "I see…"

He scoops out the remainder of the parfait, and he smiles at me.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

Tsukumo-kun starts a conversation with me when we're on our way to the clothing store.

"What kind of clothes do you like?" he asks.

"Hmm? I don't really have a preference. I just wear whatever I feel is comfortable."

"You don't like cute clothes?"

"Cute? I do, but I don't think I have what it takes to pull off a cute outfit," I say, expressing my lack of confidence.

"I think you'll look cute in Touko-chan's clothes," he replies, brushing my hair away from my face. Well, I do admire Touko-senpai's sense of fashion. She manages to look cute in everything she wears, even the school's uniform. I wish I were cute like her…

"I think you're really cute too, Shizuka-chan," he adds, making me blush again.

"S-Stop listening in on my thoughts."

He chuckles softly. "Sorry." He moves closer to me until our arms are touching.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what it's like to hold someone's hand in public?" he asks.

"I have. Why?"

"I…want to do this."

His hand trails down mine, and his fingers find their way between my own. Tsukumo-kun's hand is bigger than mine, but his touch is gentle and warm. As much as I enjoy this feeling, I turn my head to see if his fan club is following us. They're nowhere to be seen, but I can't help but be a little anxious.

"Tsukumo-kun, let's not do this… I don't want to be caught—" No, I'm phrasing it wrong. It's like I don't want to be seen with Tsukumo-kun in public. I enjoy his company, but I don't want people to misunderstand our relationship. But…why? We're just friends, so it's okay for us to be like this, isn't it? Wait, do normal friends hold each other's hand in public?

"Are you scared?" he asks.

"A little."

"Don't worry. If rumors start to spread, then we'll just make them true."

He's so optimistic about it. I sigh with a strained smile. As we continue to walk, a shop window catches my eye with its bright colors and sparkling jewels. I let go of Tsukumo-kun's hand to see what was inside the case. I peer closer to the window because of the sunlight that reflects off the glass. To my surprise, they were displaying cell phone charms. They weren't your standard cell phone charms with small, plush dolls. These were made with sterling silver plates and embellished with a variety of colored diamonds. A certain cross-shaped charm captures my attention. It's about the same size as Yuki-kun's amulet, but this one has diamonds covering its entire surface. When the sun shines on it, an array of colors appears. An extra chain with a pink heart is connected to the charm.

"It's pretty…" I find myself saying my thoughts out loud. Tsukumo-kun stands beside me, and leans over to see past the window.

"Hmm… It's nice. You want one?" he asks.

"Eh? Ah, n-no! I was just looking at it because it was pretty," I say, backing away from the glass reluctantly.

"Really? If you want it, I'll buy you one."

I shake my head frantically. "I'm fine! L-Look, it's over four thousand yen! It's way too expensive! Let's leave," I try dissuading him.

He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

I nod excessively.

"But you don't have one on your phone."

"I can just buy a cheaper one later. I don't need such an expensive one. Let's go before it gets late," I say, tugging his arm. Tsukumo-kun looks unconvinced, but he nods and follows after me. While Tsukumo-kun walks beside me, I look back at the store one more time. Well, I can't have everything in this world, can I?

_Little did I know, Tsukumo-kun had something else in mind._

_

* * *

_

While I'm looking through the wide selection of clothes in the store, Tsukumo-kun picks out several outfits for me to try on in the fitting room. My eyes widen from the large pile he's carrying.

"Tsukumo-kun, that's too much!" I exclaim.

"I thought these would look good on you," he replies. "I'll put these in the fitting room for you. Make sure you try on all of them. And take your time."

"Okay…"

After he hangs the different outfits on the hook, he excuses himself to go to the restroom. Since the shop doesn't have a restroom, he leaves the store to find one. Looking at the number of outfits in the fitting room, I think it's more than enough. I'll start with those for now.

* * *

After I'm done trying on the nine outfits that Tsukumo-kun picked out for me, I decide to buy three of the selected ones. I figured that these were also the kinds of clothing that Touko-senpai would wear. I did look a little like her when I tried them on. I chuckle a bit. He does have a sister complex… That's kind of cute. Opening the door, I gather the clothes in my arm, and I place the others on the rack of abandoned outfits. I look around the store for Tsukumo-kun. It doesn't seem like he's back yet… I wonder if he's all right. I head over to the counter to pay for my clothes before Tsukumo-kun comes back and pays for me. I can't have him do that so often.

I sit down on the side bench with my bags as I'm waiting for him to return. I look at my watch worriedly. It's been over twenty minutes since he left. Did the ice cream give him a stomachache? No, Tsukumo-kun seems pretty strong against stomachaches. What if he encountered some Duras on his way? My heart races with unease at the thought. Maybe I should go look for him...

A patter of footsteps intrudes my pondering, and I look up to see Tsukumo-kun running toward me. I stand up as he stops to catch his breath.

"Sorry… That took longer than I expected," he pants, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "Did you wait long?"

I touch his arm with concern. "Tsukumo-kun, did something happen?"

He shakes his head and smiles, caressing my cheek with his hand. "Were you worried about me?" he asks. My brows furrow, and my lips curl into a pout.

"Of course! I thought you got attacked by Duras!"

He laughs. "No, I was attending to some other business."

I look at him confusedly. "What business? You didn't go to the restroom?"

"No, I…" Tsukumo-kun reaches into his pocket and takes something out of it. His hand opens to reveal the beautiful charm that I fell in love with at the store, holding it out to me. "I went to get this for you."

I stare at it speechlessly, unable to form any words. It's just as pretty as it looked in the display case, with its shimmering diamonds that take my breath away. Even though I told Tsukumo-kun that it was fine, he purposely ran back to get it… I look into his eyes, and I find my voice again. "You…really bought this for me?"

He nods. "Yeah. It was a couple charm, so it came in a pair. See?" He takes out his phone, and the same charm with a blue-colored heart dangles from his cell phone. "The shop owner said that this was the last pair, so I had to persuade the couple that got this before me to let me have it. It took a lot longer than I hoped, but—"

Tsukumo-kun gets cut off when I wrap my arms around his waist in a tight embrace. It is so sudden, so the force actually pushes him back, but he manages to maintain his balance. At this point, I don't care that we're in public. My mind is overflowing with thoughts, and I have so much I want to say to him, yell at him for being so typical, but…all I want to do right now is hug him.

His arms circle around me as well. "Are you mad?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm mad!" I cry, clenching my fists together. "I told you that I didn't need it, but you just went ahead and bought it! And who knows how much money you spent on those two charms?"

I start to rap my fist against his chest, but gently so he doesn't get hurt. But throughout this, Tsukumo-kun just holds me close without saying a word back to me.

"Why do you have to be so typical like those movies, where the guy buys the girl everything she wants? It's not supposed to work that way!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I don't deserve all this. I don't want you to spoil me like your princess!"

_Thump. Thump._

"Why aren't you saying anything back to me?"

_Thump._ My pounding begins to cease until my hand falls flat on his chest.

"Why do you have to be so nice to me…?" I whisper, my heart throbbing. I bury my face in his jacket.

"Tsukumo-kun, you're such an idiot…"

His hands rest on my shoulders as he gives me a kiss on the forehead, looking into my eyes.

"Is it wrong for me to want to be your prince?"

My gaze falls to the floor. "No…but I don't deserve any of this. I've never done anything to receive such kind treatment from you. I…"

Tsukumo-kun holds my hands in his. "Why are you always saying that? I'm not doing this because I feel obliged to. I'm doing this because I want to make you happy."

"I _am_ happy, but…"

"Then, that's enough for me."

My eyes begin to water. Tsukumo-kun…

"Don't you dare start crying," he says, tapping my nose lightly. "Open your hand."

I do as I'm told, and Tsukumo-kun places the charm in my hand. Closing my fingers around the warm beauty, I hold it against my chest.

"Thank you, Tsukumo-kun…"

"You're welcome, Shizuka-chan."

Silence reigns over us while we stand in front of each other. My gaze falls on the gentle smile lingering on his lips, and my body moves by itself. My hands find their way to Tsukumo-kun's shoulders, holding on to them for support as I stand on tiptoe. When we are close enough, his eyes close, as do mine. He did say that he is my boyfriend for today, right? Then, it should be okay for me to do this…

Before our lips touch, Tsukumo-kun abruptly pulls away and turns his gaze towards the exit. I stumble a bit before regaining my composure. This surprises me; a little hurt even. What happened?

"Duras… They're close."

My eyes widen. Duras...

"Sorry, Shizuka-chan."

Before I have the chance to say anything, Tsukumo-kun runs out of the shop by himself.

"W-Wait, Tsukumo-kun!" Too late. In a panic, I shove the charm into my pocket, and I hand over my bags to the lady at the register.

"Sorry, I'll be back later!"

"Huh? Wait, Miss!"

* * *

Running after Tsukumo-kun, the trail leads us to a small elementary school in the middle of the forest. The school seems to be empty, since today is also their day off. A pack of Duras charge at him, but he successfully fires at all of them with precise shots. On the tree branches, I spot another group, waiting to pounce as well. I don't hesitate when my scythe appears in my hands, gripping it tight to create a gust of wind that slices through the Duras that leapt off the trees. The force rips a few slash-like markings on the tree bark, but it doesn't tear down the tree completely. More of them appear from the shadows, surrounding us in a circle. Tsukumo-kun moves away from the perimeter, so that we are standing back-to-back.

"Where did all of them come from?" I whisper, trying to count how many there are.

"They're being controlled by someone else."

"Someone else? Who?"

"I don't know… Get ready. More are coming."

Who… Who is behind all this?

The Duras make their move. My grip on Sonata doesn't falter.

**"Second Movement: Largamente."**

**

* * *

**

"This is the last one," Tsukumo-kun says as the bullet pierces through the demon, shattering it to pieces. When everything becomes silent, I release a breath and lower my scythe to my side.

"Are we…done?"

Tsukumo-kun's gun disappears. "It seems like it."

As I let out a sigh of relief, Sonata returns back to my ring. "That was tiring."

"Of course. A scythe isn't the easiest weapon to use," he says, chuckling. "Good work."

I smile at him, albeit a tired one. "You too."

Tsukumo-kun walks over to me and brushes my bangs away from my eyes, and I suddenly remember what happened back at the shop— or what was _supposed_ to happen.

"Sorry, Shizuka-chan," he suddenly apologizes to me.

I raise my eyebrows. "For what?"

"Even if it's just today, I've been a bad boyfriend to you. I'm sorry."

I give him a pout. "I… I thought you were great today," I say softly, cheeks heating up.

He smiles warmly at me. "Thanks."

The mood turns a little more serious when Tsukumo-kun's eyes become dispirited.

"Are you mad that I pushed you away earlier?"

I blush. "No. The Duras were attacking, after all. It can't be helped."

He caresses my cheek, a frown evident on his face. "I'm really sorry for doing that," he says.

I shake my head with a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I told you, didn't I? I'm not mad."

Tsukumo-kun leans forward and rests his forehead on mine. "We're alone now. Do you…want to try again?"

My eyes widen when Tsukumo-kun slowly closes the distance between us. Although I know that this isn't the best choice, I place my hand on his chest, and I gently hold him back. I look into Tsukumo-kun's hazy eyes, whispering softly to him.

"I'm sorry… It just doesn't feel right here." To lessen the harshness of those words, I add, "And I'm all sweaty from fighting, so maybe next time?"

He nods understandingly and ruffles my hair. "I'll wait until you're ready."

A smile finds its way to my lips. "Tsukumo-kun…"

"It's getting late, isn't it?" he says, noticing the golden sky. The sun is already beginning to set. "Shall we head home?"

When I'm about to agree, I remember that I left my shopping bags at the shop earlier. "Ah, actually, you can go before me. I need to go get my bags."

"I'll go with you."

"Is that okay?"

"It's not polite to leave a girl by herself when it's getting dark soon."

I smile at his gentlemanly behavior. "Thank you."

There is a short silence during the time that Tsukumo-kun and I just lock ours gazes together. Before things become awkward, I decide to speak up.

"I really enjoyed our date today, Tsukumo-kun. Thank you," I say with a smile. I am taken aback when Tsukumo-kun's hand pulls me into his arms, holding me ever so gently in his embrace. I accidentally let out a squeak, showing my surprise. He closes his eyes.

"Can we just…stay like this for a while?"

* * *

At night, my mind is occupied with too many thoughts for sleep to come naturally. Getting out of bed, I sit on my windowsill to look at the star-filled sky. I wonder, can things really continue like this? My confrontation with Shusei-kun has made me realize that I can't run away from my feelings anymore. Today's events also got me thinking… How do I really feel about Tsukumo-kun?

A stream of moonlight hits the cross-shaped charm hanging on my cell phone, illuminating the room with small rays. Holding up the charm against the moonlight, its gems shine with multicolor sparkles. Silently adoring the beautiful charm and remembering Tsukumo-kun's kindness, I clutch the charm by my chest, holding it dear to me.

In my heart, Tsukumo-kun has always been the sweetest person. He's always there for me, listening to my troubles, taking care of me, watching over me, and doing whatever he can to make me happy. I touch my reflection in the glass window. I'm…not the brightest person around, nor am I the most deserving of his generosity, but…it makes me smile to know that he cares about me. Although I still don't know where our relationship stands, I can't help but think that we're more than just friends. Is it because of our past? Since our lives are predestined, could it be that fate is trying to bring us back together again? I don't understand it.

I look at the shimmering charm in my hand.

But there _is_ one thing I'm sure about.

Looking at the two lone stars that twinkle brightly in the dark sky, I remember the warm smile on Tsukumo-kun's face, and I finally realize something…

_Is it possible to fall in love with the same person twice?_

_

* * *

_**A start of something beautiful? Maybe. XD**** I really enjoyed writing this one, the long-awaited sweet scenes with Tsukumo. :] ****Four thousand yen is about $48. That's some expensive charm! Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Recently, I feel like I've been disappointing my readers, so I'm trying to redeem myself. It's been rainy this whole week where I'm living, so it's a little gloomy. xD Hopefully, it clears up soon. I don't like waking up to darkness in the morning. Next chapter might be a little surprising with the revelation of Shizuka's partner (though some of you might know already). See you next week!**

******Reviews bring sunshine and smiles! :]**


	20. Chapter XIX ::: Misterioso

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XIX ::: ****Misterioso**

_Mysteriously._

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Amamiya-san."

Hearing the voice behind me, I stand up to return Hanamura-senpai's greeting.

"Good morning, Hanamura-senpai. You're early today," I say.

"No, not as early as you. What are you doing?" he asks, tilting his head to see the patch of flowers behind me. "You don't have any tools with you. Are you talking to the flowers again?"

I nod awkwardly. When he says it like that, it's kind of embarrassing.

"I read in a book that talking to plants would make them grow healthier, so I decided to try it," I explain. Apparently, Hanamura-senpai finds some humor in that, since he is trying to suppress his laughter. He only stops when I call his name exasperatedly.

"Well, it's really the carbon dioxide that makes them grow, but if you enjoy talking to them, I won't stop you. Actually, I think it's kind of cute, hearing it from you."

I turn my head away petulantly. "Senpai's a bully."

"Hey, don't be so short-tempered," he says playfully. "So, what did you do yesterday?"

I blink. "Oh, yesterday, I…"

That's right, I rejected senpai's offer to take me out to eat. It wouldn't be good if I told him that I went out with Tsukumo-kun yesterday. Quick, make up something...

"Well, it's not really my business when it comes to what you did. Forget it."

What he says makes me feel a little guilty. "Senpai..."

"Have you been studying for your finals?" he changes the topic.

"Yes, somewhat," I reply. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I've got everything down perfectly. This finals will be a cinch."

I smile sheepishly at his optimism. "You're really confident about it, aren't you, senpai?"

"Not really, but it's better than putting myself down, right?"

"I see…"

"Well, good luck with your studies, Amamiya-san. I have to head to the Faculty Office to check out some files," Hanamura-senpai says.

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe after the finals, we can go out for lunch together," he suggests.

I nod. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Then, it's set. See you later, Amamiya-san."

"Have a nice day, senpai," I reply with a bow.

When Hanamura-senpai enters the school building, I start thinking about the finals toward the end of the month. I know Tsukumo-kun and Yuki-kun wouldn't have a problem with it, but Hotsuma-kun…that's a different story. He hasn't been doing his homework lately, either. Is he really going to be okay? I need to talk to him about it.

* * *

"You're going to _tutor_ me?" Hotsuma-kun emphasizes, looking at me as if I just made a lame joke. "You're kidding, right?"

My eyebrow twitches at the sound of that. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Yeah. I don't _need_ to be tutored."

"You got a twenty on the last test."

"W-Well, that was because I fell asleep during that lesson."

"How do you explain all the other tests?"

"W-What other tests? I don't know what you're talking about…"

Taking out a folder from my desk, I take out four pieces of wrinkled paper, and a ripped-up one that I taped back together. Hotsuma-kun looks devastated at the sight of his exam papers.

"Holy sh— How did you get those papers?" he exclaims.

I sigh. "Aya-san found these all crumpled up in your garbage can, so she handed them to me. Who knew?" I flip through the papers one by one, showing Hotsuma-kun his failure at academics. "Thirty in math. Twenty-six in history. A fifteen, and a _four_ in English. This one is your highest… Forty-two in Japanese literature."

"Well, I know how to BS when I'm writing essays."

"That's not something you should brag about, Hotsuma-kun."

"Shut it, nerd."

"That's offensive."

"Yeah, whatever."

I sigh at his negligence. "The finals are coming soon. Are you really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just cheat off of you," he says bluntly.

"You need to take this seriously, Hotsuma-kun."

"You sound like Shusei right now."

"Well, maybe because we both care about you."

He's trying to hide it, but it's undeniable that his face turned a little pink from my statement.

"W-Well, I don't need tutoring, and that's final!" he insists.

I put the folder away, and I lean back in my chair. There has to be a way for me to convince him to care about his grades… This one might work. I cover my face with my hands, feigning hurt. To increase the dramatic effect, I make some sobbing sounds.

"I see…" I say softly. "Hotsuma-kun, if this keeps happening…then you might not be promoted to the next grade. Then, we're going to be in different classes, and you can't protect Yuki-kun anymore. You're going to be a year behind everyone else, and we're going to graduate before you… You're going to be so lonely…"

Hotsuma-kun seems quite affected by my performance. He leans toward me and places his hand on my shoulder. "H-Hey, are you really crying?"

"Hotsuma-kun, are you fine with that?" I ask, my voice muffled from my hands.

"Not really, but… Are you seriously crying about this?"

"Wow, Renjou. You're a jerk for making her cry," a classmate sitting behind me says to him. This earns him more glares from guys around the room. I peek through my fingers to see Hotsuma-kun's pained expression. If my face weren't covered, he would be able to see the amused smile on my face.

"All right, fine! I'll let you tutor me!" he surrenders. "Just stop crying. Please?"

I remove my hands to reveal my tearless face. "Okay."

Hotsuma-kun almost falls out of his seat. "Y…You LIAR!"

* * *

I sigh when I'm alone on my way back to the Twilight Mansion. Tsukumo-kun has tennis practice after school, and everyone else left by the time I finished watering the plants. I'm just so used to someone walking me home. I guess I shouldn't be so spoiled; walking home alone is fine once in a while. As I walk past the golden forest with browning leaves, I hear a loud crunching of the leaves on the ground. Due to my curiosity, I look around the forest for the source of the sound. The sight of a small child running through the trees takes me by surprise. I smile to see how energetic the child is, but then I also realize something else… The sun is starting to set, and it's going to be dark soon. He shouldn't be out so late, especially in the forest… What if he gets lost? My heart panics at the thought.

Without further ado, I run after the child into the dusky forest.

* * *

After ten minutes of searching for the child, my sense of direction becomes confused. I no longer have an idea of where the exit is, nor where I entered. However, that's not my main concern. What if the child lost its way as well? I have to find him fast…

Right then, a shadow from a distance catches my attention.

"Hey!" I call out, running after him. I follow the shadow, but when I lose track of it, I find myself in a treeless area. I walk around in a circle, looking for the kid.

"Hey! Where are you?" I ask, spinning round and round.

A snap of a tree branch makes my head turn, and something large lunges toward me with a roar. My eyes widen, and upon reflex, my hand reaches out to stab the creature with sharpened rose vines. When the creature shatters into familiar fragments, I immediately look around the area.

Duras…?

More of them come out behind the trees, surrounding me in a circle. I step back cautiously. What is this? They're everywhere! One, two, three, four, five, six— there's too many to count! I call for Sonata, the red scythe appearing in my right hand. _Can I handle all these?_

Swinging the scythe behind me, I create a gust of wind that rips through the forest like a tornado, slicing the demons with sharp currents. Spinning the heavy weapon in a large whirl, the Duras get caught up in the wind, which eliminates a large portion of them. At the same time, I call upon the deathly rose vines, creeping and coiling around the Duras in a suffocating grasp. Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…

Collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, I eradicate the last Duras remaining from the pack. I gasp for air, realizing that I wasn't breathing when I was attacking the monsters. I place a hand on my chest to steady my breathing. Numerous trees around me have been completely severed from the tree trunk during the ambush, leaving the area in an unsightly mess. _This is horrible…_ I grab on to Sonata for support, forcing myself to stand up again. Taking a deep breath, I hold my hands together in a prayer to reverse the damage.

My cross pendant glows a beautiful, emerald color, expanding and engulfing the forest in its warm light. I imagine the forest in its original splendor, with trees standing upright, and leaves golden from the coming of winter. Opening my eyes, the trees are mending themselves, lifting its detached parts from the ground to recreate itself wholly. I marvel at the sight of them. In a matter of time, the forest is back to its original state, looking untouched from before. Letting out the breath that I held on to, I sigh in relief to know that my job is done.

Sonata disappears from my hand, and I bend down to pick up my schoolbag. I'm convinced that the child from before was a trap to lure me into the forest. Stupid me for being tricked. The sun is setting— I need to head home soon. Let's see, I should ask the trees to point me in the right direction. When I turn around, my heart almost stops.

Standing in front of me is the small child, his eyes lacking its usual luster. I stumble backwards and I fall on my butt from the shock. I…I didn't expect him to be there at all… He walks toward me slowly. _No, don't come near me…_ I can't find my voice.

"Big sis..." he says, and I am immediately reminded of Yuuya, but I shake my head vigorously to clear my head of those thoughts.

As the child walks closer to me, I scamper backwards, trying to get on my feet, but my legs aren't listening to me right now. _Don't come any closer..._

"Help me," the child cries with his real conscience, and by instinct, I look up to him.

My mind becomes clouded when I stare into the child's dull eyes, and I see an image of Yuuya when he was younger. That innocent smile, those shining eyes… I pinch myself.

_No! Don't be fooled, Shizuka! You're just hallucinating!_

I grab the boy's shoulders, shaking him frantically. "Please snap out of it!"

"Run…" was all I heard when a force surrounding the child sends me flying into a tree. The pain sears through my back as I recover from the blast. When the child walks towards me again, I'm unable to get up.

"Sister…" he whispers, and I feel a shock through my system. All the voices keep running through my head— from the sound of baby Yuuya's cries, to his apathetic replies to my questions, and somewhere in the back of my head, a voice of the past— _"I'll always be there for you."_

Feeling my resolve weaken, I reach out to him.

_Yuuya… I miss you…_

"**I release you!"**

Hearing that voice, my mind comes back to reality. A glowing boomerang pierces through the young child, and the Mid-Villain possessing him becomes trapped in a large bubble-like sphere in the sky. The boy falls into my arms, and I rest him against the tree.

"Sonata!"

I summon my weapon in my hand, and rose vines tangle around my feet to act as a leveraging force that allows me to move in midair. They elevate me toward the demon, and in one motion, I slice through the sphere and the Mid-Villain inside. No time for talk. I release the vines around my ankle, landing on my feet gracefully as the Mid-Villain disappears along with the bubble. Remembering the voice, my eyes search around the trees hastily. _That voice was Yuuya's…_

"Yuuya?" I shout, running toward the direction of his voice from earlier.

"Yuuya, where are you?"

When I get no response, I call for him again.

"Yuuya? If you don't say something, I'm going to be angry! Answer me!"

My heart sinks at the dominating silence. _Yuuya…_

_

* * *

_

After carrying the child out of the forest with the help of the trees, he woke up, and left me to go back home. It gets really late by the time I get back to the mansion, maybe around nine o'clock or so. I'm still a little upset about what happened in the forest. I'm absolutely certain that Yuuya was there. He was the one who saved me. But why didn't he answer me? Could it be that it wasn't him…? I don't get it…

When I open the door to the mansion, I'm not even greeted with the bright lights because Hotsuma-kun is towering above me with his hands on his hips. I look at him with surprise.

"H-Hotsuma-kun?"

He grabs my shoulders roughly and shakes me.

"Where were you?" he shouts, getting the attention of everyone else sitting in the living room.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Hotsuma-kun drags me into the mansion and shoves me against the wall. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"E-Eh?"

"We couldn't reach your cell phone, Shusei couldn't see you anywhere, and neither Touko or Tsukumo were able to sense your presence! Just _what_ were you doing?"

I blink constantly as he yells at me. "I-I saw a kid running around in the forest when I was coming home, so I went to find him…"

"Well, that doesn't sound _stupid_ at all," he says sarcastically.

I get mad at his mockery. "There were Duras in that forest! If I didn't follow him, then he could have been seriously injured!"

"It's obviously a trap no matter how you look at it!"

"Yes, it was! But the child was possessed by a Mid-Villain! I had to help him!"

"What can you do? You can't even release him!"

I cringe at his words. "W-Well, someone helped me…"

He furrows his brows in confusion. "Someone helped you? Who?"

The others run toward me, and Touko-senpai hugs me tightly.

"Shizuka-chan, are you okay?" she asks nervously.

"T-Touko-senpai? I'm okay," I reply. I look at the others, who seemed to be deeply concerned, with the exception of Luka-san and his emotionless expression.

"I…I'm sorry for making everyone worried."

"Shizuka-san, are you hurt anywhere?" Yuki-kun asks, holding out his hand.

I shake my head. "I'm not. Thank you, Yuki-kun."

Shusei-kun smiles slightly. "That's a relief."

"That's right!" Tachibana-san chimes in. "We were all so scared that you got into some kind of trouble, since no one was able to find you. Right, Tsukumo?"

Touko-senpai releases me from her hug as I look over to Tsukumo-kun. He had been silent the whole time, standing behind everyone else with an expression that I can't read. I slowly walk over to him.

"Tsukumo-kun…"

I almost fall forward when Tsukumo-kun pulls me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around his waist to steady myself, and I blush uncontrollably like I'm new to this. His hold on me tightens even further, and I can tell how worried he was from his touch.

"Tsukumo-kun…?"

"Welcome home."

My eyes widen at his words, and I return his hug. Those are simple words, but at the same time, it means so much—

"I'm home."

* * *

After taking a bath to soothe my worn-out muscles, I return to my room. I turn off the lights to lie on the bed. I roll over to my side, facing the wall. Yuuya's voice keeps running through my head like a broken record. Sighing, I sit up on my bed to grab my cell phone. If I just call him, then I'll know the answer, right? Scrolling down to Yuuya's name on my contacts, I hesitate. What if it wasn't him? A lot of people do have similar voices… I shake my head vigorously. Why do I doubt myself all of a sudden? On impulse, I hit the dial button and place the phone near my ear.

The phone rings once. Twice. Clicks.

"Hello? Yuuya?" I say anxiously, waiting for him to respond.

"Sis? What's up?" he asks.

I bite my lower lip. "Umm… Yuuya… I have something I want to ask you."

"…What is it?"

"Today, after school… What were you doing?" I know I'm sounding so suspicious right now, but asking him directly would be too risky.

"Today? I, uh… I went straight home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?" I ask.

He sounds as if he just choked on a drink. "O-Of course not! I would never lie to you."

"Oh, okay…"

"What is this about? You sound so serious all of a sudden."

"Eh? Ah, no… It's nothing. Forget it. How was school today?" I ask, changing the topic. In my mind, there's no doubt that Yuuya is lying to me, but it could be that I'm too persistent about it.

"It was all right. Didn't do much like always."

"Oh, I see… How's mom and dad?"

"Yeah, they're doing pretty good. Dad's writing a new novel, and mom's working on her cases. Same old, same old."

"Is that so? I'm glad then. I'm thinking about visiting after the finals are over. Are you studying, Yuuya?" I ask.

"Studying? What is that? I don't know what studying is. I'm just gonna wing it."

I smile sheepishly. "You're just like Hotsuma-kun."

"Hotsuma? Who's that? Not your boyfriend, right?"

"Of course not. He's a friend of mine."

"Oh, all right. Got scared for a second there."

I flip back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Hey, Yuuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I…thought about you today. A lot."

"…W-Why are you telling me that all of a sudden? You sound creepy."

I chuckle softly. "I just miss you, that's all."

"Yeah, I do too, but you don't have to be all creepy about it. Just say that you miss me and leave the creepy stuff behind."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Silence fills our conversation until Yuuya speaks up.

"Hey, sis?"

"Hm? What is it, Yuuya?"

"I…want to tell you the truth about something."

My heartbeat quickens as he speaks. Is he going to tell me about what happened in the forest?

"Yes?"

I hear him sigh through the phone.

"Sis, I… I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. The truth is, I—"

**Click.**

I look at my phone confusedly.

_A dead battery? At a time like this?_

I throw my phone onto the bed in frustration, banging my head into the pillow like a mad person. Looking at my phone once again, I turn onto my back with a sigh. _What a horrible day._ I immediately plug the charger into my phone, hoping that Yuuya would call again after my battery is full. Stupid me for not charging my phone for three days…

I plop onto the bed with my arm over my eyes. When I hold my cell phone in my hand, I see the cross-shaped charm that Tsukumo-kun bought for me. As I dangle it in the air, I think of Tsukumo-kun's warm embrace. I turn to my side, hugging myself. _I want to be held like that again…_

Unknowingly, I drift off to sleep with the thoughts of Tsukumo-kun in mind.

* * *

**Surprise? :D**** Not a lot of Tsukumo in this chapter, but I promise that there will be more! ********I can't thank the readers and reviewers enough, especially ZirciX and ****Chiharu Moka. I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying it.**** XD Please tell me what you think, guys! Love you~**

**************Reviews make me happy!**


	21. Chapter XX ::: Con Fuoco — Pt I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XX ::: Con Fuoco — Pt. I**

_With fire._

_Part One.

* * *

_

"What's this thing with a line going through the squashed circle?" Hotsuma-kun asks, pointing at the theta sign in the diagram of a right triangle in the math textbook.

"Hotsuma-kun, that's theta. It represents an unknown angle in the triangle. That's why you use sine, cosine, and tan—"

"ARGH! Damn this!" he exclaims, throwing his pencil onto the desk. "Why are we even bothering with this? This isn't gonna work."

I sigh. "Hotsuma-kun, you have to be more focused. Finals are right around the corner."

"Screw that! If passing means that I have to use my brain to think about these problems, then I ain't doin' it."

"Then, let's try another subject. How about English?"

"Forget it. Even you said it last time. I got a fifteen and a four on the last two tests. There's no way it's gonna work."

"Why are you putting yourself down? At least you got one question right."

"That really helps," he scoffs.

"How do you suppose we go about this then?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Tch, I don't know. You're the one who wanted to tutor me."

"Yes, but it's not going to work if you don't cooperate with me."

"Do I look like the studying type? I'm not like you or Shusei!"

I rub my temples to soothe my headache. "You're too loud. We're in a library, you know."

Hotsuma-kun leans back into the chair with a suppressed groan. "I can't believe I'm staying after school to study. What a joke."

"It's more productive than going home to play video games," I say.

He lets out an indignant snort. "Says you."

"Let's try a different approach. Hotsuma-kun, imagine that I'm a little girl."

"Huh? Why? I'm not into lolicon."

"…That's not what I meant. Pretend that I'm a young foreigner asking you for help."

He pauses. "No, I'm not doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid!" He gets up from his chair and grabs his bag. "I'm going home."

When he takes his leave, I quickly gather my things to catch up to him.

"Wait, Hotsuma-kun!" I call after him.

I walk a little faster to match his pace.

"Are you really going to give up like that?" I ask.

"Tch. Stop thinking that you can help me pass. I'm too dumb to understand this stuff anyway," he retorts, speeding up.

"Don't say that!" I plead. "Just give it some time and patience. You'll get it eventually."

"You're so damn optimistic about it."

"Well, it's true though…"

* * *

Leaving through the side door of the school building, we enter the tennis court area. Hotsuma-kun continues to strut past the court, where Tsukumo-kun is in a match with another tennis player. I decide to stop to observe while Hotsuma-kun walks ahead of me. Tsukumo-kun is playing on the court closest to me, so I'm able to see his every movement. His face is so serious and so intense— my heart melts when he delivers a perfect drop shot. His poise is excellent as always.

"Amamiya-san," a familiar voice calls me. _Oh God, please don't let it be…_

"N-Nakano-san…" I say softly, backing up against the fence. _It's those fan girls again…_

The president looks as smug as ever with her hair-twirling and haughty smile. "Did you come to cheer for Murasame-kun again?" she asks.

"Eh? I… Umm…"

"Well, I don't blame you. You're _cousins_, after all."

The malicious tone in her voice irks me to no end, and the way she said "cousins" made me want to chuck something at her face. I strain a smile.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" I ask, returning her attitude.

"Oh, no, not at all. As a matter of fact, it pleases me to know that you two can never be a couple because you're related."

I feel a pit in my stomach when I hear that. She knows _nothing_ about my relationship with Tsukumo-kun. However, I realize something else. Closing my eyes, I open them again with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Nakano-san, I feel bad for you, too," I say, walking closer to her, and she backs up to the rest of her silent group of followers. "Even if Tsukumo-kun and I are cousins, I'm closer to him than you girls will ever be."

"That… That's very rude of you—"

Without letting her continue, I bow to them, but not out of respect.

"It was a pleasure talking to you," I say, brushing my hair back with a sickly sweet smile that I often see them wearing. "I wish you luck in winning Tsukumo-kun's affection, even though you don't know the first thing about him."

I guess my words offended them, now that they're storming in the opposite direction away from me. I place a finger on my lips. I wasn't too mean about it, was I? I just wanted to put them in their places because they were acting all high and mighty. What made them think that they were any better than me because they're in a fan club? I don't get it.

Turning my back on them, I see Hotsuma-kun walking toward me with a smirk on his face.

"Fighting for your man, huh?"

My cheeks turn pink at the sound of that. "N-No, I wasn't…"

"Why do you have to lie about it? Cousins?" he scoffs. "That's hilarious."

"I don't want to either, but they wouldn't stop bothering me if they found out that Tsukumo-kun and I are closer than that."

"'Closer'? What, are you guys going out now?"

"No…"

"Have you two even kissed yet?"

"Not yet…"

"Tch, I thought it would be more serious than this. You guys are boring."

I furrow my brows, and my head turns away petulantly. "Well, thank you for your concern," I say sarcastically, walking past him until he grabs my shoulder.

"Wait, are you mad at me?" he asks, looking incredibly confused.

"No."

"Then, what's with the attitude?"

"I didn't give you an attitude. I just—"

Hotsuma-kun suddenly shoves me against the fence, and I wince from the pain searing through my back. I interlace my fingers into the barbed wire.

"What was that for?" I ask, regaining my composure.

"I just saved you from a ball, damn it."

Ball? I look on the ground to see a yellow tennis ball rolling around by my feet. I pick it up, staring at it in confusion. When I look up, I see Tsukumo-kun running toward us in a hurry.

"Tsukumo?" Hotsuma-kun calls, raising an eyebrow. "Was that you?"

"Sorry about that, Shizuka-chan," he pants, stopping in front of me. He brushes my bangs away from my eyes. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

As I look into his worried eyes, I shake my head. "No…"

Tsukumo-kun missed a shot? That's a little hard to believe…

"Damn it, Tsukumo! Do you know that you could've seriously hurt her?" Hotsuma-kun shouts, clenching his fists.

"I know, and I'm sorry about it." Tsukumo-kun turns to look at me. "Sorry, Shizuka-chan."

"I'm okay," I say, smiling in reassurance.

"You came to watch me again," he says with a warm smile on his lips, making me blush.

I grab the towel around his neck to wipe his sweat. "And you're all sweaty again."

"Ugh, you two are acting so sweet, it's making me sick."

"Don't be jealous, Hotsuma."

"I-I'm not jealous!"

Smiling at their friendly exchange, I continue to dab the cloth lightly on Tsukumo-kun's face.

"Tsukumo-kun, how did you hit the ball so far? It's not like you," I say.

"I saw you and Hotsuma together, so I got a little disturbed. Sorry."

It tugs on my heartstrings to know that Tsukumo-kun lost focus because he saw Hotsuma-kun and I together. Actually, it's kind of cute…

"I-I see…"

"Tsukumo, when are you done with practice?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"Maybe in an hour or so," Tsukumo-kun replies.

"Then, we'll wait for you," I suggest, holding his pinky. I ignore Hotsuma-kun's protest.

"No, I have to take care of the equipment, so I'll be home a little later. You two can go ahead of me."

My heart sinks. "Oh…"

"All right. Let's go, Shizuka," Hotsuma-kun says, dragging my other arm. "See you back at the mansion, Tsukumo."

"W-Wait!"

I don't even have time to bid him goodbye because Hotsuma-kun is walking too fast. I look back at the courts to see Tsukumo-kun watching us leave, and my heart drops down to my stomach. I straighten my posture as Hotsuma-kun continues to hold my arm, and I frown at him.

"Why didn't you let me stay with him?" I ask.

"Shut up."

I try yanking my arm away from his hold, but that doesn't work out so well.

"That's not fair!" I exclaim, tightening my grip on my schoolbag. "I wanted to spend more time with Tsukumo-kun!"

Hotsuma-kun suddenly halts, making me bump into his back. I touch my now red nose.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

Hotsuma-kun just looks at me. Silence reigns as we stare at each other awkwardly. What does he want…?

"Do you…really like Tsukumo that much?"

I blink at the unexpected question. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Just answer the damned question."

I flinch at the hostility in his voice. "Yes…?"

"You sound so unsure about it."

_Well, that's because it sounds like you're going to hurt me if I say otherwise…_

He pushes me back against the brick wall of a restaurant, and I wince at the impact. Why is Hotsuma-kun so rough with me? Before I have a chance to speak, he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his arms. It takes me a few seconds to register what's happening. First, Hotsuma-kun shoved me into a wall violently, and now, he's holding me in such a warm embrace. For once, I don't feel crushed by him.

"I just can't stand seeing you and Tsukumo so close together."

_Is Hotsuma-kun…jealous?_

"Why can't I do the same?"

"S-Stop it, Hotsuma-kun. We're in public right now…"

"I don't give a damn. Just let me hold you."

* * *

Flipping through the pages of the English textbook, I find a topic that pertains to the final exams. I point to the long paragraph on the page.

"Hotsuma-kun, read this passage out loud for me," I say.

"I can't. The words are too long."

"Just try. Sound out the words, syllable by syllable."

"What's a syllable?"

"A syllable is—"

"I was just kidding."

"Well, start reading."

"Okay, fine."

Sitting side by side on the floor in Hotsuma-kun's room, there are books about various subjects scattered around the floor. As Hotsuma-kun begins to read a passage from the English textbook, I wonder how I got him to let me tutor him again. If I remember correctly…

* * *

_Returning Hotsuma-kun's hug, I lean in close to his ear to whisper, "Hotsuma-kun, let's make a deal."_

_He gulps loudly. "W-What?"_

_"If you sit down and study like a good boy… I'll be your gaming buddy for a week."_

_"That sounds good enough. Deal."

* * *

_

See how concentrated Hotsuma-kun is, I rest my chin on my palm with a smile plastered on my face. Who knew it would be easy to convince him? He's doing a pretty good job reading the passage also.

"I'm done," he announces, looking back up from the book.

"That wasn't bad at all. See? You can do it. You just have to try."

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "So… What should I do now?"

I flip through the pile of books to find a trigonometry textbook. "How about some math problems?" I suggest.

"No, I suck at math."

"Like I said, you have to try."

"Argh, fine…"

I get up from the floor to smooth the wrinkles from my skirt. "I'm a little hungry. I'll ask Touma-san to make us some sandwiches."

"Thanks. I'm starving too," he says.

"Then, I'll be back soon. Do those problems."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Heading to the kitchen, I see Touma-san being busy with cooking as always. I knock on the door lightly. "Touma-san?"

He turns around. "Shizuka-san! What a pleasant surprise seeing you in the kitchen as this hour. Can I help you with anything?" he asks enthusiastically, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Can I bother you with some sandwiches? Hotsuma-kun and I got a little hungry while we were studying," I reply.

"Sandwiches? No problem. Give me a few minutes to put everything together."

I bow courteously. "Thank you, Touma-san. Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

A thought comes to mind when I place a finger on my lips as it curves into a devilish smile.

"Leave the tomatoes in there."

* * *

Entering Hotsuma-kun's room with a tray of sandwiches, I close the door with my foot while balancing the tray in one hand.

"Your order is ready, sir," I say jokingly, placing it down next to the blond-haired teen.

"Took you long enough. I'm starving."

I sit down on both knees as I look at Hotsuma-kun's book. "How's the math coming along?"

"Oh, I did a few questions. Check it over for me."

Putting the book on my lap, I skim the work that Hotsuma-kun did while I was gone. The first thing I see are the scribbles and scratches everywhere… I guess he's not an eraser person. However, despite how sloppy everything looks, the work is perfectly done. I blink with surprise.

"Wow, everything's correct…"

"What? Are you serious?"

I nod excessively, looking at him, and I burst into smiles. "I knew you could do it!"

His face turns pink, and he looks away. "I-I just half-assed through the work."

"Whatever you did, it's amazing, Hotsuma-kun!"

"Stop praising me already. It's embarrassing."

I put the book away. "You're hungry, right? Let's eat."

"Finally."

I watch as Hotsuma-kun grabs the sandwich closest to him. He doesn't even bother to check inside to see what's in store for him. I take one as well, anticipating the moment that Hotsuma-kun bites into the sandwich. It's going to happen any second now. Three… Two… One…

Hotsuma-kun chews once, twice, and stares at his bite mark.

"…What's this sour, juicy thing?"

I pretend to be clueless. "What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"You don't taste it? It tastes like—"

Upon realization, he lifts up the top part of the bread, and his face turns as pale as a ghost. I bite my lip to hide my smile. _Bingo._

"Damn it! I told Touma-san so many times that I hate tomatoes!" he shouts, picking out the red tomatoes like he's disgusted to touch them.

"I told him to leave them in there," I confess, biting into my own sandwich.

Pause.

"WHAT?"

"Relax, it was a harmless prank," I say calmly, a stark contrast to Hotsuma-kun's horrified state.

"Now you've done it—"

To my surprise, Hotsuma-kun has both my wrists pinned down to the floor, and he's hovering above me, glaring coldly at me. Everything happened so fast, and I'm not really sure how I should respond, so I strain a smile.

"C-Calm down, Hotsuma-kun. I didn't think you would be so mad about it," I say, trying to pull my wrists away from his grasp, but it's no use because he has me trapped underneath him.

"Tch, you really thought I wouldn't be mad?" he snaps, moving his face closer to mine. My cheeks heat up from the lack of distance between us, so I turn my head away.

"Look at me," Hotsuma-kun demands harshly, so I comply. I have nowhere to hide when he continues staring at me. But now, his eyes are softer, and it's like he came to realize something.

"You…"

"W-What?"

"Now that I look at you up close, you're actually kinda cute…"

My face turns bright red, redder than the tomatoes that sit on the tray. _Why would he say that all of a sudden…?_ I turn my head to the side in embarrassment.

"Hotsuma-kun, don't… Don't say that."

"Seriously, just let me look at you a little longer."

Releasing one of my hands from his hold, he tilts my chin so I'm directly looking into his eyes. It feels so weird. He probably doesn't realize that his face is inching closer and closer by the second… _No! This looks like we're about to kiss! Hotsuma-kun, get off!_ Using my free hand, I cover Hotsuma-kun's mouth, effectively stopping him from getting any closer. He looks at me confusedly.

"Shizuka… What are you doing?" he says against my palm.

I manage to back away toward the wall, out of his hold. "Oh, nothing…"

"You're weird."

I puff my cheeks out. _You're the one that's weird!_

Hotsuma-kun sits back down on the floor and scratches his hair. "Don't do that ever again."

"Do what?"

"That damned fruit, vegetable, whatever it is."

Right. The tomatoes. The whole reason why this situation happened in the first place. I get up from the floor, and I grab the doorknob.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hotsuma-kun asks me.

"Bathroom." _I need to clear my head for a bit.

* * *

_

Turning the faucet all the way, cold water runs strongly into the sink, and I splash my face with the ice cold water. I smack my face lightly, forcing myself to think straight. When I look at my reflection in the mirror, I see a flustered, blushing schoolgirl, who looks like her first kiss has been stolen. Which is true, to an extent, but that's not the case. I turn off the running water to lean against the wall in contemplation.

I'm so certain of my feelings for Tsukumo-kun, but…why am I floundering about Hotsuma-kun now? I don't even have romantic feelings for him! I find his cluelessness endearing, but he's so reckless and short-tempered, yet he always does things that make me blush. I sigh. _Why does he have to be so confusing?_ I've already decided to give my heart to Tsukumo-kun, so the next time Hotsuma-kun does anything strange, I'll tell it to his face that I don't like him like that.

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Hotsuma-kun says when I close the door behind me.

"How's studying?" I ask, kneeling down beside him to see his work, but he suddenly hides the book behind his back. I tilt my head in confusion. "Hotsuma-kun? Why are you hiding the book?"

"What are you talking about? I-I'm not hiding it."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Show it to me."

"No!"

Grabbing a slice of tomato from the tray, I dangle it in front of Hotsuma-kun's face, making him squirm in his seat. I manage to snatch the book out of his hands when he's busy trying to get the dreaded tomato out of his sight. I flip through the pages to find the work that Hotsuma-kun did, or what he was trying to hide.

"Hey! Give it back!" he tries to grab it, but I move it out of his grasp by standing up.

When I reach a page full of scribbles, I see it right in the middle of the page.

In Hotsuma-kun's writing, in big letters, it says, "Renjou…Shizuka?"

Hotsuma-kun looks like he wants to bolt out of the room, his face burning with a hot red. Pausing for a few seconds, I turn to look at him.

"Hotsuma-kun, what is this…?"

He turns his head away sharply. "You know exactly what it is."

"I'm asking why you have my first name written with your surname."

"I…got curious."

"About?"

He stands up abruptly, facing me. "Why do you have to make me say it?"

"Then don't tell me. Good luck studying for the finals," I say, heading for the door until Hotsuma-kun grabs my shoulder.

"Fine, I'll say it! I wanted to see what your name would look like if you married me!"

I'm at a loss for words when Hotsuma-kun says it quite loudly and bluntly. I knew what his intentions were the moment I saw it, but… I poke his chest lightly with a smile.

"Hotsuma-kun, you shouldn't give in to a woman so easily. It's not manly. I already knew from the start, so you didn't have to tell me."

He stumbles back in disbelief. "You… You tricked me again?"

"I didn't trick you. You told me yourself."

"She-devil!"

"She-devil?"

"Yeah, that's what you are; a she-devil!"

I rub my temple with my middle finger. "Then, this she-devil shall take her leave."

"Eh? Where are you going?" he asks.

"I have some business that I want to take care of."

"Are you gonna be back?"

I think about it for a moment, then I smile mischievously. "I will, but only if you finish two chapters by tonight."

"Two chapters? I ain't doin' that! There's so many questions!"

"I guess I won't be coming back…"

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!"

Smiling amusedly, I leave his room. "Good luck, Hotsuma-kun."

* * *

It's been nagging in the back of my head since last night. No matter what, I'm going to ask Yuuya about the incident that happened yesterday. Full battery, check. Door closed, check. Finger on the dial button, check. Okay, here goes…

_Beep… Beep…_

"Hello?" Yuuya says on the other side of the line.

"Ah, Yuuya… Hi."

"How rare of you to call two days in a row. What's up?" he asks.

"Oh, um… Nothing much on my end. How about you?"

"Same as usual. You sound weird, sis. Are you okay?"

I sit up straight, my back a little stiff. "Eh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

After a pause, my hand reaches up to my chest to grab the cross pendant. "Hey, Yuuya…"

Yuuya seems to be expecting something, listening silently.

"Yuuya, last night when I called… What were you going to tell me?"

"…Nothing."

"Nothing? You wanted to tell me the truth about something. What was it?"

"…Nngh…"

_Just say it, Shizuka. Take a deep breath..._

"Yuuya, are you…"

_Say it._

"Are you a Zwei—"

"Sorry, sis, I have to make dinner right now."

"Eh? W-Wait!"

Click.

I stare at the screen of my phone to see the call dropped. Yuuya hung up on me… _Why? Is he purposely avoiding it? Then does that mean that he's really a Zweilt Guardian? Why won't he tell me? _Tomorrow after school, I'm going to talk to him face to face. Neither of us are going to run from this anymore.

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing~ I know this chapter seems a little off-track, but it's all part of the growing romance between Tsukumo and Shizuka. :] I don't have much to say, so keeping it short and simple, I'll see you again next week! Bye~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	22. Chapter XXI ::: Con Fuoco — Pt II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXI ::: Con Fuoco — Pt. II**

_With fire._

_Part Two._

* * *

Later that night, Hotsuma-kun doesn't come down for dinner. I look dejectedly at his empty seat at the table, and Tsukumo-kun puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Shizuka-chan, are you okay? You're not eating," he notices.

"Ah, no… I'm just a little worried about Hotsuma-kun," I reply, digging into the food again.

"Don't worry about that numbskull," Touko-senpai says, waving her fork in the air. "He's probably playing video games again."

_Is he? Well, I guess he really wouldn't sit still and study. This shouldn't come as a surprise to me. However, I should still bring some food to him._

* * *

Holding the tray of food in my hands, I don't have a free hand to knock on his door, so I just call for him. "Hotsuma-kun? Are you in there?"

"Yeah," I hear his voice through the door.

"I brought you dinner."

"Leave it outside the door. I'll get it later."

I frown a little, but I comply. I place the tray on the floor, close to the wall, so no one trips on it. When I stand up, I find myself lingering near Hotsuma-kun's room a little longer. I bite my lip. _What if he's really studying seriously? I'm a little worried that he'll study through dinner..._

"Hotsuma-kun, are you okay in there?" I ask.

"Yeah, perfect. I'm almost done with this chapter. Come back to me around ten or so."

"Umm, all right. Then… Do your best!" I cheer for him through the door.

"Heh, thanks. I've got this under control," he says determinedly.

"Make sure you don't skip dinner, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Remember to come out soon!"

"Okay."

When I think I'm satisfied, I step away from the door, but I go back.

"Don't forget!" I remind him once again.

"All right, woman, I get it!"

Giggling softly to myself, I finally decide to leave Hotsuma-kun alone.

* * *

_Ouch..._

In the middle of the night, I lie in bed with a stomachache. I twist and turn in my blankets, hoping to fall asleep, so I can forget about the pain. When that doesn't work, I punch my stomach in frustration, but I end up clutching my abdomen from the increasing discomfort. When everything proves to be futile, I get out of bed to head to the kitchen. Maybe drinking some water would help, and perhaps some medication if I can find it…

Once I leave my room to head down the hallway, I see the tray of dinner in front of Hotsuma-kun's room, seemingly untouched whatsoever. My heart sinks considerably, knowing that Hotsuma-kun didn't even bother to eat dinner because he was studying. Was he studying? I don't even know anymore. I stand in front of his door, my hand resting on the doorknob. _But I'm really worried about him…_

Pushing the door open, I notice that his lights are still on. I open the door cautiously, in case Hotsuma-kun had fallen asleep earlier. I don't see anything out of the ordinary when I step into the room. Hotsuma-kun's body is hunched over on his desk full of books, his head facing away from me. His television and gaming consoles aren't on. _Did he fall asleep while he was studying?_

I close the door behind me quietly, tiptoeing over to his sleeping figure. _He doesn't have a blanket on again…_ I grab a jacket from his closet, and I drape it over his shoulders. When I hear his heavy, rapid breathing, I realize that something is wrong.

_Why does he sound like he's…in pain?_

I walk over to the other side to see Hotsuma-kun's face. My eyes widen when I see his flushed cheeks, eyes squeezed shut in agony, and his sweat rolling down the side of his face like raindrops. I immediately place my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, and upon contact, I pull my hand back. _He's burning up…!_

"Shizuka…" he whispers, and I start to panic.

"H-Hotsuma-kun?"

_Oh God, what should I do?_ I look around the room, searching for something that would help me, but nothing comes up. My eyes fall on Hotsuma-kun's frame. I should get him on the bed first…

I pull him back so he's leaning against the chair. He's probably too weak to support himself, since he's almost falling off the seat, so I steady him with my arms. I doubt that I'll be able to get him up, since his physique is too big… But I have to try. I drape his arm around my shoulders, and I grab his waist with one hand. Taking a deep breath, I hoist him up. That doesn't last long, however, when I stumble to the floor with Hotsuma-kun like a dead weight on my shoulders.

"Don't…force yourself…" Hotsuma-kun says, his eyes opening a tiny bit.

"Don't say anything," I whisper, getting back up again. "I can do this."

The process takes a while, but I manage to drag Hotsuma-kun to his bed. He's sweating so much that his whole shirt is soaked. It wouldn't be good to keep him in these clothes.

"Hotsuma-kun, can you try sitting up?" I ask, pulling his arms to give him an extra push. When he's up and swaying from side to side, I pull his shirt up to his chest. His arms are in the way…

"Raise your arms a little bit," I command him with a subdued voice, so I can remove his shirt.

When his shirt is off, he drops onto the bed again. The sight of Hotsuma-kun's shirtless body makes me blush, but it's not the time to be fascinated by his well-built body. I pull the blankets up to his shoulders, and I touch his forehead again. It's really hot… I need to cool him down. Running to the door, I unexpectedly see someone standing outside the room. I freeze upon seeing the prince-like figure.

"S-Shusei-kun…."

He looks worriedly at me. "Did something happen? I heard a loud thump before. Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes, everything is all right—" I answer automatically, but I quickly shake my head. "No, it's not! Hotsuma-kun has a high fever!"

"Hotsuma does?"

"Shusei-kun, can you watch him for me? I have to get some cold water and a towel, and some medicine as well," I say hurriedly, turning around to run to the stairs until Shusei-kun grabs my hand.

"Shizuka-chan, calm down. Do you know where the medicine is?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I'll ask Isuzu-sensei. Please, attend to Hotsuma-kun," I finish, running down the stairs. Shusei-kun doesn't stop me, so I hope he can watch over Hotsuma-kun in the meantime. I hate to disrupt his sleep, but Hotsuma-kun's well-being is a priority here.

After finding the medicine with the help of Isuzu-sensei, I head to the bathroom to fill a bucket with cold water, and I grab a spare towel from the shelf. I drop off the bucket with Shusei-kun, so he could cool down Hotsuma-kun's temperature for now. I head back to the kitchen to make something edible. Hotsuma-kun didn't eat dinner, so what should I make? I can't imagine him eating anything too filling. Actually, I don't think sick people feel hungry… But he should eat _something_ at least. How about chicken noodle soup? I used to make some for Yuuya when he he's sick and doesn't have an appetite. That should work.

* * *

Balancing the tray in my hand, I open the door to Hotsuma-kun's room. Shusei-kun gets up from his chair by Hotsuma-kun's bed to help me carry the tray. He places it on the table next to the bed.

"Shizuka-chan, are you all right? You look tired," Shusei-kun says, touching my face.

I smile in reassurance. "I'm fine. More importantly, how is Hotsuma-kun?" I ask, looking over to the bed. Hotsuma-kun is still panting and sweating bullets. I lean over him, feeling the towel on his forehead. It's not cool anymore. I should change it. Soaking the towel in the cold water, I wring out the excess water, and I place it on his forehead.

"Shusei-kun, did he take his medicine yet?" I ask, facing The Seer.

"No, not yet. He seems too weak to move."

"Oh…" I look over to the bedside to see the glass of water and pack of medicine sitting there. There has to be a way for Hotsuma-kun to take his medicine. I brush his wet hair away from his face. _What should I do…?_

"Use your mouth."

I look at Shusei-kun confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I see it in movies often. The girl feeds the guy medicine using her mouth because he's too weak to take it himself," Shusei-kun explains with a smile on his face, albeit a creepy one.

"I can't do that," I decline. "That's like—"

"Kissing?" he completes my sentence, and he smiles slightly, making me blush. "It's only mouth-to-mouth. There's no real kissing involved."

I scratch the side of my face sheepishly. "Umm… Shusei-kun, why are you encouraging this?"

"I want to see it with my own eyes."

"I really can't do it," I insist, shaking my head vigorously. Even though Shusei-kun said that it's not a kiss, it's still contact with the lips. I have to consider Yoshino-san's feelings.

Hotsuma-kun lets out a grunt, his face contorted with pain, and my panic returns. _Medicine!_ I grab the pack of medicine, pushing out a rather large pill. _It's a little intimidating… Would Hotsuma-kun be able to swallow this? No, I shouldn't be worrying about it right now._

"Hotsuma-kun, I'm making you sit up, okay?" I say, propping him up against the headboard. When my hand accidentally grazes his lip, I feel his abnormally hot breath on my skin. He needs to take his medicine. I hold the glass of water on his lip, tilting his head back a little to let the water in.

"Don't swallow yet…" I say, reaching for the large pill, and placing it inside his mouth. _Please, let it go down..._

_COUGH—_

Hotsuma-kun doubles over, coughing out the pill that his throat rejected. Not knowing what to do, I run my hand down his back, trying to soothe his coughing. Shusei-kun rushes over to see if he's all right.

"S-Sorry, Hotsuma-kun! Are you okay?" I ask, pushing back the bangs that fall over his eyes.

"It hurts…" he wheezes, clutching the blanket.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be so hard… Everything will be all right, yeah? You just need to take the medicine and drink lots of water, okay?" I say, feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing. I shouldn't have made him study…

"Shizuka-chan, you have to do it."

My shoulders tense up at the sound of that. "No…"

"Just think of it as CPR," Shusei-kun says. "You're trying to save the other person, so the mouth-to-mouth would be justified. You can pull away right after giving him the pill."

I place a finger on my lips in contemplation. Honestly, I didn't think about it that way. I'm only trying to help him, right? Seeing him like this doesn't make me settle down either. If that's that only way that Hotsuma-kun would be able to take his medicine, then I'll do it. After all, it's not a kiss.

"Hotsuma-kun, can you hear me?" I ask softly near his ear. When he nods slightly, I continue. "We're going to try this again, okay? Please, do your best to swallow the medicine…"

Cradling his head in my arm, I fill his mouth with water, and I do the same, holding the pill between my lips. I caress his cheek, keeping his head still to avoid spilling any water. As I close the distance between us, I find my eyes shutting. When the pill pushes through Hotsuma-kun's lips, I press my lips against his, and I slowly release the water that I kept inside my mouth to wash down the pill. Due to instinct, I tilt my head to the side to keep our lips locked together. When Hotsuma-kun doesn't struggle, and his Adam's apple moves in such a motion, I know that he swallowed the pill.

Hotsuma-kun's lips are soft… A lot softer than what I'd imagine it to be. _No! I shouldn't be thinking about this! We're not kissing! It's not a kiss! It's not a kiss!_

Even so, I can't help but stay in that position longer than I need to.

When I finally let go of him, I find myself lying on top of Hotsuma-kun on the bed. Shusei-kun seems to find this incredibly amusing, since he's smirking the creepiest smirk I've ever seen on his face. My face flushes a deep red, and I probably look like Hotsuma-kun right now. I immediately climb off of him, and I pull the blankets up to his chin again. I look at Shusei-kun again.

"Shusei-kun, don't speak of this to anyone else, please?" I ask of him.

He grins. "Sure, since it's Shizuka-chan saying it."

"T-That wasn't a kiss."

"At the beginning. What was it at the end?"

"W-What end?" I ask, turning my head away in embarrassment.

"I did say that you could pull away afterwards. I wonder what kept you there for a while…" Shusei-kun says, resting his chin against his palm, his eyes glinting mischievously.

I am no longer coherent when I think that Hotsuma-kun and I kissed. "I-I…"

"Well, it's fine," he says, getting up from his seat. "I'm going back to my room."

I snap out of my thoughts. "Shusei-kun, you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm a little sleepy," he says. "Hotsuma should stay home tomorrow in case of anything. How about you, Shizuka-chan? Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Right, I have school tomorrow… What should I do? I don't want to leave Hotsuma-kun alone… Finals are coming up, so I should be studying. Mom also told me that I shouldn't skip school for trivial reasons… But this isn't trivial, is it? This is Hotsuma-kun's health that I'm concerned about. Mom did say that good health is important. Moreover, Hotsuma-kun is a Zweilt Guardian, so I can't let anything happen to him.

"I'll stay home tomorrow," I decide. "I want to watch over Hotsuma-kun until he's better."

Shusei-kun nods. "I see… Well, don't sleep too late. Good night, Shizuka-chan."

"Good night, Shusei-kun," I say as he leaves the room. Now, it's just Hotsuma-kun and I. After a few minutes, I replace his towel again. He's not breathing as heavily as he did before, but he's still burning hot. I slowly touch his cheek.

"Hotsuma-kun, are you sleeping?" I ask.

"…Nn…?" That's all I needed to hear to know that he's still awake.

"Are you hungry? I made some chicken noodle soup just in case you were."

"A little…" he says, trying to push himself up with his elbows.

"You're the one who shouldn't force yourself," I scold him gently, helping him up. "Are you feeling any better?" I ask.

"No, I feel like crap…"

I chuckle at his brutal honesty as I bring the tray over to my lap. "Then, I'll feed you."

"Thanks…for doing this for me," he says, holding my hand. His eyes are fully opened now.

"You took care of me when I was sick, so it's only fair that I do the same for you. Besides, it's really my fault for making you study all night."

He lets out a short laugh. "You're a funny girl."

I dip the spoon into the soup. "Well, the soup cooled down a lot because it's been sitting there for a long time. Say 'ahh.'"

Hotsuma-kun closes his mouth around the spoon and I pull it away. I wait for him to swallow the soup, and I watch for his reaction closely.

"H-How is it?" I ask worriedly.

There is a lack of reaction, but his smirk probably says it all. "It's good."

"It's not too salty or anything?"

"No, it's delicious," he replies. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Ah, my private school used to teach us. Are you sure it tastes good?" I ask again.

"Why are you asking again? You're great," he says. "Just hurry and feed me."

I smile. He's so demanding even when he's sick. Hotsuma-kun will always be the same. I feed him spoon by spoon slowly to make sure that he doesn't choke on any of the smaller chunks of vegetables. When he's done with the entire bowl, he lets out a sigh.

"Seriously, I wouldn't mind getting sick if you took care of me every time."

"Don't be spoiled," I say, pushing him back into bed. "You're staying home tomorrow. No school for you until you get better."

"This is awesome," Hotsuma-kun says, getting comfortable in his bed, now that some of his strength has returned.

I smile. "Then, I'll be back after washing the dishes. You should rest."

"I will."

"Then, sweet dreams."

* * *

When I get back to Hotsuma-kun's room, he is sound asleep. I close the door behind me quietly, and I slowly walk over to his bed, leaning over to see his expression. His facial muscles are relaxed, and his face looks so gentle— even though he's suffering inside. I...think I grew a soft side for Hotsuma-kun's sleeping face. I seem to have forgotten about my stomachache when I was tending to Hotsuma-kun's fever. Well, I guess it's fine now. I could be sleeping right now as well, but seeing what a mess his room is, I have the urge to clean it. It's not a good idea to be keeping germs around, especially when he's sick. Rolling up my sleeves, I nod to myself in determination. Time to clean up this mess.

* * *

_When I open my eyes, I see Hotsuma-kun's face in front of mine. His face isn't as red anymore, but a pink tint still lingers there. Is his fever getting any better? My vision blurs for a moment. My head feels light, and I'm not really sure where my mind is right now. My eyelids begin to flutter._

…_Is this a dream?_

_"Will you forgive me for doing this?" Hotsuma-kun asks, caressing my cheek._

_Forgive you? I can't find my voice. Hotsuma-kun's face moves closer to mine, and suddenly, everything turns black._

* * *

Something soft on my lips wakes me up from my slumber. It takes me a few moments to gather myself to open my eyes, and when I do, Hotsuma-kun is looking flustered. Maybe it's his fever? I can't really tell. I feel my back aching when I sit up straight in the chair. Oh, did I fall asleep in the chair? I don't remember. Stretching out my muscles feels great.

"Good morning, Hotsuma-kun," I say brightly, seeing the sunlight peeking through the curtains. I stifle a yawn as he lowers his head.

"Good morning…"

I look at him confusedly. "Are you still feeling bad?"

"No, I'm a lot better. Thanks."

"Oh, okay. Wow, I'm really tired…"

"You…cleaned my room?" Hotsuma-kun asks, looking around the clean and tidy room.

I nod proudly. "Doesn't it look amazing?"

"Yeah, it does, but…why did you clean it for me?"

"Why? Well, your room always irked me, so I decided to clean it all up."

"…Who the hell are you? Yamato Nadeshiko?"**

"Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"Never mind. Forget it."

Shrugging it off, I get up from my chair. "Hotsuma-kun, are you hungry?"

"Eh? No, not really."

"Oh, okay."

I look at the time. "It's already ten thirty…"

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"I wanted to look after you."

His face turns slightly pinker. "You're an idiot," he says, chucking a pillow at my face.

I grab the pillow. "Hey! What was that about?"

"Why would you skip school for me? Knowing how strict your mother seems, wouldn't she yell at you if she found out?"

"Well, I managed to convince myself that she wouldn't yell at me…"

"You're really an idiot."

I puff out my cheeks stubbornly. "Hmph!"

"But… I like that about you."

That second, my eyes widen in shock as Hotsuma-kun smiles at me. _He's so handsome… Argh! No, Shizuka! You mustn't think about Hotsuma-kun like that!_ I hide my face behind the pillow.

"W-Well, you're still sick, so you probably don't know what you're talking about…" I mumble.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" I throw his pillow back to him. "I'm going back to my room to nap for a bit."

"Hey, how about me?" he asks.

"You? Put on a shirt."

"Why? It's more comfortable without a shirt on."

"You might get sick again."

"I don't mind getting sick if you take care of me."

"Don't be spoiled. Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Shizuka, I—"

"Go to bed!"

* * *

Later that day when school was over, after getting ready to go back to my old home to speak to Yuuya, I decide to stop by Tsukumo-kun's room. He doesn't have tennis practice today, so he's home earlier than usual. Truth be told, I really miss him, and it feels like I've neglected him for a while. I want to talk to him before going back. Smoothing out the wrinkles on my clothes, I raise my hand to knock on his door, but I stop when I hear someone's voice inside.

"Tsukumo, can I ask you something?"

_Is that Hotsuma-kun? Why is he in there?_ I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but…I'm curious.

"Hotsuma, did something happen?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

"Yeah. I know this is really sudden, but…"

There is a pause before Tsukumo-kun asks him what is wrong.

"About Shizuka, I…"

_Me…? Why is Hotsuma-kun asking about me?_

"Hotsuma?"

"I only realized this today, but…she's really cute. And she's smart and kind."

Tsukumo-kun laughs. "Yeah, she really is cute. But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, uh, you see…"

Pause.

"I...I'm in love with Shizuka," Hotsuma-kun confesses.

My breath hitches as my voice gets caught in my throat, and my heart almost stops—

_No way. Hotsuma-kun, no…_

"How can I say this?" Hotsuma-kun contemplates.

As I clutch my head, the words "no" and "don't" keep replaying in my mind. But Tsukumo-kun doesn't say anything back to him.

"I know you and her have this thing for each other, but I came to ask for your consent."

_Stop…_

"…Can I take her away from you?"

* * *

****"Yamato Nadeshiko" is a stereotype of a traditionally-raised woman with domestic abilities. The full article can be found at TV Tropes and Idioms.**

**Yup, I did it. :D I'm guessing that some of you are screaming right now. xD But fear not, because it'll get better soon! There's been a lot of work for me lately, so I haven't written ahead yet. There might be delays in the future for upcoming chapters, but it won't be a long wait (hopefully), so I apologize for that in advance. Are you guys staying warm? Right now, it's freezing where I am, so be careful not to get sick!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	23. Chapter XXII ::: Armonioso

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXII ::: Armonioso**

_In harmony._

_

* * *

_

It definitely takes an effort to pretend that I didn't hear anything when I bump into Hotsuma-kun on my way to the front door. I tried to avoid him as much as possible, but I never expected him to be walking all over the place after his fast recovery. When he calls my name, I jump and hug my bag close to me, as if it was my defense. I probably look so suspicious right now, like he caught me red-handed in the middle of a crime, but I want to leave immediately when he talks to me like usual.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asks, approaching me.

"E-Eh? I'm not going anywhere…"

He points to my outfit. "Then, why are you all dressed up—"

"Hotsuma-kun, you're in condition to walk around now?" I ask, straining a smile.

"Yeah, I feel great. Thanks for looking after me."

"Oh, um, no problem…" I say, inching my way to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I grab the door handle sheepishly. "Just going out for a walk, haha…"

He blinks with more than confusion written on his face, like a mix of suspicion and awkwardness. "Uh, sure… Come back soon."

Taking the chance to leave, I dash out of the mansion like a bolt of lightning. Closing the door behind me, I lean against the wall in relief. Thank God that's over. I let out a sigh as my arms drop down to my sides. How am I ever going to face him again? Now I have to speak to Yuuya in person…

* * *

Standing in front of the old building, I reminisce about the times that I still lived here. It's only been a few weeks, but it felt like a long time, now that everyday became more eventful. When I look at the house, I realize that nothing's changed ever since I left. I head up to the door, digging into my pocket for the old key. Entering the house, the inside is as dark as ever. I take off my shoes at the door, and my eyes scan the interior.

"Yuuya?" I call, walking aimlessly around the house. All the lights are off, and it's painfully quiet in here. Is he not home yet? Walking into the kitchen, I turn on the lights to see the sink full of unwashed dishes. Oh God, how long has that been sitting there? Is that from this morning, last night, or last week…? Swiping my finger across the shelf, a pile of dust gathers at the end. Ew… I wipe my finger on a napkin in disgust. Jeez… Why doesn't anyone clean around here? I'm hoping that they at least did the laundry… Heaving a long sigh, my gaze falls to the sink. I'd better start cleaning before the whole house crumbles.

Rolling up my sleeves, I turn on the faucet to begin washing the dishes.

* * *

I end up cleaning for two hours until I plop onto the couch in exhaustion. It's almost six o'clock… Why isn't Yuuya home yet? Could it be that he's hanging around the Game Center with his friends? That sounds probable… Did he eat yet? He told me that he doesn't eat lunch, so he's probably starving by now…

I get up from the sofa to head to the kitchen. I should make something for Yuuya to eat when he gets home. Opening the refrigerator, my jaw drops in disbelief. _What is this…?_ There are rows and rows of precooked meals in various cans and packages. I take out a single can from the shelf to read the writing in bold letters.

"Ready-to-Eat Vegetable Soup… Please heat for ten minutes before serving…"

My eyebrow twitches from realization as I grab another package from inside to read the labels. _They're all instant meals! Is that all they've been eating now? I can't believe this!_ I shove the can back into the fridge, and I lean against the kitchen counter. Did they not have a single home-cooked meal since I left? It seems like there's more work for me to do here than I thought…

* * *

Dipping a spoon into the incomplete pot of cream stew, I taste its flavor, tilting my head a bit. It's a little thick… Maybe I shouldn't have added in so much chicken. The vegetables seem soft enough. I should add in the white sauce. Grabbing the saucepan, I slowly pour the sauce into the mixture, and I begin stirring it with a ladle. I don't even notice the front door opening while I'm busy preparing dinner for the family. Footsteps.

"…What are you doing?"

My head snaps to the doorframe. Yuuya stands there, his hair disheveled, and his clothes are completely soiled, like he went rolling around the dirt for hours. I leave the stove on medium heat, and I run up to Yuuya.

"How did you get so dirty?" I ask worriedly, examining his grubby uniform from all angles. This will be hard to clean…

"I…I fell."

"You fell? Where?"

"What do you mean, 'where'? I just…fell. And why are you here all of a sudden?" he asks.

"I missed you, so I came to visit," I say with a smile. "Shouldn't you be running over to hug me?"

"Keep dreaming," he deadpans, and I feign hurt.

"You're so cold, Yuuya." I lean against the table. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"…A little."

"I'm making dinner right now. It's cream stew. You've always liked my cream stew, right?"

He gives me a petulant frown as he tries to hide his flushed face, mumbling, "I just like your cooking."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ah, I'll get your clothes then."

"No, I'll do it."

"Then… Leave your clothes by the door. I'll wash it later."

"No, I'll wash it myself."

I tap the side of my mouth thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"I can't cook, but at least I know how to wash some clothes."

I smile widely at Yuuya's new attitude. "I see."

"…You're weird," he mumbles, grabbing his schoolbag. When I get a glimpse of his hand, I immediately block him from going up the staircase.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Let me see your hand."

"…It's nothing," he says, hiding his right hand behind his back.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Yuuya," I say firmly, giving him a strict look.

He turns his head away stubbornly. "No."

"Show me."

"There's nothing there!"

A short battle of hand-grabbing ensues when Yuuya persists on hiding his hand from me. There's definitely something that he doesn't want me to know about. However, when I manage to grab his hand, it's not very pleasant to see. Straight across on the back of his hand are three scratches parallel to each other. They all seem fairly deep, but although the bleeding had already ceased, there are bloodstains on his fingers from earlier.

"…How did this happen?" I ask as he pulls his hand away.

"I told you… I fell."

"You're lying." I decide to drop the topic for later. "Take off your clothes," I order, unbuttoning his uniform until he swats my hand away.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" he exclaims.

I put my hands on my hips to become more assertive. "You're probably infecting your wound with those dirty clothes of yours. Hurry and take it off. Let me treat it."

"You're such a pervert."

"I'm not being a pervert. Take it off already, or I'll do it myself."

"All right, I'll do it! Jeez, you pervert..."

* * *

Dabbing a gauze pad that was soaked in alcohol around the cuts, Yuuya clenches his teeth hard to prevent unmanly whimpers from escaping his throat. I find myself wincing when his muscles twitch from the pain. I look at him worriedly.

"D-Does it hurt?" I ask, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Don't even bother."

"Okay…"

When the disinfectant stings his open wound, he shouts an indecent, four-letter word. My forehead wrinkles from the stress.

"Sorry…"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I can take it. Just sometimes, it hurts like a bi—"

He swears loudly again, throwing his head back and squirming in his seat. Deciding that it's enough, I place everything back into the first-aid kit.

"…Don't do anything reckless again."

Yuuya looks at me blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"No, nothing," I say, putting the kit back where it belongs. I know where those scratches came from. Those three scratches, it looks just like the wound Tsukumo-kun got when he was trying to protect me from the Duras. There's only one way how Yuuya could have gotten those wounds, and there's no denying it. Yuuya is a Zweilt Guardian.

* * *

Sitting across from Yuuya at the table, we eat dinner together like we used to. Silence reigns while we eat, but it's time to break the silence to look for some answers. I lean across the table with my chin resting on my palm, eyes glinting.

"So, Yuuya… What's your power?"

Yuuya's motions stop completely, and the spoon he is holding drops onto the plate with a clink. He gawks at me for a few seconds, but pretends nothing happened and picks it back up again.

"…What are you asking me?" he asks nonchalantly, continuing his meal.

"Were you the one who saved me in the forest?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I didn't know that you're able to release. I can't do it at all."

"…"

Unable to yield a reaction from him, I decide to take a step further.

"You're really brave, Yuuya," I say.

"…What?"

"I'm too scared to go into the forest alone to train, but you're brave enough to do it. Did you get attacked?"

"You're saying such weird things right now…"

"Really? But you understand what I'm talking about."

"…No," he replies flatly, clearly in denial as he gets up from his chair to place his dishes in the sink. Without looking back at him, my gaze rests on the glossy table.

"Thank you, Yuuya."

"...Don't thank me for anything."

I get up from my seat, walking over to Yuuya, whose back is facing toward me. Neither of us says anything when my arms wrap around Yuuya's shoulders. After he jolts from surprise, he freezes in his spot.

"S-Sis… What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm hugging you," I say softly, resting my head on the crook of Yuuya's neck. Since when did he get so tall? "It's been a while since I held you like this."

"Stop it, sis…"

I tighten my arms around his shoulders. "Your back…"

"M-My back?"

"Your back became so much broader. You're really growing up."

"Seriously, stop it—"

I slide my hand down to his chest, chuckling when I feel the rapid pounding of his chest. "Your heart is beating so fast."

He begins to wriggle in my arms. "Sis!"

"Stop moving around, Yuuya. I can't hold you like that."

In a fast motion, he slips out of my arms, and backs up against the kitchen counter. Oh my, his cheeks are red. Is he being shy?

I step up to him. "Hey, Yuuya. You told me that you'd never lie to me. Is that true?"

"Yeah," he says, holding my gaze firmly even when I push him down to the countertop, my face inching toward his, making him quite uncomfortable. "Even if I die, I'd…never…lie to you…"

My eyes bore into his as I look for any uncertainty. Ever since we were young, Yuuya's gaze would waver when he's in doubt, and this is no different. With almost all my weight against his body and my face so close to his, his eyes retain the same determination. When I confirm that he's telling the truth, I move on to the real part.

"Yuuya, tell me one thing."

"What…?"

"Are you a Zweilt Guardian?"

His breath hitches as he struggles to look away. However, with my hands holding his head in place, he had no choice but to look directly at me. There's no running away now, Yuuya. I'll make you tell me. I'll get the truth out of you. After what seemed like hours of hesitation, Yuuya finally gives me a straight answer.

"Yeah," he says rather boldly. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Very," I reply with a smile. Just like I thought. "How long?"

"You mean, when I remembered?"

"Yes."

"Around a week ago."

A week ago? It hasn't been a long time… Why didn't he tell me about it? Why would he hide it from me? Why?

"Yuuya… Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask, showing him how hurt I am by feigning tears in my eyes. "Is it because you can't trust me?"

"No! No!" he shouts to make his point, grabbing my shoulders to push me off of him. He continues to grip my shoulders tight, looking somewhat restrained. "I just… Sis, I…"

My eyebrows furrow with disappointment. "You can't tell your big sister?"

"No, I…I didn't want you to think that I'm a monster or anything."

When I hear that, I'm shocked. "I would never think something like that! Is that really how you think of me?"

"No!" He tightens his grip. "I…I didn't want to break the bond that we have because I'm…different."

"Are you an idiot?"

Yuuya stumbles backward from my outburst. It's my turn to grab his shoulders, shaking his body. "You're not different, Yuuya! Yes, you're a Zweilt Guardian. You're special. But even if you were a normal boy, you're still important to me because you're my little brother!"

His eyes widen as I pull him into a hug. "S-Sis…"

"Yuuya… Come live with me. Then, you can be my partner, and—"

"I can't."

I look at him with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Mom and I are finally getting along. Now that we're closer, I don't want to leave her or dad alone," he says with a small voice.

I tug on the hem of his shirt. "Yuuya…"

"It's not that I don't want to live with you, sis, I just—"

"I understand," I say, swinging over to the counter. "You're a big boy now, so I should let you make your own decisions." Ruffling his hair, I add, "Really… You've grown up so much."

"Sis—" When Yuuya grabs my hand, something like a surge of electricity courses through my body. It must've been the same for Yuuya because he's staring back at me with wide eyes. Like usual, I'm waiting to recover from the shock, but this time, it's not going away. It stimulates my brain and creates a sharp pain inside my head. Stumbling back into the refrigerator, I begin to find it hard to maintain my balance, and I slide down to the floor. Yuuya runs over and asks if I'm all right, but even if I knew what to say, I can't say it out loud because my voice is trapped inside my throat. Clutching my head, multiple visions flash through my mind like a fast-forwarding tape.

_Blood, war, and destruction…_

_A man with bright, flowing red hair wearing the devil's smile—_

_A beautiful woman wielding a whip in her pale hands—_

_A group of Opasts and General Classes gathered in a sizable army—_

_Two necromancers engulfed in ice and flames… What is happening?_

"Sis! Sis!"

Yuuya's voice calls me, but at the same time, I can't hear him. The next thing I know, everything blacks out.

* * *

_A soft, angelic touch on my cheek helps me regain consciousness, and I find myself in a bright place, lying in a bed of roses. Roses…? Getting up immediately, my first instinct is to scan my surroundings. A relatively Western castle lies in the distance, and there is nothing but flowers and cherry blossom trees around me. A river runs a few feet away from me, its placid waters flowing slowly down the straight path. I look at my clothes— definitely not the outfit that I was wearing earlier. It's been replaced with a short white kimono made of silk, with floral embroidery around the sides. My eyes wander around the castle grounds again. Where am I…?_

_"Shizuka?" a sweet tone calls me, and my head turns to see the stunning girl sitting beside me. Fair skin, long, silky hair, perfect lips, and such kind eyes… It's almost like she's an angel._

_"Milady…" I find myself replying automatically. Why did I say that?_

_She smiles warmly at me. "Did you sleep well?" she asks._

_Although it was a simple question, her melodic voice makes my heart flutter. "Y-Yes."_

_"You could have napped a little longer. You've worked hard these past few weeks," she says, brushing off a leaf that landed on my hair. Taking a closer look at her features, Yuki-kun's image flashes in my mind._

_"Yuki…?"_

_The beautiful girl tilts her head with a smile on her face. "Yes?"_

_It's only then that I realize that I'm seeing a vision from my past life. Although…something doesn't feel right. I look at my hand, closing it and opening it. Certainly, I am controlling my actions. But how? Why is it that I can control myself instead of seeing an event like the other times?_

_"Shizuka, is something wrong?" Yuki asks._

_"…Where am I?"_

_A few seconds pass before she covers her mouth with her hand when she chuckles. "You're so funny, Shizuka! Are you making a joke saying that you don't remember anything?"_

_I scratch my head as I laugh sheepishly. "Y-You're right. It's kind of lame, isn't it? Sorry…"_

_"I'm really glad that you can spend time with me, Shizuka. I've been quite lonely since Luka left to take care of some business," she says._

_"Luka-san?" I ask confusedly, but she gives me a surprised look._

_"Oh my, when did you begin calling Luka by his name? You've always called him Zess."_

_That's right, I hated him in my past life, didn't I? I need to make up something._

_"W-Well, he is our ally after all," I say to cover my slip-up._

_Yuki smiles and clasps her hands against mine. "Then, does that mean that you don't hate him anymore?" she asks delightfully._

_"E-Eh? Well… I don't resent him or anything."_

_"I'm so glad that you're finally accepting him!"_

_Yuki flashes a bright smile that makes me blush. Is it possible for a girl to be so gorgeous? She's exactly what I'd imagine a real princess to be like. Beautiful, gentle, kind… Wait… Even though she's so pretty, why did she choose to be reborn as a boy?_

_"Hey, Yuki…" I say, softening my gaze. "Are you sad?"_

_"Sad? What do you mean?"_

_"Is there anything troubling you lately?"_

_She tilts her head, thinking for a bit. "No, nothing."_

_"I see…"_

_A smile plays on her pink lips. "How about you, Shizuka? Are you and Tsukumo official yet?"_

_My body temperature rises considerably upon hearing her question, and my composure begins to crumble. I shake my head frantically._

_"W-We're not anything of that sort!" I deny._

_"Really? It seems to me that you're both madly in love with each other."_

_"I-It's not like that…"_

_"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she teases. "Why won't you admit it to him? Is it because of Shusei?"_

_Shusei-kun— I haven't forgotten the times that I held an affection for him. Although I realized that my feelings for him aren't romantic, thinking of him still makes my heart quiver with admiration. I shake my head calmly._

_"No, Shusei-kun isn't involved with my decisions. Him and I are just comrades," I reply._

_"'Comrades'? That sounds harsh. Is Hotsuma's language rubbing off on you?" she jokes._

_I return her smile. "Of course not."_

_"Then, Kuroto?"_

_"Kuroto… Who?"_

_She places a hand on her cheek. "Oh my…"_

_"A-Anyway!" I say, changing the topic. Resuming my persona from my past life, I add, "Their love isn't important to me right now! My main concern is to protect you, milady."_

_"Don't be so stiff, Shizuka," Yuki says, touching my shoulder, coaxing me back into lightheadedness. "I understand that fighting is important, but you mustn't dismiss the possibility that Tsukumo is the one for you."_

_I find myself blushing again for the nth time. "Y-Yuki!"_

_"C-u-t-e," she sings playfully. "I'm glad to see this side of you, Shizuka. You're just like a normal girl with a sweet, innocent crush."_

_I turn my head away from her. "Stop it…"_

_"It's a pity that Yuuya is so protective of you. If he were a little more laid-back, you and Tsukumo could be dating right now."_

_My head snaps when I hear Yuuya's name. "Yuuya…?"_

_Yuki nods. "It's endearing to see how protective he is of his sister. It's like Touko and Tsukumo all over again," she says. Now is a good time to ask about him._

_"Yuki, I have a few questions to ask you," I say firmly, surprising her._

_"Yes?" she asks confusedly._

_"Yuuya… Is he my partner?"_

_"Yes, supposedly, but you rejected him."_

_I rejected him? Touko-senpai did say that I didn't want a partner… Why am I so stubborn?_

_Yuki taps the corner of her mouth. "But even so, he loves you too much to let you work alone. He's really a caring older brother."_

_That strikes me as odd. Yuuya is my older brother? What is going on here?_

_"Oh my, you look surprised. Is something wrong?" Yuki asks._

_"Eh? N-No, I was just wondering…" Why did I turn out to be the older one this time? After hearing that, my mind becomes boggled and I forgot the other questions that I was supposed to ask her. All of a sudden, Yuki's eyes look up to the clear sky._

_"I guess it's about time," she whispers._

_"Time?" I ask, blinking confusedly._

_She nods. "Before time is up, I'll send you to where Yuuya is. It was fun talking to you like this, Shizuka," she says gratefully. "Thank you."_

_I don't have time to say anything when Yuki extends her arms and surrounds me in a warm light. What is happening?_

_"We'll meet again in the real world, Shizuka."_

_

* * *

_

_I struggle to open my eyes when I feel myself coming back. Why do I feel so tired? My head bobs back and forth as if I've been dozing off for a while now. In an uncontrollable movement, my head drops down quickly and—_

_**BUMP!**_

_"Ouch—!"_

_My eyes finally open when my forehead clashes against something hard and I hear someone's yelp of pain. I rub the red bump on my forehead as my vision begins to focus. Ow… What did I hit? Looking at the figure hunched over in front of me, I'm not sure if I see a resemblance—_

_"Yuuya?" I call him, bending over to see his face, but he's not showing it._

_His head doesn't rise as he continues to rub his forehead. "Seriously, Shizuka, that hurts!"_

_"S-Sorry!" I apologize, touching his shoulder. I still can't see his face._

_"Damn it… This is what I get for watching you sleep," he mutters, and I jump._

_"Y-You were watching me sleep? Pervert!"_

_"What?" he says in disbelief. "How is that perverted?"_

_His face is finally revealed to me when he stands up, and wow… Is this…really Yuuya? With his face looking older and more mature, I begin to doubt that this is my cute little brother. I examine him a little closer. Though he was dressed in a simple, navy blue uwagi and sandals, it doesn't detract from his handsome face, tall, skinny physique, and his smooth, black hair… If he weren't my brother, I think I would have a crush on him… I knock myself on the side of my head. No! What am I thinking? I'm the one being a pervert now! Stupid Shizuka!_

_"Shizuka, what are you doing?"_

_"E-Eh? I'm not doing anything, haha…"_

_"Uh huh," Yuuya says, taking a seat next to me in the shade of the cherry blossom tree standing above us. "So, what did you call me out here for?"_

_I look at him. "Hm? What?"_

_"Don't act dumb. You told me to meet up with you to talk about something."_

_"O-Oh, did I?" I don't remember any of it._

_"If you're going to talk about Tsukumo, I don't want to hear it."_

_My head tilts confusedly at the situation. "Why would I talk about Tsukumo-kun?" I ask._

_"He came to me earlier to ask for permission to date you. I turned him down immediately."_

_"Why?"_

_"What do you mean, 'why'? I don't want you dating him."_

_I give him a petulant pout. "But Tsukumo-kun is a good person…"_

_"Yeah, so am I. Are you going to date me, too?"_

_"…That's not my point…"_

_"Whatever. That guy's too busy flirting with his sister to protect you anyway."_

_Hearing that, I get a little mad. "There's nothing wrong with that. Tsukumo-kun just loves his sister. Besides, I don't need to be protected. I'm not a princess."_

_"Alright, alright, calm down, sister. Sheesh. No need to be so grouchy."_

_"That's because you were insulting my friend."_

_"It's the truth though."_

_"I'm not talking to you anymore."_

_He raises his hands in defeat. "Well, I'm sorry then. I made you angry because I was being insensitive and didn't consider your friend's feelings. I'm a bad person. Are you happy now?"_

_I sigh with a smile on my face. "That's good enough."_

_His arms drop down to his sides and he plops down onto the grass. "I hate it when you get mad at me. I always have to admit that I'm wrong."_

_He flips over to his side._

_"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_"I, umm… I don't remember…"_

_"And I thought I had a bad memory. Well, if you don't mind, I'll be napping here then."_

_"Then, would you like to use my lap as a pillow?"_

_His face flushes. "Wha—"_

_I pat my lap invitingly. "Come here."_

_I know that there's a part of him that wants to do it— I know because Yuuya loved sleeping on my lap when he was little— but he drags himself over hesitantly. I hold his head on my lap, massaging his temples, and he closes his eyes._

_"This actually feels good."_

_I smile. "Don't get used to it."_

_I'm glad to see that Yuuya's still the same even though he's a few years older. He hasn't changed even in the present time. After a comforting silence and big brother Yuuya seems to have fallen asleep, I decide to raise a question that I wanted to ask a while ago._

_"Hey, Yuuya… Are you awake?" I ask. Hearing a "mm?" from him lets me know that he's not fully asleep yet, so I continue._

_"There's a question that I've wanted to ask you for a long time."_

_I brush his bangs away from his eyes._

_"I know I've been stubborn lately and constantly rejected our partnership, so I want to make it up to you."_

_A gentle wind blows as Yuuya opens his eyes._

_"Will you be my partner?"_

_

* * *

_

"Sis! Sis!"

Yuuya's voice drags me back to reality. With his face close to mine, looking incredibly worried with his furrowed brows and shaking hands, I try to register what just happened. I blink as I take in my surroundings. I'm still on the floor, leaning against the refrigerator. Everything still looks the same from when I first blacked out. I'm back… After taking a long stroll through my past life, an hour has passed. Yuuya, back in his twelve-year-old form, touches my cheek.

"Sis, are you okay?" he asks softly.

I nod. "I'm okay."

He sighs in relief. "You got me scared. You just passed out without doing anything."

"Sorry," I say, getting up on my feet and wobbling a bit before Yuuya steadies me with his arms. "Thanks."

"Are you really feeling alright? Do you need to go to the doctor? Don't force yourself to walk. What if you faint again?"

"I'm fine, Yuuya. Somehow, I feel…refreshed."

"Well, you _were_ knocked out for an hour."

I chuckle. "You're right. But it's a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"How should I say this?" I wonder, sitting down on the couch. My gaze travels to the painting of a familiar Western castle with a meadow of roses— the one that I painted when I was small— that hung on the living room wall.

"…I remember everything."

* * *

**I do apologize for the delay! I had meant to update this earlier, but I've been overloaded with work recently. It's a little late, but I've got it posted! I was reading the reviews a few days back, and they really brought smiles to my face. On the train. Amidst a lot of strangers. So I got few funny looks, but it's worth it. :] Thanks, all! Do let me know what you think of this chapter, or any suggestions you might have for the pairings! See you~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	24. Chapter XXIII ::: Prima Volta

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXIII ::: ****Prima Volta**

_First time._

_

* * *

_

_A little more, Shizuka. Almost there… Quietly… Just get past Hotsuma-kun's room before he notices you. You can do it, Shizuka…_

"Shizuka-chan?"

Eek! I turn around stiffly. _Who is it?_

Seeing the silver hair puts me at rest, and a wide smile comes to my face. "Tsukumo-kun!"

He walks toward me. "You're home late today. Where did you go?"

"I went back to my house to do some chores," I say.

"Hmm, chores…"

"Tsukumo-kun, do you know where Hotsuma-kun is?" I ask.

"I think he's playing games like usual. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, um, nothing…" That means I can avoid him for the rest of tonight. Lucky!

Probably overhearing my thoughts, Tsukumo-kun puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Shizuka-chan, can we talk somewhere else?"

I look at him confusedly from his dejected tone. "Yes?"

"Let's go to my room."

* * *

I take a seat on Tsukumo-kun's rug, feeling the soft material underneath me.

"What did you want to talk about, Tsukumo-kun?" I ask as he sits across from me.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Hotsuma lately, so I just wanted to take you back."

"I-I see…" I say, remembering what Hotsuma-kun said to Tsukumo-kun earlier today. _I want to talk to him about it, but he would find out that I was eavesdropping… Just to be safe, I should pretend that I didn't hear anything._

"Shusei told me what happened last night. Hotsuma had a fever?"

I nod. "Yeah… I shouldn't have overworked him. I thought he'd be able to handle it."

"Don't be silly. You were doing it for his own good."

"I hope so."

"You're really kind to others, Shizuka-chan," he says, patting my head like a puppy, but I don't mind. "You're willing to sacrifice your time to help others without anything in return. That's a good quality to have."

I scratch my head sheepishly. "Well, I'm trying. When I was growing up, my mom told me to become a charitable person."

"It seems like your mother raised you to be a fine lady," he says, making me more embarrassed.

I squirm in my seat. "Y-You think so?"

"Yeah," he says softly, getting on his knees to lean closer to me. "But not only are you kind, you're also very vulnerable."

My face heats up when his eyes gaze into mine, as if they were looking into the deepest depths of my soul— the secrets that I'm trying to hide. If it weren't for the bed behind holding me up, I think I would've been pushed down to the floor from the pressure.

"V-Vulnerable?" my small voice utters.

His left hand begins to stroke my hair. "Yes."

"Tsukumo-kun, I'm not sure if I understand…"

"Hotsuma kissed you, didn't he?"

Almost immediately, I feel a pit in my stomach as my heart beats faster.

"That… That wasn't a kiss, Tsukumo-kun," I try to explain. "Shusei-kun said that it was just mouth-to-mouth, and Hotsuma-kun would reject the medicine if I didn't do it, so…"

"Hmm, is that what happened? But I'm not talking about that."

I give him a blank stare. Was there…another time? No, there can't be… Unless…?

An image appears in my mind of Hotsuma-kun laying on his bed while I was sleeping on his chair this morning. That seems to be the right image… Delve a little deeper into it, Shizuka… Remember what happened!

Those hands that caressed my cheeks…

That warm feeling on my lips…

_"Will you forgive me for doing this?"_

And it clicks. Reality is harsh when you realize the truth…

"That wasn't a dream?" I burst out, covering my mouth. My head drops. _No way… Hotsuma-kun kissed me?_ I shake my head vigorously in panic mode._ No, no, no, no, no!_

He touches my arm. "Calm down, Shizuka-chan."

"I can't! How can I be calm when I just found out that my second kiss has been taken?" I exclaim, clutching my head. _Hotsuma-kun, why? I don't like him in that way! No… I can't think straight anymore!_

Tsukumo-kun grabs my wrists and rests his forehead on mine. "Listen to me, Shizuka-chan. It's okay. Relax."

"No… It's not okay…"

I shut my eyes, completely shaken up, and Tsukumo-kun wraps his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down. Without saying a word, he continues to stroke my hair gently. Oddly enough, his touches become comforting to my racing heart. His slower, rhythmic pulse pounds against my ear, and in no time, my own heartbeat returns to normal, feeling less hysterical than before.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asks softly, and I nod.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made such a big fuss over it…"

"Don't worry. I understand."

"I really didn't expect this to happen… I—" No use. I don't even know what to say anymore. I pull away from his hug to look into his eyes. "Tsukumo-kun, are you fine with it?"

Looking as calm as ever, he simply nods. "I am."

I press him a little more. "Are you really, really, _really_ fine with it?"

"Yeah."

It was like a knife stabbing into my heart. _This is becoming too much for me to bear…_ My head lowers as I feel the last of my walls tumbling down. I muster all the courage I have to confront him about my feelings._ It's now or never… You can do it, Shizuka._

"Tsukumo-kun, do you care about me?" I ask, raising my head a little.

"Of course."

"Then, why won't you get mad at me?"

"There's no reason for me to be mad at you, Shizuka-chan."

"There is!" I exclaim. "Why are you letting me off the hook so easily after being so close to other guys? Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Shizuka-chan—"

"You're always calling me your girlfriend and taking me out on dates, but you never seriously asked me to be yours. I never know what you're thinking either, and it drives me crazy when I don't know how you really feel about me!"

I clutch the soft material of the rug.

"I overheard you talking to Hotsuma-kun this afternoon… Why didn't you say anything back to him when he asked you if he could take me away? The first time was Shusei-kun, and now it's Hotsuma-kun. Are you just going to sit there and watch as somebody else takes me away? Are you okay with that?"

"Shizuka-chan, you're acting strange. Are you all right?" he asks, and for the first time, he is oblivious to my feelings. _Must I be more straightforward?_

Falling into his body, I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him gently. My heart pounds as I prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

"I… I love you, Tsukumo-kun…"

By saying those three words, the big load gets lifted off my chest, and tears well up in my eyes. _There… I finally said it, so please, don't ignore me…_

After what seemed like hours, Tsukumo-kun returns my embrace by encircling his arms around my waist, and he pulls me closer to him. "I was wondering when you'd tell me."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"I've always been listening to your conscience."

"…You cheater."

"Oh? You're a cheater, too. You were listening in on what Hotsuma and I were talking about this morning."

"T-That's different!"

"I'm glad that you told me," he says, and pulls me off of him to cup my face in his hands. His hands are so gentle, so warm…

"I love you too, Shizuka-chan."

A lone tear rolls down my cheek when I hear his reciprocation. I don't know what to say or think anymore. It just makes me so happy to hear those words from him…

I wipe my tears away on my sleeve. "You know, Tsukumo-kun… I regained my memories earlier, and I realized something. Will you hear me out?"

He nods knowingly. "Continue."

"We Zweilts have been reborn after every war, right? And every time, although I'm the same person, I'm also different. I behaved differently, thought differently, and sought for different things. It's kind of mysterious," I say, looking at Tsukumo-kun and smiling sheepishly.

"But no matter how many times I'm reborn, I would always fall in love with the same person. That person is you, Tsukumo-kun—"

Before I can even react, Tsukumo-kun's lips are pressed against mine, and his hands are holding the back of my head to keep me in place.

_W-What…?_

Tsukumo-kun is kissing me— our first—

_N-No, I'm too nervous to stay still! I must be shaking right now!_

Seconds into the kiss, I find it increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open with his face so close. Since everything was a blur to me until seconds ago, I haven't noticed Tsukumo-kun's half-lidded eyes staring at me.

_No… Tsukumo-kun, don't watch me!_ I scream in my head, and my body twitches uncontrollably from the situation. I'm too embarrassed to look at him, so I shut my eyes tight, and force myself to relax.

It's only when he moves away that I realize that I held my breath until now. I was ready to open my eyes because I thought it was over, but when Tsukumo-kun tilts my chin up, I feel his lips crashing down into mine again. However, in contrast to the rough beginning, his jaw loosens up, and the kiss becomes gentle and sweet yet again. He places light pecks on my lips as his head tilts to the other side to continue. No tongue was involved— I'm not ready for it yet. His body leans into mine, melting against me, as though gravity would close the distance between us.

His lips are so soft and nice… _It feels so right._

When he pulls away, I unconsciously whimper for more, covering my mouth to prevent the embarrassing noise from coming out. He licks his lips— which reminds me that mine are also getting dry— and touches his head awkwardly.

"Sorry. I must be no different from Shusei or Hotsuma for stealing a kiss from you. I'm a bad person, aren't I?" he asks.

His words snap me out of my thoughts, and I shake my head furiously. "It's okay because it's Tsukumo-kun!"

He chuckles softly. "You're really cute, Shizuka-chan."

My cheeks heat up even more from his comment. "D-Don't call me cute…"

"But it's true."

He places a light kiss on my forehead. When he sits back down, I get on my knees to rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Shizuka-chan?"

I'm still too shy to look into his eyes directly, so I lower my gaze.

"Do you think I can…try again?" I ask quietly, placing a finger on his lips.

Seeing a slight smile on his face and a nod, I lower myself without hesitation, and I lock our lips together to initiate my own kiss. My eyes close automatically.

If this moment is no different, then he should be able to hear this—

_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so many years._

_

* * *

_

Once I return to my room, I'm like a little girl rolling around in my bed, hugging my pillow close to my chest. Flipping onto my back, I stare at my ceiling, remembering my kiss with Tsukumo-kun, and I smile uncontrollably. My first kiss with Tsukumo-kun… I'm so happy I can't stop smiling! Even though it was so sudden, I'd never imagined it to be so wonderful. I'm so glad that Tsukumo-kun accepts my feelings for him. Not only that; our feelings are mutual. I feel like the happiest girl alive—

Next to my pillow, my cell phone rings, and I pick up the call.

"Yes, this is Amamiya!"

"You sound happy, sis. Did something happen?"

I sit up on my bed. "E-Eh? Nothing happened, Yuuya, nothing..." I say, scratching my head sheepishly.

"Weirdo."

"Haha…"

"Well… Whatever."

"S-So, why are you calling me, Yuuya? Didn't you see me two hours ago?" I ask.

"I just spoke to mom and dad about moving out."

I freeze. "O-Oh, really? But didn't you say…?"

"Yeah. I thought about it after you left. It doesn't seem like a bad idea…living with you."

"What did mom and dad say?"

"They were against it at first, but I convinced them that I'd be more responsible. Mom wasn't too happy about it, but dad worked it out with her. They were fine with it afterward."

I bite my lip. "Are you okay with leaving them? Aren't you going to miss them?"

"Maybe. But as a Zweilt Guardian, I have no choice. It's best if we fight together. You _have_ been working alone all this time. Aren't you lonely?" he asks.

"Well… Just a little…"

"In that case, I'll keep you company."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to make sure that no one hurts you."

That brings a smile to my face. Really… Yuuya grew up to be such a sweet boy.

"Thanks, Yuuya," I say softly. "You actually worry about me."

"D-Don't be so full of yourself!" he stammers. "I-It's not like I'm only fighting for you. I have to fight for Yuki and the Giou Clan as well."

I blink confusedly. "Yuuya… You remember what happened in the past?"

"Yeah. For a while now. Why?"

"Wow… You remembered everything faster than I did."

"You're just slow."

My eyebrow twitches at his bluntness. "Why, thank you—"

"And you're also kind of dense," he adds nonchalantly.

Although Yuuya can't see it, I strain a smile to hide the look of annoyance on my face. "You're quite honest about this, Yuuya."

"Did I mention that you're way too chaste for your age? I bet you still haven't had your first kiss yet."

"How rude! Just to let you know, I _have_ been kissed before—" Oops.

"…Who?" His voice suddenly sounds hostile and dark.

I wave my hand frantically. "E-Eh? I didn't say anything, haha…"

"Who kissed you?" Yuuya asks, sounding extremely serious.

"L-Like I said, it's nothing…"

"Tell me."

I give up. There's no use lying to him.

I bury my face in the pillow. "Fine… Since you remember everyone already… Shusei-kun, Hotsuma-kun, and…Tsukumo-kun."

"…All three of them?"

"Yes…"

"How could you do that without my permission?"

I furrow my brows. "Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun did it without asking me, either— Wait, why do I need permission from you?"

"Hadn't it always been that way?"

"I'm the older one this time," I remind him.

"So? I've been older than you all the other times."

"That's not the point—"

"You _know_ that I don't want you dating any of them."

"I'm not _dating_ them— and I told you, I'm older!"

"I don't care! Unless they get my approval, I won't let you date them!"

"Jeez! Why are you so stubborn?"

"I have every right to be."

"It shouldn't be your business about who I kiss."

"Yes, it is. You're my sister, after all."

"Then, how about that girl you kissed before? Why didn't you ask for my consent?" I counter.

"That's different. Kisses in Truth or Dare don't count. And why are we talking about me?"

"Like I said—"

"You'd better not be going out with any of them."

"I'm not!"

"Good. If I see even one of them acting intimate with you—"

"Y-Yuuya, let's talk about something else!"

"Why? I'm not done talking yet."

"Yuuya, your school's culture festival was fun, wasn't it? Did you like it?"

"It was all right. Come to think of it, yours was cancelled because they were doing construction, or something like that."

"Yeah. I was looking forward to it, too."

"Did the headmaster say anything about it?"

"No… We're probably going to have to wait until the sports festival next year."

"That sucks. So, I was saying that if Tsukumo or Hotsuma—"

"S-So! I heard from a classmate that there's a new fortuneteller in town! Did you hear about the House of Divination? People say that her predictions are really accurate!" I say, changing the topic.

"Not interested. It sounds boring," he replies flatly.

"O-Oh… Let's talk about something else then…"

"Why won't you let me finish?"

"Let's talk about something else!"

* * *

**Sorry guys! I'm really guilty this time. But the long-awaited TsukumoxShizuka-first-kiss-scene finally happened, so forgive me? :D**

**Reviews make me happy! Perhaps ****I'll even send you a banana in the mail to thank you! :]**


	25. Chapter XXIV ::: Gaudioso

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXIV ::: ****Gaudioso**

_With joy._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning…_

Hotsuma-kun barely manages to get in his seat on time when the bell rings for class to start. Remember, Shizuka, just relax and talk to him like you usually do…

"Good morning, Hotsuma-kun," I greet him with a stiff expression, but he doesn't notice it because he's slouching in his chair.

"'Morning," he returns, yawning.

I take out my notebook from my desk for the first lesson. "Were you up last night playing video games again?" I ask.

He scratches his head. "Yeah. I had some trouble beating that boss."

"I see… You shouldn't stay up so late, Hotsuma-kun. You just recovered from your fever, so you should rest in bed a bit more."

"Whatever. What time did you come home last night?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

I touch my head sheepishly. "I went to visit my brother, so I came home pretty late..."

"Oh, that brat," he says, getting out his books. "Did he remember already?"

I nod. "He's going to be joining us soon."

"Hm… I'm not looking forward to it."

I look at him confusedly. "Why?"

"Just not."

Did he and Yuuya get in a fight before? How come I don't remember that from the previous life? Strange...

When the teacher picks up the chalk to write something on the board, the loudspeaker screeches, and an impromptu announcement begins.

**"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is the headmaster speaking."**

"Everyone, quiet," the teacher calls.

**"As you all know, our school's annual culture festival that was supposed to take place last month has been canceled due to the building's renovation. I understand that many students were disappointed that we didn't get the chance to hold one like the other schools. I sincerely apologize for the cancellation."**

"Why are we getting an apology after a month?" the boy behind me asks.

"Hush, Takagi."

** "Recently, I've received complaints from headmasters around the district, stating that it's unfair that our school did not arrange a festival this year. After a long debate, I've decided to reschedule the event. Therefore, we shall hold the culture festival at our school next week."**

"For real?"

"Yay!"

** "I understand that final exams are nearing, but I hope that you all would cooperate in this event. To increase the enthusiasm, there will be a special prize awarded to the group who earns the highest rating during the event."**

"A prize? I wonder what it is."

"Money?"

"Nah, I doubt it."

** "Class representatives, please take some time after the announcement ends to discuss what your group will be doing for the festival. Good day."**

When the announcement ends, many excited students begin talking to each other about the preparation for next week. I am no different. I turn to Hotsuma-kun with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, Hotsuma-kun! What do you think we should do?" I ask, but I stop when I see the look of annoyance on his face. "Hotsuma-kun, you're not happy about this?" I ask him.

He scratches the side of his face. "Things like this are fun, but it's kind of troublesome."

"Don't be lazy. It's a nice break from studying."

"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

"Then, what should our group do? Yuki-kun, what do you think?" I ask, poking the boy in front of me.

"I think doing a play would be fun," Yuki-kun suggests.

I clap my hands together excitedly. "I like that idea! We could do one about princesses and—"

"Hey, are you joking?" Hotsuma-kun retorts. "You're not a kid anymore."

I frown. "You're such a spoilsport, Hotsuma-kun."

"I think it'll be interesting, Shizuka-san," Yuki-kun says, bringing up the mood once more.

"Right? It'll be fun!"

"Tch—"

A student at the back of the room gets up from his seat. "How about a group date café?"

"That's boring!" a girl shouts back. More suggestions pop up.

"Okonomiyaki stand?"

"Too plain!"

"Beauty pageant?"

"Swimsuit competition!"

"I like Haunted Houses."

"How about a stage play?" someone else asks before me.

I held it in high hopes, only to be booed at by other classmates. Hotsuma-kun just smirks in that I-told-you-so manner. The class representative calls for attention at the front.

"I have a suggestion of my own," he says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glinting mischievously.

"What do you guys think about a maid café?"

"Impossible. Some seniors told me that it never worked out because the girls refused to wear their maid uniforms," a student pipes in.

"I don't want to wear a maid uniform," a girl complains.

"Me neither," another agrees.

"Man, you girls are such sissies."

"You're the pervert for wanting us to wear one!"

"Isn't that natural?"

I tap the corner of my mouth. "Hmm, maid café…" I mindlessly say out loud.

"You actually like the idea?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"It seems interesting. I want to try wearing a maid costume," I say.

Mr. Class Representative speaks up. "I have confidence that the maid café will work perfectly this year," he says firmly.

"Why?" a voice from the back asks.

"That is because… You!"

To my surprise, his finger points at my direction. He used the polite form to address, so I turn around to see if he was pointing to someone else, but…I'm the only girl in my row. I point at myself confusedly.

"M-Me?" I ask.

"Amamiya Shizuka-san!" he booms, and I jump in my seat. "We have you, the goddess, on our side!" he says, walking over to my desk.

"W-Wait," I sputter as he grabs my hands, looking as if he expects something from me.

"Amamiya-san, would you put on a maid uniform for the sake of our class?" he asks dramatically.

"Eh?"

"What do you think, my fellow classmates?" he asks the rest of the class. "Would you like to see Amamiya-san in a maid uniform?"

A dominantly male chorus of "yes" and "hell yeah" can be heard. _This is so weird…_

"Amamiya-san, your choice. Will you do it?"

"Come on, don't force her to do something she doesn't want to do," Hotsuma-kun says.

"You're the one to talk, Renjou. We know you want to see Amamiya-san in a maid uniform."

He turns pink. "S-Shut up! I don't!"

"Amamiya-san, your answer?"

"W-Well, it does seem interesting…" I say awkwardly.

"So, is that a 'yes'?"

I probably can't say no when the class seems riled up…

"Yes…?" I reply with uncertainty, but they take it as an affirmation anyway.

"Class, Amamiya-san has decided! Our group will be hosting a maid café!"

I sit back down in my seat, heaving a long sigh.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

During lunch, the Zweilts gather at the rooftop to eat lunch together, and discuss the culture festival plans. Touko-senpai grabs her sandwich and chomps down.

"I don't get it! Why is my class doing a stage play?" she says, grabbing my attention.

"Touko-senpai, your group is doing a play?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're doing Snow White, but why am I playing the evil witch?" she exclaims.

Hotsuma-kun bursts out in laughter. "I think the role is perfect for you!"

"What did you say?"

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full! Your spit got on my shirt!"

"Serves you right!"

"I think you'd make a cute witch, Touko-chan," Tsukumo-kun says, making her smile again.

"Really? You're making me blush!" she says, her face flushed with pink. "What is your class doing, Tsukumo?"

"A Haunted House," he says.

"That seems interesting," Yuki-kun replies. "What do you think, Shizuka-san?"

"A H-Haunted House?" I stammer in fear. "I'm not a fan of scary things..."

"Don't worry, Shizuka-chan," Tsukumo-kun says. "I'll hold your hand when we walk through it."

My face heats up a little. "T-Thanks…"

He smiles gently as usual, and I'm glad that he's respecting my wishes not to have a boyfriend right now. Even though we kissed last night, we're not "dating." It's enough that we understand our feelings for each other. I have more important things to concentrate on at the moment.

Shusei-kun— although he's not eating like the rest of us— turns to me.

"How about you, Shizuka-chan?" Shusei-kun asks, and I jump.

"Y-Yes?"

"What are you, Hotsuma, and Yuki doing for the festival?"

"Let's not talk about it," Hotsuma-kun snaps, sipping from the straw of his juice box.

Although I understand Hotsuma-kun's frustration, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it.

"A butler and maid café," I reply, straining a smile.

"Really?" Touko-senpai exclaims. "Then, does that mean that you're all going to be wearing costumes?" she asks excitedly.

"Well… It seems that way," I say.

She giggles. "Heh~ Hotsuma in a butler's uniform…"

"Shut up."

"I'll definitely be visiting your booth!" she says. "Yuki-chan and Shizuka-chan will be in their uniforms, too! It's going to be so cute! Right, Tsukumo?"

He nods in agreement. "Shizuka-chan would look cute in a maid uniform."

A blush spreads across my cheeks as I deny it.

"W-What about you, Shusei-kun?" I change the topic.

"My class is in charge of making the decorations for the festival. We're not having a booth," he replies.

"That's boring," Touko-senpai says.

"But this seems fun," Yuki-kun says. "It's my first time doing something like this, so I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, you should be more enthusiastic about it, Hotsuma!" Touko-senpai says.

"Why don't you try wearing a maid uniform?"

"No problem! Bring it on!"

As Hotsuma-kun and Touko-senpai argue in the background, Tsukumo-kun wipes the side of my mouth with a napkin.

"You had some rice on your face," he says, much to my embarrassment.

"R-Really? Thank you," I reply, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

Shusei-kun smiles slightly as he watches us interact. When Tsukumo-kun and Yuki-kun turn around to break up their argument, Shusei-kun looks at me.

"Is it official?"

My body stiffens as I hear his question, and I begin to stutter.

"E-Eh? What are you talking about, Shusei-kun?" I lie.

"You and Tsukumo. Nothing can fool my eyes," he speaks with a low voice to avoid attention from the others.

I blush as I lower my gaze. "We're not dating as of yet, but we're aware of our feelings."

"I see. Congratulations."

"I-It's not something to be congratulated about… But thanks."

"Does Hotsuma know about this?" he asks.

My eyes soften. "No…"

"He told me that he was going to pursue you no matter what. He sounded very determined."

"O-Oh…"

"But you don't have to worry about him. He's really simpleminded."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Hotsuma-kun asks, scooting over next to me.

"Nothing, Hotsuma," Shusei-kun says.

"Oh, all right. Shizuka, do you have the uniform designs with you?"

"I have them in my pocket. Why?" I ask, taking out the folded pieces of paper from my jacket.

"I want Shusei to choose a design," he says, flattening out the papers on the floor.

Everyone huddles around the sketched designs of the butler and maid uniforms.

"How cute!" Touko-senpai squeals, pointing at the maid designs. "Who's deciding on the uniform design?"

"I will be," I reply. "Many girls objected to wearing maid uniforms, so only a few of us will be cosplaying. The class representative wanted me to choose the design, so his personal tailor would make the uniforms for us."

"Damn, is he rich or something?" Hotsuma-kun scoffs.

"Ichijou-kun's father owns a large enterprise, I heard," Yuki-kun says.

"His name is Ichijou?" I ask.

"Yes, that's his surname. His given name is Kouhei," he replies.

"Hmm… I had no idea," I say.

"You don't even know our class representative's name?" Hotsuma-kun asks in disbelief.

"W-Well, I never spoke to him before…"

"Hotsuma, don't bully Shizuka-chan," Shusei-kun scolds his partner, albeit gently.

"I'm not bullying her!"

"I like this one!" Touko-senpai says, pointing at the French maid costume design with a collarless bustier, layered with lace ruffle accents and a big bow in the front, completed with a bubble skirt.

"Isn't that a little too revealing?" I ask, noticing the exposed chest area.

"You think so? I think it's cute," she says.

"Hey, don't make her wear something she's not comfortable in, stupid," Hotsuma-kun snaps.

"Stop it, Hotsuma," Shusei-kun reminds him.

"Argh, fine… Shizuka, which one do you like?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"Me? Umm… They're all cute, but I'm not good with choosing clothes."

"Then, Tsukumo, what do you think?" Shusei-kun asks all of a sudden.

"Huh? Why Tsukumo?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"Let Tsukumo pick one for her."

"Why? I can help her pick one, too."

"Tsukumo, go ahead," the Seer says, completely ignoring Hotsuma-kun's complaints.

Tsukumo-kun takes the papers and looks at the designs thoroughly. Somehow, I understand why Shusei-kun told Tsukumo-kun to pick a design for me. It would be more meaningful if I wear something that he likes, right? His eyebrows rise when his eyes land on a certain sketch.

"How about this one?" he asks, showing me the design.

It was another French maid dress variation with a waist cincher corset top with long, off-shoulder sleeves, lined with white lace and frills on the edges, and a ruffled skirt. This one had a white collar, and an apron dress with its ends tied into a big bow at the back.

"It's cute," I say, smiling at the design. "I'll go with this one."

"Even so, Ichijou has a very unique taste in clothing," Tsukumo-kun says. "They're all very revealing."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to reveal some skin once in a while. Besides, Shizuka-chan has a pretty nice body. Don't you agree?" Touko-senpai asks.

"Touko-senpai, let's not…" I interject.

"It's okay to show off your body once in a while, Shizuka-chan!" she prompts.

"She's not like you," Hotsuma-kun retorts.

"Why do you always have to oppose what I say, Hotsuma?"

"What? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"That's my line!"

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Let's do it!"

"Touko-chan, Hotsuma-kun, please stop fighting!" Yuki-kun pleads the pair to cease the arguing.

I look at the maid costume designs once more. A butler and maid café… It sounds simple, but I wonder, can I really do this? Ichijou-kun seems to be relying on me to win the special prize… What if the Duras attack us during the event? It _has_ been a few days since the last attack…

A hand reaches out to touch my cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Tsukumo-kun asks, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

I place my hand on top of his, and I nod. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Tsukumo-kun."

"Are you worried about the festival?"

Of course, Tsukumo-kun always sees through me.

"Yes," I say, "But they're pointless matters. You don't have to worry about me."

"What kind of matters?" he asks.

"Well… It's been a while since the last Duras attack, so I was thinking that they might show up on the day of the festival. B-But don't mind me! I tend to worry about everything," I explain.

He looks at me kindly. "That's not a pointless matter. You have a valid reason to be worried. But even if that happens, we'll take care of it," he says. "I won't let them hurt you."

I blush slightly. "Tsukumo-kun…"

His smile lures me to him as he brings his face closer to mine to place a kiss on my forehead, and I don't bother pushing him away.

"Sorry to intrude on your moment, but everyone is still here."

At Shusei-kun's comment, we pull away from each other immediately. I chuckle sheepishly, trying to cover up my embarrassment. He looks at us with a small, pleasant smile on his face.

Hotsuma-kun and Touko-senpai end up arguing until the end of the lunch period.

* * *

After the last bell rings for school to end and everyone is packing their bags, Hotsuma-kun taps on my shoulder.

"I'm going ahead," he says. "Shusei wants to look at some books at the bookstore, so I'm going with him."

"Hotsuma-kun, I'll go with you. There's a book I want to buy," Yuki-kun says.

"What kind of book is it?" I ask.

"Ah, it's a fantasy novel," he replies. "A few days ago, Shusei-kun lent me a book, and it was interesting, so I want to read his other novels, too."

Hearing the mention of Shusei-kun's fantasy novel, I ask excitedly, "Is the author's name Kapellmeister?"

"Yes," he says. "Shizuka-san, do you read his books, too?"

"Well, yes, you can say that."

"Kappa— what?" Hotsuma-kun stumbles on the name.

"Kapellmeister," Yuki-kun corrects him. "It's the German word to describe a director in music-making. I'll ask Shusei-kun to lend you the book. It's really interesting."

"Books? Meh, I'm not a reading person."

"Don't say that, Hotsuma-kun. It's a good book. I'm sure you'd like it."

"Well… Maybe I'll read it."

I smile to myself. _I'm proud of you, dad._

"Then, I'll see you back at the mansion."

I nod. "Be careful, Hotsuma-kun, Yuki-kun."

"We'll see you later, Shizuka-san."

"You should be careful going home, too. Don't run into the forest again, you hear?" Hotsuma-kun says.

As a joke, I salute to him. "Understood!"

He lets out a short laugh, and pats my head heavily with an audible _thump _before they leave the classroom. I rub the top of my head. Ow, he didn't have to do that. Idiot.

"Amamiya-san," a slick voice calls out to me.

I turn around to see Miss President. Her other two friends aren't standing behind her like usual. I see no reason to be bitter towards her, so I smile.

"Hello, Nakano-san," I greet her. "I'm not going to watch Tsukumo-kun practice today, so you don't have to worry about seeing me there," I add.

"That's nice to hear, but I didn't come for that," she replies.

"Oh, then what…?"

"I'm sure that you've heard the announcement this morning from the headmaster."

"Yes, I have. And…?"

"Let's make this a contest between the two of us," she proposes.

I'm not sure if I heard that correctly. A contest, she said?

"Why?" I ask in my dumbfounded state. "What for?"

"Don't act dumb. Whom else would I fight for?" she asks indignantly.

A thought comes to mind. "Tsukumo-kun?"

"That's correct!" she snaps, and I jolt in surprise. She's really serious about him...

"S-So, what is the contest about?" I ask.

"Easy. Whoever gets the most customers wins," she says simply.

"But if I remember correctly, Nakano-san, aren't you in a different class?"

"That's why I'm sneaking into your booth during the festival. I can blend in with my own maid uniform. That's a piece of cake," she states with pride.

I smile weakly. "I-I see…"

"Of course, the winning prize is Murasame-kun. I've already asked him. Whoever wins gets to go on a date with him."

"Have you forgotten, Nakano-san? Tsukumo-kun and I are cousins…"

"Murasame-kun did not object to it, so I will not let you back out of it because of that reason," she replies, reaching into her bag for a small notepad, handing it over to me. "This is where you will be recording the signatures of your customers. Not one customer can sign twice, and not on both of our notepads. At the completion of the festival, we will count the number of signatures. You should know what happens next. Got it?"

"Yes…"

"Splendid," she says in her usual sweet voice. "Well then, I'll be heading over to the tennis court to cheer for Murasame-kun. After all, I _am_ more loving and faithful to him than you are."

I'm definitely not in the mood to argue with her, so I return her smile, except this time, it's a mocking one. Her reaction is a slight tinge of disgust.

"Good luck vying for his attention, Nakano-san," I say, grabbing my bag. "I'll be taking my leave now. I don't have so much free time like you to hang around."

"You—!"

"Have a good day," I say, stepping aside to walk past the president.

Out of frustration, she slams her hand on a desk, causing the other students to stare at her. Without looking back, I leave the classroom.

_I accept your challenge, Nakano-san. I won't lose easily._

_

* * *

_**Sorry for another delay! It's turning into a habit. Thank you so much for the support I've been getting from my wonderful readers, especially lovelyanimeangel and Chiharu Moka (as always ^^). You're all so sweet, it makes me so fuzzy inside. xD I'm really glad that you're enjoying this! I would give you a heart, but it wouldn't show the less than sign, so here's your [less than]3. xD So yes, it's a little unoriginal with the school festival and maid café, but I thought it would be fun to write something like this before I move on with the anime plot. I don't have much to say, but stay healthy, warm, and eat/rest well! Love you guys~**

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy!**


	26. Chapter XXV ::: Festivamente — Pt I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXV ::: Festivamente — Pt. I**

_Festively._

_Part One.

* * *

_

And so, a week's preparation flashed before my eyes. Standing in front of the long mirror in my maid uniform, I realize—

"Today's the festival…" I whisper, staring back at my reflection. Though it was Tsukumo-kun's pick, the black and white satin dress fits to my curves perfectly, revealing more than I'm used to. I adjust the maid headdress to secure the ribbon, and I spin around to play with the ruffles in the skirt. Despite the sexiness of the design, Ichijou-kun actually did a good job with the uniforms. _They're really cute—_

"A-Amamiya-san?" a soft voice calls me.

I smile at the brown-haired girl clad in the same uniform. "What's wrong, Yoshino-san?"

She fiddles nervously with her fingers, and she avoids my gaze. "Umm… Can you help me with my zipper? I can't pull it up…"

Hearing her problem, I chuckle, but not out of ridicule. _She's so cute._

"Okay."

She smiles in relief. "Thank you!"

"Turn around," I say, and she does so. I have no trouble pulling up the zipper to the middle of her back, brushing her hair to the side. Her collar and headdress were messily tied, so I take the liberty to redo them for her.

I tell her that I'm done, and she thanks me again. I look at her trembling figure.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

"Eh? Y-Yes, a little," she replies.

I give her a bright smile. "Don't worry! Hotsuma-kun would love to see you in that dress—"

She clasps her hand over my mouth, eyes shifting around the room, and I blink confusedly.

"Yoshino-san?"

She pulls her hand away. "Sorry, I was scared that there were other girls around here…"

I look at her with concern. Is it because I mentioned Hotsuma-kun? Yoshino-san notices me staring at her, and she shakes her head vigorously.

"I-It's not that I don't like you or anything, Amamiya-san! I'm just… It's just…"

She averts her gaze, and she looks like she's about to cry.

"It's okay if you and Renjou-kun are going out…"

At her words, I'm about to faint.

"E-Excuse me?" I burst, clutching my cross pendant, and she jumps as well. "Yoshino-san, I think you've got the wrong idea about Hotsuma-kun and I. We're not dating! At all!"

She looks surprised. "Really? I was certain… I mean, the other girls were talking about it…"

"What?" I manage to scare her again. I rub my temples. _These girls… I wish they would stop spreading false rumors._

"A-Amamiya-san…?"

"Yoshino-san, as unoriginal as it sounds, Hotsuma-kun and I are just friends. There's nothing between us," I say.

She sighs. "Thank goodness… Thank you for telling me, Amamiya-san," she says.

"No problem. I don't have romantic feelings for him, and I already like someone else, so…"

"Are you talking about Murasame-kun?"

"WHAT?"

"Am I wrong?"

"W-Well, you're not entirely wrong…"_ She's actually quite right._

She looks at me with sparkly eyes. "Really?"

"C-Can we talk about something else?"

* * *

Stepping into the "café", I'm greeted with an elegant view of boys in tuxedoes, setting up the tables in the remodeled classroom. The usual white walls were replaced with pink, candy-striped wallpaper with white trim, and the students' desks were put together with a mint green tablecloth covering the top. Looking around the room, the sight of Yuki-kun and Hotsuma-kun in their butler uniforms makes me run toward them excitedly.

"Yuki-kun, Hotsuma-kun, you two look so handsome!" I say, not hesitating to compliment them.

"That's not true, Shizuka-san," Yuki-kun says, contradicting with his charming smile.

"Really, you two look like gentlemen!" I coo.

"Shizuka-san looks stunning in a maid uniform, too," he says, and I bounce back shyly.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah, Yuki's right," Hotsuma-kun chimes in. "You really do look hot—"

Before the last word could be heard by Yoshino-san, I interrupt with, "How are the preparations coming along?"

Hotsuma-kun's pissed off face didn't show, but he looks at me weirdly with a cocked eyebrow.

Yuki-kun answers, "They're coming along great. We just need a few touchups near the counter, and we're set to go."

"That's perfect! Good job, guys," I say.

"What's gotten into you?" Hotsuma-kun asks, and I quickly excuse myself to check on the beverages.

Hiding myself behind the counter, I peer over my shoulder to see Hotsuma-kun glancing at me. I instantly turn my head back to rearrange the order of the coffee beans. _Just ignore him, Shizuka… You can't let Yoshino-san think that we're closer than we actually are! _When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I almost drop the set of teacups. I place the tray back on the table.

"W-What's wrong, Hotsuma-kun?" I ask, my eyebrow twitching abnormally.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he counters, knitting his brows together. "You've been acting strange ever since you got here."

"A-Am I?" I feign innocence, swinging over to the cash register.

Hotsuma-kun follows me. "Yeah. It's like you're avoiding me."

"N-No, I'm not," I deny, pushing random buttons on the machine to evade eye contact with him. _Maybe the 'avoiding' is true somewhat…_

"Is it 'cause I did something wrong? If I did, I'll apologize."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hotsuma-kun. I… No, forget it."

"No, I'm not just going to 'forget it.' I need to know why you're acting like this to me all of a sudden," he says.

At the corner of my eye, I see Yoshino-san staring at us from the side, and guilt overcomes me. _I can't let her think that we're anything special._

"It's not because of you, Hotsuma-kun. I'm just a little tired from a lack of sleep last night. I'll be fine after I start serving the customers. Why don't you help me brew some tea for now?" I ask.

"Oh… All right."

I walk away from him, giving Yoshino-san a reassuring smile. _How am I ever going to tell him that I overheard him talking to Tsukumo-kun the other day?

* * *

_

Fifteen minutes left before the festival officially begins. I take out the small notepad that Nakano-san gave me to record the customers' signatures, and I sigh. _Why did I ever agree to the competition? It's such a hassle…_

"Amamiya-san," I hear, jumping from the sudden voice.

"N-Nakano-san!" I say, pretending to be happy to see her. She is wearing her normal school uniform. "Where is your maid costume, Nakano-san?" I ask.

"My servant is going to bring it to me later," she says with a flip of her hair. The sweet scent of her perfume sickens me. "You don't look too shabby in that cheap uniform."

"I'll let you know that Tsukumo-kun personally chose this outfit. I don't think that you'll be too pleased to know that you just insulted his sense of fashion," I snap back at her.

Gritting her teeth angrily, she spins on her heels to turn away from me, purposely smacking my face with her hair.

"I shall be heading to change into my uniform now," she says. "You'll regret accepting this challenge."

"I'd like to see that happen," I say lightheartedly.

She produces a high-pitched laugh as she exits the classroom, and Yuki-kun walks towards me.

"Shizuka-san, do you know her?" he asks.

I shrug apathetically. "Not really."

* * *

While I'm busying counting the number of bills in the cash register, a disturbing sight catches me off-guard. Nakano-san leans against the doorframe in her skimpy little outfit. The design looks nothing like ours with a strapless, black leotard, fishnet stockings, and a white pompom on the back near her rear— _wait, is that a bunny costume?_

"Nakano-san, what is this…?" I ask in disbelief.

"My uniform," she replies simply, raising her arms above her head provocatively, getting the attention of many male students.

"This is very inappropriate, Nakano-san!" I exclaim, throwing a tablecloth over her shoulders to cover her up.

She tosses it aside and continues to flaunt her body. "Ichijou approved it, so I'm just following through."

"That's not the point," I urge. "What if you catch a cold in that outfit?" I ask with genuine concern. _There's no way that she can walk around in that poor excuse of a uniform without freezing to death._

"Are you scared of losing to me?" she taunts, adjusting her position in another immodest pose.

"No…"_ If anything, she's the one cheating in that bunny costume…_

"Let's have a fair showdown, shall we?"

_Hypocrite._ She struts towards the beverage counter.

"I'm looking forward to the results of our contest, Amamiya-san," she says mockingly, and I rub my temples wearily.

_Are we really going to do this?

* * *

_

"Welcome!" I say, greeting the two male students brightly with a smile. They almost fall backward from the blood rushing to their faces, which I find highly amusing. I direct them to an empty table.

"Please take a seat here," I say, and they do so. "This is our menu. Would you like some time to look through the choices before I come back to take your order?" I ask professionally.

"Y-Yes, please!"

"Well then, please enjoy your stay here," I say, giving a small bow before heading to another table.

"Amamiya-chan is so cute today!" I hear the guy saying to his friend excitedly.

"Yeah… I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Oh man, I hope not. I want to date her."

"After seeing her in that maid outfit, who doesn't?"

"You're right. If her boyfriend asked her to, she might cosplay as a nurse, too…"

"Dude, that's so kinky. Do you think—"

I immediately drown them out with the buzzing of the larger crowd. I never expected there to be so many customers after ten minutes. The girls practically swoon over Yuki-kun in his butler uniform and gentlemanliness. _This is actually kind of fun—_

"Hi~!" a stomach-churning sound echoes through my ears. I look over to the other table, where Nakano-san is serving. She purposely sticks her butt out and pushes her chest forward, bending over the table to let the whole world see her exposed body. I almost gag from seeing her act so promiscuous. I sigh. _Is this her strategy for winning the contest?_

I don't bother listening to her nonsense as I continue serving the customers.

* * *

Hotsuma-kun's face is as stiff as a rock when he attempts to greet the customers joyfully.

"Welcome," he says coldly, and his words drives daggers into my back. The girls seem to cope with it as they take a seat by the table up front.

"What do you want to drink?" he asks in his usual tone of voice, sounding incredibly pissed, and I cringe inwardly.

"U-Umm… T-Two cappuccinos, p-please…" the horrified girl stammers.

"Anything to eat?"

His lines are correct, but what's wrong is the way he executes it. _So cold…_ I can't help but to cover my face with my palm in disappointment. Before Hotsuma-kun scares the girls any further, I pull him away from the tables.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" he says, his tone sounding more pleasant than before.

"You're scaring the poor customers!" I scold him as I place my hands on my hips. "Can't you smile for them?"

"What? I can't help it. That's just how my face is."

"And your speech is too rough! You're supposed to be more polite," I urge.

"Tch! You really expect me to walk around all day with a smile on my face saying, 'Welcome!' to everyone that walks in here? You're shitting me."

I sigh. "Just be nicer, all right? Do you want our group to lose?" I ask. I definitely don't want to lose to Nakano-san when she's using cheap methods to compete.

"I don't care about winning or losing. I just want this to be over," he says exasperatedly.

"Please, Hotsuma-kun?" I beg him, clasping my hands together.

"No," he gives me a flat rejection.

"If you tolerate this for today, I'll give you a surprise later," I say teasingly.

I know he takes my bait when his eyes light up for a split second. "A surprise?"

I nod. "But it's a secret."

"Is it a good kind of surprise?"

"We'll see. First, you'll have to be nice to the customers—"

"No need. I got this."

When Hotsuma-kun approaches a group of guys, I begin to have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"What did you say, punk?"

"H-Hotsuma-kun!" I exclaim, dragging him away from the students from another class. I pull him to the corner. "Why are you yelling at the customers?"

"That moron was saying how you looked 'killer' in that maid uniform! So, obviously, I was trying to defend you! I can't have him calling you a murderer!"

I give him a sheepish smile as I try to calm him down. "Um, Hotsuma-kun… When he said 'killer,' I think that was a compliment…"

He gives me a blank stare. "Compliment?"

"Yes. It's slang… Hotsuma-kun, why don't you make drinks over there instead?" I suggest. _It's not going to be good if we lose customers because of Hotsuma-kun's behavior._

"Okay, fine."

I sigh in relief as Hotsuma-kun heads over to the beverage counter. _I hope he doesn't cause any more trouble…

* * *

_

"Three coffees, please!"

"Yes, three coffees coming right up!" I call, running over to the counter to smile at Hotsuma-kun, who is busy brewing more coffee.

"Wow! Your coffees are really selling fast, Hotsuma-kun!" I say. "What's your secret?"

He smirks slightly. "Heh, you know it's not my coffees that are selling. It's because of you."

I look at him confusedly. "Me?"

"Can't you tell? Most of the guys came here just to see you in a maid uniform."

I laugh sheepishly. "Well, I did hear a few compliments here and there…"

"And there's that crazy chick over there. Is she even in our class?"

"Not really…"

"What the heck is she doing here?"

"Who knows…?"

"She's been collecting signatures from everyone also. Why is she doing that?" he asks.

"No idea…"

"Amamiya-san! Two cheesecakes are ready to be served!" Ichijou-kun calls from the other counter.

"Yes, coming!" I say, grabbing my round tray. "Keep up the good work, Hotsuma-kun!"

"Be careful, don't trip."

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"Hey, watch out in front of you!"

"Eh? EEEK—!"

_**THUD!**_

"…Idiot."

* * *

When an unusual customer steps into the café, squeals and sighs could be heard from the girls who laid their eyes upon the beautiful Opast.

"W-Welcome," I greet him. "Luka-san…"

His stoic, silver eyes scan the interior of the café for a certain person. "Where's Yuki?"

"Oh, he's over there…" I say, pointing at the busy male by the counter.

Without saying anything else, he brushes past me to head towards Yuki-kun. I tilt my head to try deciphering what they're saying, but with the arrival of another customer, I leave them alone.

"Welcome!"

* * *

Three hours into the festival, I stand by the side to take out the notepad to count the number of signatures. _Sixteen… Honestly, I don't understand why I'm bothering with this… Nakano-san probably has more than me. Her flirting really pays off, especially in that outfit of hers. Maybe I should just give up._

"Don't tell me you're going to give up," the familiar voice says.

I look at the girl in the bunny costume. "Of course not, Nakano-san."

"That's good," she combs her fingers through her hair, "I'm quite popular here. It's no fun if you drop out."

"I see."

"I have exactly twenty-five signatures in my notepad. Do you think you can beat me?" she asks, although it didn't sound like a question.

"Maybe I can't beat you, Nakano-san," I say honestly. "But if there's even a slim chance of winning, I'll grasp it with my own hands without using any tricks."

"Oh my, are you accusing me of cheating?"

_Quite blatantly, yes,_ but I don't say that aloud.

"We should head back to serving the customers, Nakano-san," I say, ignoring her question.

"I'm going to win this contest no matter what," she says fiercely.

I glance at her over my shoulder.

"Good luck trying to win Tsukumo-kun then."

* * *

When a new guest steps into the café, I walk over to greet him.

"Welcome! Are you alone?" I ask, picking my head up to see the person's face, and instantly, a smile falls upon my lips.

"Yuuya!" I say happily, seeing my little brother here. "Why are you here?"

"Dad said that you're hosting a maid café for the school festival, so I'm just joining the fun," he replies, scanning the interior of the classroom, trying to find someone. "And I want to meet the Zweilts again."

"I see. Well, why don't I sit you down over here?"

I bring him to a table at the back, so I can speak to him a little more privately. He eyes my outfit from head to toe, and blushes a light tint of pink.

"What's with your uniform?" he asks, turning his head away.

"Tsukumo-kun picked it. You don't think it's cute?"

"Tsukumo again?" he mutters. "W-Well, it doesn't look too bad…"

Treating him no different from any other customer, I ask, "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine. More importantly, where are the others?"

"They're working right now," I reply. "I'll let you meet them when we take a break—"

"Shizuka, who's this brat?" Hotsuma-kun asks as he walks over.

Yuuya raises his eyebrows at being called a brat.

"This is my little brother," I say. "And he's not a brat—"

"Heh, you shrunk a few feet," he jibes, smacking his hand on Yuuya's head.

Yuuya swats his hand away. "Hotsuma…"

I step in front of him with my hands on my waist. "Hotsuma-kun, don't bully him."

"I'm not bullying him. I'm just greeting him."

"I can see that you're still a jerk," Yuuya say, as he leans against the chair, looking at the menu.

Hotsuma-kun raises his fist at him, and I hold him back.

"What did you say, brat?"

"Stop, Hotsuma-kun!"

"And you're hot-tempered like usual," Yuuya says, adding more fuel to the fire.

"That's it! You're so getting it!"

"Hotsuma-kun, what are you doing?" Yuki-kun asks, rushing over to our table.

_God's Light to the rescue!_

"Yuki-kun! Hotsuma-kun is bullying my little brother," I say, pointing at the blond-haired teen accusingly.

"Why are you turning against me?"

"It's the truth," Yuuya says.

Yuki-kun sighs. "You shouldn't do that, Hotsuma-kun. He is still a customer," he says, turning to Yuuya. "Welcome to our café," he greets him politely.

Yuuya looks at Yuki-kun with wide eyes. "Yuki…?"

"Yes?"

In a blink of an eye, Yuuya drags me off to the corner, away from the others, leaving them confused. Yuuya seems completely lost as well, but for a different reason. He stares at Yuki-kun from afar with a dazed expression.

"Is something wrong, Yuuya?" I finally ask.

"Something's definitely wrong," he says. "That's Yuki, right? God's Light?"

I nod. "Yes. Why?"

"Then why is Yuki a boy?"

So that's why he's been acting strange after seeing him. I scratch my head with a sheepish grin.

"Well, that's… I don't know the reason either," I reply. "But it's what Yuki-kun chose to be. He must've wanted to start over anew, leaving his old life behind as a girl."

"Oh…"

Seeing his sullen face, I ask jokingly, "Are you disappointed?"

His head snaps to me. "W-Why would I be disappointed?"

I tap the corner of my mouth. "Oh, didn't you have a crush on Yuki-kun in the previous life?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Is that so?" I continue teasing him, walking back to the tables.

"How about you? When did you and Hotsuma become so friendly with each other?"

I freeze in my tracks. "H-Haha, what are you talking about, Yuuya? We're not that friendly."

"You two kissed—"

I clasp my hands over his mouth. "Shh!"

When I look around the room for any sign of Yoshino-san, I find her at the other end of the classroom, serving some guests. She doesn't seem suspecting, so I let him go.

"What was that about?" Yuuya asks with a cocked eyebrow.

I smile weakly. "Well, you see, I have a friend who has a crush on Hotsuma-kun, so…"

"That's stupid."

That makes me frown. "That's not stupid."

"Yes, it is. Why does she have to be shy about it? She should just say it to his face."

"I'm sure a lot of girls are like that, Yuuya. It's not easy to confess to someone you like."

"I don't understand you girls."

"I don't understand you boys, either," I murmur.

"You said something?"

"Nope. You're hearing things."

* * *

"Amamiya-chan, one caffè latte and a black coffee to table four!"

"Okay!"

Carrying the tray of drinks in my hands, I make my way to the table at the side.

"One caffè latte and a black coffee," I confirm, placing the coffee cups on top of the saucer on the table.

"Thank you, Shizuka-chan."

My head rises at the familiar voice that I love so much.

"Tsukumo-kun! And Shusei-kun is here, too?" I say excitedly, seeing the two Zweilts.

"The uniform really suits you, Shizuka-chan," Shusei-kun says.

I hide my face behind the tray bashfully. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you agree, Tsukumo?"

The silver-haired boy nods. "You look really cute, Shizuka-chan."

My face flushes. "No, you're flattering me…"

"You seem really busy," Shusei-kun notes, looking at the bustling butlers and maids.

I chuckle. "Yes, everyone's been running back and forth for a while now."

"Then, are you free later, Shizuka-chan?" Tsukumo-kun asks. "Touko-chan's play is going to start in an hour, so I want to watch her perform."

I look over to Ichijou-kun, who was standing behind me, and he gives me an OK.

"I can take a break in a few," I say.

"That's not fair, Shizuka. You're taking a break before all of us?" Hotsuma-kun says, walking over. "Oh, Shusei and Tsukumo are here."

"Why don't you take a break with us, Hotsuma?" Shusei-kun suggests. "Yuki, too."

"Good idea. Then, let's visit the Haunted House later, too. I'm tired of making coffee."

_Hmm, Haunted House…_ An idea comes to mind. I see Yoshino-san walking past me, and I hook my arm around her elbow to swing her around.

"Hey, do you think we can bring Yoshino-san along?" I ask brightly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"A-A-Amamiya-san?" Yoshino-san turns several shades of red when I introduce her to the group.

"I'm fine with it," Shusei-kun says. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Okay," Tsukumo-kun agrees as well.

Hotsuma-kun gives an indifferent shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Yoshino-san looks embarrassed, but a smile lights up on her face. First part of operation, success! Now, I hope that this goes well.

"Amamiya-san, please take care of this table!" Ichijou-kun calls.

"Yes!"

I excuse myself from the group to serve the other customers.

"Hi, what would you like?"

"Amamiya-san, you look gorgeous today," Hanamura-senpai says, propping his chin on his palm.

I chuckle sheepishly. "Hanamura-senpai…"

Yuuya comes back from the restroom and I hear him chatting with the other Zweilt Guardians like old acquaintances. I can't hear what they're saying, but I can only infer from their hand motions that they are talking about Yuuya's height. A grab of my hand brings me back to Hanamura-senpai.

"Amamiya-san, are you free later? I'd like to take you out on a date," he says, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

At the sound of this, Yuuya storms to our table, and steps in front of me, facing the president of the gardening club. He smacks his hand away from mine.

"Hey, buddy, hands off my sister."

My eyebrow twitches. "Yuuya!"

"Amamiya-san, this is…?"

"This is my little brother, Hanamura-senpai. Please don't mind him—"

"Who is this?" Yuuya snaps.

"He's the president of the club I'm in, Yuuya. Don't be rude…"

"Oh, no, it's quite all right, Amamiya-san—"

"Don't touch her," he says threateningly.

"Yuuya!" I exclaim, dragging him away. "Jeez! Don't cause trouble around here!"

* * *

When I'm switched to cleaning duty and I'm washing the cups, Tsukumo-kun walks over, tucking some strands of hair behind my ear.

"Playing matchmaker, are we?" he asks softly.

I chuckle. "Perhaps."

"You've been up on your feet all day. Do you need some rest?" he asks.

"It's okay. It's almost time for my break."

"You can take a break now, Amamiya-san," Ichijou-kun says, dropping by the station. "You've been working nonstop, so you deserve a long break."

I drop the dishes in the sink. "Thanks, Ichijou-kun."

"On the topic of taking a break, would you like to hang out with—"

"I'm sorry. I already have plans," I say apologetically.

"I see. That's unfortunate—"

"Murasame-kun~!"

It's that sick voice again. I turn around reluctantly to see Nakano-san in her offensive costume.

"Hello," Tsukumo-kun greets her with his perpetual kindness.

"Good day, Murasame-kun," she says sweetly.

"You are…?" he trails off, trying to remember who she is. I can't help but giggle when I see her irritated expression.

"I'm Nakano Saori," she says, reintroducing herself. "I am the president of your fan club. We spoke last week, remember?"

"Oh," he says nonchalantly. "Sorry, but I'm about to leave. We'll talk next time."

Nakano-san looks quite displeased to see that Tsukumo-kun chose me over her. This doesn't make her any less determined to win the contest. _Come to think of it, I haven't been recording signatures lately…_

"Well then, please enjoy the rest of the booths, Murasame-kun. I hope that we will become more acquainted after the festival," she says, giving me a dirty look before walking away. I furrow my brows. _What was that about?_

"Do you know her?" Tsukumo-kun asks me.

I give her the same response that I gave Yuki-kun. "Not really."

"I see." Tsukumo-kun takes my hand. "Shall we go now?"

* * *

"EEEK!" I yelp, hiding behind Tsukumo-kun when a gory zombie pops out of the dark room with a loud screech. Gathering all my courage, I slowly peek out to see the zombie doll flailing in place. It suddenly looks less menacing after staring at it for a while.

Tsukumo-kun chuckles softly. "Scared?"

"I thought I was going to die…"

"You can hold my hand if you want."

I look at Tsukumo-kun's hand, and I refuse. "I'm okay. I'll get used to it eventually."

"Are you sure?"

This makes me think second thoughts. We only stepped afoot into the booth a minute ago, so there's bound to be more zombies and ghosts. Should I just take his hand?

"…Can I hug your arm instead?" I ask shyly. "I don't want to crush the bones in your hand."

Tsukumo-kun laughs as he finds that to be amusing, and extends his arm.

"Shall we continue, my princess?"

"KYAAA!" someone yells, and the sound along with the shattering of glass makes me clutch on to Tsukumo-kun's arm in fear. W-What was that?

"Hey! You scared me, damn it! Look! Now you broke something!"

"S-Sorry, Renjou-kun!"

I become less tense when I recognize those voices. "Was that Yoshino-san and Hotsuma-kun?"

"Seems like it," Tsukumo-kun says.

"Hotsuma-kun could at least offer her his hand…"

"Hotsuma's clueless about girls."

"Idiot."

"Shizuka-chan, look to your left."

"Hm? Left?"

When I look to my left, I see a silhouette of someone is hanging down the window— a woman with disheveled black hair covering her face, crying tears of blood—

"NOOO!" I scream, burying my face in Tsukumo-kun's chest, and he grins with satisfaction, so I shoot a glare at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. Are you mad?"

"Jeez… Tsukumo, you idiot."

"Shizuka-chan, look up."

"I'm not falling for that again!"

* * *

**Thanks all for reading and reviewing! This is the first part of the culture festival plot, so we'll see what happens next time. :] For those who are on break, enjoy your time off! ^^ I've got a lot of papers to write during my break, so hopefully I'll get it done soon. Think of this chapter as an early Christmas present from me to you. xD Happy Holidays!**

**Reviews make me jolly!**


	27. Chapter XXVI ::: Festivamente — Pt II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXVI ::: ****Festivamente — Pt. II**

_Festively._

_Part Two.

* * *

_

After Touko-senpai's play, we gather back at the butler and maid café, a small section reserved for us. Although Touko-senpai was supposedly on a diet, she eats a few slices of cakes without hesitation.

"Touko-chan, aren't you on a diet?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" she says, swallowing another large bite.

"Be careful not to choke, Touko-chan," Yuki-kun says, handing her a glass of water, and Touko-senpai excuses herself to go to the restroom.

"The play was interesting," Shusei-kun comments when Touko-senpai leaves.

"I thought it was a little boring for my tastes. Why didn't anyone die?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"It's a fairytale, Hotsuma-kun," I say, "They're supposed to have happy endings."

"Bullshit. Only you believe in happy endings," he scoffs, and I become upset.

Shusei-kun furrows his brows at his offensive remark. "Hotsuma, that's not nice."

"It's okay, Shusei-kun," I say softly. "I didn't take it personally or anything—"

"You're obviously sad," Yuuya retorts, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Yuuya!" I reprimand him, and I get out of my seat. "L-Let's all be happy, okay? It should be a good day, after all," I say.

"Shizuka-san is correct," Yuki-kun says. "Let's not get into an argument today."

"Fine," Hotsuma-kun says, loosening his bow tie.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask the others, resuming my role as a maid.

"Take a seat, Shizuka-chan. You've done enough for today," Tsukumo-kun says, holding on to my hand.

"But…"

Rapid clicking sounds become louder as someone approaches our table.

"That's right, Amamiya-san," Nakano-san says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You should take a break and let me take over."

"Nakano-san…"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nakano Saori, first year. I am also the president of Murasame-kun's fan club," Nakano-san says.

"You're not even in our class. What are you doing here?" Hotsuma-kun asks hostilely.

"Amamiya-san and I made a deal," she says.

"A deal?" Shusei-kun asks.

"Yes," she starts. "We made a deal that whoever serves the most customers will go on a date with Murasame-kun."

Hotsuma-kun raises an eyebrow. "You actually agreed to that, Shizuka?"

I frown. "I didn't have a choice…"

"However, it appears that Amamiya-san decided to take him for herself during her early break," she says with disgust. "I'm afraid that I'll have to disqualify you, Amamiya-san."

"W-Wait—!"

Tsukumo-kun intertwines his fingers with mine in support. "It's okay, Shizuka-chan."

"This is so stupid," Yuuya mutters under his breath.

"Why don't you let Shizuka do whatever she wants?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"A deal is a deal," she replies. "Or will Amamiya-san go back on her word? How deceitful."

Through all these taunts, I refrain myself from slapping her. "Please, stop it, Nakano-san."

Hotsuma-kun joins in. "Shizuka's right. You need to mind your own business and leave Shizuka alone."

"I assume that you're withdrawing from the contest?" Nakano-san asks provokingly.

I lower my head slowly. "I—"

"Nakano-san?" Tsukumo-kun calls her, and she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, Murasame-kun?" she says his name, voice dripping with honey.

Tsukumo-kun gives her a slight smirk. "Please continue with the contest."

"As you wish!" she agrees all too easily. Honestly, Tsukumo-kun has so much power over these girls…

"But Tsukumo-kun, I might end up losing," I whisper, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay. I believe in you," he replies with a kind smile.

Seeing our interaction with each other, Nakano-san literally fumes.

"You can't win against me, Amamiya-san!" she exclaims, stomping out of the classroom.

"How much more conceited can she be?" Hotsuma-kun scoffs, leaning back in his chair.

Yuki-kun, who had kept silent throughout the issue, finally speaks up.

"Why is she being so mean to you, Shizuka-san?" he asks.

I touch my hair sheepishly. "Well, I'm not very well-liked by a lot of girls in the first year. Maybe it's because I am deceitful," I trail off.

"Don't listen to her crap," Hotsuma-kun says. "Girls like her usually crash and burn."

"For once, I agree with Hotsuma," Yuuya adds.

"Hey, this brat's not that bad, after all."

"Shut up, pyro."

"Shusei, what's a pyro?"

When Touko-senpai comes back, she looks incredibly confused about the matter, and asks why she doesn't have a say in who gets to date her little brother. Seeing how protective she is of Tsukumo-kun, I think I understand how a certain person feels about his sister's love interests. Smiling at the boy sitting across from me, he stares back at me with a blush on his cheeks, almost like saying, _"Why are you looking at me like that? Weird sister."

* * *

_

An hour later, Nakano-san still didn't return. As the others continue to chat at the table, I walk to the side to take out the small notepad from my side pocket, staring at the discontinued list of signatures. Sixteen. She's right. I really can't win.

"What are you holding?" Shusei-kun asks, looking over my shoulder, and I stuff it back in my pocket.

"Nothing, Shusei-kun," I say innocently, straining a smile. "Are you still hungry? I can get some more pastries if you'd like."

"I'm full, but thank you," he replies.

"Really? You didn't eat that much…"

"I'm fine," he insists, giving me a gentle smile. "Instead of worrying about me, how about you? You seem upset."

I jolt. "I-I'm not upset."

"It's written all over your face."

My hand touches my face, even though I know that I can't hide anything from God's Eyes.

"…You noticed?"

"It's quite obvious," he says. "Is it because of Nakano-san?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said otherwise," I reply, clutching the hem of my dress.

"Are you going to let her have Tsukumo for a day?"

As though needles were jabbing into my chest, I nod. "I don't like to lose, but…one day is fine. It's only a date…" My voice lowers to a murmur.

"You're lying. You're about to cry."

I quickly wipe the tears in my eyes, and I flash a smile to dismiss the depressing topic. "H-Hey, Shusei-kun, would you like to try our Choco Pie? It's really delicious! It also has less calories, so it's quite popular—"

He lets out a breath and gazes at me with his amiable eyes. "You don't have to put up a strong front all the time, Shizuka-chan."

My smile drops, and my eyes soften. "Shusei-kun…"

"As your upperclassman, you should come to me whenever you have troubles, right?" he poses.

"Of course," I say, my shoulders drooping a little. "The truth is, Shusei-kun—"

All of a sudden, a piercing scream echoes throughout the hallways through the school, sending shivers down my spine. I take a step towards the sound. That voice sounds awfully familiar…

"Nakano-san…?" I whisper, and Shusei-kun extends his arm out to block my path.

"Don't move, Shizuka-chan," he says darkly, his blue sphere appearing over his palm.

When I blink, we're already in a different dimension with no one else but the Zweilt Guardians in the school. I peek out the window, and the mob of people around the food stands are now gone. Turning to the others, they're standing still, trying to locate the source of the scream.

"Seems like Shizuka-chan's worries weren't just mindless, after all," Shusei-kun says, looking into his crystal ball for a vision.

"Is it a Duras attack?" Yuki-kun asks.

"It's a Mid-Villain," Tsukumo-kun says, bringing out his silver gun.

I raise my eyebrows. "Does that mean…Nakano-san got caught?"

"Most likely," Hotsuma-kun says, running a hand through his blond hair. "What a pain."

"No choice," Yuuya snaps, "Deal with it."

"Damn it. I forgot you were here," he retorts. "I couldn't see you because you're so short."

"WHAT—"

"Guys, it's not time to argue!" Touko-senpai scolds them.

Realizing that this will be my first time seeing Yuuya fight, I ask him worriedly, "Yuuya, are you going to be okay?"

"Don't judge me. I may be the younger one this time, but I still have more experience than you," he says as he summons a large, blue boomerang into his hand.

Hotsuma-kun whistles. "You upgraded from that rotten wooden sword, eh?"

"Shut up."

"I found her," Shusei-kun says, and everyone gathers around him. "She's on the roof."

"All right, let's get this over with," Hotsuma-kun says as he grits his teeth, yanking loose his bow tie. "I can't stand fighting in these stiff clothes."

I then realize that I'm wearing a short skirt, and I try tugging it down. _There's no way I'd be able to fight in this attire. What if my panties get exposed? That'll be embarrassing!_

Tsukumo-kun pats my head. "You don't have to fight in that uniform, Shizuka-chan. There's only one enemy, and there's plenty of us, so we'll take care of it."

"But—"

"You're so conservative, sis," Yuuya says. "Flashing your underwear once or twice is no big deal. You're thinking too much."

Touko-senpai smacks him upside the head and puts her hand on her hips. "You should be more polite to a lady!" she rebukes him.

"Ouch…"

Accepting the fact that my dress won't stretch any longer, I stand up straight. "I'll fight."

"You sure with that?" Hotsuma-kun asks. "I mean, your dress _is_ kinda short."

"Well, if you see anything, just pretend that you didn't," I say sheepishly.

* * *

As the large, iron door to the roof creaks open, a chilly air greets my exposed legs, making me shudder. Standing under the darkened sky, everything seems hazy and mystifying. With her bunny tail facing us, Nakano-san stands by the fence. I want to call her name, but Hotsuma-kun's hand clamped over my mouth prevents me from doing so. I wriggle out of his hold.

"Why are you covering my mouth?" I ask.

"I don't know. I thought you would scream, or something."

"…Idiot."

Slowly, Nakano-san turns around to look at us with her soulless eyes and the devilish smirk plastered on her face. Immediately, a large dome closes around the roof, and the metal bars prevent us from ascending no higher than twenty feet from the ground. She extends her arms out, as if she was embracing us.

"Welcome to my cage," she says, her voice different from Nakano-san's, but still sounding vain and egotistical.

"Stop being a pussy and show your true form already," Hotsuma-kun spits.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," she replies, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _Nauseating._

"Why do you have to take over Nakano-san's body?" Yuki-kun asks as he steps out to the front line.

"She called upon me when she succumbed to her darkest hatred for a certain girl," she continues in that sultry voice.

_She can't mean…me?_

"I was asked a favor, you see."

"A favor?" Touko-senpai asks.

The devil inside Nakano-san lays her eyes on my figure. "In exchange for power, she wanted me to kill someone for her."

_I don't like where this is going._

"Now, which one of you is Amamiya Shizuka?"

Hotsuma-kun steps in front of me, his body looming over mine, almost as if he is trying to protect me.

"She's not here, so crawl back into your hole and rot there," he snaps.

She shrugs. "It's such a pity, isn't it? I was hoping to hack her into pieces," she laments as a large axe appears in her hand. "Then, that just means that I'll have to kill everyone else here!"

In an instant, her axe clashes with Hotsuma-kun's blade, and everyone scatters around her. Hotsuma-kun's hands shake as he tries to hold her back, gritting his teeth, and I press my back against the wall.

"It's futile to hide the girl, young lad," she says, leaping back to her original position.

"Heh, you really think I'd be so stupid as to let you hurt her? Don't make me laugh!" Hotsuma-kun shouts, creating a circle of flames around her, but she quickly dispels it with a swing of her axe.

"That's enough, Hotsuma-kun," I plead. "I can fight her—"

"Don't be stupid," he says. "This one is strong. There's no way for you to block her attacks. That axe is too damn heavy."

"I don't care!" I exclaim, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "The person she wants is me. I'll deal with her myself!"

The devil chops at Hotsuma-kun's defense, and he's beginning to be pushed back by the force. His stiff uniform doesn't allow him to move smoothly either. I clench my fists, reaching out my hands. _Watch me, Hotsuma-kun. I'm not a helpless damsel in distress that needs to be protected from the monster!_

"You…" he starts, grunting a little. "You…really are an idiot!" he says, fending her off his curved blade.

With a green glow spiraling around my right arm, rose vines tangle around her hatchet, and using it as a heavy weight, I kick off the wall, doing a back flip in the air to yank the axe away from her hands, tossing it away with a loud clang.

"You bitch—!" she shouts, scrambling towards the axe to retrieve her weapon.

Hooking my leg around one of the rungs of the cage, I stare down at her like a bat hanging off of a tree branch, focusing on my target.

**"Sonata!"**

The scythe appears in my left hand, and before she can reach for her cleaver, I allow gravity to do its job, and I leap off the metal bar to slash at the ground, leaving a large dent in the cement. She steps back to glare at me.

"Amamiya Shizuka…" she snorts, and I look at her indifferently.

"Let's stop, Mid-Villain," I say. "I have no intention to fight with you."

"Or are you scared to die? Don't worry. With my axe, I'll make it a quick, painful death for you."

Her statement makes me chuckle. "That makes me want to die even less."

Seeing the axe on the floor, I nudge at it with my foot. "It's quite heavy. How can you carry this thing around?"

Her teeth clenches. "Are you provoking me? Don't think that just because I don't have my axe doesn't mean that I can't kill you!"

When a black void emerges from her body, a large Duras vaults from the hole, pouncing onto me and knocks me to the floor. From shock, I immediately drive the long handle of the scythe horizontally into his mouth, wedging it between his jaws to keep him from getting any closer to me. Saliva drips from his open mouth as his glowing red eyes stare hungrily into mine. Growling.

"Sis!" Yuuya exclaims, swinging a giant boomerang to knock the Duras off my body. He runs over to me, helping me get up on my feet. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you, Yuuya—"

"Don't just stand there! You need to move!"

"Shizuka-chan, watch out!" Shusei-kun shouts when I catch a glimpse of the Mid-Villain's axe swinging down on me.

Looking away from intimidation, I try blocking it with my scythe, but when I'm not feeling the impact, I see Shusei-kun in front of me, parrying her attack with his long sword.

"Shusei-kun!"

"Tch, another one in my way…" she mutters, swinging her axe behind her. "I'll kill you both!"

When she attempts to hack at us again, my vines shoot out of the ground behind her, and it twists around the blade to hold her back. With her monstrous strength, she tries to free her axe from its confines.

"You—"

With a twitch of my finger, the vines tighten around the axe, dragging her backwards.

"Always using cheap tricks—"

"Shusei, release her!" Hotsuma-kun says when he sees her off-guard.

"Why don't you understand how much it hurts for a maiden to love someone who doesn't love her back?"

My breath hitches. "Nakano-san..."

"Furia!" she calls, and the lion-like Duras lunges at me, but Touko-senpai slashes through it with her large sword before it was able to attack us, shattering into pieces.

Her face contorts into that of a wicked witch, at the same time baring her teeth at us like an untamed creature.

"You killed my Furia…" she says darkly, resentment allowing her to break through my vines with more power.

"Sis!" Yuuya yelps, warding off one of her attacks, but when she jabs the handle into his abdomen, he doubles over on the ground, coughing out blood.

"Yuuya!" I cry, touching the small of his back.

When I see the glint of the axe, I block it with the handle of my scythe.

**"Burn!"** Hotsuma-kun calls upon rings of flames, igniting the roof with fire, and Shusei-kun creates barriers around us to keep us from being burned.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FURIA!" she screams, hacking blindly at my scythe, and I feel it bending from the tremendous force. _I don't think it can hold anymore—_

With the seventh impact, Sonata's handle slices in two, and I fall backwards, creating an opening for the Mid-Villain to cut me. _No—_

"TAKE THIS, GOD'S HEART!"

"Sis!" Yuuya shouts, getting up on his feet despite his injury.

"Shizuka-san!" Yuki-kun calls, running over to cover me with his outstretched arms.

_Yuki-kun, what are you doing? Move away! You're going to die!_

Watching the axe swing down in slow motion, I shut my eyes to avoid seeing the next second.

_**CLANG—**_

As if everything stopped, Luka-san appears with his black sword, effortlessly blocking the axe from Yuki-kun.

"Zess…" she growls, driving her axe into his blade, trying to cut through it. "Curse you—"

"Tsukumo!" Luka-san calls, repelling her attack, pushing her into the wall.

**"I release you."**

When the Mid-Villain is released from Nakano-san's body, she struggles while she is pinned against the cross.

"Curse you all! Curse you, curse you, curse you!"

Luka-san eradicates it immediately, and I'm more than grateful that she's gone. The metal cage around us crumbles into nothing, carried away in the slight breeze. The sky clears up, and the sun comes out from behind the clouds to shine upon us. I tend to Yuuya, rubbing his back.

"Yuuya, are you okay?" I ask, feeling like I'm about to cry.

He nods. "Somewhat."

"We need to get you to the hospital—"

"No, I'm fine!" he says, standing up. "I'm not a weakling!"

My shoulders droop. "Yuuya…"

"More importantly, are you okay, sis?" he asks, touching my shoulders.

I smile reassuringly. "I'm okay."

"Shizuka-san, are you all right?" Yuki-kun asks worriedly, and I remember his reckless actions.

"Am _I _all right? Yuki-kun, you could've died!" I exclaim, grabbing the collar of his dress shirt. "Why did you do that?"

He grins sheepishly. "My body somehow moved on its own when I saw her attacking you. I got scared when I thought that something would happen to Shizuka-san…"

"Yuki-kun, you're too nice…" I say, looking up at the Opast. "Thank you, Luka-san."

"Don't thank me. I was doing it for Yuki," he says coolly.

Yuki-kun smiles. "Luka..."

"Trying to act cool by arriving at the last second? Jerk," Hotsuma-kun scoffs, and Shusei-kun elbows his side.

"Shizuka-chan!" Tsukumo-kun says, running over to me. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm okay, Tsukumo-kun…" I look at Nakano-san's fallen figure. "Forget about me; how is Nakano-san?"

"She doesn't seem to have any noticeable injuries," Yuki-kun replies.

"Thank goodness…"

When I see her moving a little, I run over to her.

"Nakano-san!" I exclaim, resting her torso in my arms. "Nakano-san, are you all right?"

Her eyes open slowly as her vision readjusts.

"Amamiya-san…?"

At her realization that she's in my arms, she pushes me away. "Don't touch me!"

I'm a little hurt that she said that, but I still worry about her nonetheless. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she snaps, but she wobbles on her feet, and I steady her with my arms.

"Jeez, look at you," I say with a sigh. "You don't have to pretend to be okay," I add softly.

She furrows her brows, touching her head. "I…don't remember what happened to me."

"I don't know either, but Tsukumo-kun saved you," I say, smiling weakly.

Her face lights up at the sound of Tsukumo-kun's name. "Murasame-kun did?"

"Yes. Right, Yuuya?" I ask my little brother, knowing that he'd play along with me.

She claps her hands together gleefully. "Is that so?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he says, trailing off.

I see Hotsuma-kun glaring at me from the corner of my eye. _Why are you being nice to her?_

I back away a bit. "Um, about the contest, Nakano-san… It's my loss."

"Your loss?" Nakano-san repeats.

"Yes… I—"

"What are you saying, Shizuka?" Hotsuma-kun exclaims, grabbing my arm. "Why are you giving up already? Show her your notebook!"

"I threw it away," I say flatly, pulling my arm back.

"Shizuka-chan, why?" Touko-senpai asks.

I strain a smile. "I already lost when the competition began, so—"

"I won't accept that kind of victory, Amamiya-san," Nakano-san replies. "Show me proof."

"W-What proof?" I feign innocence, my hand unconsciously covering the pocket that concealed the notepad.

"Unless you show me that you truly lost, I won't accept it."

"I told you, I threw it out—"

Without my consent, Hotsuma-kun shoves his hand into my pocket to take out the notepad. He flips to the first page, filled with five signatures. Flips to the second page, five signatures. Third page, five signatures. Fourth and last page— one signature and in small writing under his name, a little message…

Hotsuma-kun's eyes darken, and he closes the book silently. I lower my head. _He saw it…_

Nakano-san takes out her notepad, and shows her the numbered signatures. "I have thirty-four. How about Amamiya-san?"

"Shizuka has sixteen signatures. She lost," Hotsuma-kun says, silently handing the book back to me, and I avoid looking at him directly.

"I see," she says, just barely containing her happiness in her skintight outfit.

Tsukumo-kun looks at me upsettingly. "Are you sure about this, Shizuka-chan?" he asks softly, only for my ears.

I nod with a fake smile. "I lost fair and square, Tsukumo-kun. It would be deceitful of me if I go back on my word, wouldn't I?"

"That's the right attitude, Amamiya-san," Miss President says proudly. "I've taught you well."

She hooks her arm around Tsukumo-kun's, and I feel a pit in my stomach.

"Let's discuss the plans for our date, shall we?" she says, bringing Tsukumo-kun to the other side of the roof. As he's being dragged away, Tsukumo-kun looks back at me worriedly, and I give him a reassuring smile, even though I'm not okay.

Clutching on to the notepad in my hand, I walk over to the outer edge of the fence, and I tear out the first three pages, ripping them to shreds.

"Shizuka-san, are you okay?" Yuki-kun asks worriedly, Sodom resting on his shoulder, squeaking anxiously.

I give him a weak smile. "I'm not happy about it, but a deal is a deal."

"Shizuka-san…"

I catch a glimpse of Hotsuma-kun leaning against the fence, staring out into space, thinking about something. He's been awfully quiet after seeing the last signature in my notepad, and I don't blame him. I'm not mad that I collected less signatures than Nakano-san. It wasn't about the signatures in the first place. Sixteen, thirty-four— they're just numbers. But feelings— it's something you can't fake.

I release my hand with the torn pieces of paper as the wind carries it away.

What's important to me is Tsukumo-kun's feelings and his faith in me. I won't betray him, and I know that he wouldn't either. It doesn't matter who won or who lost. As long as our feelings for each other remain strong, no one can get in our way.

I look at the fourth page in the notepad, holding it close to my chest. I didn't want Hotsuma-kun or Nakano-san to see it… The few words that were written to me from the one signer, who means the world to me— my prince.

_ Murasame Tsukumo_

_ I love you, Shizuka-chan. Will you be my princess?_

_

* * *

_

**Corny chapter alert! Haha, thanks for reading again, and thanks to juuria-chan for the review. :] Reviews definitely make me happy and lets me know what you guys think (constructive criticisms are good too!), so please, do write a few words. :] Did it snow where you live? It was crazy where I am, haha. XD Remember to stay well! Happy New Year!**

**Reviews make me fluffy!**


	28. Chapter XXVII ::: Lontano — Pt I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXVII ::: ****Lontano — Pt. I**

_From a distance._

_Part One.

* * *

_

And so, the culture festival came to an end. The results of the school competition would be announced on Monday after all the votes have been submitted. Ichijou-kun seemed very confident about winning first place, but it doesn't matter to me. I have other things occupying my mind.

Seeing those two figures sticking close together makes my stomach churn. Even though I'm hiding behind a brick building, the tension in my eyes can almost shoot lasers through the wall. My oversized sunglasses slide down the bridge of my nose, and I quickly push it back up to retain my disguise— I mustn't be found out. When I see them walking halfway down the block, I leave my hiding spot to follow discreetly behind them. _Why am I being sneaky like this?

* * *

_

_When breakfast was served, Tsukumo-kun got up from the table without touching his plate._

_ "Tsukumo-kun, you're leaving already?" I asked after seeing the silver-haired boy grab his jacket on the chair. "You didn't even eat yet…"_

_ "Yeah. Saori-chan wanted me to be there early, so our date would be longer."_

_ That didn't make me feel any better about it. Why the first name basis?_

_ "'Saori-chan'?" Shusei-kun asked, questioning their sudden closeness. I wanted to know the answer as well._

_ "She wanted me to be less formal with her on our date," he replied nonchalantly._

_ Again, "date."_

_ I poked my fork against a grape. _

_ "I'll be home late today, so you don't have to wait for me to come home to eat dinner," he added as he put on his jacket. "Saori-chan mentioned that she wanted Italian food, so…"_

_ After that, my ears refused to listen to the rest of his sentence. The tip of my fork slipped on the skin of the grape, and the purple fruit rolled off my plate— slowly. Without saying a word, I got up from my seat, headed for my room._

_ "Shizuka-san, you're not eating?" Yuki-kun asked._

_ "No. I'm going to study in my room," I replied._

_ "Why don't you stay for some croissants?" Aya-san suggested._

_ "Is the breakfast not suited for your tastes?" Touma-san asked worriedly. "I'll make you something else if you'd like."_

_ I shook my head with a weak smile. "Thank you, Aya-san, Touma-san, but it's not the food. It's really delicious, but…I lost my appetite."

* * *

_

Sitting down on a bench at a nearby park, Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san seem to be engaged in a friendly conversation, but her arms that are glued around his doesn't make me feel any less nervous. I stay hidden behind the bushes that line the park's perimeter, but I'm too far to hear what they're saying. _Maybe if I move a little closer…_

"Shizuka, what are you doing dressed up like that?" an all-too-familiar voice asks me as his shadow looms over my figure. _Of all times, why now?_ My head jaggedly turns back to see the blond-haired boy eating a ice pop, and I straighten my posture to look at him properly.

"H-Hotsuma-kun, why are you here?" I ask, putting on the best smile I can manage.

"I went out to the store to buy some ice cream," he replies, holding up his ice pop and a bag that hangs off the crook of his arm.

"Ice cream in the morning? You're going to get sick…"

"Are you crazy? There's never a wrong time for ice cream. Oh crap, it's melting," he says, quickly lapping up the dripping ice. "How about you? You look like one of those celebrities trying to hide from the paparazzi."

I scratch my head sheepishly. "Oh, it's nothing…"

"Are you stalking someone?"

I almost fall over when I hear that. "M-Me? Stalking someone? No way! I'd never do anything like that, haha…"

He raises his eyebrows when he looks past my shoulder. "Hey… Isn't that Tsukumo and the crazy bitch over there?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's go say hi to them." Hotsuma-kun takes a step forward, raising his hand to wave to him. "Hey, Tsu—"

I quickly pull him down, so we're both squatting behind the bushes. When the prickly branches poke his skin, he yelps and scowls at me.

"OW— What's with you? And my ice cream almost dropped!"

"Shh!" I warn him. "Don't be so loud!" I whisper loudly.

"…Don't tell me that you're spying on them."

I frown. "I can't help it. I got really scared when I thought…" _Thought that Tsukumo-kun would find her more attractive than me? That he'd like her more and forget about our relationship? But then again, what established relationship do we have with each other? None?_

"Scared of what? Tsukumo's not the type to just ditch someone for another. Especially not you," he reassures me.

For some reason, it find it more comforting when Hotsuma-kun is the one saying it, and it brings a smile to my face. "Really?"

"Yeah. And take those shades off. You look ridiculous in them," he says nonchalantly, chewing on his ice pop stick.

"Fine…" I reluctantly take them off, and he grabs it away from my hand. "Hey, what are you—"

I don't question him any further when he wears the sunglasses, tilting his head in a model-like fashion.

"How do I look?" he asks, adjusting the shades, and I chuckle.

"Weird."

"Better than you," he retorts, peering through the bushes to see Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san leaving the bench. He briskly taps on my shoulder.

"Quick! They're leaving!" he says, grabbing my arm, and I jolt.

"E-Eh?"

"'Eh' what? We're following them!" he proclaims, ushering me after them.

"Wait! You're walking too fast!"

"Hurry up! We're going to lose sight of them!"

_According to video game terminology, I believe I gained a party member.

* * *

_

They stop at an open café, and to our advantage, sitting at a table on one of the outer rows, so we can get a better view of what they're doing. Peeking out from behind the tree, merely five meters away from them, I hold two branches with leaves on either side of my head to blend in with the nature around us. I glance at Hotsuma-kun next to me, blatantly eating another ice cream bar.

"…Hotsuma-kun, I think we stand out."

"It's just your imagination."

"Can you put on your hood? Your hair is really bright."

"Are you discriminating against my hair now? _Your_ hair isn't any better."

"That's not what I meant—"

"Oh shit— Hide!" he whispers, yanking the back of my coat into the shade of the tree. The force of his pull almost makes me choke.

"Hotsuma-kun, can't you more gentle?" I exclaim, and he clamps his hand over my mouth. _What now?_

"Shh! That bitch almost discovered us!" he says, holding me a little too close for comfort. I stick my head out a bit to get a glimpse of them, and Nakano-san stares in our direction suspiciously. There's no way she can see us here as long as we stay in the shadows. Unable to speak, I place my hands on his arm, prying his fingers off of me. Hotsuma-kun only lets go completely when Nakano-san looks back at Tsukumo-kun to continue whatever they were saying. Tsukumo-kun still seems unaware of our presence, and I sigh.

Hotsuma-kun furrows his brows. "Why the sigh?"

"Nothing…"

"Always saying 'nothing' when there's something wrong. I don't get you," he mutters, taking a bite of his ice cream.

I lower my head. "Sorry…"

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing? It's annoying," he says.

All of a sudden, he holds out the plastic bag to me, and I look at it confusedly.

"What…?"

"Take one," he says. "You didn't eat breakfast today, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You're not gonna get any energy if you don't eat anything. What if we run into some Duras along the way? I'm not gonna cover your ass this time," he warns as he gives me a menacing look. Being quite affected by his facial expression, I randomly reach into the bag for an ice cream bar.

"T-Thank you…" I say softly, tearing the wrapper off, trying to avoid making a lot of noise.

To my surprise, his tone suddenly changes into a kinder, more sympathetic one when he says, "I'm already worried about Shusei's eating habits. Don't make me worried about you, too."

"Hotsuma-kun…"

When he looks back at their table, his eyes widen.

"Shit!" he exclaims, frantically searching the area.

"W-What happened?" I ask, my voice mixed with shock and confusion.

"They're gone!"

"Wha—"

Hotsuma-kun looks both ways, tousling his hair. "Damn it! This is so troublesome!"

"W-Well, let's ask the other customers to see where they went," I suggest, stepping out of our hiding spot, but the flow changes when Hotsuma-kun grabs my hand, running off in some direction. I stagger a bit before being able to run properly with the ice cream bar in my hand.

"H-Hotsuma-kun, what—"

"No time to ask around! Follow me!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No idea! Just run!"

_What? Hotsuma-kun, you idiot!

* * *

_

Raising an opened magazine up to my nose and Hotsuma-kun doing the same with a comic book, we spy at the two figures reading a brochure together at the bookstore. It's so unnerving seeing Nakano-san clinging on to Tsukumo-kun like he's hers— hands traveling all over his back, hugging his arm like it's her life source. The tension from my grasp causes the pages of the magazine to wrinkle, and Hotsuma-kun glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you think they're reading?" he whispers.

"I think it's a brochure for the amusement park. Apparently, there's a ten percent discount if you go as a couple this week," I reply.

"Seriously? Let's go!"

"You and I? A couple?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Cheapskate."

Looking back at them, there's no doubt in my mind that Nakano-san is going to go with Tsukumo-kun. She definitely has some dirty tricks up her sleeve, and it's not relieving me of any stress. Why, of all places, does it have to be the same amusement park that Tsukumo-kun took me to on our first date? A part of me wishes that he would just look our direction and catch us spying on them, so he knows that I care. I don't _want_ him to be acquainted with Nakano-san in such a way.

"You think they're gonna go?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"Yeah."

"Let's follow them," he suggests.

"Of course. We've been doing this for an hour already. I'm not giving up now," I say.

He lets out a whistle. "You're straightforward today. Why?"

"Why? No reason…"

It's way too early to be dropping out of the game now. I may have lost the first round, but I'm not going to throw this one away. My love life is on the line here!

"Well, if we're going to the amusement park today, we have to go to the Haunted House."

"Again with the Haunted House? You guys and those zombies…" I mutter under my breath.

"What? You got something against Haunted Houses? You don't like anything, do you?"

"Don't accuse me; I do have things I like!"

"Like what?"

"This isn't the time for it, Hotsuma-kun."

"Why? I just wanted to learn more about you!"

"You knew me since the Setting of Taurus. You should know by now," I reply, turning back to Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san in case I'm missing anything.

"Well, I don't know jack about you, okay?" he snaps, grabbing my shoulders as he turns me to face him, and I stare at him in shock. "You're just that gardening girl who's obsessed with fairytales and happy endings!"

"H-Hotsuma-kun, you're too loud!" I exclaim, holding a raised finger to his hushed lips.

He swats my hand away. "So what? Don't you want them to find out?"

"W-Well…"

"I seriously don't get you," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell you about myself when all this is over, okay?"

"Fine," he says. "You'd better not run away."

"Okay…"

"Good. Let's move."

* * *

Thankfully, we managed to get on the bus to the amusement park without them noticing us _(could it be that the disguises are working?)_. However, the scene is awfully familiar when I look up from the pamphlet that the tour guide handed out to us earlier. Coincidentally, they're sitting in the same seats that Tsukumo-kun and I sat in last time, and of course, I'm sitting diagonally behind them, watching them meticulously in Yuuya's seat. Is this what it was like for Yuuya? It's really not a nice feeling, watching someone from a distance— someone you love with a person other than you by their side. I can't see what they're doing— Nakano-san is sitting near the window, so I can only see a part of their shoulders through the gap in the seats. Even as I'm staring at them intently, Hotsuma-kun talks to me, but I don't look at him.

"They really bother me. Don't you think so?" he asks, and I nod in agreement.

"I mean, seriously? Why do they have to be so clingy?" he continues. "It's so obvious that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Yeah..."

"Trying to act cute and shit. Really pisses me off."

"Really…"

"If it were me, I wouldn't get involved."

"Same..."

"But Shusei's too nice. I gotta tell those girls to back off."

I look at him confusedly at the mention of his partner. "Shusei-kun? Were we talking about Shusei-kun this whole time?"

"Yeah. What did you think we were talking about?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Anyway, let's go on this ride," he says, pointing at the roller coaster with a ninety-degree drop.

I heave a long sigh. "Okay…"

"Wow, you agreed this time! Then, how about this one also?"

"We have the whole day, so we'll go on all of them," I say, completely giving in to him.

"Really?" he says like a little kid. "Dude, you're actually pretty awesome to hang around with. Even Shusei didn't let me go on all of the rides."

"I see. If Shusei-kun didn't trust you to let you go on all the rides, then maybe I shouldn't either."

"No, no, chill! Let's just keep this a secret between us, all right?"

Eyeballing the two figures diagonally across from us, I nod. "Okay."

* * *

_First stop, Haunted House._

"Why do we have to come here right away?" I ask, walking behind Hotsuma-kun, so I don't experience the terror up front.

"Stop complaining. You need to man up," he says, walking boldly through the spooky hallway.

"Well, sorry that I was born a woman… H-Hey! Don't walk so fast!" I say, moving a little faster to catch up to him. I don't stray more than a foot away from him, keeping my head low to avoid seeing the mutated zombies and gruesome scenes.

"Kya~! Murasame-kuuun~!" Nakano-san's voice echoes through the walls, sending chills down my spine.

"Gross," Hotsuma-kun spits, cringing a little from the tone of her voice. "I bet she's actually a horror fan."

"I wonder what they're doing," I say softly.

"You're still worried about them? I told you, Tsukumo's not the kind of person to do that. And with a bitch like her? No way."

"You're so blunt about it."

"Just saying the truth."

Much to my unexpectedness, something grabs my foot, and I let out a scream, holding on to Hotsuma-kun's arm for dear life as I try to shake it off. _Heart attack, heart attack…!_ Hotsuma-kun merely pulls it away and tosses it to the side.

"It's just the claw of a rubber chicken. Relax," he says as he walks off.

"Haha…" I say sheepishly, running to catch up to him. After a short silence, he speaks up.

"If you're scared, you can…h-hold my hand…" he says, holding out his hand awkwardly.

Hearing his offer, I nervously shake my head. "N-No, but thank you…"

"Oh… All right. Don't blame me if you end up crying."

"…Okay."

* * *

_Second stop, Spinning Teacups._

The moment Hotsuma-kun placed his hands around the center wheel, I knew my life was over.

"I haven't been on this for so long. This is gonna be fun," he says.

"Hotsuma-kun, don't spin us too hard."

"Why not? That's the whole point of it!"

No, the point of this is to follow Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san on their "date." Even if we're all at the Spinning Teacups, I can't spy on them if we're spinning crazily. I glance at their cup on the other side of the rink. _They sure seem happy._

Hearing the beep to signal the commencement of the ride, I brace myself against the back of the seat. I'm beginning to feel that the seat belts aren't going to be enough to keep me in place. It starts out slow, but when things speed up, Hotsuma-kun literally burns with excitement as he twists the wheel with immense force, spinning us out of control. _Oh God…_

"This is awesome!" he exclaims, spinning, spinning, spinning the wheel.

I shut my eyes when everything around us becomes blurry, and I pray softly under my breath to let this be over quickly. _Should've never let Hotsuma-kun take control… Head…hurts…

* * *

_

Hugging desperately on to the pole for support, I can barely stand up straight with my head spinning in circles. Nothing is going through my mind right now, except for the fact that Hotsuma-kun is going to pay for this. He sees my worn-out figure and scratches his head, not knowing what to do.

"Man, you're really weak," he says. "You all right?"

"Dizzy…"

"You wanna sit down somewhere? I'll…buy you something to drink, if you want."

I wave my hand in the air. "Just…give me a few minutes to recover."

"Uh, okay."

Letting out a long sigh, my body slouches against the pole. Is this why Shusei-kun didn't let Hotsuma-kun go on all the rides? This is madness…

* * *

_Third stop, Bumper Cars._

"Well, since you're not feeling well, I'll be the driver. You can sit back and enjoy the ride," Hotsuma-kun says obliviously, buckling up the seat belts strapped around our waists. Sighing, I rub my fingers on my temples to soothe my headache. Are they here, too? What if we bump into them? But with Hotsuma-kun's rashness, we're definitely going to _bump_ into them.

"No worries. I play Mario Kart, so I'm a pro at this," he claims.

"Mario Kart?" I ask. "Isn't that the one where you throw things at people and try to run them over?"

"You make it sound so violent. It's kind of like Bumper Cars, except you don't throw items."

"Ah…"

"Oh, it's time to start!"

On the signal, Hotsuma-kun steps on the pedal, accelerating at full speed, and I bounce back from the force. Ow… I'm glad that I'm not in my own car. With Hotsuma-kun here pushing me back and forth isn't going to be fun. It's so like him to aim for the smaller kids, bumping harshly into their cars.

"Hotsuma-kun, are you sure you're a pro at this?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it. I got this," he says, turning the wheel to crash into Nakano-san's car from behind. _Strange. Tsukumo-kun isn't with her. Where could he be?_ Then, from behind, someone bumps into our car, slamming my body forward. Looking over my shoulder to see who it is, I immediately sink into the seat, hiding myself in the empty space of the car. _Shoot…! Did he see me?_

"Yo, Tsukumo!" Hotsuma-kun greets him cheerily. _Well, busted._

"I didn't know you were here, too, Hotsuma," Tsukumo-kun replies from his car. "Are you alone?"

"Huh? O-Oh, uh, yeah," he says when I put my index finger on my lips, telling him to keep quiet about me.

"Why don't you join us?" he suggests, much to Nakano-san's protest.

"No, I have some things to do. Bye!" Hotsuma-kun says abruptly, driving the car away from them. When we manage to blend in with a group of other cars, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Hotsuma-kun says, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah," I reply, sitting back up in my seat. "I need to hide somewhere…"

"No problem. I know just the place."

* * *

Seeing the long line ahead of us, I raise my head to see the towering ride above.

"A Ferris wheel?" I ask.

"Yeah. Perfect for hiding from someone," Hotsuma-kun says. "Am I smart or what?"

Remembering that this was the same thing that Tsukumo-kun did on our first date, I smile. "Yeah. Genius."

"Of course," he says proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Don't be too full of yourself," I say, poking his chest.

* * *

Once we're in the carriage ascending to the top and around, Hotsuma-kun leans back into his seat across from me.

"We should come back here when it's darker. We'll be able to see the lights shining," he says.

"We're staying here until dark?"

"Sure. It'll be boring if we leave when it's still bright outside."

"But there's school tomorrow…" I say.

"Crap, forgot about it. Whatever, I didn't do my homework anyway," he replies, resting his arm on the top of the seat.

"You never do your homework anyway," I say wearily.

"Homework is stupid," he mutters.

"Don't forget that the finals are coming up soon," I remind him, and he rolls his eyes.

"Can we not talk about it? We're out here to have fun, not discussing about school."

When I'm about to object, my stomach growls awkwardly, making Hotsuma-kun raise his eyebrows.

"Was that you?"

I laugh sheepishly as I cover my stomach with my hands. "Yeah…"

"This is what you get for skipping breakfast."

My head droops. "Sorry."

"Should we stop by a stand to buy some food?" he asks, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about me," I say. "We still have to follow Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san, so—"

"Don't be stupid," he spits, and I cower at his tone. "Why do I have to deal with you and Shusei's eating habits? What do I look like to you?"

"Sorry… I won't skip breakfast from now on."

"You'd better stay true to that, 'cause I'll be pissed."

"Okay…"

"God damn it. You two are so…" he trails off in annoyance, shaking his head.

Seeing the genuine concerned look on his face brings a smile to my lips. "Then, Hotsuma-kun, when we get off the Ferris wheel, can you buy me cotton candy?"

"Why cotton candy?"

"I only had ice cream today, so I'm kind of hungry."

"Cotton candy isn't going to help, y'know?"

Pulling another trick, I raise my hand to cover my face, pretending to be sad. "I guess not…" I say softly, whimpering dramatically, which causes Hotsuma-kun to stand up in the carriage abruptly, and touching my shoulder.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! I'll buy you some, okay?"

Completely recovering from the act, I flash him a bright smile. "Thanks!"

From realization, his eyebrow twitches, and he falls back into his seat exasperatedly. "I can't believe I fell for your stupid acts again."

"You're too soft, Hotsuma-kun."

* * *

**Hi guys! It's been a while! Are you all doing well? :] Thank you for reading and those of you who left reviews~ I'm really grateful to you all for making me smile. :] I hope you enjoyed this chapter that is a little more lighthearted. _Lontano_ is going to be separated into three parts, so please bear with me! Take care, guys!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	29. Chapter XXVIII ::: Lontano — Pt II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXVIII ::: ****Lontano — Pt. II**

_From a distance._

_Part Two._

_

* * *

_

_In the food court…_

"Where should we go next?" Hotsuma-kun asks, skimming over the map to see anywhere else we didn't go yet.

"I think we went on everything…" I say as I remember every roller coaster and ride he dragged me onto. That was madness…

"It's only three-thirty. There's gotta be more that we didn't go on," he insists, scooting closer to me until our arms are touching. "Help me find one."

I only look at the map briefly before I move away. "Jeez, don't get so close to me."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Are you feeling sick? Are you gonna puke?" he asks nervously, moving away with caution.

Rolling my eyes back, I say, "I'm not sick."

"Phew. Good. I don't want to carry you home."

"Are you saying that I'm heavy?"

"No. I'm just saying that it's troublesome to lug you around."

_That's very honest of him,_ I think, taking the map from his hands. "Well? Where do you want to go?"

"Weren't you tired?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"I paid for my full-day pass, so I'm going to use it."

"Wow, I like the way you think."

I hum while scanning the map of all its locations. "Let's see…"

"Well, while you're looking at that, I'm gonna go to the toilet," he says.

"I'll be waiting here," I reply as he gets up to leave to the restroom, but I don't take notice of which direction he goes.

After a minute of silence within myself, a shadow looms behind me and I hear, "Amamiya-san?" a chipper voice calls me, so I look up. Although he is not in his school uniform, I recognize him all the same. I immediately get out of my seat to bow to him.

"Good afternoon, Hanamura-senpai," I greet him politely.

"Hey, no need to be so formal outside of school," he says. "You can call me Yuusuke if you want."

"That's a little too informal, don't you think?" I ask.

"Then, how about 'darling'?"

Again with the flirting. "That's completely out of the question," I say lightheartedly.

"Haha, I was just playing with you," he says, laughing. "It's such a coincidence that you're here at the park, too."

"Yes," I reply. "Are you here with someone?"

"Yeah," he says rather tiredly, pointing back over his shoulders to a group of three little boys. "My sister's brats. She left to Kyoto with her husband for their wedding anniversary."

"Are they…triplets?" I ask in astonishment, noting that they all looked identical.

"Yeah, they are. They're devils. I can't deal with them," he says, sighing.

"Are they that bad?" I ask curiously.

"You have no idea how evil they are," he mutters.

"They look good to me…" I say as I observe them eating their French fries and burgers quietly.

"Right now, they are. When they're not eating, they're monsters."

"That's hard to believe when they're so obedient right now," I comment.

"Then why don't you babysit with me?" he suggests. "You're good with kids, aren't you, Amamiya-san?" Hanamura-senpai asks.

I point to myself. "Me? I'm not that great at babysitting…"

"Please? I really need an extra hand here."

"But…" I look around for Hotsuma-kun, but he's not back yet.

"Are you looking for someone?" Hanamura-senpai asks.

"Oh, yes… I came with a friend, actually," I reply.

"That's a pity," he says disappointedly, rubbing his left temple.

"Sorry, senpai," I say with a weak smile. "I would love to help, but—"

"Shizuka, who are you talking to?"

I turn around to see Hotsuma-kun strolling towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"You came back quickly, Hotsuma-kun…" I remark, grinning sheepishly.

"Guys don't take long in the bathroom, you know. We're not girls," he says bluntly.

"Ah…"

"So? Who's this?" Hotsuma-kun asks, glaring at Hanamura-senpai. "He looks familiar."

"Y-Yes, this is Hanamura Yuusuke-senpai," I say.

"Nice to meet you." Hanamura-senpai greets him with a smile, but the blond isn't quite as welcoming.

"Why are you talking to him?" he asks.

My eyebrow twitches at his rudeness. "I happened to bump into him when you went to the restroom. You should be more polite, Hotsuma-kun."

"No, it's fine, Amamiya-san," Hanamura-senpai says tactfully. "It's normal for a boyfriend to be protective of his girlfriend, so I understand."

_What…_

An awkward silence reigns over us as my mind blanks out and all I can think of is Hanamura-senpai's previous comment.

"Boy…friend?" I utter.

He rubs his chin. "Am I wrong?"

I wave my hand with an embarrassed smile. "You've misunderstood, senpai—"

"No, we are dating," Hotsuma-kun says blatantly, draping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, and I shove him away.

"Don't listen to him, senpai! Hotsuma-kun and I are just friends," I urge.

"Hey! Why'd you push me?"

"Why are you lying?"

Hanamura-senpai watches us in confusion. "You two have a complicated relationship."

"It's actually quite simple. He just likes to make things difficult—" I start, until Hotsuma-kun covers my mouth with his hand.

"_You're_ the one making it difficult! Why can't you play along?"

I pull his hand off of me. "Why should I say that we're dating when we're not?"

"Obviously because people will hit on you when they think you're single!"

"Is that it?" _What a weak argument!_

Hanamura-senpai slowly inches away from us. "…I'll be going now…"

"I don't like it when other people flirt with you!" Hotsuma-kun exclaims, grabbing my shoulders roughly.

"Calm down, Hotsuma-kun!" I say. "Let's just stop, okay?"

Suddenly, Hotsuma-kun spins me around and wraps his arms around me tightly, pushing me into the wall of the food court. I look as if I'm about to snap, but Hotsuma-kun places a finger on my lips, and dips his head low. My body is completely engulfed by his, and I can barely breathe in this position. Something's wrong.

"W-Wait, Hotsuma-kun, what's going on…?"

"Shut up… Tsukumo's here," he whispers.

My eyes widen. _Tsukumo-kun is here… Now I definitely can't let him see me in this pose!_

"Shizuka, help me put on my hood."

Reaching around his back, I manage to pull the hood over his head. "How is that?"

"Perfect. Just pretend that we want some time here to ourselves. Don't make any noises, you got me? Tell me when they're gone."

"O…Okay…"

My heart races with adrenaline. Why? Has he no shame to do this in public? I really don't like that Hotsuma-kun is doing this, but I have no choice if I don't want Tsukumo-kun seeing me here. I shut my eyes at the thought of Tsukumo-kun catching us in this position. _Oh God, please don't…_

"Hey, don't close your eyes! Keep watch, will you?" Hotsuma-kun fumes.

"R-Right…"

Looking over Hotsuma-kun's shoulder, Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san pick up their lunches, and they leave the food court with smiles on their faces. It pains me, but I bite back the stinging in my chest.

"They left," I say, but Hotsuma-kun continues to hug me. "Hotsuma-kun?"

"You know, you're really warm," he says out of the blue.

I blink confusedly. "What?"

"You're warm. Kinda like a walking radiator— it feels nice. Mind if I hold you for a few?"

"…Eh?"

His arms around me tighten, but it's gentler than before. With his hand, he holds the back of my head, pulling it closer to his broad chest. There is a silence except for the beating of Hotsuma-kun's pulse against my ear. _This is not a good idea after all._

"B-By the way, Hotsuma-kun, I thought of where to go next!" I lie, wriggling away from him.

"Really? Where?"

"T-There's the House of Mirrors that we didn't go to, right?"

"We went there already, don't you remember? It was the one where you said that the mirrors made you look funny."

"Oh, i-is that so?"

"You're so forgetful."

"Haha…"

"Well, let's go to the arcade, or something. I'll teach you how to play some shooting games," he says, walking away, and I follow suit.

"T-That sounds like a good idea!" I say, my heart pounding rapidly from my lie.

"Honestly, I wish you weren't so shy," he mutters.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Seeing the roller coaster in front of us, I tug on Hotsuma-kun's sleeve confusedly.

"…Hotsuma-kun, didn't we go on this one already?"

"What are you talking about? This one is different."

"I'm pretty sure we were here before…" I begin to say, but my breath hitches when I catch a glimpse of a certain tall, silver-haired male, and my cheeks lose its color. "Hotsuma-kun… Let's leave."

He looks at me weirdly, his face looking a little concerned.

"Hey, are you all right? You look pale," he notes, examining my face from different angles. "Are you feeling sick?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"No, it's not that…" I reply, lowering my gaze. "Tsukumo-kun is here."

Hotsuma-kun raises his eyebrows and looks ahead to see the "couple" together as well, and sucks his teeth.

"Tch. Why do we always see them wherever we go?" he retorts. "Shizuka, let's go."

He takes my hand, about to go the opposite direction until I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry—" I start, pausing when I see who it is with three identical kids hanging off his arms. "Hanamura-senpai…"

The president of the gardening club smiles at me. "What a coincidence, Amamiya-san! We managed to bump into each other _twice_ in this huge park!" he says rather excitedly.

"Well, sorry to break up your party, but we're kind of in a hurry here," Hotsuma-kun snaps, dragging me along.

"Wait, Amamiya-san!"

"No, we're not wait—" Hotsuma-kun gets cut off when one of the triplets kick his shin, which causes him to fall to his knees. Angrily, he gets back on his feet, glaring at the kids. "Stupid brat, what the fu—!"

I clasp my hand over his mouth. "Hotsuma-kun, don't curse in front of kids!"

"I don't give a shit! He kicked me for no reason!"

Hanamura-senpai hides the kids behind him with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about that. They're really mischievous."

The kid who kicked Hotsuma-kun peeks out from behind to stick his tongue out at him.

The Incinerator fumes. "Why you—"

I strain a smile as I hold Hotsuma-kun back from trying to land a punch on the kid. "Hotsuma-kun, let it go. He's only a kid."

"You can't be nice to kids! They just take advantage of you and make a fool out of you!" he replies angrily.

"That's not always true—"

I didn't even notice when one of the children snuck behind me until I hear him say, "Panty flash!"

And like a cool breeze, my skirt gets flipped— fluttering in the wind for a few seconds when I'm in shock— and I immediately pat it down, my cheeks flushed. _Ah!_ _No!_ It feels like a ridiculous amount of time has passed when there's nothing but silence. I lower my face in embarrassment after seeing the stunned looks on the guys' faces.

"…You didn't see anything," I mutter, holding my skirt down.

Hanamura-senpai decides to laugh it off. "Don't worry, Amamiya-san. It's completely fine to wear black lace underwear. In fact, it's quite sexy—"

"Senpai!" I exclaim, shutting him up.

"W…Why are you wearing black lace panties?" Hotsuma-kun stammers nervously.

"…W-Well, I ran out of cotton ones, so… " _Why do I have to explain why I'm wearing these particular panties?_

"How about the pink one with the ribbon on it?"

"I washed it yesterday— Wait, how do you know about that?" I ask in panic mode.

"You were in your maid outfit and you just kept on exposing yourself, so…"

_Right, I remember now…_ "Didn't I tell you not to mention it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Anyway!" I cut into the topic, "We really have to go now, senpai. If you'll excuse us—"

"My, isn't that Amamiya-san?" a familiar voice calls me, and I freeze in place. _No way… _

Nakano-san walks over to us with her arm locked around Tsukumo-kun's, and I realize that I can't hide anymore. She smiles naughtily, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It really is you, Amamiya-san!"

_Damn it._

I fake a smile. "It's such a coincidence to see you here, Nakano-san."

"Isn't it? Murasame-kun and I are on a date today for my victory!"

"I see. That's nice," I say apathetically, glancing at Tsukumo-kun, who seems unfazed from all this and is smiling pleasantly like usual.

She looks over to Hotsuma-kun. "Why, may I ask, are you here with Renjou-kun?" she asks slyly, playing with her curls.

"Why? She can't?" Hotsuma-kun retorts indignantly, and I touch his arm, as if to say that it's okay.

"Well, whatever the reason is, it's amusing to see you two together, Amamiya-san," she says, giving me a cunning look, and a bad feeling stirs in my stomach. "Are you and Renjou-kun dating now?"

"Dating?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

At my shock, Tsukumo-kun decides to speak up. "Hotsuma, are you on a date with Shizuka-chan?" he asks worriedly.

I shake my head frantically. "N-No, Tsukumo-kun! We're not!" I say almost desperately.

"Oh, don't worry, Amamiya-san," Nakano-san says. "It doesn't matter to me if you're going out with Renjou-kun."

"Bitch," Hotsuma-kun spits, and I tug his sleeve from his profanity.

"That's quite offensive, Renjou-kun," she replies, although she doesn't seem offended at all.

"Whatever."

"H-Hey, why don't we go somewhere together?" I suggest, attempting to cease the awkwardness.

Hotsuma-kun grabs my arm. "Let's not."

I look at him confusedly. "Hotsuma-kun?"

"Well, you two enjoy your _date_ together," Hotsuma-kun says almost repulsively. "I'd hate to be a third wheel, so let's leave them alone. We don't need to be with them to have fun anyway."

"B-But…"

"Let's go, Shizuka."

Without any further protest, I follow behind Hotsuma-kun, looking back to see the pained expression on Tsukumo-kun's face, guilt overwhelming me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow them today…

* * *

After buying some drinks from a vendor, we sit at a bench to take a break. Hotsuma-kun decides to express his disdain for Nakano-san in the most eloquent way by crushing his can of coffee in his right hand.

"She's full of crap, that Nakano girl," Hotsuma-kun spits.

I bite the tip of my straw. "Yeah."

After a pause, Hotsuma-kun leans over to look at my face, and I stare back at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Are you feeling all right?" he asks.

I furrow my brows. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Weird. You're actually agreeing with me for once. You usually snap back at me with some sort of remark, or you'd give me an attitude like Touko."

Not knowing how to respond to that, I remain silent.

He scratches his head. "You really are acting weird."

"No, I just don't care about her anymore. She can do whatever she wants."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

My eyes wander to the steam coming out of my canned coffee.

"I'm going to believe in Tsukumo-kun. I know that he wouldn't try to hurt my feelings," I say.

"So…you two are going out now?"

"No. Our feelings are mutual, but we're not dating."

Hotsuma-kun sighs— _Was that a sigh of relief?_

I look over to his hand, seeing the coffee overspilling from the can, and it's my turn to sigh. That coffee has to be burning his skin. Stupid. I grab a few napkins from my pocket, and I walk over to the fountain to dampen it with cold water.

"Hotsuma-kun, give me your hand," I say, holding out my own.

He turns his head away. "You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn. Hand," I order, and he reluctantly holds out his hand for me.

With his hand rested on mine, I carefully dab the cool napkin on his skin to reduce the irritation. It's swollen and red, and it obviously hurts, but Hotsuma-kun doesn't make a noise.

"You're so reckless," I scold him lightly as I treat his burn. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he lies glaringly with his teeth clenched.

To test his patience, I press down a little harder on the area, making him jump.

"Stop that! It hurts!" he shouts, and I chuckle.

"That's what you get for lying to me."

"Ugh, damned she-devil."

"I prefer to be called a witch."

"Again with your fairytale shit— OW! Stop it!"

"You deserved it."

* * *

And so, for the rest of the evening, Hotsuma-kun and I went on all the rides for a second time.

_Last stop, Ferris wheel._

The night has fallen already, and the lights were beginning to turn on to brighten up the amusement park. As we ascend higher in the Ferris wheel, I lean back against the seat in fatigue. Hotsuma-kun rests his arm on the back of his seat across from me.

"Tired?" he asks, and I nod.

"I haven't done this before in my life, so it's a little overwhelming."

"You're like a grandma," he says. "You're young, so you should be more energetic."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"It was fun today. We should come back again next time," he suggests.

"I'll pass."

"You're boring."

At this time, I don't have the energy to talk back at him, so I close my eyes to relax myself.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"I'm tired."

"Come on, we're supposed to have fun. Not sleeping."

My eyelids flutter tiredly. "Fun?"

"Yeah, well, besides the whole stalking thing, it's been a fun date today."

"…Date?"

"Yeah."

I'm in disbelief when I hear the word "date" come out of his mouth. All the weariness I felt earlier is gone, too. Date? _Date?_

"This is…a date?" I ask with a tinge of uncertainty in my voice.

Hotsuma-kun cocks an eyebrow. "What's the matter? You look shocked."

"Why is this a date?" I ask. I don't get it. Even if we disregard the fact that we came here to spy on Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san, we're only together as friends. When did this become a _date_?

He scratches his head, thinking for a bit. "Well… We're at the amusement park together, and it's just us, so…"

"Is that it?" I ask, smiling sheepishly. "Hotsuma-kun, we're here as friends. Let's drop the dating subject, okay?"

Suddenly, his face becomes vexed and his eyes are fixed onto mine.

"Why are you so sensitive about dating? You always become so tense when we talk about it. Are you scared or something?"

"Hotsuma-kun, you and I both know that this is not the time for relationships. We have a battle to prepare for, and it's not going to be easy," I reply firmly, avoiding his question.

"Yeah, I know that. I know I have a lot to atone for, and I have to keep fighting for Shusei's sake," he says. "But even so, it's not everyday that I feel like this. When I'm with you, I just want to relax and have fun."

I loosen up my shoulders. "So you feel comfortable around me?"

"Well, yeah. You get on my nerves sometimes, but you're cool."

I smile. "I see."

"I wish you'd spend more time with me though," he says, and I blink confusedly.

"I already spent a lot of time with you," I reply. _Too much time._

He scratches his head. "Yeah, but… How should I say this?"

The atmosphere suddenly feels heavier and more serious. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

"…I want to date you for real."

Feeling a pit in my stomach, I make an exaggerated motion with my hands.

"Hey, let's talk about Yuuya!" I interject. "He's moving in soon, isn't he? I'm so excited!"

"Why are you changing the subject?" he asks, furrowing his brows.

"E-Eh? Of course not, I'm just…" I try to lie, but nothing comes out, so I lower my head and say nothing more.

"I hate it when you do that," he snaps. "Always pretending that you don't hear me when you do. It feels like I'm never getting through to you."

I wince from his words. "I'm sorry…"

Hotsuma-kun lowers his gaze to the floor. "Did you already forget that I like you?"

Biting down hard on my lip, my clammy hands rest on my lap, fidgeting nervously. "I… I can't, Hotsuma-kun. I already have someone I like, so—"

"Yeah, I know," he says, gazing determinedly into my eyes, making me feel so small. "That's why I'm going to win you over."

"Hotsuma-kun, don't joke around like that," I say sheepishly.

"I'm not joking."

_This is bad._ _Bad, bad, bad, bad…!_

"Hotsuma-kun, let's not…"

His face inches closer to mine, which causes me to stop in my speech, and I avert my eyes away from him. I could feel my heart pounding, almost as if it was going to rip my ribcage apart. _Where have I experienced this feeling before? With Tsukumo-kun? Or was it Shusei-kun? This situation…_

Hotsuma-kun touches both of my cheeks with his hands, tilting his head as he moves in.

"Why does it have to be Tsukumo?"

_…When did this happen before?_

"Give me a chance to like you, Shizuka."

When I shut my eyes, I feel something soft against my lips. _This is…?_ Eyelids fluttering open, the only thing in my field of vision is locks of blond hair. Unable to keep my eyes opened for long, I only close them again.

_ …Hotsuma-kun is kissing me._

I don't have to energy to push him away— not with his hands holding my wrists so tightly. He doesn't pull away no matter how much I struggle. Then something hits me.

_ The same thing happened when Shusei-kun took my first kiss. I don't want this._

I desperately try to grab at something— anything. Hotsuma-kun has me completely trapped in his hold. He takes the initiative by poking my lips with his tongue, but my lips are sealed tight— that is until the car shakes and my yelping allows him access into my mouth. _Ah—_

His tongue is light as he gingerly brushes it against mine, and his hand holds the back of my head to keep me still as he moves in for a deeper kiss. My body shivers at the weird sensation.

_I'm not used to this… No, I shouldn't be kissing Hotsuma-kun at all! Stop…!_

I grab onto his shoulder with my free hand in attempt to ease the tension in my body, but it only increases my nervousness. Opening my eyes to see past Hotsuma-kun's shoulder, I see silver hair and green eyes in the car opposite from ours— staring right at us with a look of shock on his face.

_Tsukumo-kun…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for making you all wait so long! It's been a busy season for me. I hope this one wasn't too overboard, haha. ^^;******** A personal apology to Chiharu Moka for this chapter; I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me! orz ****And wow, I've hit 100,000 words with this chapter! XD It didn't seem that long! ****Thank you for reading and those who reviewed last chapter (I really, really appreciate it), and I'll see you next time. :]**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**********(*Fixed a few embarrassing mistakes! Eek!)**  



	30. Chapter XXIX ::: Lontano — Pt III

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXIX ::: ****Lontano — Pt. III**

_From a distance._

_Part Three.

* * *

_

_**SLAP—**_

When I open my eyes that were squeezed shut, I see Hotsuma-kun falling back into the seat opposite from me, touching his cheek in shock. The stinging pain in my right hand lingers, and I'm stunned for a moment before I realize what I have done.

_ I…just slapped Hotsuma-kun_.

My composure crumbles like an inevitable rock fall at the edge of a steep cliff. Hotsuma-kun's gaze is fixated on me, and I hold my hands together to stop myself from trembling. _What have I done…?_

"I-I'm sorry, Hotsuma-kun. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I—"

"You smacked me," he deadpans, and a shiver runs up my spine. Why does it sound so cold?

"I'm really sorry," I continue to apologize as he stares at me in disbelief. But why am I being defensive? I clearly had the right to slap him for kissing me. Especially in front of Tsukumo-kun!

Hotsuma-kun doesn't reply when he straightens himself up.

I avoid looking into his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"…Not really," he mutters as his fists clench and open. _Oh God, is he going to punch me?_

"Why did you do that?" I ask, raising my head a little to see his expression. Vexed.

"I can't kiss the girl I like?" he retorts, and I wince from the animosity in his voice. This feels just like the time before Hotsuma-kun and I became friends…

My hands shake uncontrollably. "But that's…"

"It's just a kiss."

_Just a kiss, huh? _I take a deep breath. "You did the same thing last time. I was asleep, but you stole a kiss from me."

"Shit… You remember that?"

"Tsukumo-kun told me."

"Tsukumo again," he mutters under his breath. "Well, what do you want me to do?" he asks. "Just stand back and watch you two be so happily in love with each other?"

I avert my gaze to the door. Oh, how I want to run from this situation…

"I like you, Shizuka," he says firmly, his eyes serious and strong. "Go out with me."

My heart jumps at his confession. Almost immediately, I reply, "I can't, Hotsuma-kun. I'm already—"

"I'm not telling you to forget about Tsukumo. I just want you to be my girlfriend."

"No, that's outrageous—"

Before I get to finish my sentence, Hotsuma-kun grabs my hand that was resting on my knees. My throat chokes up. "H-Hey—"

Hotsuma-kun's gaze jabs into my chest. "It's all I ask of you."

"Hotsuma-kun, you're being kind of scary," I say sheepishly. "It's not like you."

It's true. I've never seen him be so pushy before. Why is he like this all of a sudden?

"Go out with me for a week. If it works out, then—"

"No," I reply, almost urgently.

"Shizuka—" he starts, but is cut off when the Ferris wheel comes to a stop. "Damn it. At a time like this…"

I make an exaggerated hand motion to distract him. "Hey, do you want to get some dinner? I'm really hungry!"

"Can't you wait until we get home?" Hotsuma-kun asks. "And besides, I was talking—"

"But I'm hungry!"

He makes a disgruntled noise under his breath. "Fine."

_Well, that was a success._ I immediately stand up on my feet to get out of the carriage after the attendant unlocks the door. I have to get out of there as soon as possible. Before the wheel turns to Tsukumo-kun and Nakano-san's car, I merge into the crowd to avoid being seen, much to Hotsuma-kun's confusion, who grabs the back of my shirt to pick me up single-handedly. My heart jumps when my feet are lifted from the ground.

"H-Hotsuma-kun, let me down!" I exclaim, wriggling around with my feet dangling.

"No. You're probably gonna run away if I let go."

"But you don't have to hold my collar! I'm going to choke and die!"

He hoists me over his shoulder, and my heart nearly jumps out of my mouth. I feel like I'm about to fall when Hotsuma-kun starts walking.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I exclaim, pounding my fist on his back.

"Shut up."

"Let me down! People are staring at us!"

"That's because you're making so much noise," he argues back.

He would have seen the irritated look on my face if I were not over his shoulder. I try whatever I can to make him let go of me. Apparently, punching his back doesn't work. Neither does kicking. He doesn't even budge! When nothing works, I just thrash around in frustration.

"Hey! Do you want me to drop you or something?" Hotsuma-kun shouts, lifting his shoulder blade to secure me again.

"Why do you have to be so tall? It looks scary up here!" I say.

"You're talking about heights? You just got off a Ferris wheel," he retorts.

"That's different! I feel like I'm going to faint!"

"Then I'll kiss you to wake you up."

I actually have to pause to have that register in my mind. _Was that a joke?_

"…That's not funny, Hotsuma-kun."

"I'm not giving up."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? Let me down."

"No."

* * *

While waiting for the waiter to bring our orders, I leave to go to the restroom to clear my head. Splashing cold water on my face, my blurry reflection stares back at me in the mirror. What should I do? Now that Tsukumo-kun has seen Hotsuma-kun kissing me, I hope that there won't be any misunderstandings… Why is Hotsuma-kun so reckless?

When I flip open my cell phone, I see five messages that I haven't opened. When did I put my phone on silent? As I open the messages individually, I realize that they're all from a certain person.

**Today, 08:31 AM**

_I'm sorry. I really didn't want to make you sad by going out with Nakano-san today. I love you, Shizuka-chan. Forgive me?_

_—Tsukumo_

Tsukumo-kun sent this message early this morning… Was it after breakfast? I open the next one to read the content.

**Today, 11:05 AM**

_Don't eat ice cream when you're freezing. Dummy._

_—Tsukumo_

A laugh escapes from my lips when I read the second one. So he already knew about us following him…

**Today, 12:57 PM**

_Nakano-san and I are going to the amusement park. It reminds me that we haven't finished our first date because of the Duras attack. We should go there together next time._

_—Tsukumo_

Maybe next time…

** Today, 03:22 PM**

_I miss you, Shizuka-chan. Where are you right now?_

_—Tsukumo_

**Today, 05:57 PM**

_I want to see you._

_—Tsukumo_

I chuckle bitterly to myself. _Does he still want to see me now?_ When I'm about to put my phone away, it vibrates with a small jingle to signal a new message. _Who is it this time?_

**Today, 07:12 PM**

_Shizuka-chan, where are you?_

_—Tsukumo_

I quickly type in "I went home," into the text box, then I send it out to him. But why am I lying? I feel guilty for deceiving him, but I don't think that Tsukumo-kun would be too excited to see me right now. I can't imagine what he'll say about Hotsuma-kun and I…

After I leave the bathroom to turn the corner, I unexpectedly bump into someone, whom I apologize profusely to.

"I'm sorry!" I say, bowing my head low.

"Ouch. That hurt, Shizuka-chan."

_Oh God, that voice…_

I brace myself against the wall to see Tsukumo-kun standing in front of me with his cell phone in his hand, smiling down at me.

"T-T-T-T-Tsukumo-kun!" I stutter.

He shows me the screen on his cell phone. "I just got your message. You're such a liar," he says softly.

_Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it…_ I resist the urge to hide my ashamed face. "Sorry…"

He shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm not mad."

"Ah…"

"You were following me, weren't you?" he asks expectantly.

My hand touches the back of my head awkwardly. "W-Well… I saw the special price for the amusement park tickets today, and Hotsuma-kun wanted to come, so we decided to hang out for the day. We weren't really following…"

Tsukumo-kun's knowing smile leaves me with no more lies to tell.

"…I was scared," I admit, shifting my eyes to the wall.

After a few seconds of silence, the sound of Tsukumo-kun's chuckle makes me look up. Why is he laughing? Did I say something weird again?

"Tsukumo-kun?" I say his name confusedly, and he stops.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how cute you were when you said that," he says.

I turn pink when he ruffles my hair. Being jealous is _not_ cute!

Tsukumo-kun suddenly asks, "You're wearing black lace panties?"

I freeze in shock. "H-How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys talking about it earlier. Is it true?"

"…Pretend you didn't hear it."

"Why? I want to see Shizuka-chan wearing exotic lingerie, too."

"…Pervert."

He puts his phone away in his pocket. "So? Why were you hiding from us?"

"I-I didn't want to be troublesome," I reply. "It is Nakano-san's date after all, so I shouldn't intervene in her matters. That would be 'deceitful' of me," I say, putting emphasis on the word that Nakano-san uses to describe me. "She did win the contest after all."

"Don't say that, Shizuka-chan," he says. "I'm really glad that you're here."

I furrow my brows at his comment. "Why?"

When his arms circle around my waist, a warm sensation spreads throughout my body, and I rest my hands on his back to accept the embrace. His hold around me tightens, but gently.

"I missed you," he whispers in the folds of my jacket, and my heart thumps.

"T-That's so sudden, Tsukumo-kun…" I say bashfully.

"I wanted to see you. But you always ran away whenever we bumped into each other."

My gaze falls. "Sorry."

"No. It's all worth it now that I finally get to see you."

When Tsukumo-kun leans in and his face is close to mine, I quickly look around to make sure no one is around.

"W-Wait, Tsukumo-kun! There could be people here!"

He tilts his head to close the space. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's public affection…" I lose my train of thought when our eyelashes touch.

"Yes, so people will know that you're mine."

"But…"

"Let me. I've waited all day to do this."

And without warning, he presses his lips against mine. My knees begin to feel weak when Tsukumo-kun finds my hand and squeezes it. His tongue licks my lower lip, and it scares me when I remember Hotsuma-kun doing the same. But I let him in, albeit shyly, and I feel my back pushing up against the wall. His tongue is warm in contrast to his cold hand from staying outside too fingers intertwine with his, hoping to share the heat radiating from my body. Somewhere in the back of my head, I'm screaming for more, but the echo of footsteps down the hallway disrupts my thoughts.

"Hey, what's taking you so long— O-Oh…"

The two of us part to see Hotsuma-kun standing at the entrance in shock. He is not looking at us, not anymore, his eyes are fixated at the ground. Tsukumo-kun licks his lips before greeting him.

"What's up, Hotsuma?" he says lightheartedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, intrude," Hotsuma-kun replies. "Food's here and Shizuka was taking a while, so I thought I'd come get her…"

Tsukumo-kun pats my head. "I don't want Shizuka-chan to starve, so take her back, please."

"How about you?" I ask, and he pokes my nose.

"I snuck away from Nakano-san before, so she is still waiting for me outside. Call me when you guys are leaving. We'll go home together. I'll see you later, Shizuka-chan."

He gives me a small peck on my lips before he parts, leaving Hotsuma-kun fuming by the side.

"Bye bye…" I manage to say, though a little quietly as he leaves.

The blond stomps over to grab my hand, and he drags me back into the restaurant.

"Shizuka, after we're done eating, we're going home," he huffs.

"Yes, but why are you in such a rush?" I ask confusedly. "Aren't we going to wait—"

"I'm tired of these rides."

* * *

The dinner so far has been awfully quiet. Hotsuma-kun hasn't said a word to me, much less bat an eye at me, like he's purposely avoiding eye contact. _What should I say to him? Should I say that the food tastes good? No, that's too awkward… Should I make a joke to lighten the atmosphere? But my jokes usually aren't funny… I guess I'll just say what I usually say._ I lower my fork down on the plate.

"Um… I'm sorry," I say first and foremost. Even though he's probably sick and tired of me apologizing all the time.

He doesn't even look up. "For what?"

"I-I don't know… Whatever you're mad about?"

"I'm not mad."

"Oh, um…" Loss of words again.

"Don't stress over it. I'm fine," he insists, leaning back to take a sip of his Coke.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not mad?"

"But you looked mad before when…" I shake my head. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut. "Never mind."

"All right."

Silence reigns as I look down at my hands on my knees. "Um… It was fun today…the date," I mumble the last part.

In a flash, his eyes light up and he looks directly into my eyes. "What did you say?"

I turn my head away. "N-Nothing. Forget it."

Hotsuma-kun puts his cup down and leans forward on the table. "Say that again."

"I said to forget it."

"No, before that."

"I didn't say anything before that…" _God, I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Shizuka! _My inner voice continues to scream at me.

"Come on, say it." He almost stands up from his chair when he's leaning over the table. "You called this a date, right?"

_If you already know, don't make me say it!_ I scream in my head, but I put up a strong facade.

"Just this time, okay?" I assert. "I don't want people to think that there's anything between us. Not that there is anything. I mean, we're just two friends hanging out on a weekend, eating dinner together. That's completely normal. And technically, I'm taken—"

When Hotsuma-kun's face beams with a grin, my voice reduces to a whisper, then nothing, and I back away slowly. "W-Why are you smiling like that…?"

"Because you're not rejecting me."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm only calling this a date because you wouldn't—"

"Hey, wanna play Black Ops later?"

I pause at the random topic. "Black Ops? What is that?"

"Dude, are you serious? You don't know what Black Ops is?"

I tilt my head slowly. "No…?"

He raises his eyebrows like he's surprised. "Wow. Well, whatever. You did ask how you can make it up to me, so let's play some video games when we get home. There's this new multiplayer mode that I want to try," he replies.

"But there's school tomorrow…"

"Trust me, the more you sleep, the more tired you get, so let's just stay up to play games."

I sigh. "I'll watch you play until my bedtime."

"That's boring. You have to be involved to experience the fun," Hotsuma-kun says.

"I'm not a very good gamer."

"Well, true. You really sucked at that Odagiri Hotaru game."

"That was my first time playing a game like that, okay? I've only played Pokémon on my brother's DS."

"Whoa, you play Pokémon? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have exchanged friend codes!"

"I'm still new to it, so…"

"Newb."

"I hope that's not an insult."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Light footsteps begin to approach our table. _A passerby, I think, but…_

"Shizuka?"

Upon hearing my name being called by a familiar voice, my body freezes in the chair. _Oh God. No way. That man's voice… It didn't come from Hotsuma-kun, did it? Jeez, of course not; he's sitting right across from me, so I would know if he did… That's definitely not Tsukumo-kun or anyone from the Twilight Mansion either…_

My head turns stiffly towards the source. Catching a whiff of the cigarette smoke lingering on his clothes, and seeing the all-too-familiar messy, jet black hair and short stubble, I turn around fully to greet my favorite writer. _Keep a smile on your face, Shizuka…_

"H-Hi, dad!" I say awkwardly. _Why. At a time like this. Why? Why, why, why?_ Despite the anguish, I keep my smiling face. "Long time no see?"

Holding two cups of coffee in his hands, he gives a small grin. "Yeah, it's been a while. How've you been?"

I scratch my head sheepishly. "Um, good. How about you?"

"Same."

"And mom?"

"She's fine. Well, she's here if you want to talk to her."

"M-Mom is here…?"

"Today's our anniversary, so I brought her here," dad replies.

"I didn't know mom was into amusement parks," I muse.

"Yeah, well, I took her here for our first date, so I thought it'd be nice to relive that moment. She's been pretty stressed lately, so it's about time for her to take a break."

Dad's statement piques my curiosity. _First date?_

His gaze fixes on Hotsuma-kun, who has been silent since my dad arrived. Quite visibly, he seems to be uncomfortable. "Shizuka, this is…?"

_Not my boyfriend, _I complete his sentence inside my head, but I decide to introduce him. Almost on cue, Hotsuma-kun stands up and bows courteously _(thank goodness)_. "Dad, he's—"

"Tsukumo? I knew it!"

My jaw drops. _What—_

Dad walks over to Hotsuma-kun's side of the table and takes his hand. Hotsuma-kun jolts from the sudden greeting. To the wrong person, nonetheless.

"I've been waiting to meet you!" he booms, attracting a lot of attention to our table.

"D-Dad, he's not…" I start, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Or is he ignoring me?

"Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Shizuka's father."

Hotsuma-kun's eyebrow twitches irregularly, a tad too much. "Uh…"

"Don't worry about the names. Just call me Dad."

As if they weren't already wide enough, my eyes nearly bulge out of my eye sockets. "DAD, WHA—"

"Have you been treating my daughter well?" he continues as I rub my temples, ready to give up.

"Y…Yeah… Sure," Hotsuma-kun replies with uncertainty. I hit myself on the forehead. _You're supposed to correct him, not egg him on! _At times like this, I really wish he were Tsukumo-kun, so he could hear me screaming at him inside my head.

_And when I thought things couldn't get worse—_

"Darling, where have you been?" my sophisticated, loving mother asks at her arrival.

"Honey," dad says, turning to her. "Guess who I found here?"

Mom's face lights up when she lays her eyes on me. "Shizuka! What a coincidence!"

My body tenses up immediately, and my fingers feel like they're tangled together.

"Hi, mom!" I greet her with the same _enthusiasm _as I did with my father. "It's great to see you!"

"Great seeing you too— Oh my… Have you gotten thinner?" she asks, pinching my cheek. "Are you eating enough?"

"I-I'm fine, mom…" I reply.

"Really? You look pale. Is Takashirou-sama treating you well? If not, I can—"

"Yes, mom, I'm okay. Don't worry about me," I say a little stiffly.

Dad drags Hotsuma-kun out of his seat _(when did he sit back down?)_ and literally shoves him in front of my mom. "Honey, this is Shizuka's boyfriend."

_Thanks, dad._

Expectedly, mom's reaction is a mix of confusion and dissatisfaction. "Shizuka, he is…?"

"No! No, he's not—" I say desperately, but my dad pats my back, making me stumble a bit.

"It's okay, Shizuka. He's a nice man. Right, Tsukumo?"

Hotsuma-kun forces a smile and nods. _Just what is he thinking?_

Mom's hard gaze scrutinizes Hotsuma-kun's face, hair, body posture— everything— and I begin to feel afraid. Even if Hotsuma-kun weren't my boyfriend, anyone being inspected by my mother deserves some sympathy. She's a critical person, and she'd tell you in the face if she doesn't like something, even if it was the smallest detail. Hotsuma-kun just stands stiffly. After a long pause, mom folds her arms. _I'm expecting something harsh, but then again…_

"Do you like my daughter?" she asks suddenly.

Hotsuma-kun looks surprised as well, but he doesn't struggle to answer. "Yes. Yes! I do. A lot, ma'am," he replies.

Mom seems to accept that answer. "Do you think you're qualified?"

"Qualified? For what?"

"To court my daughter. I do not approve of a delinquent with bleached hair like yours to see my daughter if—"

"Hey, my hair is natural!" Hotsuma-kun exclaims, and I tug on his sleeve to remind him that he's standing in front of the queen.

She decides to shrug it off. "Your status?"

He gives her a blank stare. "My status? What status?"

"Your student ranking. What number are you?" she simplifies.

"Oh, uh…"

_Shoot. _"H-He's part of the top ten in the grade, mom," I lie through my teeth.

She raises her eyebrows. "Impressive."

"Right?" I say in agreement. _If only that weren't a lie… Wait, wait… Why am I playing along with it now?_

"Tsukumo-san, are you interfering with her studies? If her grades drop a single point…"

"I'll take responsibility," Hotsuma-kun suddenly bursts, and I stop fidgeting. Dad raises his eyebrows, like he heard something amazing.

_It's a nice phrase, but…why does he have to make it sound like I'm pregnant?_

Mom takes a second to register his words. "That's a bold statement, young man."

"Yes, but I'm sincere about it," Hotsuma-kun says. "I'll make sure that her grades are perfect like usual."

"Good," she says, turning to me. "I'm satisfied. He's a nice guy," she whispers to me.

My lips strain a smile. "Mom, he's not my boyfriend," I insist.

"Really now? You should make him your boyfriend then. He seems serious."

"…M-Mom? You seem different…" I trail off suspiciously. _Why the sudden change in attitude? What happened to no dating, no sex, no drugs, no anything?_

She taps the corner of her mouth. "It's my anniversary today, so I'm feeling a little generous."

"O-Oh…"

"Well, enjoy the rest of your night then," she says, walking over to my dad.

"You're leaving?" I ask.

"Yes, it's getting late. Return to the mansion soon. It's dangerous at night."

"We will."

"Visit us soon, Shizuka," dad adds as they begin to leave.

I wave at their retreating figures. "Take care," I say.

"Invite Tsukumo-san over for dinner next time," mom says.

"Honey, you can't cook," dad reminds her.

"I didn't say I was going to cook. Of course, Shizuka is going to do it. That way, he can taste her homemade cooking," mom counters.

"I'm pretty sure she cooked for them already. They do live together," dad returns.

"They're living in a _mansion_. Naturally, there's bound to be a grand chef cooking for them every day."

"No, think about it, darling…"

They continue with their squabble as they disappear into the crowd, leaving Hotsuma-kun and I alone again.

Silence. I'd expect to hear some crickets chirping, but winter is fast approaching…

More silence. Then a shuffling of feet.

_Awkward._

Hotsuma-kun breaks the silence by clearing his throat.

"…Your mom seems nice," he says.

"R-Really?"

He scratches his head. "…And that was a pretty big misunderstanding."

"Why did you play along with it? You should have denied it, so we wouldn't have had to go through with so many lies," I say.

"Well, you continued with it, so what could I say? 'Oh, your daughter's not actually on a date with her supposed boyfriend, but with another guy named Renjou Hotsuma'? Would you rather I say that?"

I stop to think for a moment. _…He has a point._

"I thought so," he says. "But hey, at least she's not against you dating anyone."

I tilt my head in contemplation. "I guess…"

"I kinda expected her to shout 'OBJECTION!' or something, ya know? I didn't think she was gonna be so lenient about it."

"Yeah, me too… I thought she was going to break off our mother-daughter relationship."

"Whoa, not that extreme, would it?"

"Thank God, it wasn't," I say, looking at my watch. "We should go home soon. It's almost nine o'clock."

"Yeah, we should head back."

"I'm really tired."

"I hope you don't fall asleep on the bus."

I give him a sulky face. "I won't."

"You'd better not. I don't want to carry you back."

_Déjà vu?_ "…Are you calling me heavy again?"

"Maybe."

"…Meanie."

* * *

On the returning trip, Hotsuma-kun just stares out the window to watch the dark passing scenery as the bus drives by. Everyone on the bus is quiet, except for Nakano-san's giggling at the back, but I ignore it. I tried to start a conversation with Hotsuma-kun earlier, but he only replied with one-word answers, so I gave up. I resort to staring at the ripped fabric on the seat in front of me, but it gets boring after a few minutes due to a lack of activity. _Maybe there's something more interesting to look at…_ My gaze wanders to Hotsuma-kun's face, devoid of emotion as he looks out the window. It would have been better if he was sleeping. At least that way, I can have something to do instead of sitting here in silence. I lean back into the seat, twiddling with my thumbs. _So bored… _I think to myself as I stare at the ceiling of the bus. _Maybe I should count sheep…_ _But Hotsuma-kun would complain about carrying me home… Must stay awake!_

In an attempt to find something to do, I try to listen in to Nakano-san's conversation with Tsukumo-kun. Not that I really want to know what they're talking about, but I need something occupy myself with.

"And Mayu was, like, being a slut and all, thinking she's all that. I mean, what's the point? We all know that I'm, like, the best one out there," Nakano-san says all in one breath.

"Excuse me, miss, but can't you be a bit quieter?" the man sitting in front of her says.

"Uh, _excuse me_?" I can't see Nakano-san's face, but she sounds annoyed.

"It's okay, Saori-chan," Tsukumo-kun says.

"Yes, Murasame-kun!" she recovers quickly. "Would you like to walk me home later? It's quite dangerous for a fragile girl like me go home by myself in such a dark hour…"

"Okay."

"Murasame-kun, you're too kind!"

My stomach feels like it's in knots as I continue to listen. It was a bad idea; I shouldn't have cared. Now, I'm pissed. After getting into it, Nakano-san's voice is hard to ignore now. It's piercing my ears.

But I immediately snap out of it when Hotsuma-kun smacks his hand on my head like he was playing Whack-A-Mole. I frown as I touch my head and the sting that lingers there. He's not even looking at me.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Ignore them," he says, and I realize that he's right.

My gaze lowers. "Yeah… I should, shouldn't I…?" I whisper. Awkward silence ensues. I peek at him from the corner of my eye, but he's paying me no attention. I shift a little in my seat. "Thanks, Hotsuma-kun…"

"Mm."

Sinking back into the chair, I try my best to drown out all the voices around me. I guess there's nothing else I can use to distract myself. Suddenly, the brilliant idea of reciting math formulas in my head comes up, and I take this moment to study spontaneously. Finals are coming up fairly soon, so this would be the perfect time to catch up on my studying. Let's see…

_Sine squared theta plus cosine squared theta equals to one…_

_ One plus tan squared theta equals to secant squared theta…_

_ One plus cotangent squared theta equals to cosecant squared theta…_

_Sine A minus sine B equals to two sine one-half of A minus B times cosine one-half A plus B…_

Before I know it, my eyelids begin to feel heavy against my will. I'm fighting to stay awake, but the giggling slowly grows distant, the math formulas in my head become a bunch of squiggles and symbols, and eventually, my eyes close, _drifting, drifting…_

I don't know how much time has passed when I feel someone draping a jacket over me, and an arm wraps around my shoulders to bring me closer. I'm leaning against something warm now, and there's a gentle heartbeat. _Mine? No…_

"You said you wouldn't sleep… Idiot…"

* * *

**Thank you all for the feedback! :] Is anyone currently learning trigonometric functions and identities right now? I hated remembering all those formulas. I can't do math for the sake of my life. That aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the last part of the _Lontano_ arc (you must be tired of seeing it, haha). Next chapter will be the bridge for moving into the canon arc (then it's going to shift back again to original, and I think it's something you're going to like, but that'll be a surprise for now). See you next time~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	31. Chapter XXX ::: Caesura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXX ::: ****Caesura**

_Stop._

_

* * *

_

_Drip… Drip…_

Walking over to a corner, I turn on a single lamp to illuminate the living room. With my scarlet mug in my hand, I sit back into the love seat, heaving a sigh. I can't sleep.

_ When was the last time this happened?_

The mug rests on my lap as my head falls into the back cushion, my eyes closing when my gaze meets the ceiling. The faucet won't stop dripping.

_What time is it? I don't even know._

I'm so tired from the events of today, but my conscience won't slip away like it did on the bus ride home. I was sleeping so peacefully before… Why can't I do the same now? I raise my mug filled with warm water up to my lips, but I don't drink from it. My throat doesn't feel dry. I place the mug down on the coffee table.

_Did Tsukumo-kun come home yet?_ I went to my room after showering, so I didn't see anyone else except for Aya-san when I left the bath. I wonder if he came back from escorting Nakano-san home… Did he do anything after bringing her home? Did Nakano-san kiss him, like what people do after a date? What if he…

I shake my head vigorously to get those thoughts out of my mind, grabbing my mug to gulp a few mouthfuls of water. I place the mug back on the table, laying back into the couch; feeling fatigued all of a sudden. Like there is a huge weight on top of my chest. I rest the back of my hand on my eyes.

_Why am I stressing about this? Mom would be so mad if she saw me losing sleep because of a boy… Shizuka, why are you so dumb?_

Amidst my anxiety, I hear a click from the corner. _That must be the lamp… Did the bulb die?_

When I lift my hand off of my eyes, something wet is thrown at my face. Lifting it up, I make out the features and texture in the dim moonlight. _A towel?_

"Not sleeping yet?"

A green sparkle from the cross pendant peaks through his unbuttoned pajama shirt, exposing the burn scars near his chest, courtesy of The Incinerator.

"Shusei-kun…"

He takes the towel from my hand. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

I shake my head with a smile, even though he might not be able to see it. "No. I was just wondering who it was." Remembering the wet towel, I ask, "Did you just take a bath?"

"Yeah. I was reading in my room, so I lost track of time."

I frown. "Did you skip dinner again?"

"I ate a little."

I want to scold him for his eating habits, but I just sigh.

"Can I sit next to you?" he asks.

With a nod, I scoot over to make room for him. When he takes a seat, his gaze fixes on me. "Can't sleep?"

"Mm… I have a lot on my mind right now," I reply.

Without batting an eye, he asks, "Is it Tsukumo?"

I strain a smile. "Your eyes are sharp even in the dark, Shusei-kun…"

"Even without God's Eyes, it's painfully obvious that it's Tsukumo, Shizuka-chan," he says.

"I-I suppose…"

"Did something happen?"

I lower my gaze to my hands. "Um…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay," he says softly.

I jolt at the kindness in his voice. "I-It's fine, Shusei-kun! It's just… I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

My heartbeat increases rapidly all of a sudden. "I… I'm scared? I guess? I mean, it went well today, I think, and Tsukumo-kun kissed me, but it makes me nervous when I think about him and Nakano-san together, but Tsukumo-kun already told me that he loves me, so I think it's okay, but the more I think about it, I imagine them doing all these things that make me so scared, and—"

"Slow down, Shizuka-chan," Shusei-kun says, cutting into my rambling.

I finally realize that I was speaking too fast, and I shrink a little. "I-I'm sorry…"

Feeling more upset from talking about the two; I can't stop the corners of my mouth from sagging. "I feel so stupid, Shusei-kun."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… Tsukumo-kun says that he loves me, and I believe him, but…a stupid part of me keeps thinking that he might fall in love with another girl, or do unfaithful things… But I know he's not that kind of person to do that. I…" I shake my head. "Sorry, I'm being really dumb right now…"

Unexpectedly, I feel Shusei-kun's hand on my shoulder, pulling me into his open arms. His left hand rests on the back of my head, his right hand on my back, moving me closer to him. _What—_

"Don't apologize. I don't think you're stupid, Shizuka-chan. It's normal for girls— and guys, too— to think like that."

I furrow my brows. "R-Really?"

"Yes, it's one of the natural fears when you're in a relationship with someone. Not just a boy-girl relationship. A mother can feel the same for her child, vice versa. The fear of being replaced is unbearable," he says. "Sometimes, even I feel the same way."

I raise my head to look at him. "Shusei-kun too?"

He nods. "He probably has no clue, but that's how I feel lately."

"'He'?"

"Someone close to me."

I nod slowly against his chest to take in that information.

"Don't worry about it so much, Shizuka-chan," he says. "It's just like you said. Tsukumo would care for you no matter what. He's not the type to cheat. Especially not you, Shizuka-chan. You're special to him."

His words make me blush a little, even though it sounds similar to something I've heard from Hotsuma-kun this morning. "A-Ah… Thank you, Shusei-kun."

With my eyes adjusted to the dark, Shusei-kun gives me a warm smile, and lets go of me.

"That was a senpai-hug just now."

"'Senpai-hug'?" I repeat with an amused expression.

"As an upperclassman, it hurts to see a cute underclassman sad. You should head to bed soon, Shizuka-chan. It's been a long day."

I nod in agreement. "Thanks for talking to me, Shusei-kun."

"You're welcome," he says, and gets up from the sofa. "Good night, Shizuka-chan."

He starts walking toward the staircase, but remembering something I wanted to say earlier, I quickly get up from my seat. "Shusei-kun!"

He stops and turns around to look at me. "Yes, Shizuka-chan?"

"Um…"

_How should I say this without having it sound funny?_

"Good luck with your special someone!" I say, fiddling nervously with my fingers behind my back. "I'm sure he knows how much you care for him. He's a numbskull sometimes, but he's not completely oblivious to people around him. Certainly, he cares for you, too, so…"

_Why am I shaking?_

"Don't lose hope!"

After an awkward silence, Shusei-kun walks towards me with an unreadable expression. _He looks like he's happy, but…he could be sad, too… W-Why is he moving closer to my face?_

"Thank you, Shizuka-chan," he whispers next to my ear, and my nerves go haywire.

"E-Eh? I-I-It's nothing worth thanking me for, Shusei-kun!" I blurt a little too loudly for the silence.

My head lowers from my embarrassing voice, but the sudden warmth on my forehead makes me look up.

I touch the spot on my forehead. _Was that…? _"S-Shusei-kun… Was that a senpai-kiss?"

Shusei-kun simply shrugs with a small chuckle. "Maybe," he says, and waves at me as he leaves. "Good night."

"G…Good night…" I say dazedly.

When I confirm that he's not in sight anymore, I bang my head against a wall.

* * *

"Wow, Shizuka-chan, you look horrible!" Touko-senpai tells me first thing in the morning at the breakfast table.

"E-Eh? Do I really look that bad?" I ask in fear, touching my face with my hands.

"Yeah! Why do you have dark circles and a bandage on your forehead? What happened?"

"I, um, had trouble sleeping last night, and I fell off the bed?" I lie with a fake laugh.

"It's probably nothing under that bandage," Hotsuma-kun says, passing behind me.

"Why would I have a bandage there if there isn't anything, stupid?" I counter with a scowl.

"I don't know. You girls do a lot of stuff for no reason."

"I wouldn't just put a big bandage on my forehead to look cool—"

Without warning, Hotsuma-kun peels off the bandage. "Ow!"

His whole face lights up when he sees the bruise on my forehead. "Whoa, what happened?"

I cover it with my hand. "I fell…"

"On your face? That seems kinda…"

"Shizuka-san, what happened to your forehead?" Yuki-kun asks when he enters the dining room with Luka-san behind him.

"Shizuka-chan hurt herself when she fell off her bed last night," Touko-senpai says.

"Eh? That's terrible!" Yuki-kun exclaims, running over to me. "Shizuka-san, are you all right?" he asks, waving his hands frantically, wanting to do something about it.

"I-I'm fine, Yuki-kun," I reply, but Hotsuma-kun grabs my hand on my forehead and yanks it away.

"This clumsy idiot," Hotsuma-kun says, and I frown.

"Yuki-chan, do you think you can heal it?" Touko-senpai asks worriedly.

"I think so. I'm going to try."

"Great! Then after Yuki-chan heals you, I'll grab some concealer to hide your circles, okay?"

With a nod and a thank you, Touko-senpai heads upstairs to get her makeup kit. As Yuki-kun heals my bruise with God's Light, I squeeze my eyes shut, like the light was going to blind me.

"Look, now you're making Yuki use his powers," Hotsuma-kun snaps, and I squeeze the hand that he was still holding as tightly as I can.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Before I know it, Yuki-kun is done healing my bruise. "Do you still feel any pain, Shizuka-san?" he asks when I press on the spot and places around it, but nothing hurts anymore.

"Wow, it's like magic," I say, and inevitably, Hotsuma-kun has to say something making fun of me. I'm about to yell at him again, but Yuki-kun asks, "Where is Tsukumo-kun?"

Hotsuma-kun looks around. "You're right. He doesn't usually sleep in."

"Even Hotsu got up earlier," Tachibana-san remarks out of the blue after keeping silent for so long.

Hotsuma-kun jumps. "Whoa, where'd you come from?"

Touko-senpai comes back down with her makeup and takes a seat beside me. "If you're looking for Tsukumo, he already left for school."

"This early?" Yuki-kun asks.

"The intra-school rankings are taking place this week, so he's working hard," Touko-senpai says. "Shizuka-chan, use this eye cream around your eyes."

"Ah, okay…"

As Touko-senpai applies concealer around my eyes, I feel the need to run to school.

* * *

Already huffing and puffing at the school gates, I look at my watch. _Twenty minutes to eight… I have time,_ I think miraculously to myself. I must've been careless not to look where I was going, having crashed into a pedestrian, and I'm already on the ground. _Ow, ow, ow…_

When I open my eyes, I see the passerby holding out his hand to me.

"I'm so sorry!" I say on my knees. "How embarrassing of me…"

The man laughs. "It's fine. I'm not hurt. On the other hand, are you okay?" he asks as I take his hand.

"I-I'm okay, thank you…" I say sheepishly.

_He doesn't look like a high school student… Is he a college student?_ _Dark hair, silver eyes… For some reason, he looks familiar… Am I thinking too much?_

"Miss?"

_Oh God, was I staring at him?_ "S-Sorry, I thought you looked like someone I knew…"

He chuckles. "I see. Actually, I was thinking, too. Your eyes remind me of someone I know pretty well."

"M-My eyes?"

"Yes. They're very kind," he says softly with a smile.

I open my mouth, but how I respond to that? _Thank you?_

"Well, I'll be going now," he says, walking away with a wave. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Ah… Goodbye," I say. _That was weird._ _Who was that?_ _He seemed strangely familiar… Well, I guess it's fine._

Pulling myself together, I walk towards the tennis courts. Being a Monday morning, even Tsukumo-kun's most dedicated fans aren't here. I pace around to steady my breathing. I haven't found Tsukumo-kun yet, but I should present myself normally instead of a sweating mess. My heart is pounding… Hopefully, I don't stick out like a sore thumb…

"Hey!" a voice calls. I look up at the person wearing the tennis club uniform walking towards me. _Me?_

"Yes?" I ask. _Strange, do I know him?_

"You're Murasame's girlfriend, right?" he asks, pointing at me.

"G-Girlfriend?" I stammer with a red face. _That sounds so…_

"Oh, you're not? I could've sworn you were," he muses.

"A-Ah… Not really…"

"Eh, well, you see, Murasame's acting a little weird today, so I thought maybe something happened between you two," he says.

"Tsukumo-kun is?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," he replies, facing the court. "If you look on the far court over there— you see him?" I nod. "You see how he's moving?"

I strain my eyes to see his movements, but it's not so clear. "No… Is something wrong?"

"Okay, do you see his opponent?" he asks, pointing opposite, and I nod. "You probably can't see it from here, but he's lobbing the ball pretty high."

"Mm…"

"Do you know what that means?"

"No…"

"Well, when he's lobbing the ball like that, it gives Murasame a chance to smash the ball. But he's not doing it."

"Ah… Why?"

"I don't know. That's why I thought it was strange. He usually doesn't miss a chance like that in a mock game," he says. "Oh, you see what else?"

"What?"

"He's serving underhand."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You typically wouldn't want to serve underhand unless you have an injury or something."

"Why is he doing that? Is he injured?" I ask nervously.

"W-Well, I don't think he's hurt or anything… His play today is just… I don't know. It's really bad compared to his regular play. Maybe you should go cheer him on. Rankings are this week, so I don't want today to affect him," he says.

"I see… Thank you for telling me, senpai," I say with a bow.

"Hey, it's nothing. It's my job as the captain to look out for the others," he says with a wink.

I stand surprised. "Captain?"

"Yeah, captain," he affirms.

"Wow, you must be really good then," I say in admiration.

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, it takes time and talent to be at my level," he says, flattered.

"Hmm…" I hum before picking up my things. "Well then, I'll be leaving now, senpai," I say, heading to the other side of the court. _He's really strange._

"Cheer for me during the rankings!" he calls out.

* * *

Tsukumo-kun hasn't noticed me standing by the sidelines as I watch his game silently. Does cheering out loud really work? It seems more distracting than supportive… But after hearing what the captain said about his play, it really does seem lacking… _What should I do?_

After a two-minute rally, Tsukumo-kun's opponent takes the point. He walks over to his bench and quenches his thirst. Tsukumo-kun looks exhausted… _Maybe this is a good time to talk to him…_

With every step I take, my resolve falters. _What do I say to him? Good luck? Do your best? So stereotypical… Okay, anything! Just say anything!_

"Tsukumo-kun!" I call his name, speeding up as I reach his resting area.

Immediately, a smile forms on his face. "Shizuka-chan…"

"Um…" _No! Can't back out now!_ "A-Are you feeling all right?" _Okay, that sounds stupid… I shouldn't have said that first!_ "T-The captain was telling me that you were serving underhand, so I thought maybe you're injured somewhere…?"

He chuckles softly. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Then why…?"

"I'm just feeling a little sad."

My heart aches when he says that. "Why?"

He touches my cheek. "I overheard the girl I love talking to a friend last night, and she's sad because of the things I've done, so it also makes me sad, too. Makes me wish that I'd never done it. When she's upset, she loses her beautiful smile, and it hurts me to see that."

My lips part, but no sound comes out. _Tsukumo-kun…_

Resting his forehead against mine with a small sigh, he closes his eyes. "I worry too much, don't I…? But if you would let me… I want to be by your side, Shizuka-chan."

His eyes open slightly to look at me.

"…Whenever you call for me, I'll hear you, and I'll run to wherever you are. If you're in danger, I'll save you. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. If you need a hand, I'll give you both of mine. If you want to see me, I'll be there… I promise."

With those words, my arms reach out to hug him. Tsukumo-kun's arms circle around my waist, and everything feels right again. His shirt is probably soaked, and his opponent is patiently waiting to continue the match, but for the moment, I don't care—

"Shizuka-chan, I'm sweating. Are you sure…?"

"It's okay," I insist, holding him a little tighter to prove my point. "I felt lonely…"

"I know. I'm sorry," he whispers, pulling me closer to him. _I can feel his heart beating…_

"That is a big commitment…" I murmur. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun."

"I love you, Shizuka-chan," he says suddenly.

I smile softly. "Dummy."

He moves away slightly to look at my face. "You don't love me back?"

"I'll say it after you win the match," I reply.

"But—"

"No buts!" I say with my pointer finger out. "Intra-school rankings are this week. There's no time to slack off!" I say firmly. "But since I came here to watch, why don't you play for me?" I add.

He smiles ever so gently. "Yes, Shizuka-sama."

"Good boy," I say, returning his smile.

When he turns to return to his game, I tug the back of his shirt. "Wait!"

"Hm? What is it, Shizuka-chan?"

"Don't you want your good luck charm?"

Struggling to stand on tiptoe, I wrap my arms around Tsukumo-kun's neck to give him a soft kiss on the lips. When I pull away with a blush, I hold my hands together.

"Do your best!"

He gives me a smile and a nod before running off to his position. I stand back by the fence to watch his aced overhand serve, and a smash on his next point. The confidence and poise I remember from his usual play is back, and the score is already starting to even out. Point after point— I guess it won't hurt to say it early.

_I love you too, dummy._

_

* * *

_

"Sleeping Beauty…Syndrome?" I repeat confusedly after hearing Ichijou-kun's warning. "What is that?"

"It's pretty big on the media now. There's some kind of mysterious illness going around affecting girls, and they never wake up from their sleep," he explains.

"That sounds a little scary," I say, furrowing my brows.

"Have no fear, Amamiya-san," Ichijou-kun says. "You have all of us to protect you from this enigma. If anything shall happen to you, we would also be glad to wake you up with a kis—"

"Move," Hotsuma-kun snaps at the class representative when he sees him blocking his desk.

"No need for the hostility, Renjou," Ichijou-kun says without being fazed. "I was only talking to the goddess of love and kindness."

"Whatever. Move."

"Why so serious?"

"MOVE."

"Okay, I get it!" he says with his hands up in surrender, and turns to me. "We'll speak again later, Amamiya-san. Until then, please take care of yourself."

I nod slowly. "Y-Yes, thank you for the warning."

When Ichijou-kun leaves, Hotsuma-kun throws his bag down on the desk and slouches in his chair.

"What's wrong, Hotsuma-kun? You don't seem very happy," I say.

"Shusei didn't eat breakfast again," he grumbles.

"Really?"

"That's why I brought him a bag of food. But I doubt he's gonna eat it."

I smile. "You really care a lot for him, don't you?"

He shoots me a funny look. "Of course! He's my partner!"

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah, you pretty much already know, so…"

"You should tell him," I say.

"Tell him what?"

"Your feelings."

"W-What feelings?"

Pouting, I turn towards the front of the classroom. "Idiot."

"What?"

"Never mind. You're too dumb to understand."

"No! Tell me!"

"Not telling you!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"You two are arguing again?" Yuki-kun asks, taking his seat. "Shouldn't you give it a break?"

"…She started it," Hotsuma-kun mutters under his breath.

All the rustling in the classroom stops when the loudspeaker screeches.

"I wonder if it's the headmaster," a kid asks.

**"Eh, ahem. Good morning, students. This is the headmaster."**

"Yay, results!" another kid yells out.

**"I'm sure you're all excited to hear the results of the culture festival. But first, I'd like to commend all of you for doing a wonderful job with the booths and decorations—"**

"Get on with it," Takagi-kun behind me mutters.

The headmaster drags on with his speech about how brilliant everything was, but he finally moves on after a few minutes.

**"And I have your results!"**

That one statement wakes up the rest of the class.

** "For third place, we have the second-year stage play."**

"That's Touko-chan's play, right?" Yuki-kun asks, and I nod.

**"For second place, we have a tie. First-year's Haunted House and third-year's okonomiyaki stand!"**

"Were the okonomiyaki that good?"

"I didn't even know we had an okonomiyaki stand."

**"And finally, for first place, the grand prize goes to…"**

The headmaster does his own drum roll, which seems rather anticlimactic.

**"First-year's butler and maid café! Magnificent!"**

The class cheer is so loud, it makes the floor shake. Ichijou-kun suddenly appears in front of my desk and takes my hands.

"I knew we would be able to do it, Amamiya-san!"

"Y-Yes?"

**"And the prize is…"**

I can almost hear the gulping of the students in the class.

**"Zero!"**

"Zero?"

**"Yes, zero! There is no material prize from this competition. What you have earned was experience and wisdom. To have placed in this contest, that means you have gained something valuable to life, whether it be of the arts, culinary, creativity, endurance, patience— and the excitement of it all!"**

"That's enough," Hotsuma-kun growls.

"See, I knew the school was cheap."

A student from the archery club uses a rubber band to sling her pen into the loudspeaker, effectively jamming the system.

* * *

_After class…_

"Let's go," Hotsuma-kun says to Yuki-kun with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Tsukumo and Touko asked me to look after you. Hurry up."

"O-Oh… How about Shizuka-san?" Yuki-kun asks.

I close my backpack and I shake my head. "I-I have some stuff to do today, so I'll be home later," I say.

"All right. Don't get home too late. Takashirou needs your help, too," Hotsuma-kun says, already walking towards the exit.

"Be careful, Shizuka-san," Yuki-kun says as he follows after him.

"Mm. Bye bye."

When I stand up from my seat, I see Yoshino-san getting up from her seat as well. The words, _Yoshino-san, are you going home now?_ are in my mouth, but seeing her look over to Hotsuma-kun's desk with disheartened eyes, I seal my lips. I pretend to take my things to leave the classroom when she walks over to his desk to pick something up. _Is that…a handkerchief?_ I wonder. _ I don't remember Hotsuma-kun ever having that pattern…_

"Hey, do you want to go to the House of Divination?" a girl asks her friend.

"Yeah, their love predictions always come true! Everyone's been talking about it," her friend replies excitedly.

"Yoshino-san?" I call her name, walking up to her.

From shock, she scrambles with the handkerchief and quickly hides it behind her back. "Y-Y-Yes, Amamiya-san?" she asks.

"Would you like to hang out with me today?" I ask.

"W-Weren't you doing something after school?" she asks.

"A-Ah, I just remember that it was canceled, haha…" I say sheepishly. _To be honest, I was supposed to pick up Yuuya at the house to go to the Twilight Mansion together. He's going to move in, but there isn't going to be a lot of fun going on until we solve this case. We're going to have to put our powers together this time…_

"Actually, I was going to go somewhere… Um… The House of Divination," Yoshino-san says.

"Ah, that place…"

"W-Would you like to accompany me, Amamiya-san?"

"I would, but my brother wouldn't be too happy about it," I reply.

"O-Oh, I see…"

"Is it for Hotsuma-kun?"

"E-E-E-EH?"

"Am I wrong?" I ask. _I think we've been in this situation before…_

"W…Well… Not exactly…"

"Good luck," I say with a smile.

She gives me her sweet one in return. "Thank you, Amamiya-san."

"But you don't really need fortune-telling, Yoshino-san," I say.

"Eh?"

"You're cute enough, and you're a good person, but Hotsuma-kun is an idiot, so he's overlook these things, but… All you have to do is make yourself known, and he'll start to notice you more," I say.

She looks at me with shining eyes. "Really?"

I nod. "But if you want to try the House of Divination, that's fine, too."

"Thank you, Amamiya-san," she says with a bow.

_Oh my, so formal…_ "Y-You're welcome…"

_When I think back on it, maybe I should have stopped her… But there's nothing wrong with a girl wanting to know how her love would turn out; whether it was all a waste, or if it's actually something that might turn out to be real. Girls won't give up trying to find their prince in shining armor. They'll seize the chance whenever they can, and it makes sense. Don't let something slip through your fingers because you'll regret not holding on to it when you had the opportunity. Even if it turned out to be a poisoned apple, at least you've satisfied your curiosity. If Cinderella didn't drop her glass slipper, the prince wouldn't have been able to find her. If Sleeping Beauty hadn't pricked her finger on the spindle, she might have never found that one person who truly loved her. Taking chances isn't a bad thing. But still, hearing those sudden words from Hotsuma-kun's lips crushes my heart…_

"Shusei is…gone…"

* * *

**So sorry that it took so long for this chapter! :[ Way too much schoolwork on my hands. Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :] So, happiness always comes to a stop at a certain point. Poor Shusei. Please tell me what you think! ****Sorry I forgot to reply to your comments on the last chapter, but I'll do it this time!**

_**lovelyanimeangel — Thank you~ ****How was the math tests? Did you get your grade back? Hope you did well! :]**  
_

_**ZirciX — Holy cow, the first two hundred digits of pi? I can't even remember beyond 3.14159**! Thank god for calculators (my best friend for life).**_

_****shdwhawk — Thanks for correcting me! XD**_

_**Chiharu Moka — I hope you got my message! But if you didn't, I said that there's no need to worry, because there won't be much HotsumaxShizuka for a while. Tsukumo deserves some love, too! After two chapters of canon arc, I'll be getting back to my original plot. I'm still working on it, but I think you guys will like it. :] But it's a surprise for now!**_

_**juuria-chan — Hi! I missed you! Is that why you haven't been online? I'm glad you found some time to relax! Thank you for the flattering remarks~ But don't spoil me too much! xD Yup, canon storyline! We'll see how it goes~**_

_**Ergelina — Ahh, lucky you, you don't have to deal with the trig functions anymore! XD Even though I'm done with trig, they still come back to haunt me in Calculus. :[ I'll definitely check out your stories! I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to find some time to lurk around. :]**_

**Remember, reviews make me happy! :]**


	32. Chapter XXXI ::: Lacrimosa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXI ::: ****Lacrimosa**

_Tearfully._

* * *

_"Let go! Let go of me, Tsukumo!"_

_ "Calm down! What are you going to do?"_

_ "I'm going to look for him!"_

_ "Look for him, where?"_

_ "I'll search everywhere!"_

_ "I told you, even I can't tell where he is!"_

_ Hotsuma-kun fell to his knees, clenching his fists on the tiled ground. At that moment, I wished that the rain would stop pouring on him… I felt powerless, unable to comfort him. What could I have said or done to make the situation better? No, there was nothing. Shusei-kun was gone._

_ "You said you'd stay with me… You said you'd always stay by my side…"_

_ His desperate cry for Shusei-kun still rings in my ears._

* * *

"Sis?" Yuuya calls my name. "Something wrong?"

I snap out of my thoughts of last night's events, and I shake my head. "N-No…"

"That's obviously a lie," he says, getting off my bed to pace around the room.

"I'm just worried for Shusei-kun," I say.

"We all are. But moping isn't going to do anything."

"M-Mm…"

I curl up on my bed, facing the wall. _He couldn't have disappeared like that on his own… We had that discussion, and he had Hotsuma-kun with him, but why… Is there a bigger reason behind it that I don't know of? Unless it was the doing of a Duras— _I tremble at the thought.

"You can't find him either, God's Nose?" I ask, turning to my other side to look at him.

"…I'm not a dog. Besides, even Tsukumo's ears can't find him, let alone my nose."

"I suppose…"

Yuuya walks over to my window, and picks up my potted flower.

"What is this, a lily?"

"Daffodil," I correct him, sitting back up. "Be careful. Don't break him."

"…'Him'?"

I pout at his scorning look. "W-What's wrong with that?" I ask, taking back my white daffodil.

"I'm not even gonna ask anymore."

As I'm placing my flower back at its original spot, Yuuya sniffs the air.

"Do you smell something?" I ask.

"Is Hotsuma's room nearby?"

"Yes, about a few rooms down… Why?"

"Yuki's in his room."

"Yuki-kun is?"

"That's what I've got."

I lean against my windowsill. "…I wonder what they're talking about."

"Sorry, can't eavesdrop."

"I know that already."

Yuuya heads to the door, stopping when his hand touches the handle. "You're not going to eat?"

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something. Starving yourself isn't going to do any good."

"I know…" _I know that too well…_

Yuuya doesn't say anything when he sees my dispirited eyes. "…I'll get you some food. Stay here, all right?"

I'm not looking at him when I nod, but I can sense him looking at me with worried eyes. When the door closes, I slide down to the floor, burying my face in my arms.

_Shusei-kun… Where are you?_

* * *

_"I just received this video from the police department. It was found in the room of the newest Sleeping Beauty Syndrome victim, high school student Yoshino Shiori."_

_ Yuki-kun's reaction and mine were the same— Yoshino-san, why…?_

_ On the screen was a girl with long, flowing hair, nails sharp and black—_

_**"Hi~ Nice to meet you, Giou Clan dimwits. I am Ashley-sama, the orgulous Opast. Let's get to the main point. If you look over here, I've got this handsome prince in my custody!"**_

_On the laptop, Shusei-kun's hands were bounded with restraints, and you can clearly see the blood stains on his clothes. The camera panned to his unconscious face, showing no signs of pain, but he must've been suffering—_

_**"If you want him back, you'll have to trade God's Light. You have two days. I've sent you what you'll need to get here, too. You hear? If you don't bring me God's Light, I'll kill this Zweilt on the spot. That is all. Well then, take care!"**_

_And with that, the screen blanked out and showed nothing else but static._

* * *

_I stood in front of Hotsuma-kun's door, knocking softly in intervals, but he didn't reply._

_ "Hotsuma-kun? It's Shizuka…"_

_ "Leave me alone," I heard faintly through the door, and I backed away silently._

_ "I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Sitting in my room in silence, I close my eyes. _Is there anything else we can do but wait?_

"I'm sure Takashirou-sama is thinking of something," Yuuya says, swiveling in my chair. "We'll bring Shusei back. Don't worry."

I hug my knees closer. "But…"

"It'll be all right. Trust me."

With nothing else I want to say, I begin to stare at the floor.

Yuuya scratches his head. "Well, I don't know if this is going to help, but…if you want to, you can pray. I told you once that I hate it when you pray in front of me, but if it puts you at ease, then…"

"But, Yuuya…" I murmur. "Sometimes… Just having faith isn't enough."

A knock on the door brings Ibuki-san to my room.

"Shizuka-san, Takashirou-sama would like to speak to you."

* * *

"Shizuka, I want you to investigate with the two of them," Takashirou-sama says.

"Me?" I ask, my posture stiffening.

"I was told by Tsukumo that you've known the girl for a while."

"Y-Yes…"

"That is why I want you to investigate this case. By knowing the girl personally, you might be able to find out more information."

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

In the lobby before heading out, Touko-senpai fixes my collar.

"T-Thank you…"

"Don't be so tense, Shizuka-chan. Tsukumo and I are here for you."

"Y-Yes…"

The sound of footsteps brings my gaze to the staircase, where Yuki-kun and Luka-san are walking. They stop when they see us.

"Oh, are we allowed to go outside now?"

"No. We're going to pose as Yoshino-san's friends and search her house," Touko-senpai says.

"She fell asleep around the time Shusei disappeared, so Takashirou-sama thought we might find something," Tsukumo-kun adds.

"I see…" Yuki-kun says dejectedly.

Tsukumo-kun notices his change in expression, and he takes out his cross pendant.

"Don't worry, Yuki. We've got the charms you made for us," he says, dangling the pendant from his hand.

I unconsciously touch my amulet as well, though it was hidden under my uniform. Through the cloth, I feel the outlining of the cross. _We have Yuki-kun's charm, so it'll be okay…right?_

Even so, the eerie wind blowing across Shinjuku leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

* * *

_"I'm a year ahead of Yoshino-san, so we'll have to switch our neckties. Red looks good on you, too. Promise me you'll give it back when we're done, okay?" Touko-senpai said, holding out her pinky._

_ "All right. I promise," Tsukumo-kun replied, hooking his pinky around hers._

_ "We'll be back soon, Tsukumo," she said as she placed her hands on my shoulders._

_ Tsukumo-kun gave us a wave, but I wanted a little more reassurance. My gaze lowered to the ground when I tugged on the sleeve of his white peacoat. "Um…"_

_ As if he read my mind, he tilted my chin up and gave me a gentle kiss._

_ "That's my good luck charm to you, Shizuka-chan," he said, brushing my fringe away from my eyes. "Smile."_

_ Just a small one, but I smiled at him. "Thank you…"_

_ "Be careful," he said softly, but his smile hurt me a little. Maybe because I was feeling sensitive that day, I felt like I wasn't going to be able to see that smile for a long time._

* * *

Walking around Yoshino-san's home, Yoshino-san's mother brought us to her bedroom. She was resting so peacefully on the bed, since her mother tucked her in, afraid that she would catch a cold when she was sleeping.

"She came home that day and went straight to her room. Not a 'hi' or anything, so I thought she just had a rough day at school. I called her to eat dinner, but she didn't come down, so I came to check on her to make sure she was all right. But…" her mother trails off with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "She's been sleeping ever since."

"That's horrible," Touko-senpai says, lowering her gaze to Yoshino-san's sleeping figure. By her bedside was the blue-rimmed handkerchief…

_"Is it for Hotsuma-kun?"_

_"E-E-E-EH?"_

_"Am I wrong?"_

_"W…Well… Not exactly…"_

"Shizuka-chan?" Touko-senpai asks. "Are you okay?"

I wipe the tear about to fall from my eye. "Touko-senpai… I… I think I'm going to excuse myself to the bathroom."

* * *

_"Don't lose hope!"_

_"Thank you, Shizuka-chan."_

_"S-Shusei-kun… Was that a senpai-kiss?"_

_"Maybe."_

I turn on the faucet to drown out the voices in my head. _Stop…_

But my tears won't stop flowing.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan, your eyes are really red… Are you sure you're okay?" Touko-senpai asks, moving my hand away from my face.

I nod reluctantly. "I'm just really shaken up from what happened…"

She nods empathetically. "I understand…"

"Would you girls like some biscuits?" Yoshino-san's mother asks, bringing over a basket of cookies.

"Thank you, auntie," we say, but I'm not in the mood to eat anything.

"The biscuits are delicious," Touko-senpai says.

"I'm glad you like them. Please, eat more. I'm really grateful that Shiori has good friends like you to visit her at a time like this."

When I look out the window, I wonder,_ what is Tsukumo-kun doing right now?_ _Tsukumo-kun, can you hear me?_

_**Shizuka-chan…**_

_That was when a sudden pain shot through my heart like a bullet— something that I feared the most— and the familiar pulse pounding in my ears had stopped abruptly._

_ "Shizuka-chan? Shizuka-chan!"_

_ "Oh dear God, are you all right?"_

_ I heard them clearly. But my vision was already blinded from the tears._

_ Our hearts are connected, right?_

_ Can you hear me, Tsukumo-kun?_

_ Answer me…_

_ Where are you right now?_

* * *

_Ice… Blood…_

My hands uncover my eyes as I sit on the bench outside the Giou Clan's medical center. Yuuya sits beside me, silent, but supportive. Touko-senpai is in Ibuki-san's consoling arms, reassuring her that Tsukumo-kun would be all right. In my hand is the cross charm— not Yuki-kun's, but the one Tsukumo-kun bought for me on our second date, clutching on to it tightly as if to comfort myself. Yuuya takes out a tissue to wipe my tear-stained cheeks with shaky hands. I lower his hand, and shake my head with a strained smile. I've cried too much already. No more tears would come out.

_Once again, I can't do anything…_

Yuki-kun bursts through the double doors, his shoulders heaving as he pants. Luka-san follows after him.

"How is Tsukumo-kun?" he asks.

"Yuki-chan…" Touko-senpai says with tearing eyes.

"Touko-san, it will be all right. He'll be okay," Ibuki-san says.

The doors of the medical center opens, and Isuzu-sensei comes out with a somber expression.

"Sensei, how is he?"

"Yuki, come with me."

My eyes move away from the closing doors, and I bite my lower lip.

_I…can't do anything…_

"Sis… I'll lend you my shoulder if you want…"

As if on cue, my head drops to the crook of his neck, my hand clenching the fabric of his shirt. His hand slowly reaches up to rub my back.

"Thank you, Yuuya…"

* * *

_"Yuki is healing him right now."_

_ "It's been a while…"_

_ "Where did Shizuka go?"_

_ "She said she wanted to be alone for now. Can't blame her."_

_ "Tsukumo's come to. Everyone, come in."_

_ "I'll go find my sis—"_

* * *

_It's too bright in here_, I think as I open the doors to the medical center. Everyone left already to let Tsukumo-kun rest, but Isuzu-sensei allowed me to go in. Sitting beside his bed, my fingers interlace with his silently, a stark contrast to the beeps and hums of the various machines around us. _Can he sleep with these lights on?_ I force myself to smile even with tears brimming my eyes.

"How long do you intend to sleep?" I whisper, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Tsukumo-kun remains still, his face pale against the white bedsheets. I sit there for a moment longer, reaching out to brush some of his hair away from his face. _So kind… To help others even if it meant to risk his own life… Tsukumo-kun, you're too kind…_

"Shi…zuka…-chan…"

Hearing my name slip from Tsukumo-kun's lips, I lightly squeeze his hand.

"I'm here, Tsukumo-kun."

* * *

_"Thank you, Yuki-kun…" I cried. "Thank you…"_

_ "N-No, it's nothing to be thanked for. I wanted to help in any way that I can— S-Shizuka-san, please get up! The floor is cold, so please don't kneel…!"_

_ "I… I don't know how to thank you enough, Yuki-kun. I-I…"_

_ "L-Luka, can you get me a tissue?"_

* * *

"Shizuka-chan?" Touko-senpai calls when she passes me in the hallway. "Did you see Tsukumo already?" she asks, and I reply with a nod. "Thank goodness Yuki-chan was there…"

"Yes…"

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm trying to find Yuuya… Have you seen him?" I ask.

"I think he's in the living room. Why?"

"Ah, nothing much really… I just had the urge to see my little brother all of a sudden…"

* * *

_"Reiga? That necromancer?"_

_ "Yeah, that's what Tsukumo was saying before he fell asleep. You should be careful, sis."_

_ "Where did Hotsuma-kun go?"_

_ "He went to see Takashirou-sama with Yuki and Zess."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "That's kinda like their party to save Shusei."_

* * *

"Please, Takashirou-sama, let me go with them," I say, bowing my head low.

"Shizuka-san…" Yuki-kun whispers.

"Don't follow us. It's dangerous," Hotsuma-kun says firmly.

My gaze lowers to the ground. "But…"

"This isn't your job," the blond adds. "We'll get Shusei back, so you sit still and wait for us."

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything!" I exclaim. "Please… Take me with you."

A hand touches my shoulder, and I look back. "Takashirou-sama…"

"I know how you feel, Shizuka, but the three of them can take care of it on their own," Takashirou-sama says.

"Still, I—"

A sudden blow to the back of my neck makes me dizzy, and I find myself losing consciousness fast.

"Sorry, Shizuka."

* * *

_"W-What happened, Tachibana-san? Why is my sister…?"_

_ "She was insistent on going with the others to find Shusei, so the leader took her out. Poor girl."_

_ "Oh… I'm sorry about her. She's really stubborn."_

_ "It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's understandable."_

_ "By the way, Tachibana-san…"_

_ "What is it, Yuuya?"_

_ "You should take off that hat. It looks ridiculous."_

* * *

_Tap tap tap…_

When I come to my senses, I blink once, twice— _ah, I'm in bed. When did that happen?_

I turn my head to my side to see Yuuya playing on his DS on my chair.

"Yuuya?" I say softly, but it was loud enough to scare him unexpectedly.

He manages to save his DS from falling. "Hey, you're up."

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up in bed. As I move, I feel a sharp pain in my neck. "Ow…"

"Takashirou-sama knocked you out."

"I think I got that much…"

"Why did you want to follow them? It's dangerous, you know."

I furrow my brows. "I… I didn't want to be useless."

"You're not useless," Yuuya says, going back to his game. "You're here supporting them. That should be enough, isn't it?"

"But…"

Yuuya sighs and closes the top of his DS. "You're better off staying here. What if something happened to you there?"

I shift my gaze over to the corner of my bed. "Well…"

"Leave it to the three of them. They're all strong, and they have Yuki with them, so it'll be fine."

"But… I wanted to be useful as a Guardian…"

"You might've gotten hurt if you went."

"You'd never know. Maybe I would've been fine."

"Stop being so stubborn," he says.

"My fighting skills aren't absolutely horrible… I think…"

"You think? When I saw you in the forest, your skills weren't even half as good as it was in your past life."

"R-Really?"

"Your fighting was sloppy. It's no wonder you're always tired or pulling muscles."

"I-It's fine, isn't it? It's difficult to use a huge scythe, so I'm still learning…"

"For how long? It's been how many months?"

"…Two…? Maybe three…"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? That wasn't a long time ago."

"Ichigo achieved his Bankai in a few days."

"…What?"

"Forget I said anything."

Yuuya quickly dismisses the previous topic and gets up from the chair. "You skipped a lot of meals these past few days. You hungry?"

"A little…"

"Do you want an omelet?"

"Omelet?"

"I did say that I was going to make you an omelet last time, but I didn't get around to it."

Remembering that one conversation, it brings a smile to my face. A real one, the first one in days.

"Okay," I say. "Just don't burn down the kitchen. Touma-san wouldn't be too happy about that."

"I'll try."

"I'll wait for you here, okay?"

"Yeah, stay."

He leaves with that, and silence consumes the room once more. _It must be dark outside_, I think, seeing no light peaking through my closed curtains. I get out of the bed slowly, touching my neck, and the events of today run through my head. My eyes close as I desperately try to grab onto something inside my mind. Usually, the sound of Hotsuma-kun's video games are loud enough to wake someone from their sleep, but today… _It's too quiet…_

I walk over to my light switch to turn off the light, and I open my curtains to reveal the star-filled night sky. _It's beautiful, but it would've been nice to be able to stargaze with someone._

I clutch tightly on the cross-shaped amulet on my chest.

_It must've been a while that I've done this, but…_

My hands clasp together in a prayer, and my eyes close at the sight of the pale moonlight.

_God… Please let Shusei-kun and the others be all right…_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I got really caught up with schoolwork, so I didn't have time to write anything besides papers. I wrote this in a different style with more dialogue than actions, so hopefully I didn't confuse you too much. xD Next chapter would be back in the regular format. I don't know when that will be done, since I have a research project that I have to work on for the next few weeks. I'll definitely try to put some time into it. Thank you for reading and leaving the reviews as always. I'm glad for your support. :] The number of views are decreasing with each passing month, but it's completely understandable, so I thank you all who continue to stay with me. :]**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	33. Chapter XXXII ::: Sempre

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXII ::: ****Sempre**

_Always._

* * *

_Two days ago…_

_When I laid my eyes on the figure of the upperclassman I loved so much, tears of relief— happiness— and all the emotions bottled up inside me during the time they were gone— all spilled out at once. Without thinking, I had thrown my arms around him, squeezing him like there was no tomorrow._

_ "Shizuka-chan… It hurts."_

_ I guess I was too caught up to notice the several wounds on his body, and I immediately moved away from him. "I-I'm sorry… I was too happy…"_

_ He shook his head. "It's okay. Don't cry," he said, wiping the tears away with his hand. Even when those hands were calloused from the fighting, his touch was warm and gentle. I held on to his hand, relishing the warmth radiating from his body._

_ "You're…really back…" I found myself saying. "I'm so glad you're safe…"_

_ "Shizuka-chan…" he said with a smile. "I'm home."_

_ I took him in my embrace again, but with less force. I felt his arms wrapping around my back, and my eyes closed against his white, torn up jacket._

_ "Welcome home, Shusei-kun…"_

_ "Why does Shusei get all the love?" Hotsuma-kun snapped, ruining the moment._

_ I moved away from Shusei-kun, drying my tears with the back of my sleeve. "What? Are you jealous?" I asked with a straight face, though I meant it as a joke, but he had a big reaction anyway._

_ "I-I'm not jealous!" he retorted, holding out his fist. He made a big motion with his arms, and it backfired as he gripped his upper arm in pain._

_ "Ow, ow…"_

_ "Look at you, idiot," I said, walking over to him. "Let me see your arm."_

_ "Tch, I don't need your help."_

_ "You can be stubborn even when you're hurt, huh?" I asked, poking a bruise on his cheek._

_ He jolted backwards as he winced from the pain. "Ouch! I didn't even know that was there!"_

_ "Idiot."_

_ I looked at his neck, and other places on his body with blood seeping out of cuts and gashes._

_ "You're all beaten up…" I said softly, my gaze wandering to Luka-san by the side. That was when I noticed Yuki-kun unconscious in his arms, though seeming uninjured, he was sleeping uncomfortably, like he was having a nightmare._

_ "Yuki-kun… What happened?" I asked Hotsuma-kun, but he lowered his head._

_ "Not here. We'll talk about it inside."_

_ "Ah…"_

_ I glanced at his sleeping figure once more before Luka-san took him inside. What could have happened, Yuki-kun…?_

* * *

That incident from two days ago led us standing around Yuki-kun's room right now, as we all sulk about whose fault it was to make Yuki-kun rest in bed like this.

"Hey, you guys!" Tachibana-san calls as he walks towards us down the hallway. "You all shouldn't hang around Yuki's room! He can't fully recover like this!"

"But… He's been sleeping for two days now!" Hotsuma-kun replies.

"It's my fault that he's all burned out…" Tsukumo-kun laments.

"Now that you mention it… I'm the main reason he's in that condition," Shusei-kun says.

"It's not you, Shusei-kun!" I exclaim. "If I had stopped Yoshino-san from going to Ashley, this wouldn't have happened to you and Yuki-kun and everyone else…"

"Don't blame yourself for everything, sis," Yuuya says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yuki-chan must be really shocked…" Touko-chan adds.

"…"

Silence.

"MAN, YOU'RE ALL GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Tachibana-san shouts. "It's futile to argue whose fault it is! Stop this already and eat lunch—"

All of a sudden, a scream comes from Yuki-kun's room, stopping all of us in the hallway.

Luka-san is the first to charge into his room. "Yuki?"

When I enter his room, an unfamiliar person (_?_) with cat-like ears and a pointed tail sits next to Yuki-kun, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ah… Master…" he says with a yawn.

_Who is that? Human? Duras? Demon? Can't be, he's cute…_

"H-Hey, guys," Yuki-kun greets us in surprise to see us all in his room.

"Wha… WHO ARE YOU?" Hotsuma-kun booms, grabbing the mysterious boy's arm. "How did you get in here?"

"Aahh!" he screams, struggling to free himself from Hotsuma-kun's death grip.

From instinct, I grab the boy away from him. "You can't do that, Hotsuma-kun! He's just a child!" I exclaim. I smile down at the dark-haired boy in my hold. "Are you okay? Did Hotsuma-kun hurt you?"

The boy nuzzles up against my chest and giggles. "Shizu-nee-chan~"

"WHA—" Hotsuma-kun jerks the boy back by his ear, making him cry. "What the hell are you?"

"It hurts, Hotsu~!"

"Hotsuma-kun, stop bullying him!" I say, pulling him back.

"You don't even know what he is! And you're letting him rub his face against your— against your…"

He hides his pink face by turning his head to the wall.

I draw a blank. "Huh?"

"That's Sodom," Luka-san says.

Everyone turns their gazes to Luka-san in disbelief. I look down at the boy with fuzzy ears confusedly, and he grins at me. _S-S-S-Sodom?_

"I was training my man-shape, but… I somehow maintained my ears and my tail. I guess I trained so much I fell asleep…"

I let out a loving sigh. _He's so cute…_

Hotsuma-kun grabs his arm again. "This should be a dragon…? You blew fire in my face before!"

"Help!" Sodom squirms.

Slipping into my protective self, I hug Sodom while Hotsuma-kun still has his grip on him. I glare daggers at the blond, but he moves closer to my face and returns my glare with a more menacing one. Sodom squeaks as he is snacked between us.

"Too close!" Tsukumo-kun says, coming between us.

"Tsukumo—"

He tears us apart and squeezes me in his arms.

"T-Tsukumo-kun?" I say his name as he hugs me from behind.

"Shizuka-chan was too close to Hotsuma… I don't like it," he replies softly with a slight frown, and my face heats up. _Oh no… Tsukumo-kun is cute, too…_

"Yuki-chan…!" Touko-senpai says, hugging Yuki-kun. Her voice redirects our attention to God's Light. "I'm so glad you woke up…"

"Touko-chan…"

"Yuki, how do you feel?" Luka-san asks. "You've slept for two days."

Yuki-kun widens his eyes at this. "W-What? That long? Ah… That's why I feel so rested…"

"Yuki…" Hotsuma-kun says.

"I'm fine," he replies. "I'm sorry for making everyone worry. But really, everything is all right."

An air of doubt surrounds us when he says that, but…

"Everyone, let's go downstairs to eat lunch," Tachibana-san suggests. "It's been a while since we've had lunch together. The cook made us something good today."

Yuki-kun nods. "You guys can eat first. I'll be down later."

"But, Yuki-chan…"

"Don't worry, Touko-chan. I'm fine."

"Then we'll wait for you downstairs," Hotsuma-kun says, walking out of the room.

We all reluctantly leave his room, and Sodom waves happily at me before the door closes. I remember Yuki-kun's face— it was lacking its usual glow… It doesn't take God's Heart to know that he's not fine…

* * *

After lunch and phoning Yoshino-san about her return, I went upstairs to Yuki-kun's room. It isn't only me who's worried about Yuki-kun's sudden shift in spirit. It's been bothering me for the past few days…everything about his relation to Reiga, and his sorrow ever since he came home. It probably isn't best for me to talk to him like this either, but the anxiety was eating me up. I lift my hand slowly to knock on his door.

"Yes?" Yuki-kun asks from the other side of the door.

"Um… It's Shizuka," I say, lowering my hand. "Yuki-kun, are you…free to talk?" I ask.

There is a pause before he answers. "Okay. Come in."

I open the door tentatively, and I poke my head in shyly to observe the situation first. It doesn't seem that Luka-san or Sodom are around…and Yuki-kun is standing by the window with his back facing me as he stares distantly at nothingness. It disheartens me to see his lack of soul. Even though it's a beautiful day, he can't see it with those cloudy eyes of his…

"Shizuka-san?"

Yuki-kun's voice and apprehensive smile makes me realize that I'm still standing behind the door. "You can come in."

"R-Right…" I say sheepishly before entering and closing the door.

"What's wrong?" he asks, now facing me. I don't move from my spot.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" I return with a dry smile.

He chuckles emptily. "I'm fine."

_Like me, he pretends to be okay when he isn't…_

With a sprint, I latch myself to Yuki-kun in an embrace. The sudden force pushes him back, and he stammers in his speech. "S-Shizuka-san…?"

I hold his fragile form tightly, and I close my eyes. "We love you, Yuki-kun."

"Eh…?" he utters in surprise.

"It hurts us to see you like this, so please…" I say. "Don't be so harsh on yourself."

I let go of him, and I smile warmly as I hold his hands together with mine. The pink flush remains bright on his pale cheeks.

"Yuki-kun, you're important to all of us," I start. "We'll always fight alongside you, and be there when you need us. We'll never betray you. So, please, don't be like this…"

"Shizuka-san…"

I lower my head a little. "It's okay if you think I'm weird for saying this all of a sudden… Honestly, I think I'm really weird, too… I just didn't like seeing you like this, so I wanted to talk to you… Yuuya would be mad when he thinks that I'm disturbing you… Ah…so troublesome… What am I going to say to him…? I've never been good at making excuses, so… Ah, jeez, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…"

The sound of Yuki-kun's laughter makes me raise my head. "Yuki-kun?"

"Ah, sorry, Shizuka-san, I wasn't laughing at you," he says, smiling. "I just…"

He shakes his head.

"No, nothing. Thank you for talking to me, Shizuka-san."

"E-Eh? Oh no, it's not something to be thanked for, haha…"

His kind smile triggers a memory of the female Yuki, and I find myself blushing at the thought.

He looks at me confusedly. "Shizuka-san?"

"Ah… I-It's nothing…"

* * *

After my talk with Yuki-kun, I decided to water the flowers in the courtyard, and Yuuya followed suit behind me.

"Why are you so interested in flowers?" Yuuya asks, bending down to look at a patch of flowers on the ground.

"Don't you think they're pretty?" I ask, sprinkling water over the bush of red roses. "Looking at them puts me at ease."

"If I remember correctly…you're a Virgo?"

"Yes, I'm a Virgo. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, these girls in my class were reading a book about astrological signs…"

"Hmm, interesting. What did it say?"

"Are you…worried about something?"

I turn off the water hose. "Why so sudden?" I ask with a smile.

"The book said that the Virgo usually conceals their emotions because they don't trust their judgment."

"Who wrote that book? Dad?"

"W-Who knows…"

I move over to a bush of azaleas, and I turn on the hose again. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're worried about Yuki, aren't you?"

I lower my gaze to the ground, and I chuckle softly. "You don't really need a book to know that," I say.

"Mm…"

"It really hit him hard to know that Reiga was the person he grew up with and cared for. Poor Yuki-kun. He must be torn apart inside…" I say softly, unconsciously lowering the hose.

"Yeah…"

"Yuuya, you like Yuki-kun, right?" I ask.

He jumps. "W-What?"

Despite his protest, I look up to the clear blue sky. "I really like Yuki-kun."

Yuuya seems pretty surprised by this. "I thought you liked Tsukumo…?"

"Yes, I love Tsukumo-kun," I say, looking back at Yuuya. "But I love Yuki-kun too. Yuuya, don't you feel attracted to him?"

"Well… Not boys' love, but…I guess I'm fond of him."

"Right? It's strange. The Yuki-kun now, and the Yuki-kun from our previous lives…I love him."

"Creep."

"Don't you feel the same way?"

He looks away, embarrassed to admit it. "I…guess so…"

"Yuki-kun is always looking out for us. He's like an angel," I say. "He's like a different being than all of us. It's like something mysterious is drawing me to him."

"Sis, aren't those flowers going to drown?" Yuuya mentions, pointing at the hose that was still on and pointing at the azaleas flowers.

"Oh no!" I exclaim, shifting the hose in another direction. I twist the handle, but it seems to be stuck—

"Hey! Stop it!" Yuuya shouts, shielding his face from the water.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" I say, raising the hose in a panic. Bad choice that was, the water is spilling down on us like a rainfall now.

"Stupid, why would you do that?" Yuuya exclaims, grabbing the tube and shutting it off effortlessly. The water no longer showers on us as the last droplets fall.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize, curling up like an abandoned kitty in the rain.

He sighs and wrings the bottom of his shirt. _Is he angry?_

When he looks up, he quickly turns his face away, blushing like mad. I look at him confusedly.

"Yuuya, what's wrong?"

"W…Why did you have to be wearing white?"

"Eh?" I utter, looking down at my shirt. _Ah—_ I quickly cover myself with my arms. "H-Haha, how embarrassing…"

"…A-Aren't you going to go change?"

"Hm? Why does it matter that you're seeing my body? We used to take baths together."

"T-That was back then!"

"What difference does it make?"

"That's the whole difference!"

"You think so? I think it's fine…"

"Tch…"

Yuuya messes his own hair in annoyance and begins unbuttoning his shirt. _What is he doing?_ Only clad in an undershirt, he takes off his dress shirt and drapes it over my shoulders.

"It's not any drier than yours, but it's a dark color, so wear that to cover up. You can't walk around the mansion like that with so many guys around," he says, not meeting my gaze.

"A-Ah… Thank you," I reply, slipping my arms through the wet sleeves and buttoning it up. _It's hard to tell when you're just looking at him,_ _but Yuuya has a pretty big physique for his age…_

With his head facing the opposite direction, he spots someone standing by the pillars. "Isn't that…Zess and Touko?"

"Hm?" I look in his direction, and I see the aforementioned party. "You're right…"

"They seem to be talking about something serious," he says, walking towards them.

"Y-Yuuya, I don't think we should eavesdrop…" I say, placing the hose back in its place and following after him.

As Luka-san walks away, Touko-senpai is left by herself. I stop in my tracks as I raise my hand to my chest. _She looks…sad? What were they talking about?_

When I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I am knocked down to the ground with something— someone— small on top of me.

_Ow, ow…_

"Ah! Shizu-nee-chan!" Sodom says happily, tail flickering around excitedly.

I rub my head to soothe the pain. "S-Sodom… What are you doing here?"

"Chasing butterflies!" he replies cheerfully.

"B-Butterflies?"

He nods. "There's a lot of them here!"

"Ah…"

"Hmm~ Why are Shizu-nee-chan's clothes all wet?" Sodom asks, touching my arm.

"Shizu-nee-chan was watering the flowers, and accidentally sprayed water on herself," I explain. "She's really clumsy, haha… Sodom, how about we talk standing up…?"

"Eh~?" he asks obliviously laying on top of me.

All of a sudden, Yuuya grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him off of me.

"O-Ow!" Sodom exclaims as he dangles in midair.

Yuuya glares at Sodom. "You've been all over my sister today, kid—"

"Y-Yuuya, it's fine, let him down," I say sheepishly when I get up.

He sucks his teeth, and hesitates to let him free, but he does it anyway. Sodom runs over to me, sobbing into my chest. "He's scary~!"

Yuuya looks like he's about to beat him up.

"It's okay, Sodom," I console him. "This big brother seems mean, but he's a good person," I say.

"He wants to eat me!"

"What? No, I don't—"

"Sodom, do you want some candy?" I ask, running my fingers through his curly hair.

Choking up on his tears, he nods. I reach into my inner pocket to take out a few pieces of candy that Tsukumo-kun gave me during lunch. "Here you go, Sodom."

"Yay~!" He jumps up and down with vigor. "Thanks, Shizu-nee-chan!"

"Why don't you play with Luka-san over there?" I suggest, patting his head.

The little boy nods and runs away. "Bye bye, Shizu-nee-chan!"

I wave back at him and turn back to Yuuya, who still seems unsatisfied.

"You're way too nice to him," Yuuya says bitterly.

"It's fine. He's just a child," I reply.

"No, he's a dragon."

"He's still Sodom."

"Yeah, but—"

"Are you jealous?" I ask, prying it out of him.

"Wha— I'm not j-jealous—"

"You act just like Hotsuma-kun," I say, walking ahead of him.

"I do _not_ act like that moron—"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say."

He makes an indignant noise, and I chuckle. _They're so similar, he has no idea just how much._

* * *

_Oh no… We're actually eavesdropping now…_ I feel so visible even when hiding behind the pillar. _We really shouldn't be listening…_ I think to myself, looking over to Yuuya, who seems unaffected by this. _He doesn't feel guilty at all!_

"Don't be afraid," Luka-san says, walking over to Yuki-kun. The sky has darkened before with the clouds blocking the sun, but with his words, the sun continues to shine upon us. "Whether or not I'm bound by a contract… Whether or not I'm somewhere inside you… I will stay by your side."

_Ah, Luka-san… I think my heart just skipped a beat._

Yuki-kun looks down to contemplate. "Luka, are you happy with that?"

When Luka doesn't reply, he casts his gaze on the ground.

"If it makes you unhappy, cancel the contract."

"Why do you do so much for me?" Yuki-kun asks softly.

A breeze circles around us and carries the leaves that have fallen off the trees. _Somehow, this situation seems familiar…_

"Because you're important to me. Isn't that enough?" Luka-san replies.

_Ah— Good answer—_

"Exactly, Yuki," Hotsuma-kun adds, entering the scene with Shusei-kun by his side. "We know you're suffering because of Kanata, but you're not alone. We're here for you."

"Yuki, no matter what happens, Hotsuma and I will protect you," Shusei-kun says.

"We will too, Yuki-chan," Touko-senpai joins in, touching his arm.

"It's because we all love you, Yuki," adds Tsukumo-kun.

Sodom wraps his arms around Yuki-kun's shoulders. "I love you, Yuki~! We all love you!"

"Isn't it about time you two come out of there?" Hotsuma-kun asks, looking straight at us.

_E-Eh? Us?_

"A-Ah, no, I-I'm fine here," I laugh sheepishly, holding on to the pillar.

Yuuya takes my wrist and pulls me out of my hiding spot. "Come on, sis."

"Ah— W-Wait!"

Before I know it, everyone's hands are on top of each other's as we stand in a circle around Yuki-kun.

"I'll beat the crap out of you if you ever say you're alone again."

"Hotsuma, what are you talking about? You'd never do that," Shusei-kun says.

"Yuuya wouldn't admit it, but he loves you too, Yuki-kun," I say purposely, and Yuuya sputters.

"W-What—"

"Don't ruin the moment, Yuuya," Touko-senpai scolds him.

The tears welling up in Yuki-kun's eyes are delicate, and it's something precious and touching to the heart.

"Thank you, everyone…" he whispers, and my lips curl into a smile.

_Yuki-kun… You're really adored by everyone. You emit such a warm light; so vibrant, yet soothing. You bring so much sunshine to everyone's lives just by standing in front of them. Even when you're upset about something, you hide it inside, and you continue to smile like nothing is wrong. But don't let it weigh down on your chest anymore, Yuki-kun. It takes a lot of strength to do that, but it's okay to confide in someone._ _We're all here for you, so don't smile for our sake. If you want to cry, we'll lend you our shoulders. You have all of us to support you and hold you up, and we'll stand behind you to make sure you don't trip, no matter what the situation is. Even if the situation is beyond repair and you become torn to pieces, we'll pick up those fragments and patch it back together._

_Because we love you, Yuki-kun._

* * *

**Hey, all~ I felt that the last chapter was lacking, so I upped and wrote the next chapter (even though this is my only day of rest before my big exams). Thank you for reading and reviewing! This is the end of the canon arc (for now), so things are going to pick up from here. Remember when I mentioned the original plot? Yup, big things are going to happen, and it's all about the past, and how it affected the present. Please be patient with me (as always)!**

**Also, since it is May, it is the time of AP exams (at least where I live), so good luck to all who are taking them! I'll be taking a few myself, so hopefully, things will go well…**

**Until next time, take care! :]**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	34. Chapter XXXIII ::: Baritone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXIII ::: ****Baritone**

_A heavy male voice._

* * *

"Leader has something to say to you guys," Tachibana-san says during breakfast.

"What is it? Another case?" Hotsuma-kun asks with his mouth full of bread.

"Hotsuma, don't talk with your mouth full," Shusei-kun says, delicately ripping off pieces of his bread. It makes me happy to see that he's eating with us now, even if it's just a little.

"I haven't heard the details, but it does seem to be another case."

"What case could it be this time?" Touko-senpai wonders aloud.

"I hope nothing bad happened…" Yuki-kun worries, and Sodom on his shoulder squeaks in agreement.

Even at the breakfast table, Tsukumo-kun has a few snacks laid out in front of him. Potato chips, chocolate, Pocky… Can't be healthy for anyone to eat that much junk food in the morning. When I look up, a stick of strawberry Pocky held out to me, the uncoated end in Tsukumo-kun's mouth as he pokes my cheek. His eyes smile softly at me as he moves closer. _Another one of those attempts for a kiss,_ I think in my head, chuckling to myself.

"Not in front of everyone, silly," I whisper, lightly pushing the biscuit into his mouth. Turning back to the table, I catch a glimpse of Yuuya making eye contact with me, but he quickly looks away. Not happy about my relationship with Tsukumo-kun, I'm guessing. My eyes become downcast at the thought.

"Shizuka-chan, what's wrong?" Tsukumo-kun asks.

I shake my head vigorously. "Nothing!" I reply with a smile. "You shouldn't be eating snacks in the morning, you know?"

"But they're good." He holds out a box of chocolates. "Want some?"

"Maybe later…" _He doesn't get my point._

When Ibuki-san walks through the door to announce that Takashirou-sama is waiting in the living room, we all leave the table to head to the new case.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Takashirou-sama greets us, and looks around. "Have we all gathered?"

"Yes, Takashirou-sama," Shusei-kun replies politely.

"Good morning," Yuki-kun says.

"I have called upon you all to discuss a certain case the police are investigating that has surfaced as of recent," Takashirou-sama says, adjusting his spectacles. "Over the past week, there has been a few cases of sudden disappearances of high school males in the district," he starts.

"Isn't that like the Sleeping Beauty case with Ashley?" Hotsuma-kun interjects, but Takashirou nods solemnly.

"Except this time, the males are returned in a matter of two hours with vague remembrance of their abduction."

"Two hours?" Sbusei-kun asks. "They could be doing anything in two hours. How exactly does this denote a kidnapping…?"

"Each of the victims have a strange mark on their backs after the encounter. We have a photograph of the symbol here," Takashirou-sama takes out a photo from his breast pocket and shows it to the group. I look over Yuki-kun's shoulder to see the picture. The color of the mark against the male's back is only slightly darker, dark enough to distinguish the symbol by itself. It starts with a thick line on the left, followed by a thinner line attached to a squiggle that looks like the number three. It looks oddly familiar like I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it…

"Isn't that an alto clef?" Touko-senpai poses. "You know, that symbol written on music. I saw it on Haruka-chan's viola sheets yesterday."

_Ah, Touko-senpai is right. But why an alto clef? Is there a meaning to it?_

As I contemplate over the meanings of the symbol, Hotsuma-kun scratches his head.

"I kinda thought it looked like a 'B'. In fancy script."

"Now that Hotsuma mentioned it, it does look like a 'B'," Tsukumo-kun adds.

"Could it be a signature?" Yuki-kun asks.

"We are not sure yet," Takashirou-sama replies. "However, the most recent victim has reported to us claiming that he heard the name of the kidnapper before he was brainwashed."

"How does that work…? Wasn't he brainwashed?" Hotsuma-kun asks bemusedly.

"Nevertheless, he heard something that could possibly be the kidnapper's name," Takashirou-sama pauses as he picks up the photograph. He holds it so that we can all see the symbol. "He said his name was… Bari."

"If that's really his name, then the symbol makes sense," I say. "B for Bari."

"Huh, Hotsuma actually got it right for once," Yuuya mutters.

"Yuuya, don't start anything in front of Takashirou-sama," I scold him.

"In any case, we can most definitely conclude that all the kidnappings were the doing of this Bari guy," Tachibana-san says.

"There is a chance that these incidents were the cause of a Duras," Takashirou-sama says. "I want to call a few of you to investigate around these high schools." He then takes out a paper with a list of schools on them.

"Whoa, that's a lot," Hotsuma-kun says, looking at the list. Among the list, our school, _Izumi Mari Gakuen_ was one of them. I don't remember there being any disappearances in our school after the Ashley case…

Shusei-kun folds his arms and leans back against the wall. "Bari… Doesn't that sound familiar? Shizuka-chan, what do you think?" Shusei-kun suddenly asks me.

"Bari?" I repeat, placing a finger on my lips to think. "Was there someone like that?"

After a moment of contemplation, Touko-senpai hits the table and exclaims with her pointer finger up. "Ah! There was!" she says, her eyes wide. "You know, back in Taurus."

"Taurus, huh…" Tsukumo-kun mumbles, looking over to me. "Shizuka-chan, did you know him before?"

_Bari… Do I know a Bari from somewhere?_

I think harder to find a face that matches with the name, flipping through my mental library of acquaintances that I've met ever since the Setting of Taurus.

_Bari…_

_ Why can't I remember him?_

_ I've already regained my memories of the past, so why…_

_ Think harder, Shizuka!_

* * *

_The moment I come to, I'm in a dimly lit forest, in the middle of nowhere. It's hard to see anything with the pale moonlight shining ever so slightly through the trees, but I cope with it. I barely make out the silhouettes of the trees around me until my eyes adjust to the darkness. Instinctively, I take a step forward, but I don't hear the crunching of the dead leaves under my foot, nor the snapping of the small branches on the ground. No, I don't exist here like I did with the female Yuki-kun; I can't interact with my surroundings. I must be seeing a vision from my previous life… An eerie breeze sweeps past me, and I suddenly feel the chills. For some reason, I can feel that wind passing. Like it was foreboding something. As I take another step forward, a loud snap directs my attention to the open space on my right, the glint of a large weapon catching my eye, and on impulse, I jump back to avoid the black silhouette (a girl?) dashing past me. She skids to a stop, turning to face the direction she came from._

_ Like opening my eyes, a sliver of light peaking through the trees broadens, illuminating the figure standing in darkness. I can't see her face, but judging from her petite yet curvaceous figure, it really was a girl, as I had speculated earlier. Clad in a short white kimono exposing her bare legs, she must have not been prepared for battle… Maybe she was taking a walk? When more of her body is revealed, I see a familiar scythe in her grasp, twirling it by her side, wielding it expertly. Her hair has been undone, having slight waves in her locks— possibly in a bun before— now falling over her breasts._

_ That girl is…me?_

_She glares at someone (another person?) that emerges from the shadows, light gleaming in her eyes that appear golden in the moonlight. She holds the scythe in front of her in defense._

_ "Why did you come, Baritone?" she asks firmly, voice resolute and unwavering— it almost makes me question if this girl really is me. I wish I could talk like that… I'm a little jealous of myself… Wait, what?_

_ But before I can finish my thoughts, a voice— an unfamiliar one— penetrates the silent night._

_ "That hurts. I told you to call me Bari," he says._

_ His voice is soothing, ironically. Unlike the ones that send chills down your spine. It has a soft tone to it, like it's coming from a suave man. But he must be a bad person. For her— me— to be pointing her scythe at him, he can't be someone good. When he steps closer to her into the light, I see his face. Dark blue hair, pale skin with a red cloth covering his right eye, clad in a black cloak, piercing me with his silver gaze._

_ "…Megumi-chan."_

_ She cringes visibly at the nickname. "Do not call me that."_

_ "Why not? It's only befitting for my little goddess," he replies, shaking his head. Even though he sounds gentle, he's quite the womanizer. Must be careful of his type._

_ "That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"_

_ "To see my Megumi-chan, of course."_

_ "Quit the charade," she warns him before she raises her scythe. "Are you after Yuki again? If that's the case, I won't let you go home unscathed tonight, bastard."_

_ "My, my, Megumi-chan doesn't have any modesty, does she? So straightforward," he says, slipping on his black gloves, looking up at her. "…But that's what I like about you."_

_ Before my eyes can follow, he's already standing behind her, pointing a gun into her mouth. He's fast… That must've been what the me in the past life was thinking, too, as her eyes widen. I didn't even catch the moment he took out that gun from underneath his cloak. But never mind his speed, what is he going to do…?_

_ He hugs her from behind, and even though I'm not the one being hugged, I feel the need to scream. I feel bad for Shizuka from the past; she can't even tell him to get lost…_

_ "I won't hurt your princess if you do one thing for me, Megumi-chan…" he whispers slyly into her ear. Knowing fully that she can't respond audibly and clearly with the gun in her mouth, he continues his deal. "…I want you to kill the most important person to you."_

* * *

I blink a few times to gather myself together, remembering the events that followed after that meeting. _Something I didn't want to remember from the past. Thinking of what that scheming bastard had done makes my blood boil and clench my fists. But I can't let it bother me now. We have to proceed with the case._

"Ah… I remember him now," I say, pretending that nothing happened.

"Who?" Yuki-kun asks.

"Baritone," I reply. "He's an—"

"Opast," Luka-san says from the corner, completing my sentence.

_Yes, an Opast… Bari— short for Baritone— was my mortal enemy._

"Oh yeah, Shizuka had some beef with him in the past, didn't she?" Hotsuma-kun asks, directing his gaze to me.

"Eh? Ah, it seems like it… But it wasn't anything serious," I lie.

"If it wasn't serious, why is he trying to kill you now?"

My body tenses up when I realize, _he said that in the present tense. _My lips part to say something, but nothing comes out. I lower my eyes to the table.

"Sis…?" Yuuya says as he looks at me with his brows furrowed.

"Shizuka-san, what's wrong?" Yuki-kun calls me as well.

My gaze turns to Luka-san standing over by the side, who stares back at me with his deadpan expression, yet his silver eyes tell me something as well. My eyes widen when I remember Luka-san's words.

_"You were under an Opast's spell."_

That sudden fever I had that could've killed me… And…

_"There were Duras in that forest! If I didn't follow him, then he could have been seriously injured!"_

_"It's obviously a trap no matter how you look at it!"_

The time at the forest…was also the doing of an Opast. He knew I couldn't release the demon within the child, so if I wanted to defeat it, I would've had to kill him. And since there was a barrier around the forest, there was no way out… When all these events come back to me, it's safe to assume that all the Mid-Villains that were after me were under the command of Baritone… First Yuuya, then that kid in the forest, and Nakano-san… None of them were after Yuki-kun, God's Light. They were after _me_.

I can almost see the devilish smirk on the bastard's face in my mind's eye upon realization…and it's not a pleasant sight.

Hotsuma-kun looks serious now, after my silence. "Shizuka…?"

My voice is quiet, but surely… "You're right… He's trying to kill me."

* * *

When the party had disbanded, I went over to the open balcony to clear my mind. The fresh air doesn't seem to help, though. The day had only started, but it has already gone sour after the news. Baritone is still alive and is after me. Somehow but certainly, his kidnapping of high school boys has something to do with me, too…

"Shizuka-chan?" Tsukumo-kun calls my name, walking over to me.

"Tsukumo-kun…" I smile wryly. "What's up?"

"You started to act a little different after Takashirou-sama talked about the case," he says, leaning against the railing. "Is something wrong?"

I tuck the loose strands of hair that sway in the breeze behind my ear. "It's about Bari," I admit. No use lying to Tsukumo-kun.

"I thought as much," he replies, looking up at the sky. "Why didn't you tell me about him until now?"

My gaze lowers to the ground. "I didn't know…" _Or rather, I didn't want to remember, so my subconscious hid it from me._

"What happened?" he asks softly.

"…I don't know if I can tell you."

My heart sinks when I see him looking at me with pained eyes. "What do you mean?"

I step closer to him, and I reach out both hands to grasp at his shirt. My head, as if it was heavy like a boulder, drops and rests against Tsukumo-kun's chest. "I'm…scared…"

He wraps his arms around my shoulders to console me. "It'll be okay, Shizuka-chan. We'll find him, and we'll make sure he'll never do anything to you again. Tell me what happened."

I really don't want to tell him, that _something_ that I've done in the past. I don't doubt that he'll forgive me, but to think that thought had ever crossed my mind makes me think I'm crazy. Furthermore, I've even attempted to execute the plan… I can't tell him… Not now. Maybe after all this commotion is over, when I quickly get rid of Baritone before anyone else gets involved. But how am I going to do that? He's an Opast, and they're not only good for their looks. I know how he fights, and he's not a Duras I can take on alone. Perhaps that is why that incident happened in the first place. Because I wasn't strong enough… Couldn't resist…

When Tsukumo-kun squeezes me tighter in his arms, I force myself to forget the bad memories, even if it was temporarily. "It's okay, Shizuka-chan. Don't beat yourself up over it," he says, trying to reassure me. "You can tell me when you're ready. I'll wait."

I release my fists around the fabric of his shirt, wrapping my arms around his back. "Thank you, Tsukumo-kun…"

_For how long will I be able to hide it?_

* * *

Sitting curled up in a ball with the video game controller in my hand attracts constant attention from the blond next to me. We had just finished playing two (miserable) rounds of shooting…some…stuff, and now Hotsuma-kun stares at me even more intently than before. I finally turn my gaze to him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" he says, but continues to stare.

I furrow my brows. "Stop looking at me."

"Sorry, it's just kinda…weird."

"What's weird?" I ask, though it sounds more of a deadpan statement than a question.

"Well, you're _kinda_ in my room… And it's _kinda_ weird that you're here… And it's even _weirder_ that you said you wanted to play games, even though you suck at it."

I hug my knees closer together, sinking into the seat behind me. "I…needed to get my mind off of something…and Aya-san already finished cleaning, so…"

He tousles his hair. "I knew it was strange. The normal you wouldn't just randomly come here to play games with me. But yeah, I know how that feels. To escape from something by distracting yourself."

I don't say anything, just simply staring into the space beside the video game console. It defeats the whole purpose of coming here if I'm dragged back to reality again. I thought Hotsuma-kun would be dense enough to think nothing was wrong, but…I guess he's sharper about things like this. Suddenly, the controller is taken out of my hand and tossed aside, courtesy of Hotsuma-kun. He changes his position so he's facing me. I remain facing the wall.

"You've been acting weird since we mentioned the Bari guy."

_Was it bound to wind up here again?_

"…You noticed?" I ask softly.

"Of course I would notice. I'm sure everyone else noticed, too."

My shoulders droop a little. "Oh…"

"Well, what happened?" he asks.

"It's something that I did in my previous life," I reply. _I really shouldn't be telling the story now… It's not a good time…_

"What did you do?" Hotsuma-kun asks.

"Well… Before that incident, a lot of things happened," I say, poking at the lime green rug under us. "Baritone… That sadistic man liked watching me suffer, so he started hurting the people around me to watch me struggle. It started with Yuki… I hated him."

"'Nothing serious', huh?"

I would have kicked him if we weren't talking about this, but I continue.

"There was one night when Tsukumo-kun told me to meet him at the lake because he wanted to talk to me about something. But Baritone had to show up, so we didn't get to talk. We ended up in the forest, and…"

I feel a pit in my stomach when I remember that situation.

_(Gun in mouth, important person, kill, kill, kill…)_

"He tried to make a deal with me. In exchange for not hurting Yuki…he wanted me to kill the person most important to me."

Hotsuma-kun awkwardly scratches the side of his face, listening to the story. "That's pretty twisted."

"I didn't agree to him, of course. It was another one of his sick desires. I wasn't going to give in to him. But…"

Disturbing, bloody images flash through my head no matter how hard I try to block it out; infiltrating my mind, guilt overriding my facade.

"I couldn't resist him…" I cry silently, hiding my shameful face behind my hands.

"What do you mean you couldn't resist him? What did he do to you?" Hotsuma-kun asks, sounding a little panicked.

"Something possessed me, but I wasn't strong enough to fight it off. I couldn't do anything…"

"What happened? It's not like you tried to kill Tsukumo or something, right?"

"No… Hotsuma-kun…"

Tears well up in my eyes when I remember the gruesome scene in the isolated forest during the Setting of Taurus. The reflection of the moon on the lake waters that was meant to be beautiful on that starry night only casted a shadow in my heart, and I have become afraid ever since.

"…I tried to kill Tsukumo-kun."

* * *

**Thanks for the support~ For now, my exams are over, but there's a few more in June that I have to deal with before I'm completely free. Thank you to ZirciX, juuria-chan, Rei, and shdwhawk for the reviews as always! :] They bring sunshine to the rainy May I'm having over here.**

**ZirciX — A little early, but good luck with your finals! :] Oh my god, South Korea? I'm so jealous. ;_; Do have fun there and I hope you bump into some celebrities! ^^ Haha, Yuuya is definitely a tsundere! XD**

**juuria-chan — I know we spoke about this a few weeks ago, but congrats on getting into AP Bio! ^^ A lot of memorization, and dedication is the key!**

**Rei — Hello! :] Haha, thanks for the support~ I hope you liked this chapter!**

**shdwhawk — I totally agree with you! I'm not a huge fan of rewriting canon scenes the way they were, and just slapping an OC in there doesn't always make it more interesting. There are some writers who can pull it off, but generally, it does become repetitive because the readers already know what's going to happen (unless there is a sharp twist in the middle, but that I rarely find stories like that). I remember a few of those OC stories when I was on Quizilla in 2006 for Naruto fics. The concept was interesting at first, but ultimately, nothing changed but added romance.**

**So, drama! Developing more on Shizuka's past now (been waiting forever for this, I know, sorries!) and how it's affecting the present. The next two chapters will be written in the Setting of Taurus with a slightly older, more mature Shizuka. I hope to get this one out soon!**

**I know it's a little vague in this chapter, but who do you think Baritone is? Why would an Opast be after Shizuka's life? Why would Baritone want Shizuka to kill Tsukumo, the person that was most important to her? I would love to hear your predictions! :]**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	35. Chapter XXXIV ::: Tranquillo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXIV ::: ****Tranquillo**

_Peacefully._

* * *

Setting of Taurus

"Milady, please be careful!" I exclaimed, running to aid the fragile girl descending the stone stairs that were crumbling from old age. The princess's white dress fluttered in the wind gently, and reaching out her hand, she placed it in my grasp to steady her balance.

"I'm fine, Shizuka. I'm just not used to walking again," Yuki said with a wry smile.

I lowered my head with a bow. "Please excuse me if this is not my position to speak, milady, but it would be better for your health if you rested in bed…"

"Don't worry, Shizuka," she reassured me, patting my hand. "I can take care of myself, too."

"You have just recently healed Hotsuma's wounds, so it isn't a very good idea to move around on your own," I insisted.

"Luka will be back very soon, so you could take a rest, Shizuka. You've been taking care of me for the past two days, after all," she said.

"But, milady, it is my duty to—"

"Why don't you spend some time with Tsukumo?" she suggested with a bright smile. "Surely, he'd be glad to. It's such a beautiful day today, so it would be a waste to watch over me. I'd hate to burden you."

Those words of hers stung my heart and my pride as a Guardian. Even if I were to die, I would never think that Yuki was the source of my oppression.

"Please don't say that, milady. I do not think of you as a burden," I replied truthfully.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Shizuka," she said gently. "But…you should let loose a little," Yuki said, running her delicate fingers through the curly lock of hair that fell over my right shoulder.

"I'll be fine here. Go find Tsukumo. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Much to my disappointment, my hopes of spending the day with Yuki was like a leaf being carried away in the river current, slowly drifting away. Every day before today, she has been with Zess, and my time with her lessened as the days progressed. Although she insisted that I should spend the day with Tsukumo, the thought of leaving the princess alone by the riverside wasn't my cup of tea. I looked back at Yuki, who had already sat down in the shaded area, letting a butterfly rest on her finger as she smiled warmly at it. Every moment with her was picture perfect. With my arms hanging by my sides, I continued to watch the peaceful scene in front of me, unwilling to part from the serenity that is the princess. When she noticed that I was still there, she smiled and pointed to the castle, where the other Guardians were. Only because it was Yuki's wish, I complied and traipsed up the stone steps to return to the castle.

* * *

As I entered the castle grounds, the rustling of leaves near the bushes caught my attention. It seemed like something was coming out of it, but from the size of the movement, I doubted that it was a small animal. I approached it cautiously, not knowing if it were a large animal, or maybe even a dangerous one. After a few steps, something big emerged from the green shrubs, covered in leaves and dirt. I jumped back from the sudden appearance, ready to take my scythe out. However, when the grimy thing stretched its back and stood on two legs, I immediately recognized the jet black hair and the now dirtied navy blue uwagi.

"Y-Yuuya… What are you doing there?" I asked my brother confusedly.

He dusted off some leaves on his clothes, but he was still filthy nonetheless. "That stupid dragon stole my ring, so I tried to chase after him," he replied with a sigh.

"Ring?" I repeated, my gaze traveling to the thumb that the silver band used to be. "Don't you usually keep it on?"

"Yeah, but I took it off for one moment, then he came and took it."

"By the dragon, you meant…Sodom?"

"Yeah, him."

I smiled at the thought of Sodom coming to steal shiny things. _A jewel hoarder, indeed, that Sodom…_

Yuuya tousled his hair in dismay. "I can't find that thing. He must've ran off somewhere… Shizuka, can you look for him for me?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "Why me?"

"Well, he likes you, so maybe you can convince him to give me back the ring."

"That sounds like a lot of trouble…" I mumbled. I didn't want to do it, but seeing the perturbed expression on Yuuya's face left an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"All right, I'll find him."

"Thanks, Shizuka," he said, picking off a leaf in his hair.

I stepped away from him. "You should go bathe. I'll get the ring to you when you're done."

"Heh, thanks," he replied, patting my shoulder before walking towards the castle entrance. I brushed off the filth that he might have left on my armor. I turned around and watched him leave with a sigh.

_Jeez, always giving me more work to do…_

When I was about to leave, a squeak in the bush piqued my interest. Walking over to the large shrub, I examined the source of the sound before moving apart the branches, only to find the little black familiar of Brand Zess. His bewildered golden eyes stared back at me— none too innocent. With my hands on my hips, I smiled triumphantly.

"So that's where you've been hiding, Sodom," I said, carrying him out of the bushes. He squeaked when he was taken out of his safety zone, but I continued to hold him in my hands.

"Come on, show me the ring," I cooed at the small creature.

Albeit reluctantly, Sodom flicked his tail to reveal the silver ring that was hiding under his fur, and slumped in defeat. His guilty pout was too cute to be ignored.

"Why don't you give it back to Yuuya?" I asked softly, tilting my head for added effect. I thought I heard a groan, but he nodded and flew off lazily with the ring in his grasp. Although the fact that I'm not very fond with Zess was common knowledge in the castle, his animal familiar was quite different. Perhaps it was because Sodom wasn't capable of being mean and cold-hearted (save for Yuuya). I reminded myself to buy him some sweets later.

* * *

I pushed the large gates to the gardens, its metal hinges creaking as the door opened. I was greeted with gentle rays of light, peeking through the leaves in the archways above me.

"Tsukumo?" I called, peeking into the garden, where he usually hung around during his free time. To my surprise, no one was there. I walked through the archways with climbing roses around them, silently admiring the vibrant colors.

_Maybe he's busy today,_ I thought to myself. _Well, I guess it's fine._

As I walked, I spun around freely, taking in the fresh air of the morning. The air felt different in a garden filled with trees and flowers, compared to the water by the river. It wasn't humid at all, and there were no extraneous scents that obscured the crisp air of nature.

_This peace is nice… It should stay this way._

I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze that kissed my cheeks. Before I opened them, I bumped into something from behind. I opened my eyes to see arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I felt a weight on my head.

"Having fun, Shizuka-chan?" the voice asked, and I recognized it to be silver-haired Guardian's.

"T-Tsukumo…" I stammered in surprise, not expecting to see him show up. "I didn't know you were here…"

"Hmm, were you looking for me?" he asked, slowly rocking us from side-to-side.

"Yuki wanted me to spend some time with you, so…"

"How generous of her to give you to me for today," he said. "I haven't seen you for a while, so I thought you were avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" I asked, sending my gaze over my shoulder. "Why would I avoid you?"

"Well, when I first confessed to you, you ran away, remember? So I thought maybe I did something wrong again, so you avoided me," he replied.

_I did run away, didn't I?_

_It was so sudden that I didn't know how to react, so I ran._

"But… You didn't do anything wrong. I was only tending to Yuki these past few days."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsukumo said in relief. "I thought it was because I used too much fertilizer on the flowers…"

"You _what_?" I snapped, sending a glare over my shoulder.

He chuckled. "That was a joke. I would never kill your beloved flowers."

I sharply turned my head away from him. "You'd better not…"

To ease the tension, Tsukumo poked my cheek.

"Shizuka-chan," he called. "I'll give you a massage," he suggested.

His offer certainly sounded tempting, considering the stiff posture that I kept myself in when I watched over Yuki. It was definitely important to be on guard at all times in the case that an enemy would appear. However, I declined, and as though he were listening to my thoughts the whole time, he asked—

"You really care for the princess, don't you?"

I turned my head to the side.

"Yes, well, she is very important to me," I said. "She treated me like family after what happened to my parents."

_I had a vague memory of my parents, but the most I remember is that Yuuya and I became orphans after they passed away in a fire during a drought. Although it was a thing of the past, I constantly find myself dwelling on it. There was something strange about that incident, and I was never able to shake it off. As if it were caused by an external force other than nature. However, I try to keep my mind off of it, for main purpose now is to protect the princess, who once saved the lives of my brother and I._

"I see…" he whispered, hugging me tighter. "Let's go somewhere today."

"Where?"

"Do you want to go out to the village? Do you want to eat anything?"

"Nothing in particular…but I am interested in visiting the sweets shop near the dango place. Sodom stole Yuuya's ring, but he returned it, so I want to give him a treat," I said.

"Let's go there then. I might want some snacks, too."

"Don't eat so much, Tsukumo. You're going to get fat."

"Even if I get fat, I'll still love you, Shizuka-chan."

"Jeez, that's not the point."

"If I were fatter, maybe it would be more comfortable when I hug you," he mused.

"Don't try it."

He squeezed me tighter in his arms, and I'm left to squirm in his hold. "Stop it! I can't breathe!"

* * *

At the sweets shop, I ended up buying a lot more treats than I should have, more than enough for Sodom. Tsukumo seemed to have done the same, carrying a larger bag than mine in his arms. As we walked down the village roads, Tsukumo told me stories of the birdies that talk to him, and how he learned of the perspectives of the villagers living in poverty because jobs were scarce during this time. My family used to be in that condition before, but after _that_ incident, our lives changed dramatically.

_The turning point of my life, actually._

From the corner of my eye, I saw a child in brown rags running in our direction. I didn't pay attention as he ran past us, but when I heard a _thud_, I looked back to see what happened. The boy ended up tripping on a bump in the uneven ground, falling flat on his face. He seemed to help himself up, but I turned around anyway. I knelt down to dust him off.

"Are you okay?" I asked, patting the dirt off his clothes _(can those even be called clothes?)_.

He gave me a shaky nod with his lips quivering, and tears were beginning to form in his eyes. I sighed at how unkempt the child's appearance was. _Poor child, he must be from a less fortunate family…_

"Don't cry," I said, taking out a handkerchief from my pouch and dabbing the tears away from his cheeks. "Do you want candy?"

When he nodded, I reached into my bag of sweets to take out a few candies, and handed it to him.

"Be a big boy now, okay? No more crying. You need to grow up big and strong, so you could help out your mommy and daddy," I said, patting his head before standing up.

"T-Thank you…kind miss," he replied, voice timid and dulcet, running away in the other direction. I could only assume that was where his home was.

"Be careful when you're running!" I called after him, waving goodbye. I frowned when he was out of sight.

_If only I were able to help him, then he wouldn't have to suffer like this…_

Like a wakeup call from dreamland, Tsukumo walked over to me and gave me a kiss on a cheek. I jumped from the sudden display of affection, and touched my cheek nervously.

"W-W-What did you do that for?" I asked. My face burned when my fingers trailed over it.

"'Kind miss', he said." He rubbed his chin, as if he was deep in thought. "Isn't he missing a few words? Gentle, beautiful—"

He chuckled when I jabbed him in the stomach for saying those embarrassing things. "Jeez, don't say that! I was only helping him up!"

"That's the part I love about you, Shizuka-chan," he said with a smile, pulling me into a hug from behind.

"W-Wait—"

"You act tough, but you have a big heart," he whispered as his hand found its way to my chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "So warm…"

My heart pounded like a bird's, and I prayed to God that he wasn't able to feel the beating. Those words combined with his smile rendered me speechless. Flustered. I couldn't even find something witty to throw back at him.

"If we had babies, I'm sure they'll grow up to be good kids," he added.

"Pervert…" was all I managed to muster as I lowered my head bashfully.

When I caught a few passing villagers whispering to each other (about our intimacy, I could imagine), I quickly moved away from Tsukumo's arms.

"D…Don't do that stuff in public…" I murmured, awkwardly fumbling with my fingers behind my back.

He reached out to play with my curly lock of hair. "Sorry."

_Jeez…_ I frowned.

Without my noticing, a man ambushed me from the side, and grabbed the pouch that was around my waist, which held my wallet and other possessions. The force of his pull ripped the strap off, and he began to flee in the other direction. I wasn't spared enough time to take in the situation, but upon instinct, I chased after the man, who surprisingly, was not that great of a runner. Perhaps it was due to an injury in his leg, but as he ran, the male limped and was unbalanced altogether. It didn't take much of an effort to catch him and tackle him to the ground, trapping him under the pressure of my leg. My pouch landed right back into my hand.

"You!" I boomed, twisting the man's arm back behind him, but not strong enough to pull a muscle or break some bones.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, already crying for mercy. _Not my idea of a petty thief._

He didn't look very old, probably in his late thirties. The facial hair and grubby clothes, just as dirty as the child from before, only served to make him look older than he really was. What surrounded this man that compelled him to steal? I surveyed his expressions as I held him down to the floor. He didn't seem to be in pain, but there was something in his expression that showed guilt and sorrow. Tsukumo eventually walked up to me, but he didn't tell me to stop. His eyebrows were raised, but he didn't look shocked or worried— rather, _amused_?

I didn't know the circumstances that brought upon the thievery, but something inside my gut told me that this man wasn't your average purse snatcher.

I sighed. "If you need money, just ask me," I said softly.

"H-Huh?" he stammered, struggling to look at me to see if I was serious.

"How much do you need?"

"U-Um…"

He was probably still in disbelief that I've already forgiven him, even going as far as granting his desire for money. I loosened my grip around his arm.

"I'll give it to you, so stop stealing."

* * *

It turned out that the man's six-year-old daughter had a high fever, but he didn't have enough money to buy medicine. It sounded like a typical explanation, yet it seemed perfectly acceptable, because I knew he was telling the truth. That man, who limped miles and miles over the course of his life, did whatever he could to help his family, to help his only daughter, even if it meant stealing from someone with no relation to him. Somehow, I understood that line of thinking.

(_"Honey, Shizuka has a fever!")_

_("Please, Lord, have mercy on our child…")_

_("Oh no! She's coughing out blood!")_

_("What do we do? We don't have the money for medicine…!")_

_("…I'll do something about it. Don't be scared, Shizuka… You'll be okay. Daddy is here.")_

Without hesitation, I opened my wallet to hand him a decent amount of money. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for medicine and other supplies he and his family might have needed. As he got on his knees and bowed incessantly, I noticed the tears of joy and relief he shed, staining his soiled cheeks. He looked like a mess, but to me, those smiles of hope and gratitude were nothing less than beautiful.

"M-May I ask for your name…?" he asked, his voice still trembling. I noticed that he was still kneeling, but I answered him.

"Shizuka," I replied, deliberately leaving out my surname. It served no purpose for me anymore, for I was simply _Shizuka, God's Heart— the Red Warrior of Zweilt. _Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you a…foreigner?"

At his question, I realized that Tsukumo and I did stand out from the rest of the villagers. Our garb was entirely different, for we were clothed in minimal armor, in case of danger and entering into battle was imperative. It had not occurred to me that people thought we were foreigners. But perhaps…I wasn't that different from the rest of them.

"No, I'm not very foreign…" I said, reaching out my hand to him. A small smile played over my lips. "I used to be in your situation."

* * *

Lips both soft and rough pressed against mine as Tsukumo's hand rested on the curve of my waist. A lick— a peck— then the seeking of entrance past the rosy lips. I didn't deny him, I never did. After the man left for the pharmacy, Tsukumo had grabbed my hand and led me to this alley. Before I knew it, I was engulfed by his body embracing mine, which made me drop the bag of sweets to the ground. He broke away only to lean in for a kiss, which led up to this moment— his tongue slid into my mouth, and his hands rested on my waist as mine wrapped around the back of his neck. How long it lasted, I didn't know, but I didn't want him to stop. I enjoyed the feeling of being held in arms bigger and stronger than mine, being kissed by someone I love.

He paused in the kiss to pull away, and as he caressed my cheek, he said breathlessly, "You're so beautiful…" before swooping down to return to my lips once more. _He_ is the only one I would allow to do this, the one who dragged my maiden heart out of isolation. Without him, I was alone.

The both of us stopped the kiss, as chests rose and fell with each intake of oxygen. Tsukumo tangled his fingers in my hair, and brushed his lips against my forehead. I looked up at him when I regained my breath.

"What made you do this all of a sudden?" I asked.

He smiled softly. "After you helped that man…I was reminded of how much I love you." He pecked my lips. "You handled the situation differently, much differently than a normal person would, and I heard your thoughts… "

"My thoughts…?" I asked.

He nodded. "They were such pure and loving thoughts. No evil or sullied feelings. Just like my Shizuka-chan…" he said, moving closer to rest his head against mine. "Meet me tonight by the lake."

"Tonight? Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"We can't talk about it now?" I asked curiously.

"Now isn't a good time," he replied, pointing over to a gray kitty that laid on top of the ledge. It appeared that it was watching us the whole time, its glowing embers fixated at our figures. Curving its spine, it stretched its back and meowed before it sat down again, its tail waving back and forth. I chuckled at the situation.

"It's not a good time because Mr. Kitty is here?" I asked. "Silly Tsukumo."

He pinched my cheek. "Only I'm allowed to tease."

I smiled. "Yes, yes."

"Tonight. Don't forget," he said.

"Okay. I'll be there."

* * *

When we returned to the castle later that afternoon, Shusei told me that Yuki has not returned yet. She never stayed out this long, even when Zess was with her. My insides churned when I thought of what might have happened to the princess while I was gone.

_Could she have gotten involved with some Duras on her own?_

_ Did she collapse somewhere on the way back?_

Those thoughts made me panic, and without further ado, I ran towards the forest. I paced through the path that Yuki usually took to go to the riverbed, but the grounds were clear. When I clarified that Yuki was no longer under the shade by the river, I steered out of the normal route to look for her in the forest. I was definite she was there.

And there, I saw her. On the ground, Yuki was almost completely hidden under a pile of leaves. I hurriedly brushed them off of her, and I shook her gently as I cradled her in my arms.

"Milady! Milady…!" I cried desperately, eyes wide in fear.

Her lips parted a little. "Luka…" she whispered with her eyes still shut, and I hugged her. I dismissed the fact that the person she called was not I, but of the demon she bound a contract with.

"We must return to the castle immediately," I started, getting her on my back, which proved to be difficult when a strong wind decided to blow. It was an unordinary wind, as if something paranormal was controlling it. I closed one eye from the sudden pressure, and I gently leaned the princess against a tree. I held back my loose hair that blew in the harsh wind. _What is happening…?_

When the howling of the wind stopped, a man suddenly appeared in front of me. On impulse, I jumped back, standing in front of Yuki to protect her. The first thing I noticed was the red cloth that covered his right eye— so red, so distinct from the rest of his black clothing. His dark blue hair swayed as a lesser, normal breeze passed. Looking at the other eye, the man's silver gaze was like a blade impaling my mind. A beautiful being— but dangerous. _Duras…_

I sharpened my focus. "Who are you?" I asked boldly.

The man _smiled_, and I stiffened. My hand was by my side, ready to summon my scythe at any time. This man wasn't a normal Duras. He possessed that aura around him that I have felt before. Around Brand Zess. But this one was malicious. The bloodcurdling _smile _that lingered on his lips was a sign of it.

"Why would you ask for someone's name before introducing yourself?"

His voice was smooth, but that didn't faze me. "Why should I tell you my name?" I countered.

"Mine shall be kept hidden, and your princess over there would eventually have a nameless killer…" he sneered, feigning disappointment. "How sad."

"Shizuka," I said with a glare.

"I am Baritone," he returned jubilantly, raising his head. "But I would prefer you to call me Bari, _Megumi-chan_."

I cringed at the nickname. "Megumi-chan…?" I shook my head. It wasn't the time to think about it. "It was you, wasn't it? You hurt Yuki," I stated.

"You won't even give me time to tell you," Baritone said, shaking his head. "Yes, it was I."

I knitted my brows together. "Why? What did you do to her?"

"I saw a beautiful girl alone, so I decided to have some fun with her," he said, his voice nothing short of sardonic. With each passing phrase coming from this man, I grew more irritated.

"You're an Opast, aren't you?" I asked, preparing myself to call out Sonata for battle.

"You're very much correct, Megumi-chan," he replied, walking closer to me.

"Don't come near me," I bellowed as the red scythe materialized in my hand, which I held out to block him from coming any closer to me.

He stopped in his tracks, only to smile again. I looked into his left eye, and I suddenly felt something inside me stir. Then, I realized… _I…can't move…_

"Good girl," he said, resuming his path towards me. _No!_ He stood in front of me, raising his hand to cup my chin. _Why can't I move?_ He scrutinized my face from all angles, smirking that devil's grin when he saw me struggling to break free.

"You seem like you'll be an interesting subject…"

_Subject…? For what?_ My voice was gone, too. Baritone merely cast a glance at Yuki before he turned to walk the other way. Although he wasn't near me anymore, I still couldn't move my limbs, and that odd wind began to blow again.

"We'll meet again," he called, walking into the blur of the tornado. As if he were like ashes, he disappeared in the swirling of the wind, leaving only echoes of what sounded to be, _"Suffer for me, my little goddess."_

* * *

Night slowly took its turn as I sat beside Yuki, who laid in bed in her chamber. She has not woken up at all, and she appeared to be apprehensive in her sleep, twisting and turning as cold beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. I dabbed my sleeve against her skin to wipe away the sweat. With a sigh, I looked out the window to see the crescent moon. Tsukumo must have been waiting for me to arrive…but I couldn't leave the princess like that, not when Zess wasn't around. She was at ease whenever Zess stayed by her side, even through the stormiest nights filled with thunder and bursts of lightning.

_All because of Baritone, that Opast… Why was he there? What did he mean by "interesting subject"?_

"Luka… Luka…!" Yuki cried out in her sleep, snapping me out of my thoughts as her arm left the blankets to reach out in the air, grabbing for something. Her face contorted with anxiety, and her face became paler than before. Not knowing what to do, I held her open hand and lowered her arm back to her side. Her face becomes peaceful again, hopefully lasting until dawn.

"I'm sorry, Yuki… I'm not Zess, but I will stay with you until he comes back…"

I held her hand to my lips, the hand that I have sworn my loyalty to as a Guardian, was now falling limp because I was careless. I closed my eyes.

_Milady… I'm sorry to have made you suffer…_

"In the end, you didn't come," I heard someone say by the doorway. Turning around to the door, I saw the silver-haired Guardian. I placed Yuki's hand down, and I quickly stood up from the chair to walk over to him. I closed the door quietly behind me, so Yuki wouldn't wake up. To have promised him about the meeting and went back on my words, I was too ashamed to look at Tsukumo in the eye.

"I'm sorry… I made you wait even though I said I would be there…" I murmured.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I heard you got caught up with some business, so you couldn't come. I understand."

"Can we…talk here?" I asked softly.

_How stupid of me to bail. He must be upset…_

There was a silence before he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Maybe tomorrow. Tonight isn't a good time. Yuki needs you now."

"Tsukumo…"

"It's late. You should go to bed soon," he said, bending down a little to give me a peck on the lips. It was only a brief moment, but he already pulled away and left to walk down the long corridor. His retreating back saddened me, as if he were moving further away from me, not only physically, but emotionally as well. I must have disappointed him… It had to be something important he wanted to tell me.

_What could he have wanted to talk to me about?_

Until his figure completely disappeared from sight, I found myself whispering to no one, "Good night…"

* * *

**Ah, I fail at updating. XD Thank you all for reading and reviewing~ ****You guys make me so happy. ;_;**

**shyguy — Thank you so much for the support! I was afraid that the number of chapters and words (and more to come, oh gosh) would scare people away, so I'm really grateful that you kept up with it~ :] Thanks!**

**Chiharu Moka — That will come soon~ I want to develop more on Tsukumo and Shizuka's relationship (fluff ahoy!) as well as Baritone's background, so I'm going to try not to rush it. Thanks for reviewing! :]**

**ZirciX — Hehe, surprise! XD I made it discreet at first, but all the events would all tie together within the next few chapters. Ahh, Boys Over Flowers; I never got around to finishing it. I think I'm up to episode five…? XD So much to catch up to~ Eek, SATs. :[ It's good that you're preparing for it early! I started studying for mine around two months before the exam, and ended up with a pretty good score, but I still want to do better on it. It must be difficult to travel from Seoul to Taejon though. :[ It'll be amazing if you meet celebrities! But even if you don't, I'm sure you'll find a lot of hot guys! ;D**

**juuria-chan — You'll find the answers soon~ ^^ I wouldn't want to spoil too much! Hehe, you should draw me a picture of Baritone and post it on your dA account! :D**

**Rei — Oh no, please don't say that! Your review isn't lacking at all! It makes me so happy that you like my story, and more importantly that it makes you feel better. :] Haha! Don't get caught in class! XD I know that school can be really depressing, but please stay positive! :] If anything, you can always message me~ Do you like corn? Because I'm full of it. :D**

**The next chapter is already in the works, so hopefully I can post it up soon~ It is the continuation of what happened during the Setting of Taurus. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter~**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	36. Chapter XXXV ::: Morendo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXV ::: ****Morendo**

_Dying away._

* * *

Setting of Taurus

I lay awake in bed that night as I stared blankly at the ceiling. All the events of today swirled in my head, unwilling to leave me alone and give me a night of rest. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head, but sleep never came. Sighing, I propped myself up and grabbed a box of matches on my dress table, igniting a small flame with the thin piece of wood to light up the kerosene lamp. The chamber was no longer dark, illuminated with the fire and the pale blue hues of dawn that peeked through my curtains. The flame in the paraffin lamp flickered as I got out of bed, shivering as the cold air touched my exposed back and legs. I pulled down the thin straps of my nightgown as I was about to change into my day clothes, but I stopped when a certain silver-haired boy came into mind.

_I wonder if Tsukumo is awake yet…_

Still barefooted, I stepped out of my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I held the lamp in my hand as I walked down the corridor towards Tsukumo's room.

_What am I doing? He must be sleeping right now… _I thought, but that still didn't stop me from wandering over to his room. Everything was silent as I stood at his door, except for the cracking of the burning flame, as my hand rested on the handle.

_Would it be rude of me to barge in like this?_

I turned down the wick of the lamp, extinguishing the light inside the bulb-shaped glass chimney. Turning the knob, I stepped into Tsukumo's room that was filled with darkness. I knew his room well, so it wasn't hard to find my way to his bed. I climbed onto it, springs creaking under my weight. He didn't stir, so I slowly slipped under his blankets, relishing his warmth on my bare skin. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I began to see the features of his face, sleeping peacefully on this quiet night.

"Tsukumo…" I whispered softly as my fingers caressed his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before realizing it was me, and he smiled, albeit tiredly.

"Shizuka-chan," he said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

I lowered my hand from his cheek. "I couldn't fall asleep…"

It might have sounded stupid, but it was nothing Tsukumo wasn't used to.

"You're like a little girl," he said with a chuckle, reaching out his arm to touch my shoulder. "Come."

Without hesitation, I moved closer into his arms, and he hugged me as I nuzzled my face into his neck. This warmth was what I desired, the haven for my insecurities. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep again, his chin resting on my head.

"Tsukumo… Are you still angry?" I asked, breathing into the folds of his shirt.

"I was never angry at you," he replied, stroking my hair. "Is that what you've been worrying about?"

I kept silent at his question until Tsukumo let out a short laugh. He reached around to cup my face in his hands.

"Dummy…" he murmured, kissing my lips softly. "Go to sleep."

Somehow, that lifted some of the weight on my shoulders, and I closed my eyes and nodded. I didn't remember when exactly I fell asleep, but I felt safe being held in those arms.

_If only things could stay this way…_

* * *

"Yuki's still not awake?" Yuuya asked, leaning back in the grass. I sat down next to him on the slightly elevated hill, looking over the village that wasn't far from us.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"I wonder what happened," he mused, staring up at the clouds in the sky. I haven't told Yuuya about Baritone yet, because he would've gone all crazy about "protecting" me, and I don't need that. I discussed it with Shusei and Touko earlier, but their response was the same. _Wait it out and find out his intentions._

"Zess is watching over her, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"You don't sound happy," he noticed, and he sat up. "What's up?"

I bit my lower lip. "I'm glad that Zess came back to look after Yuki, but…it's like he's the only one who can ease her pain. It's unfair."

"Come on, don't be immature," Yuuya urged.

_Zess always gets up and leaves without saying a word. Only Yuki knows where he goes— I've asked her, but she refused to tell me. I don't go after her for it, but it's unnerving to see Yuki being unaccompanied._

I got up from the grass and treaded up the hill.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going for a walk."

* * *

Walking through the forest, I was reminded of yesterday's encounter with Baritone. Why did he injure Yuki and leave, only to make a show out of his second entrance? Yuki has been weaker these past few days, so if he wanted to, he could have easily killed the princess _(God forbid)_, and taken her somewhere else, but he didn't. What was his motive? Was it to injure Yuki just for the sake of harming God's Light? Or was there something else behind it?

I stopped at the center of the forest, where we met Baritone yesterday. Standing there gave me an unsettling feeling in my gut. My instincts must've been right, because now a wind was blowing, though not as intensely as before, but amidst the blur, I was able to see a hazy figure. I shielded my eyes from the wind with my arm to avoid being blinded by the dirt that was swept up in the tornado. Shortly after, the wind stopped, and Baritone stood ahead of me. I lowered my arm to the side, and glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Hm, you're alone," he noted, sounding amused.

"God's Light is not here, so go home."

"That's a pity," Baritone said, walking closer to me.

I took out my scythe and backed up. "Don't come near me."

"You can't do that, Megumi-chan," he said, saying that name way too affectionately.

I gripped the handle of Sonata. "Why do you call me Megumi?"

"You don't like it?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"It's repulsive."

In one quick motion, he sidestepped and immediately ended up standing right in front of me, way too close for comfort— it was like he teleported. I tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my wrist in his large hand, and he froze my body again. _Bastard…_

"…Even though I spent so much time thinking of a suiting nickname for you. I'm hurt," he scoffed.

I gritted my teeth, tried to break free of his immobilization spell, but nothing moved.

"I'm not here for God's Light, you see…" he started, trailing his sharp finger around my jawbone. "God's Heart…was it?"

"No…" I squeaked, realizing that my voice was back.

"There's no point in lying to me, Megumi-chan. Let's have a talk, shall we?"

I glared at him. "Let's not."

"But I want to," he insisted, tilting my chin up harshly, straining my neck. "You have a boyfriend, huh?"

"Go die."

"You're a tough little nut to crack," he said.

"Once I'm able to move again, I'll hack you to pieces."

He snickered at me. "I'd like to see you do that." Those silver eyes of his, one hidden behind that red cloth, were mocking me. "It's amusing how you're threatening me with those fierce eyes of yours," he said. "I _love_ it…"

_Gross_, I thought to myself. "What are you planning to do? Why did you hurt Yuki?"

"Straightforward, aren't we? I'll tell you." His pale lips curled into a smirk. "Because I felt like it."

My stomach churned upon hearing that selfish, obscure reason. "You sick bastard…"

"Would you like to hear something else?" he asked, not waiting for my response. "I wanted to see _you_ torn to pieces."

_Selfish, twisted, sadistic— what else could this man be?_

Discreetly, a few rose vines sprouted from the ground behind Baritone. My eyes focused on him again to make sure he was unsuspecting of my actions.

"Why do you want to see me suffer?" I asked. "Surely, you have better things to do than to make a girl's life miserable."

"It's a good pastime, don't you think? You are one interesting subject, after all."

He doesn't seem to have noticed those vines. _Good._

I closed my eyes, locating the vital point with my mind's eye. I waited until they sprouted to the correct height, and bent them at a ninety-degree angle, aiming at his heart.

"Let's stop this nonsense, Baritone," I said, opening my eyes. "I don't understand what you mean by 'interesting subject', nor do I appreciate having others probe into my personal life."

"Shall I explain it to you then?"

_Once his heart is pierced, I should be able to move again. I'll take that opportunity to attack._

The vines sharpened its thorns as I braced myself for the impact.

_Now!_

Like drills, the vines shot in a straight line, penetrating through Baritone's cloak. When his head dropped and his body hunched over, my limbs were freed, and I leapt back a safe distance from him.

_Did it get him?_

After a minute of silence, something moved. In the corner of my eye, Baritone smirked.

"No, there is no need to explain…" he said, raising his head. "This demonstrated that you're the perfect subject."

I widened my eyes. _No way… It didn't pierce his heart?_

Baritone straightened his back and tore off his black cloak, letting go of it to flutter in the wind. He reached over his shoulder tentatively to grab something. I heard something crack, then Baritone pulled out a long rifle. There, the vine had pierced into the black rifle, ripping a hole in the stock. With his bare hand, he gripped the rose vine, paying no mind that it was filled with thorns, and pulled it out.

"Hopefully, this would still work," he lamented to his rifle, examining any other defects in his weapon.

I held Sonata tightly. _Damn it, I was so close…_

"Well, it's fine," he said, setting aside the rifle to look at me again. "I've grown even more fascinated in you, Megumi-chan."

He turned around and started to walk. "I'll be seeing you again…"

"Wait, Baritone," I called.

He looked at me over his shoulder, and I continued.

"That fire that happened twelve years ago… Was that you?"

He only smiled. "Who knows…" he said, and disappeared in a gust of wind.

_"We'll meet again."_

I was alone in the forest now, and I looked down at the ground, clenching my shaking fists.

_Of course that wasn't him… My parents died from an accident of nature, not by a demon. Stop thinking so unreasonably._

Yet, I couldn't help but think that he was somehow involved in it.

* * *

I sat in the shade under the tree, where Yuki sat yesterday, and watched a few ducklings swim in a line after their mother. The water rippled as a few doves hopped into it, bathing themselves and splattering droplets of water onto each other. Further down the river, a koi fish leapt out of the water before diving back into it, creating splashes that wet the surrounding rocks.

_This was peace, yet my heart was anything but peaceful._

"I was wondering where you were," a voice said.

"Tsukumo…" I said, looking up at him.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Permission first, like the gentleman he was.

"Sure," I replied with a small smile, and he sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk," I replied rather softly, though I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"You worried me a little last night. It's not everyday that you sneak into my room to sleep with me."

It sounded embarrassing when he said it like that, but I pursed my lips together and didn't say anything.

He noticed my silence and spoke up. "Is something on your mind?"

I shook my head. "No."

He placed his hand over mine that rested on my knee, and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Not an _"it'll be okay" _squeeze, but a _"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll find out anyway"_ squeeze.

"Let's try it again today," he said all of a sudden. "Meet me by the lake tonight."

I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled gently and said, "You'll be there, right?"

Seeing the smile on his face made me realize that being depressed wouldn't make anything better. Just having someone be there for you, smile for you, support you, and love you— it was enough.

Smiling a little wider, I nodded. "I'll be there," I said, and Tsukumo pulled me into a hug. He held me so tightly that I wasn't able to breathe for a moment. I was only able to see past his shoulder as he held me in his embrace.

"Tsukumo…?"

"I love you, Shizuka-chan…" he murmured as his left hand traveled to the back of my head. I blinked a few times in confusion. I shared the same feelings as Tsukumo, but this was quite sudden…

I reached around and returned his crushing hug.

_Sudden, but I'll still say the same to you._

"I love you too, Tsukumo."

He smiled into my hair, and I opened my eyes. I was in disbelief when I saw a shadow behind a tree a short distance away from us, disappearing when I blinked.

_That was…_

Tsukumo let go of me to look at my face. "Shizuka-chan?" he called.

I was sure I saw Baritone watching us from that tree. Watching us with that sick smile.

"Shizuka-chan, is something wrong?" Tsukumo asked, turning around to look at the tree I was staring at. I lowered my gaze and shook my head.

"No… Just my imagination."

* * *

I jumped when Touko squealed like a little girl. "Heh~! You're going to meet with Tsukumo at the lake tonight?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded stiffly. "Y…Yes…"

"How nice! It's a date!" she said, exuding her joviality. I wouldn't blame her, since Tsukumo was her little brother. "Did he tell you why?"

I shook my head. "No… He just told me to meet him there."

"Hmm…" She seemed to be deep in thought, but she snapped out of it when she grabbed my hands. "What are you going to wear?"

I blinked rapidly. "Um… I was going to wear what I'm wearing right now…" Nothing special; simply armor and other protective gear.

"That's not good!" she exclaimed. "You should wear something nicer!"

I was confused as to why I needed to dress up, since it wasn't a special occasion. "I don't think it's necessary…"

Touko flashed a bright smile. "Trust me! He'll be surprised to see you all dressed up for him!"

I probably turned a little pink at the thought of Tsukumo seeing me dressed in something I don't usually wear. He would definitely think that I dressed up for his sake, and that would be weird… It was already awkward hearing him compliment me all the time. The expectant look on Touko's face doesn't ease my choices.

_I guess dressing up this one time is okay._

* * *

I stepped out of my room wearing a short white kimono with a red obi sash laced up around my waist. I didn't bother to cover up my legs, since they were usually exposed anyway. Instead of my usual hair, Touko tied it into a bun for me, leaving partial curls dangling over my chest. Oddly enough, I was satisfied with my look— probably because I wasn't picky about it in the first place. Though I did look different, the change wasn't dramatic, which I was glad for. I felt a little naked without my armor on, and I didn't have anything to protect me (except for Sonata) from danger. Hopefully, we wouldn't run into some Duras along the way.

As I walked through the forest to the lake, I looked up at the sky. Though not yet full, the crescent moon was beautiful, and the twinkling stars in the night sky enhanced it. I was feeling good tonight, but I didn't know why. The walk to the lake was longer than to the riverside, so I didn't know why Tsukumo chose the lake and not somewhere closer.

_I wonder what he's going to tell me… About his family, perhaps? I haven't heard much about them before. I guess I'll find out when I get there._

—Except those thoughts were interrupted when a small breeze whisked through the trees. I stopped in my tracks, scanning the area due to instinct. After all these encounters with Baritone, I've grown more wary of wind and the rustling of trees. But when nothing showed up, I let out a breath.

_It must be getting to me…_

I closed my eyes to clear my head.

_Tonight is a good night. I can't be distracted when I'm with Tsukumo._

At that resolve, I opened my eyes again.

And there he stood— the dark-haired Opast.

I immediately put on my guard. "Baritone…"

"What a fine night this is. Don't you think so, Megumi-chan?" he asked, running his fingers through his short locks.

"I don't have time to deal with you tonight," I said. "I have to meet with—"

"Your boyfriend?" he completed my sentence, and I clenched my fists.

"Yes… Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," he said, shaking his head. "I did notice that you look quite stunning tonight… You must love him a lot."

"It's none of your business."

"Perhaps it isn't. Although… I do want to give him a gift."

I became confused with his statement. "A…gift?"

"Yes," he said, reaching into his newly replaced cloak. I called out Sonata to prepare for battle in case he pulled out something dangerous, but he didn't pull out anything, and walked towards me instead. I backed up with every forward step he took.

"Stay away from me," I said. I couldn't risk being paralyzed again, now that I have someone waiting for me. Someone important to me.

So, in an attempt to lose him, I took a full sprint in the other direction. I leapt past several trees, my hair undoing itself in the process.

_"It's useless,"_ I heard an echo.

I decided to make a sharp turn to my right, even though I was moving further and further away from my destination. But Baritone followed after me with ease— it was impossible to shake him off. When I reached a large, open field surrounded by trees, I skidded to a stop. I glared at him in the shadows, and I held Sonata in front of me in defense. _I can't stay long here._

_Tsukumo is waiting for me…_

"Why did you come, Baritone?" I asked firmly.

"That hurts. I told you to call me Bari, Megumi-chan" he said, emerging from the trees.

I cringed at the nickname for the nth time. "Do not call me that."

"Why not? It's only befitting for my little goddess," he replied, shaking his head.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"To see my Megumi-chan, of course."

"Quit the charade," I warned him before I raised my scythe. "Are you after Yuki again? If that's the case, I won't let you go home unscathed tonight, bastard."

"My, my, Megumi-chan doesn't have any modesty, does she? So straightforward," he said, slipping on his black gloves, looking up at me. "…But that's what I like about you."

Before I knew it, Baritone was standing behind me as he shoved the muzzle of a gun into my mouth. My eyes widened.

_He's fast…_

I knew he wasn't going to shoot, and his only reason for doing that was to exert a little control over me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt my blood boiling.

_Get the hell off of me._

"I won't hurt your princess if you do one thing for me, Megumi-chan…" he whispered slyly into my ear.

I glared at him, since he knew that I wouldn't give him a clear, verbal response with a stupid gun in my mouth. I felt his lips curl into a smile.

"…I want you to kill the most important person to you."

Under normal circumstances, I would have said "no" and fended him off with my scythe, probably would have killed him, too. However, the situation was different. I couldn't reply to him, only struggled in his grasp. But there was no way I was going to harm anyone to fulfill his sick fantasies.

"How feisty… Retaliating even though you have a gun in your mouth. You're a brave one," he whispered. "But…you're not going to be able to refuse when I do this."

What happened next was still a blur to me, but something was jabbed into my abdomen— I couldn't even tell if it was sharp or blunt— but the next thing I knew, something was shoved into my hand, and I realized I wasn't in full control of my movements.

_This is…a dagger…_

"…You know what to do next," he said, lightly pushing my body forward. I stumbled on my feet, but I realized that I wasn't walking on my own. It scared me that I was being controlled by something else, like my body was just a shell. Possessed. I fought back the movements that were not my own, but I felt an area of my lower back burn. There was something there— like a mark— but I wasn't able to touch it. Without my commands, my body began to walk towards the lake. _No… Not like this…_

"You'll give me a good show to watch, right, Megumi-chan?"

* * *

I had wished desperately inside that the walk took longer than it did, because then, I was standing only a few feet away from Tsukumo, and I still couldn't move on my own. The thing that controlled me hid the blade inside my sleeve, and I prayed that it wasn't able to manipulate my voice as well.

_Don't call his name… No…_

"T…Tsukumo…"

_No, no, no—_

Upon hearing my voice _(no, not mine—)_, he turned to me. "Shizuka-chan," he said, walking towards me.

_No, don't…_

When he embraced me, I felt my body loosen up.

_I… I'm freed… Why?_

"I'm glad you came…" he said softly.

"Tsukumo…" I whispered, finding my voice.

_It's dangerous here… Stay away from me…_

He continued to hold me in his arms. "You look beautiful tonight…"

I felt the warmth radiating from his body, but I wish he weren't there at that moment. Not when I was in that state.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," he said, letting go to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked, staring into his gleaming eyes filled with tenderness.

He smiled. "I thought it was probably a little early for it," he started as he caressed my cheek.

"I'm probably rushing this, too. But…whenever I looked at you, I knew I was ready," he said.

When I opened my mouth to say something, I felt a shock running through my spine, and I couldn't move again. I fell forward into his chest, and Tsukumo wrapped his arms around my shoulders. To my horror, the blade slipped out of my sleeve and into my right hand.

_Stop…_

My left arm moved by itself to rest on his back. But my right hand— it raised higher and higher— until it reached a familiar point.

_Stop…!_

"Shizuka-chan, I… I love you so much," he said, and I felt his body trembling. _Nervousness? Excitement?_

I widened my eyes when I saw the blade in my hand glint in the moonlight.

_Don't go any further…_ I pleaded in my head.

From the shadows, I saw a silver gaze staring at us, but I couldn't do anything.

_Baritone was serious about what he said…_

I summoned all my might to pull the dagger away from Tsukumo, since my fingers wouldn't unclench from the handle. I only managed to move it away only a little, but it wasn't enough. He was still in danger.

_Tsukumo, run…_

He took a deep breath. "Shizuka-chan, le—"

As if time had stopped, my grip around the handle tightened, and in a fast thrust, the blade drove right into Tsukumo's back— into the center of his heart. My eyes widened when I realized what I have done. The deed that Baritone wanted me to do was complete— and I pulled out the blade, releasing it to let it clatter to the floor. I had gained control of my body again, but I was frozen when Tsukumo let out a grunt— as his face contorted in pain, he gritted his teeth and coughed out blood that stained the ground. The rocks under our feet were blackened by the gore as crimson ran through the crevices like a thin river. His body slumped against mine, and I raised my hand to see blood smeared on my palm.

_Tsukumo's blood._

Inevitably, tears began to fall from my eyes, and my gut wrenched as I felt the urge to scream, but nothing came out. Is this what it feels like to cry…?

_Is this your way of getting back at me for your rifle, Baritone…?_

"Tsukumo…" I said, barely audible. "I-I'm sorry… I… We have to get you back to the castle immediately…!"

"Shizuka-chan…" Tsukumo whispered near my ear. I was too scared to move— scared that I would hurt him even further.

"Tsukumo… Tsukumo…!" I cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt, and the tears kept running like a waterfall with no end.

_Because of me…_

_Because of me…_

_Because I was too weak…_

_Because I…_

"Don't cry…" he said, his voice dying away. "Shizuka…-chan…"

With all the strength he had left, he lifted himself up to look at me. He strained a smile even as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and he parted his lips. A _clink _from below redirected my gaze to the ground, only to see something that wrenched my heart further.

_A beautiful silver ring with a ruby red rose in the center, embellished with diamonds around the band._

"Let's…get married…"

* * *

**Thank you for so much support, all~ I wish I could do more than just thanking you. ;_; I would reply to everyone in full, but my stomach is killing me right now and I just want to lie down in my bed and rot there until this horrible weather is over. ;_; Rei, I'll definitely talk to you soon! :] Thank you guys so much~**

**shdwhawk — Ah, you noticed the alto clef~ :D You are right; it is just a C clef when it is a symbol on its own without the staff, but I assumed that Touko didn't know in depth of the different forms, and alto is one of the most commonly known forms of the C clef. I'm really glad you noticed and pointed it out though! Thanks~ :]**

**To the Verbose Anon With Love~ I cannot express how much love I have for your essay. ;_; To have analyzed my writing like a classic novel is too great for words… I can't even think of something meaningful to write back to you. ;_; Thank you so much for this! I almost got a heart attack when the email popped up on my phone and scrolling down was endless… Then I started to read and almost burst out in tears. ;_; Everything you've said is completely right; even my age and the symbolism I had intended throughout the story. It's kind of scary how you saw through everything…but it makes me so happy. I think I'm going to print out your review and frame it on my wall. It's too amazing… I can't even say anything more because I'm starting to sound stupid and I'm dying on my bed. D'X This thank you is so bland compared to your review, but I am so grateful to you… Gosh, I'm in love. ;_; Thank you! [heart] -cherishes the review forever-**

**So, -sigh-, the tragedy… ;_; Talk to me~**

**Reviews make my stomach feel better! ;_;**


	37. Chapter XXXVI ::: Affrettando

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXVI ::: ****Affrettando**

_Hurry._

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I realize that tears have been running down my face. My fingertips lightly graze my pillow, which has dampened from my tears.

_How long was I crying for?_

Without sitting up, I slowly turn my palm towards me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

_No blood._

_H_azy sunlight peeks through the windows as I sit up on the bed, and I shield my eyes when a passing cloud uncovers the bright rays. I must've forgotten to close them last night. I slip out of the blankets to grab at the drapes, but I stop when I notice Yuki-kun outside, playing with Sodom in the grass. Luka-san is leaning against the tree, straying not too far away from them, watching with a relaxed expression on his face. The sun shines warmly, bringing joy to the birds that circle playfully in the sky, and flowers dance in the autumn breeze as they raise their faces to take in the sun.

_Peace._ That's how it's supposed to be. Peaceful. No evil in the world, nothing to harm the people around me, the people I love… That was all I wanted when I agreed to fight for the Giou Clan. To protect my loved ones, to become stronger and fend for myself. Baritone ruined it. So what if I want to protect them? Everything would be in vain if I'm not strong enough to resist something so powerful— if I'm so weak as to turn against them— and end up hurting them instead.

I have to become stronger. Strong enough to face Baritone again, and get him back for what he has done to disturb the restfulness among the Zweilt Guardians. I chuckle bitterly at such impractical thoughts. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking. Naive, even.

Without a second glance, I close the curtains to isolate myself in the dusk.

* * *

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan!" Touko-senpai greets cheerily when I enter the dining room. "Did you sleep well?"

I keep an empty smile on my face as I approach the table. "Good morning," I return, though lacking the liveliness that Touko-senpai possessed.

"Why are you standing there? Have a seat!" she says, patting the seat next to her.

I shake my head. "No."

That one "no" came out unexpectedly cold, but I didn't attempt to cover it up.

Yuki-kun looks at me worriedly. "Are you feeling well, Shizuka-san?" he asks. "You look pale…"

"Sis…"

I smile wryly. "I'm fine. I just came down to say that I'm not hungry, so you don't have to wait for me to start. Enjoy breakfast, everyone," I say.

I don't look at anyone else— not even Tsukumo-kun— before I leave the silenced room, closing the door behind me. The hallway is deserted, since everyone is inside eating breakfast, but it feels strangely pleasant to me. I wait until the latch clicks before I take a step further, but hearing my name makes me linger a little longer.

"Hey, don't you think something about Shizuka-chan today is a little…off?" I hear Touko-senpai asking the group as I stand on the other side of the door.

"Come to think of it, she didn't eat dinner last night," Yuuya says. "Indigestion?"

"Maybe she's feeling tired," Tachibana-san says.

"Tachibana-san, you do know that girls are lying when they say that they're tired, right?" Touko-senpai says, to which Tachibana-san hums thoughtfully in response.

"But she seemed fine yesterday when we were taking a bath together…" she adds. "What could have happened?"

"She's been crying."

I lower my head when that statement falls from Shusei-kun's lips. He's always hitting the mark, Shusei-kun…

I refuse to listen to any more of it as I head towards my room again, and it makes me glad that not once have I heard Hotsuma-kun's voice in the discussion.

* * *

I didn't bother to open my curtains earlier when I lay down on my bed. It's more suited anyway, to mull over stupid things in the dark. I stare blankly at the ceiling in the dim room, reflecting on the dream I had last night. Except it wasn't a dream, but the events of my previous life that I tried so hard to forget. I definitely did a good job of hiding it from myself, but having it resurface at a time like this was akin to facing my fears a second time around. Baritone is somewhere close right now— watching me. I don't know when he will leap out of the darkness and plan another attack. Maybe I'll even die this time, who knows.

_**Knock knock.**_

I hug my pillow close to my chest, turning to my side to block out the sounds from the door. _Yes, I'll pretend that I was sleeping and never heard the knocking._

"Shizuka, open the door."

Hotsuma-kun's voice. As expected. I merely close my eyes, burying my face in the pillow. I could hear a small growl coming from his throat, but I don't respond to him.

"I know you're not sleeping."

_If I ignore him long enough, he'll go away—_ and I do just that.

He twists the knob violently, dismayed at the fact that the door was locked. He swears under his breath and kicks the door furiously, but it's not forceful enough to knock it down. After a few minutes, I hear his footsteps retreating, and I stare at the small crack under door, where I no longer see his shadow. Good. I don't need anyone to care about me right now. I just have to be alone for a while and think to myself—

The footsteps return abruptly and the doorknob is fumbled with until it _clicks_. I shield my eyes when a burst of light comes through the open door.

_What…_

"You stupid…" Hotsuma-kun mutters as he slams the door behind him, blocking the light again.

I look at him apathetically, then to his hand that holds the key. So much for locking the door.

"I got the key from Aya," he explains, shoving it into his pocket.

"Stole," I correct him. "Aya-san would never—"

"Well, maybe she gave it to me 'cause she's worried about you," he retorts.

I turn to my side again. "Leave me alone."

"Why are you always running away from your problems? Locking yourself up in this darkness, shutting yourself away from us? You think that's going to help?"

"Leave me alone, Hotsuma-kun," I repeat.

"I'm in no position to say this, but you're not being smart right now."

"I'm not trying to be smart," I snap.

"You're acting like the way you were in Taurus! And I don't like that," he emphasizes the last part. "Why do you always have to make yourself feel like shit?"

"Please leave."

"Yeah, and let you continue self-defecating yourself? Well, that's not gonna happen."

"Self-deprecating."

"Who the hell cares? Same shit."

I let out a breath as I close my eyes.

_He's right…_

_Why am I acting like this…?_

_This is really not me…_

"Is it about Tsukumo? About what happened in the past?"

Maybe.

"That happened so long ago. You're a new person now. No use worrying about it when there's other stuff to—"

"What if I make the same mistake again?" I whisper as I clutch the pillow.

Hotsuma-kun grabs my shoulder and pulls me towards him, so that he's staring right into my eyes. It intimidates me, almost.

"Then you learn from it and prevent it from happening a second time," he booms, gripping my shoulder.

Such a fierce gaze— surely, it was enough to burn holes into the toughest bark— but it didn't faze me.

He clenches his teeth. "Stop being so pessimistic…"

I soften my gaze. "Hotsuma-kun…"

He lets go of my shoulder and heads towards the door. "Come down for breakfast. Everyone's worried about you."

Without looking back, he walks out of my room, closing the door behind him, lightly this time, and traipses down the hallway. I sit up on my bed, lowering my gaze.

_"Stop being so pessimistic," huh…_

My fingers trail around the sheets until it they touch something solid. I blink confusedly at what might be on my bed, and I pick it up. I stare at the small sphere wrapped in pink plastic. _Candy…? _Why is it here? I roll it around between my fingertips, and I'm immediately reminded of Tsukumo-kun as I hold it in my hand.

_"Tsukumo-kun, why do you eat so much candy?"_

_"Hmm… I guess it's because it tastes good, and it makes me happy."_

I don't know exactly how it got here— maybe Hotsuma-kun dropped it off here for Tsukumo-kun— but I'm still so grateful. It's enough to know that they care. I raise it to my chest, smiling softly to myself.

_Thank you…_

* * *

My hand rests on the handle to the dining room as I contemplate whether to go in or not. I'm not completely acting like myself yet, so I really shouldn't bring down the atmosphere… But everyone's worried, and I'd hate to—

Before I can finish my thoughts, the door flies open.

Touko-senpai stands on the other side of the door with a smile on her face. "Shizuka-chan!"

"U-Um…" I bow down my head. "I'm sorry for how I acted before… I—"

"What are you talking about, Shizuka-chan?" she says, taking my hand.

I jump from the contact. "Touko-senpai…?"

She beams brightly. "Everyone's been waiting for you!"

At her statement, I look past her shoulder to see everyone at the table smiling at me, and a sudden warmth spreads through my body.

"Stop standing there, looking dumb," Hotsuma-kun says, beckoning me over. Stepping closer, Yuki-kun gets out of his seat to walk towards me. I definitely didn't see it coming when Yuki-kun gently wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Y-Yuki-kun…" I stammer, my face turning pink.

He doesn't say anything during the embrace, but it's a comforting silence. This is also the first time that I notice that Yuki-kun is slightly taller than me, now that I can barely see over his shoulder. He lets go of me with a smile and a small blush.

"Let's go eat breakfast, Shizuka-san."

"That's a little unfair," Shusei-kun says as he gets up from his seat as well.

My eyes follow him as he walks towards me. "Shusei-kun?"

I let out a small squeak when he pulls me into his arms. My eyes blink uncontrollably from the sudden bombardment of hugs.

"S…Shusei-kun, too…?"

He plants a soft kiss on top of my head. "Senpai-hug…right?"

"M…Mm…"

"S-Shusei!" Hotsuma-kun exclaims from the side, and he tears away from me.

"What, Hotsuma?" he says almost indifferently.

The vein on the side of his head twitches as he points accusingly at the two of us. "You…and her!"

"Jealous?" Shusei-kun taunts him lightly, tilting his head for added effect.

"Jealous of which one of them?" Tachibana-san adds from the side with an amused look on his face.

"S…Shut up!"

"I want to join in, too!" Touko-senpai says, hugging me from behind.

"Touko-senpai…"

She rests her chin on my shoulder. "No more frowns! Smile!"

My vision blurs from the tears that form in my eyes.

_Everyone is so supportive…_

"I will…" My voice cracks as I talk.

"H-Hey! Don't cry, Shizuka-chan!" Touko-senpai exclaims as she dabs her sleeve on my cheeks.

My lower lip quivers. "I-I'm sorry… I'm just…"

_So glad to be with all of you…_

As I wipe my tears away, I hear more footsteps approaching me. I open one eye to see a blob of blue in my face, but when it clears, it turns out to be Yuuya holding out a handkerchief to me.

"Y-Yuuya…"

He looks nonchalant like usual, but when I don't take the handkerchief; he uses it to wipe the tears for me.

"You're such a crybaby," he says.

With a laugh, I nod in agreement. "I am, aren't I…?"

"Stop crying. You look like a mess."

"Mm… You're right. Thank you, Yuuya…"

I don't even have to bend down anymore to hug my dear brother, for he is not so "little" anymore. But the way he blushes when I hold him in my arms makes the title stick just a little longer.

"S-Stop it already…" he mumbles.

I chuckle as I continue to squeeze him. "I don't want to~!" I sing.

"Shizuka-chan," I hear my name called from behind, and I let go of Yuuya to turn around.

"Ye—?"

To my surprise, my shoulders are grabbed, and a pair of lips that presses against mine drowns away everything I was planning to say. It all happened so fast that I realize that it's Tsukumo-kun only when my vision clears— I thought I would get used to it by now, but the sudden kisses still take me by surprise. But this kiss— it's a soft kiss— a kiss that puts my heart at rest, freeing me from my worries.

My first thought— _how reassuring…_

And my second thought— _jeez, in front of everyone… _

"What the hell, Tsukumo? Why do you have to do this in front of us?" Hotsuma-kun fumes as he watches the scene.

When Tsukumo-kun pulls away, I lightly touch my cheeks to feel my temperature. _Definitely red…_

My silver-haired guardian looks at Hotsuma-kun. With a straight face, he asks, "What's wrong with showing my love for Shizuka-chan?"

"Everything!"

"I'm with the idiot on this one," Yuuya says.

"Yeah! We've got a pact here!" Hotsuma-kun says before he realizes, "Wait, what did you call me, runt?"

"Called you an idiot."

"You know what? Our pact is over!"

"We never had a pact, stupid."

"Stop fighting! It's still morning!" Touko-senpai scolds them.

"Another argument?" Touma-san asks as he wheels out another cart of French cuisine. "Why can't we ever eat breakfast peacefully?"

"Isn't it better like this?" Tachibana-san says. "It's much more livelier this way."

"Shut up, Touko! You can't even use your ears, so don't accuse me of being deaf!"

"WHAT? I didn't even say that! But now you've gone too far!"

"You should beat him up, Touko."

"I really should!"

"A runt and a girl? Tch, piece of cake."

"HOTSUMAAA!"

"What, you mad? Bring it."

"I will! **Aeon!**"

"W-Wait! I was just kidding!"

"Please, you two, stop fighting!"

Amidst the confusion and everyone, well, fighting with each other, Tsukumo-kun wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I slightly turn my head to look at him.

"Promise you'll tell me what happened later?" he asks from behind.

I reach up to touch his hand that rests on my collarbone. "Yeah…"

"None of us like to see you sad, Shizuka-chan," he says. "If there's something wrong, tell us."

I close my eyes. "Mm…"

"For now, let's just eat breakfast, okay?"

I nod as he takes my hand and leads me over to the table, ignoring the daily argument between Touko-senpai, Yuuya, and Hotsuma-kun. He sits me down next to him, and the others take their seat as well. I direct my gaze to the three of them that continue to argue about who's stupider, and Yuki-kun who tries to break them up. Luka-san only watches them emotionlessly as always, but amuses me when he tells Sodom to blow a flame at them.

"Let's make today a good day, everyone!" Touko-senpai says cheerily, clapping her hands together like nothing happened while Hotsuma and Yuuya sulked in the corner. It was a little scary seeing how fast her mood changed from being murderous to optimistic in just a few seconds.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan, are you free later?" she asks.

I look up from the table. "Later? Um… I don't think I have anything to do… Why?"

"Let's go to the grocery store together!" she suggests. "I recently bought a magazine about cupcakes, so I want to try baking some. They're really cute!"

"Sweets?" Tsukumo-kun says as his attention span spikes.

The idea makes me smile, and I nod. "Okay."

"Yay!" She jumps excitedly. "It's great to have one more girl in the house!"

Touko-senpai swings around the table to hug me. Her sudden arms thrown around me makes me jolt— but it also brings joy to me.

"It's going to be so fun~!" she sings.

_And like that, the wall I had constructed around me crumbled, and the light shines through again—_

_Bright…_

_And warm…_

* * *

When we leave the grocery store holding more than ten bags, we stare at them bafflingly. Plenty of eggs, just in case we were clumsy enough, flour— three more packs than necessary, two gallons of milk, a pack of sugar, and ingredients for the icing. I couldn't resist buying the pink, crown-shaped cupcake wrappers— blame my strange obsession. A part of me also wanted to annoy Hotsuma-kun, but that's another story. The best part about making cupcakes is decorating them and making them look pretty. But I realize that if it's too pretty, I might be too sad to eat it… _Sigh._

"Hey… Maybe we bought too much?" Touko-senpai says, looking at them confusedly. "It looked fewer when it was in the basket…"

I raise the bags in my hand with a smile. "We shouldn't worry, Touko-senpai. We have some big eaters in the mansion, after all," I say. I lift up a few fingers as I name the people. "Shusei-kun probably wouldn't eat any, but there's Sodom, Hotsuma-kun, Yuki-kun, and definitely Tsukumo-kun—"

She looks at me coyly, as if a mischievous idea had surfaced in her mind. I jump back a little from the _look_.

"W-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that, s-senpai?"

She nudges my arm with her elbow, a grin plastered on her face. "Shizuka-chan~ Why don't you make some especially for Tsukumo?"

I shrink a little at the suggestion, blushing. "Eh? W-Why does his have to be more special…?"

"Because it's _Tsukumo_!" she exclaims, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-Well, I would be making him some, too, of course…" I reply with a stutter.

My face turns red when I imagine Tsukumo-kun accepting the sweets— it's like those daydream sequences complete with a soft glow and sparkles as Tsukumo-kun turns around in slow motion and asks, _"Ah, is that for me? Thank you, Shizuka-chan,"_— then he takes the cupcake and smiles his heartwarming smile and my heart flips— _Jeez, I can't even form my thoughts properly!_

Touko-senpai pokes my cheek. "Hehehehe, look at you, your face is all pink! How cute~!" she sings.

"P-Please don't tease me, senpai…"

"It's the truth! You two are so cute together, it makes me a little jealous!"

"I-Is that so…?"

As she rambles off about how great of a couple we are, my gaze wanders off to the swarm of people at the cross section. I don't focus my attention on anyone, since they are merely strangers to me. Rather than seeing individual people and their multitude of colors, everything is dull as strangers blend into the monotonous gray swarm. However, when a flicker of red passes in the crowd, I can't help but have my gaze linger on the man with dark blue hair, wearing a black, fur-trimmed jacket. Groups of people block my view, but surely, I wouldn't hallucinate about someone like _him_. He continues to look forward, strolling along with his hands in his pockets— who knows what he's hiding in there.

_ The feelings I felt couldn't be described._

_Was it fear?_

_Hatred?_

As if time stopped, everything in my vision turns into a vignette, my attention directed to only one man whose right eye is covered by a red cloth. My hand unconsciously loosens its grip, and the bag of flour drops down to the ground with a light thud. Something bubbles in my stomach as I remember that horrid memory— that bloody scene by the lake during the Setting of Taurus… That sick grin as he executed his nonsensical plan…

_"I want you to kill the most important person to you."_

A tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality as my head snaps to Touko-senpai's direction.

"Shizuka-chan, are you okay? You were spacing out," she says, looking at me.

"Oh, um, I'm fine…" I reply, turning my head back to the crowd, scanning the people back and forth, but that man was nowhere to be found.

"Did you see someone?" she asks.

_Yes._

I lower my head for a moment. "Sorry, Touko-senpai… Do you think you can head back to the mansion on your own?"

She looks at me confusedly. "Huh? What are you saying?"

_He's not human._

"I… I have to take care of some unfinished business."

_I have to go…_

Eggs, flour, sugar— all the bags that were in my hands crash down to the floor, cracking the dozens eggs, but I pay no mind to it as I sprint towards the opposite direction.

"W-Wait, Shizuka-chan!" Touko-senpai calls out after me, extending her hand out, but she was too late.

I clench my fists tightly as I run past the crowd, bumping into a few pedestrians, but I just apologize offhandedly and continue to run. My eyes were keen— I know I saw him. _He _was there. I knew my destination, and I was going to reach it. He's not getting away with anything this time— I'm not just going to let him slip through the cracks of my fingers like he did once before. This is my chance to fix what I did wrong, and prevent it from happening again. I bite down hard on my lip.

_I'll find you, Baritone!_

* * *

**Happy birthday to you, my fluffy creation of massive fail~ Today marks the one-year anniversary of _Till Death Do Us Part _since July 14 of last summer, and celebrating _exactly_ 14,000 hits! (Pfft, it probably sounds like a low number compared to writers with millions of hits, but it means so much to me! ;_;) Thank you so much to all who have given me support as well as to all who gave constructive criticism to help me improve my terrible writing! You guys inspire me to write with your feedback, and I'm forever grateful to those who stayed faithful to me since the start (the times when the roman numerals were just one or two characters; hehe, remember those?), and all who take the time to write a few words, or even an analysis~ (Yesss, Verbose Anon! XD) But unfortunately, this update sucks because it's another transition chapter, but I tried my best to get it out as soon as I can despite having loads of work to do (you've heard this plenty of times, I'm sure XD). My internet connection really stinks right now, so I'm speed-writing this before it dies (might actually edit this later!), but I want to say that I really really love you guys, and I'm deeply sorry if I broke your heart from the last chapter! X'D Ahh, ZirciX, I love youuu, forgive me~**

**With that said, please continue to offer me your kind support~ I promise that there will be more surprises awaiting you! ^^ Happy One Year!**

**Reviews make me smile like the summer sunshine~**


	38. Chapter XXXVII ::: Scatenato

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXVII ::: ****Scatenato**

_Unchained._

* * *

Running through the forest, my foot snaps a tree branch hidden beneath a layer of orange leaves. The same forest that the Mid-Villain lured me into. When a wave of mysterious energy passes through my skin, I feel as though I'm in a foreign territory. I look back to see a transparent wall of turbulence, distorting as it separates this side from the outer world. _A barrier._

_"We couldn't reach your cell phone, Shusei couldn't see you anywhere, and neither Touko or Tsukumo were able to sense your presence! Just what were you doing?"_

I clench my fists when I imagine all the rebukes and worried looks I'll be receiving when they realize that I'm gone.

_Sorry, Tsukumo-kun, Touko-senpai, Shusei-kun, Hotsuma-kun… But… This is something I must do._

Right.

Forward.

Turn left.

Through the narrow path.

I don't know where I'm going, but I follow where my heart tells me to go. So I keep running.

_**Snap!**_

Baritone.

Baritone.

He's here.

He's waiting for me.

I have to find him.

* * *

_A loud clang resounded as our weapons clashed. I gritted my teeth as I exerted more force on Sonata, digging its blade into Baritone's bayonet. Tears ran down my cheeks as I recklessly hacked at the knife of his rifle with all the strength I had. He only stood there, unfaltering as he blocked my attacks with ease, further fueling my anger._

_ "Unforgivable…!" I choked out, swinging my scythe down once more before it gets lodged in Baritone's weapon._

_"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Megumi-chan?" he jibed._

_"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_ With speed that I couldn't match with my eyes, Baritone slipped out of my peripheral vision. Panicking, I turned my head left and right frantically to see where he went— until a shadow loomed over me __from behind_. He reached out to grab my scythe, holding the blade in place with just one hand, and yanked me backwards until my body made contact with his broad chest. I felt his breath by my ear.

_ "You shouldn't do that… You're going to hurt yourself."_

_ If that statement were taken out of context, it would have sounded caring, but since it was coming from Baritone, it was anything but that._

_ "Get the fuck away from me," I spat bitterly._

_ He chuckled in amusement. "Have I pushed my goddess so far as to use profane language?"_

_ I dismissed Sonata back to my ring, and I spun around to try landing a punch on his inviting cheek. To my dismay, he grabbed my hand before I was able to graze his skin._

_ "Resorting to brutal force, huh? That's not very ladylike."_

_ I bit down on my lower lip. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Tsukumo…"_

_ "What I did?" he repeated. "I'm afraid you've misunderstood something, sweet angel…"_

_Suddenly, his silver demonic eyes stared into me with contempt, taking my breath away and making me weak to my knees. Suffocating me._

_ "I believe that was your own doing, Megumi-chan."_

_At his statement, I ripped my wrist out of his hold and bent down to deliver a kick to his face. His head jerked sharply to the side— if he were an ordinary man, his neck would have snapped, but I was satisfied with my success of landing a blow on him. I leapt backwards to secure a distance away from Baritone, but he merely wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve and laughed._

_"I commend you for your effort, Megumi-chan. But you'll have to try a lot harder than that to inflict some damage on me."_

_I pushed back my hair that fell over my shoulders. "Don't be so cocky, Baritone. 'Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall.'"_

_ "I'll remember that," he said dismissively, deciding the change the topic. "How is your boyfriend, Megumi-chan?"_

_ He smirked when I tensed up at the subject. His sick grin remained plastered across his face as he looked fixedly at me with that inhuman gaze._

_ "Or shall I say…fiancé?"_

_ A shadow cast over my eyes as my arm reached out towards Baritone. At my cue, a burst of wind came from all angles as countless beanstalks rose from the ground, tearing the soil apart with its sharp ridges; ripping the ground that supported us. They continued to grow rapidly, piercing through the canopy of trees above us and into the clouds of the dark sky, as if there were no end to these giant plants. With a wave of my hand, the beanstalks spiraled together effortlessly around Baritone, trapping his body in the obscuring greenery. The fact that his facial expression stayed the same throughout the confinement disturbed me, but I kept my composure and walked towards him. Baritone seemed cozy in the beanstalk as he flexed his wrist that protruded out of a crack, but he didn't break out of the restraints._

_ "I'd say that this is an improvement, Megumi-chan."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "Is this revenge?"_

_ "Do not rush me. I will kill you at my own discretion."_

_ "You never cease to amuse me, Megumi-chan."_

_ I gritted my teeth as I glared at the sadistic man. "You think this is funny…"_

_ "Quite so."_

_ My hand shot out to seize his neck— he talked too much for someone who was about to be crushed by beanstalks._

_"You won't be laughing soon, Baritone… I will make sure of it."_

_ "Am I supposed to be scared?"_

_ My fingernails began to dig into the pale skin of his neck. "You think everything is a joke… That it's fun to make people live miserably… I will tell you this, Baritone. If anything else happens to Tsukumo, I am not going to waste any time in killing you."_

_ "Hmm, so he's not dead yet…"_

_ When I looked up to see a mischievous grin on Baritone's face, my hand clenched into a fist to punch him square in the face. The impact upon my knuckles was a wondrous feeling, and seeing the blood run down his nostrils did not make me regret my actions one bit._

_ "This is a warning, Baritone… Don't come near any of the Zweilt Guardians. If you do…"_

_ "And what if I do?" he asked, as if his attitude wasn't already on my last nerve. __"You talk big, but you're simply a coward, Megumi-chan."_

_ "A coward?" I spat. What a ridiculous insult. "If I were a coward—"_

_ "If you __**weren't**__ a coward, you would have killed me by now."_

_ "You—"_

_ "You use brutal strength only to scratch me. Are you scared to kill me?"_

_ I stepped back at his statements. "What nonsense…"_

_ He merely continued his goading, despite his words falling on deaf ears. "You've never actually killed anyone before, have you?"_

_I turned my head away, refusing to answer his question. So what if I have never killed anyone? Was I to be laughed at because of it? It was only rightful to abstain from such immoral acts. It meant nothing, and his question was irrelevant._

_"I thought so," he said knowingly. __"You're scared of being a murderer," he added, speaking in a confident tone as if it were a fact._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Being a murderer is beside the point. 'Murdering' implies that I am stealing away the life of another person."_

_I pointed at him._

_"And Baritone… You are not a human."_

_ He cocked his head to the side, raising his shoulders in a shrug._

_"You truly interest me, Megumi-chan… Throughout all this, you seem to be missing something very important."_

_ I shot a glare at him. "What are you trying to say?"_

_ "You are such a pitiful being, Megumi-chan… You lecture me as though I'm a beast, foreign to humanity. Perhaps that is what I am. However…"_

_ All the oxygen in my lungs disappeared as the slits of his silver eyes widened in the dark night, staring into me like a bird of prey. My vision began to lose focus and my limbs grew weak as the cursed mark on my lower back scorched my skin, far worse than a thick flame. I fell forward to the ground, unable to move, dizzy from the paralysis that spread throughout my body. The leaves cushioned my fall, but I could not feel anything. I was numb. My conscience slipped with each passing second, and Baritone had seemingly broken away from his constraints. __How… _I desperately tried to push myself back up, but the more I failed to lift even a single finger, the devastating feeling of futility dawned on me.

_It was useless._

_Useless…_

_"__I'm not human, you say? You're correct in that statement. But…_"

_He knelt down beside me, rolling me over to my back, and he carried me up in his arms. He stared into my soulless, glassy eyes and let out a chuckle._

_ "Neither are you."_

* * *

_There are those silver eyes again._

_Waiting for me at the heart of the forest._

"Baritone!" I cry out as Sonata is summoned into my grasp. I'm not going to bother with formalities— this is it. As take a leap, rose vines levitate me in midair, and I swing my scythe at his figure— watching me with expectant eyes. As if everything was slowed down, Baritone whips out his rifle from his back and blocks my blade swiftly— the clash creating a vibration that reverberated in my scythe. Baritone gazes at me with those same eyes as he did in the past— _I hate those eyes… _I tighten my grip on Sonata as a force of air swirls around my feet.

_This is the new Amamiya Shizuka. I'm not the same person as I was in the past, and I may be weaker, but I'm not going to give up._

"After so long, is this is how you greet me…?"

With his other hand, Baritone creates a void of dark energy, cracking with shrill sounds of static, and my eyes widen when it releases a blast of air in my direction, sending me flying into a tree on the opposite side. The jagged pattern of the bark digs into my back, and I let out a cry as the sharp pain spreads through my spine, tears forming involuntarily in my eyes. Before I even notice, Baritone is standing in front of me, kneeling down and cupping my face in his hand to raise my chin up.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Megumi-chan."

I turn my head away in disgust. "Be quiet, Baritone…"

"Your demeanor has changed so much. You even tell me to shut up formally. How cute."

I slap his hand away from my face.

"What are you planning, Baritone?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"All these missing persons cases… Don't tell me you're not involved in them."

"Oh, you mean that."

He stands up and continues. "I used my resources to find you, Megumi-chan. It was surprisingly simple. It was only an assumption that you were popular among adolescents, particularly teenage males, so I targeted them to dig out information on you. But who knew? You actually came running to me earlier than I thought. I wanted to play around with you a bit more."

I clench my fists. "Y-You…"

"What's wrong? Can't move?"

He's right. From that one attack, I feel as though my back was ripped apart.

_But I can't just stay here…_

_Can't give up…_

I use the tree to support myself, as much as it hurts to stand up straight. My chest rises and falls as I gasp for air— all the running from before is starting to wear out on me…

Baritone whistles. "I applaud you, Megumi-chan. Usually, anyone caught within a ten-meter radius of that blast gets hospitalized for at least a few months. You, you're already up on your feet. I'm impressed."

As I attempt to balance my weight on both feet, Yuki-kun's amulet swings from my neck, glowing softly as I clasp it in my hand, relishing its light of protecting me from harm. I tuck it back under my jacket, and I call Sonata back into my hand, using it to support myself.

Baritone leans against a tree, holding his hand out. "I can always wait, Megumi-chan. You seem to be in no condition to fight me."

"Don't think lowly of me… I can…"

"Such fragility…" I hear him say pitifully.

I freeze. "What…?"

"Let's meet again another day," he says as he begins to walk in the other direction.

My heart pounds erratically as he moves farther away. "W-Wait!" I cry out, but when I take a step forward, my knees give way and I collapse to the ground again. I can only stare at the dying leaves under me as the sound of his footsteps grows distant.

_No… Don't go yet…_

My body feels light. The pendant continues to glow, and I shut my eyes tightly.

_Yuki-kun, am I weak…?_

I clench my fist around the leaves, crushing them in my grasp.

_Why can't I do anything right on my own?_

_Why…_

_Why have I not changed at all?_

* * *

When I open my eyes again, I find myself back in the mansion. There is still light outside, so it can't be late. My first instinct is to get out of bed, but the pain in my back prevents me from doing so. A whole bunch of questions float through my mind: what happened, who brought me back, where is Baritone, why the heck am I sleeping in bed when I should be chasing him down—

"Awake?"

Instinctively, the strong voice makes me turn my head to the door. Blond.

"Hotsuma-kun…"

He walks towards my bed and sits on the edge. "Does it still hurt?"

I nod subtly. "A little…"

"The doc looked at you earlier, and he said that your injury is pretty serious. It's best if you don't move for a while."

"I-I can't do that…" I say.

"Do you want to die? You might end up permanently damaged if you move around recklessly," he scolds me.

I turn my head the other way to avoid looking at him. "Was it you who brought me back?"

"No, it was Yuuya. He sniffed you out with his nose. That brat's really like a dog."

"I… I see…"

"So… What were you doing? From what I heard, you just left Touko and ran off somewhere. Something important?" he asks.

_He would beat me up if I told him that I went chasing after Baritone._

"No… Nothing important," I reply flatly.

He scratches his head, knowing that he wasn't going to get any information out of me.

"Well… You're probably not going to tell me anything. I'm not Shusei or Tsukumo either, so I can't just tell what's going on. But if it's something stupid, I'm gonna beat you up."

My brows raise curiously. He sounds surprisingly nice about it this time. I expected him to at least yell at me and call me an idiot.

_I guess just this time…_

My hand reaches out from under the blanket to tug at his shirt.

He pauses. "Hm? What's up?"

"Baritone…" I say softly, and Hotsuma-kun visibly tenses up.

I avoid eye contact as I continue. "I met him again… and I followed him into the forest."

"…Why did you follow him?"

"I had to. It has been so many years since Taurus, so I can't just let him get away and continue—"

"How much stupider can you get?"

_There it comes._

Hotsuma-kun clenches his fist around my blanket. "Why would you face him like that on your own? He's too strong for you to take on by yourself! What if you die? It doesn't matter if you can take on a pack of Duras on your own. This one is an Opast! An _Opast_! Have you seen Luka fight? It may look pretty to you, but one blow could knock you dead! Do you not understand this? And to think that you've learned better since the past… Tch…"

When he gets up from my bed and heads toward the door, I ask, "Where are you going?"

"Refraining myself from getting mad. Who knows what shit I'll do when that happens. I don't want you getting hurt even more, and from my own hands."

My eyes widen. "Hotsuma-kun…"

"Go take a nap or something," he says before slamming the door shut.

When the room falls silent, I reflect on Hotsuma-kun's words, and I chuckle bitterly to myself. Honestly, I really haven't learned a thing, making the same mistakes over and over again. That idiot's right for once…

"Eh? Hotsuma, where are you going?" I hear Touko-senpai's voice on the other side of the door.

"Isn't it obvious? Gonna go give that Baritone a beating," Hotsuma-kun replies.

"Huh? Now?"

"Yeah! As if I could just sit here and watch her become a vegetable!"

"It's mean to call her a vegetable, Hotsuma…"

"Whatever. I'm going. The forest, right?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You should stop before Takashirou-sama comes over to knock you out again."

"Like that'll happen agai— NNGH!"

_**Thud!**_

"Ta… Takashirou-sama!"

"Touko, please call for the others and take him back to his room."

"You didn't have to do that… I'm sure he was just kidding…"

"Please."

"Y-Yes, Takashirou-sama!"

* * *

"Shizuka-chan…"

_ That sounds like Tsukumo-kun's voice…_

"Shizuka-chan…?"

_I must still be sleeping._

"I healed her to the best of my ability, so Shizuka-san should feel better when she wakes up."

"Thank you, Yuki…"

_Is that Yuki-kun? I have to thank him, too…_

_Why does it feel as though I can't open my eyes?_

"We should let her rest, Tsukumo-kun."

"I guess you're right…"

When the extra weight on my bed is lifted off, I blindly reach out under my sheets, but it doesn't touch anything. I need someone's warmth— anyone…

_Please stay…_

Something warm slides down the side of my face, and I realize that I'm crying.

_I don't want to be alone…_

When the room is silent, something soft unexpectedly dabs the tears away from my face, and warm, gentle fingers intertwine with mine, filling the emptiness.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Shizuka-chan… I promised you that I'll be there, didn't I?"

_Tsukumo-kun…_

_I missed you…_

_I missed you so much…_

"I'll stay with you…" he says in a whisper, leaning over my face to kiss my forehead.

_"Sweet dreams…"_

* * *

_Yet, that night…_

Cold beads of sweat roll down my cheeks as I twist and turn in my bed sheets. My arm rests on my forehead, trying to calm my rapid gasps for air. My other hand clutches at the silk garment above my heart as I see visions of a nightmare.

_A young boy stands by himself in a void of space. His silver eyes have lost its shine, showing only a dull orb. There is nothing else but emptiness; a dark hole of concealed sorrow. He holds a gun to his head, threatening to pull the trigger. He mouths some words; muted. An eerie wind blows. His eyes close and the echoes of a gunshot could be heard in the distance. Then there is nothing again, except for a rose growing in a puddle of blood, where the boy once stood._

I open my eyes in shock, and I sit up in my bed. My hand covers my mouth as I try to rid of the images from the night terror.

_What was that…? _I wonder as a chilly breeze comes through my window. I reach for my shawl, and I drape it around my shoulders. I sigh to myself dejectedly.

_There is no way I'll be able to fall asleep again tonight…_

The sun is just about to rise, and I lay back into my soft pillow. My back is definitely feeling better, thanks to Yuki-kun. However, I don't feel like moving just yet. I stare at the ceiling as I recall the dream I just had.

_What was that about?_

* * *

May it be my unease; I sneak out of the mansion no more than ten minutes later (which was surprisingly easy), and I head blindly towards the park. The late autumn breeze ruffles the leaves on the ground, circling and dancing about. I have no clue why I'm out here, but I have a feeling that something is calling for me. When I arrive at the park, I find that I am alone, much to my expectations. I sigh in relief, that it was only my paranoia that got the best of me.

_Of course, there's no way Baritone would be here._

As I turn around, I hear the harsh sound of a car horn, and I see a thin silhouette of a young boy. He seems completely impervious to the honking, standing in the middle of the street like a hollow doll. As the car inches dangerously closer, the headlights flash more intensely, elongating the boy's shadow. Yet, he continues to stand there with no intention to move. I feel my heart beating rapidly in my ribcage.

_He's going to die._

At the thought, I forget everything around me as I make a dash for it, shoving the boy out of the way as I shout, "Move!"

I shield the boy's head with my hands as we tumble onto the sidewalk together, the concrete ground tearing scraps of our clothing apart. The pain in my back is starting to resurface, but I ignore it, and I hold the boy close to my chest. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, and I collapse on top of the brown-haired boy. The car rushes past us with no stop as I struggle to open my eyes to look at the boy. I roll off, and I kneel beside him.

"Hey, are you all right?" I ask, shaking him arm lightly.

His cloudy eyes blink once, twice, and they close. The sudden impact from before may have rendered him unconscious. I take a breath to calm myself down. I gaze at the young boy again to take notice of his delicate features. He looked so fragile; breakable almost. I take out my handkerchief to wipe off the dirt on his face.I pull him into a sitting position, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and I prepare to haul him up, but to my surprise, he's not heavy at all. This worries me, since it is not normal for a boy his age to be so light_. _I carry him on my back, and I walk towards a bench.

_ I wonder what happened to him… There's no way he came all the way out here from his own will._

"Miss…" he murmurs as moves around on my back.

_Ah, he's awake._

"Hey, what's wrong? It's dangerous to be out on the streets so late," I say.

"Um… A man… called me out here…"

I turned my head a little to look over my shoulder. "Hm? You weren't talking to strangers, were you?"

"No… I couldn't…move my body… It was moving on its own…"

I freeze in my tracks.

_It can't be…_

"He said his name was Bari…"

_No…_

I place the child down on the bench as I cautiously look around. The park was deserted— no sign of Baritone. But to be safe…

"I'm going to look around, okay? I'll be back soon. Don't leave on your own. If you do, this big sister is going to knock some sense into you. Got me?" I tell the boy, shaking my fist to emphasize my point.

"M-Mm…"

When the child closes his eyes, I smile slightly and I drape my jacket around his shoulders to make sure he keeps the heat. He isn't wearing any clothing I would consider warm; only a long-sleeved cotton shirt, but that alone isn't enough to ward off the cold.

_Why would Baritone bring him out here…?_

"I see that you've taken my bait, Megumi-chan."

The second I turn around, I almost lose my balance, but the arm that snakes around my waist from Baritone catching my fall makes me push him away immediately. I glare at him.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped stalking me, Baritone," I say.

"Isn't it the other way around?" he asks, leaning against the lamppost.

I refrain myself from rolling my eyes. "What is your purpose of calling me out here?" I ask, ignoring his remark.

"That was quite the miraculous recovery. I simply wanted to congratulate you for that."

I glare at the conniving bastard. He obviously has something up that sleeve of his. I look back to see that the child is sound asleep, and I turn to face Baritone.

"You used this child to lure me? You could have killed him!" I exclaim with my fist clenched, holding myself back from summoning Sonata. There is no barrier, so attracting attention with weapons and magic in this quiet night would become a big deal in Shinjuku, especially if it reaches the media.

He shrugs. "But it worked, didn't it? You, with God's Heart, would never watch someone get hurt. I only used that to my advantage."

I lower my head. "And if that plan didn't work…?"

"Well, the child would die."

"How could you say that so lightly…?" I ask. "You're dragging innocent people into this."

He rubs his chin as the moonlight casts off his glassy silver eyes.

"I suppose. But no one in this world is truly innocent. In this society, children become corrupted at a young age. That kid over there is no different."

In a swift motion, he caught my hand that was en route to slapping his face. I grit my teeth as I try yanking my hand away from his grasp, but to no avail. He chuckles almost amusedly.

"You're so predictable, Megumi-chan."

"Let go."

"Your hand is cold. Why sacrifice your well-being for a stranger?"

"I—"

Baritone drops my hand to take off his fur-trimmed jacket, and he holds it out to me. "Wear it."

Well, I certainly did not expect him to offer me his jacket, but I deny it.

"Thanks for the thought, but I don't want it," I retort.

"You're going to end up with frostbites," he insists.

"Not if I make myself warm."

He raises his eyebrows as his hand retracts. "Is that a challenge?"

I outstretch my arm. "Yes. Construct a barrier. I don't want this child to be hurt."

"As you wish, my angel."

Before I know it, the barrier is up, and the child is nowhere to be seen. I make sure that I have enough space around me, and I don't hesitate in summoning Sonata this time. Maybe it's the eerie feeling inside the barrier that sends more shivers down my spine— combined with the coldness of the night, my skin is starting to feel numb. But I mustn't let something like that bring me down.

I kick off with my right leg, and I leap into the air to slash at Baritone. However, his figure disappears at the moment Sonata was supposed to connect with his flesh. Sonata's blade digs into the ground, leaving a deep dent, and I heave it back up. Turning around, I see Baritone standing a distance away from me, calmly, with no weapons in his hands.

_He's not even serious at all._

I raise Sonata up with one hand to point the scythe at him.

"Don't waste my time, Baritone. If you're going to fight me, then stop playing around."

"I've been observing you for a while, Megumi-chan. Your skills are simply not up to par as they were the last time we met."

As much as I knew that his statement was true, I didn't like hearing it from him.

Instead of talking back, I spin Sonata rapidly to create gusts of wind in Baritone's direction. While he is blinded with the force of air, I dash towards him as fast as I can until he is in my area of reach, and I deliver a swing at his head. Unfortunately, by the time I attack, Baritone already has his rifle out, and he holds it above his head to block my scythe.

_Why is he so fast…?_

The sickening grin plastered on his face makes my stomach churn.

_Wipe that smirk off his face…_

My frustration gets the best of me, and I blindly hack at his rifle, hoping to break it in half.

_"Unforgivable…!"_

The cold air is starting to bite my skin.

_"A coward? If I were a coward—"_

_"If you __**weren't**__ a coward, you would have killed me by now."_

The constant shivering makes my arms ache with each swing of my scythe. But I continue to slash at him with no intent of stopping.

_You're weak,_ I hear in my head. Resonating louder than the beat of my heart.

_You're weak._

_ Weak._

_ Weak._

I shut my eyes as the tears fall.

_**CLANG!**_

"I…"

_**CLANG!**_

"…hate…"

_**CLANG!**_

"…you…"

_**CLANG!**_

_"Neither are you."_

"…I hate you, Baritone!" I cry, raising Sonata in the air with all my might.

**"Third Movement: Scherzando!"**

_All I remember from that point on was the uprooting of trees and boulders from the ground while Sonata's long handle broke apart into even segments, held together by thin, almost invisible threads. Its blade extended into a chained extension, strings coiling around everything that was in air, even cutting through the metal statue that was the park's mascot into a heavy shower of debris. My hand automatically reached out toward Baritone, and on my command, the wreckage rained upon him, creating a violent tremor in the ground beneath us._

_This is it…_

* * *

Dawn is starting to break through the dark sky— no more are the streets dull and gloomy as light peeks through the cracks of heaven. I collapse to the ground in exhaustion after the execution of Sonata's third movement— I can no longer stand on my feet— my arms fall limp by my sides— I must have pulled a few muscles, but I don't feel anything anymore. Not the pain in my back, not the cramps of my arms, not the fatigue in my legs— nothing. From the corner of my eye, I see the once structured park thoroughly destroyed from the shower. However, through piles of rubble and fallen trees, Baritone is nowhere to be found.

_Where is he? _I wonder to myself as my vision begins to blur.

_This is not good…_

My legs begin to wobble, and I force myself to keep standing. Blood rushes quickly away from my head, making me feel dizzy and uncoordinated.

"Not bad," I hear distantly from above.

When I look up, I see Baritone standing omnipotently atop the lamppost, perfectly in shape. Not a single scratch on his body, no dirt on his face. Only a smirk.

My head drops to my chest in defeat.

_Why…_

With ease, Baritone jumps off of the tall streetlight and lands lightly on the ground. Waving his hand, he dispels the barrier, returning the park to its original state— the child remains sleeping on the bench, unmoved from before. Baritone kneels down in front of me, and drapes his jacket around my shoulders— I feel warmer almost instantly, but I don't want that warmth from _him_. Yet I don't have the strength to throw it away.

"You'll get sick," he says.

When I don't respond— only staring emptily at the ground with cloudy eyes— he gets up and walks away.

"Wait… Baritone…" I call out to him weakly.

The sound of his footsteps halts as he stops in his tracks. My fingers twitch when I attempt to close my hand.

"When you said that I'm not ready for this… What did you mean?"

My nails dig at the stone ground as I gaze at his blurred figure.

"Is it… because I'm weak?"

"You're getting the wrong idea, Megumi-chan. I never once said that you are weak."

I clench my eyes shut. "Then what…"

"You don't have the heart for this."

My eyes open at his statement. "What do you mean…?"

"If you want to fight me, you have to harden your heart. The way you are now— your heart is too soft, too kind. Your emotional attachment is too great. Unfasten your chains— let go of your feelings— and run wild with power. That is the only way you will become stronger."

As tears begin to build up, I close my eyes.

_Let go…_

"You should head home, Megumi-chan. It's been a long day for you."

_I don't need you to care about me._

I clutch at the fur of Baritone's jacket, and I fall to my side as my body becomes weaker with each passing second.

_Useless trash._

_ Can't do anything._

Baritone's footsteps begin to fade into nothingness, and everything around me turns black.

_Mom, what would you say if you saw me like this?_

_So pathetic and wasted._

_"She's perfect in every way because I raised her properly!"_

_ Perfect?_

_ Haha…_

_There is no such thing as being perfect, Mom…_

_ This mask is only there to hide my flaws._

_ Isn't this how you raised me?_

_ Maybe it's time for this masquerade to end._

* * *

_"Miss?"_

_ "Are you okay, Miss?"_

_ "Please wake up!"_

_Shuffle…_

_ Tap… Tap tap…_

_Beep…_

_Click._

_ "P-Please e-excuse me, um, Murasame-san…"_

_ "Yes… A-Are you Me-Megumi-san's… boyfriend?"_

_ "Um… Please help her. She's not waking up…"_

_ "W-Where are we? Um… We're at the park by Izumi-Mari…"_

_ "Please hurry! She's really cold, and her lips are pale…"_

_"I-I don't know what happened! Please come quickly!"_

_ "I'll stay here…"_

_ "After all, she saved me…"_

* * *

**Hello, all~ Sorry for the wait! Real life stuff has been a pain in the butt. :[ I actually started a rough draft of this chapter a while ago, but after reading it over, I made some serious revisions and added in a lot more details (a little late, but I will be following your advice, Gixie! ^^). _Till Death Do Us Part _was my transitional piece to help me fall back into writing over the summer last year, but even after developing more descriptive writing skills, I continued with my bland ol' writing style (it kind of became a habit, lol). I will be rewriting the drafts I have so far, so the chapters would be a little more enjoyable. xD (This chapter originally had around 4300 words, but after revision, it jumped to 6800. And the author note makes it 7300. Gosh, I talk so much. xD) Now, here are the responses~**

**ZirciX — Thank you very much for your kind words! ;_; I feel so honored for the award! X'D It makes me so happy to have such loyal readers like you. :'D Oh my god, fanart? I would loooveee to see them! I've stalked your DeviantArt page a few times before (hehehehe), and your artwork is really amazing! Such talent~ ****You should post more! :D** I also happen to have a batch of FanimeCon 2011 photos, and after looking through them, I think I found you! ^^ Cutie~ (Should I send them to you for confirmation? XD I'm such a creep, LOL.) Congrats on finishing your SAT classes! :D It's time for a well-deserved break! ^^

**juuria-chan — I'm really thankful to you too, juuria-chan! ^^ You know I love it when you stalk me. XD I'll reply to your email soon~**

**Gixie — Thank you so much for your feedback! :D I will be taking your advice and work harder for the upcoming chapters~ ^^ I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! xD Thank you again~**

****On another note, recently, I have begun a new story with more detailed writing, which I will call _l'última rosa_ for now. xD It is a story with original characters, but is set in the same time period as a popular animanga, and some canon characters will make a cameo. (****Keyword: butler! ^^) The first chapter may take forever to come out, only because I write like a snail and I'm a terrible multi-tasker. xD**

******Thank you all for reading~**

******Reviews make me happy! ^^**


	39. Chapter XXXVIII ::: Sognando

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXVIII ::: ****Sognando**

_Dreamily._

* * *

_ Splash… Splash…_

_The heavy rain showed no signs of letting up as roars of thunder blared inconsistently upon the otherwise quiet village. Houses were unlit and seemingly dreary, much like the streets that were deserted except for a few blurry figures in the distance. __The boy's figure stooped low as he trudged the wet streets without cover from the storm.__ It was cold, and walking in the rain was like having needles pierced into the deep layers of his skin— but that was nothing to the young, dark-haired boy with soulless silver eyes._

_ "Hey! Careful!"_

_An irate farmer sped by on his horse-drawn wagon, barely dodging the boy on the path. He collapsed to the ground, unable to find the strength to keep holding himself up. Without turning back to see if he was all right, the farmer continued to speed down the road, paying no mind to the boy he almost ran over. Despite being soaked to the bone, he ceased to shiver. His nails dug into the ground beneath him as he bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. He did not want to return to the orphanage. It was not his fault that the other kid's bed caught on fire. It was not him. It was not…_

_"Damn it!"_

_The boy swore out loud, banging his fist against the gravel. He hunched his shoulders, ready to kiss the ground with his forehead and give up, until a shadow loomed over him._

_ "Hey, are you okay?"_

_ It was a girl's voice— soft, polite, older than him, but still young— and all of a sudden, the boy didn't feel the raindrops anymore. Only because he was stubborn, he didn't bother to look at the girl— he insisted to himself that he didn't need any pity. So he turned his head away._

_ "I'm fine," he answered nonchalantly._

_ "'Fine'…? You don't look 'fine' though… What are you doing in the rain? Where are you from? Why did you leave your home at this hour without an umbrella? Look, now you're all soaked."_

_ Why didn't she leave already? That question nagged at him from the back of his mind as she knelt down in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw her hand reaching out to him, so he quickly slapped her hand away. She made a noise of surprise before she retracted her hand, realizing that he did not want to be touched. A few seconds later, she spoke up again._

_"Your clothes… If you don't get changed out of them soon, you're going to get sick."_

_ She talked too much. It was a waste of time for anyone to care about him at this point. He wasn't going to turn back to that godforsaken place they called an orphanage. Some place they called "a sanctuary for abandoned children". Bullshit. They didn't give a damn about what happened to their "little angels". That's why no one bothered to send someone after him after he ran away._

_ "Hey, what is your name?" she asked._

_ He didn't answer. There was no reason to give her his name._

_ "Ah, that was rude of me not to introduce myself first. I'm Shizuka."_

_Huh. Shizuka. A rather simple name, although its meaning was contrary to her attitude. He would have appreciated it more if she kept her mouth shut. But even though it was simple, her name definitely sounded familiar. It was also odd for a young woman like her to be lurking around town during the storm. Out of curiosity, he slowly lifted his head to see her face for the first time. For once, his exterior melted as he stared at the girl in awe._

_She… She was beautiful. She was definitely older than him, probably in her early twenties, but he was immediately drawn to her. Her long, strawberry blonde locks fell over her chest like a cozy fox, and her green eyes seemed to glow with its own light. Unable to take his eyes off of her, she stood up and tilted her umbrella towards him with a warm smile on her face. She reached out her hand once more, and this time, without hesitation, he took her hand and stood on his feet. She wasn't very tall, but because he was still years younger than her, he was barely up to her shoulder._

_ "I guess I'm not going to get anything out of you," she said amusedly._

_ He then noticed the attire she was wearing. The red armor and silver plating was beyond doubt. Royalty… Serving for the kingdom? If so, then the suspicion he had before was indeed correct…_

_ She let out a sigh of defeat. "Here, take this," she said, pushing the straw umbrella to his chest._

_ He looked at her questioningly._

_ She smiled. "You're already soaked, but if you stay any longer in the rain, you're really going to get sick."_

_ He hesitated for a moment. He knew what she was doing. She only pitied him because he was a child. When he thought about shoving it back to her, she took his hand and placed it on the handle. Before he was able to say anything, she ran off saying, "Take care of yourself!"_

* * *

_It's cold…_

That was my first thought when my eyelids fluttered open from my sleep. In an attempt to warm myself, I curl up and wrap the blankets tighter around my shoulders. Just like last time, I passed out again… But how did I end up at the Twilight Mansion? How long have I been sleeping for? My hands fumble around my pillow for my cell phone. It's not here… Where did I put it?

Combing my fingers through my hair, I slump forward until my forehead hits my knees. I don't remember anything after summoning Sonata… Letting out a sigh, I raise my head as I recall the visions that appeared in my sleep.

_A dream… or was it a memory…?_

When I look over to my chair, I see Baritone's fur-trimmed jacket hanging off the back of the seat, and I immediately close my eyes to avoid seeing it.

_"If you want to fight me, you have to harden your heart."_

Am I capable of doing that? To leave my emotions behind and become heartless?

As God's Heart, is that what I should be doing?

I clasp my cross pendant in my hands, and I hold it against my chest.

_ I'm so lost… What should I do…?_

However, the sudden opening of the door interrupts my prayer. The abruptness of it frightened me at first, but that feeling was immediately forgotten when I saw who it was that came in. Tsukumo-kun stands by my doorway— _he looks like he's out of breath…_ Despite that, he runs towards me and embraces me in his arms.

I blink a few times at the new warmth. "Tsukumo-kun?"

"I'm glad you're awake," he whispers, letting go of me and looking at me with worried eyes. "How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"U-Um…"

With my sudden loss of words, I shake my head instead. "I'm okay…"

He lets out a sigh of relief. "I see… That's good."

A shiver runs down my spine, and instinctively, I hug the blankets closer. This doesn't go without notice, of course.

"Are you cold?" Tsukumo-kun asks, to which I nod shyly in response.

"Just a little…"

He nods briefly before standing up. "Wait for me."

Before I question what he is doing, Tsukumo-kun opens my wardrobe and searches through my rack of clothing for something warm. I feel slightly embarrassed when he opens my drawer of undergarments, but he seems unfazed by them, much to my relief. When he finds a white cashmere shawl, he wraps it around my shoulders and envelops me in his arms. His embrace made me feel so small and so protected that I did mind staying like that for a while. Though not as rapid as before, his chest is still rising and falling from the heavy breaths he is taking. I feel his puffs of warm breath against my ear, but when he moves away, I couldn't see any sweat, nor did he look flushed from sickness. It was like he…

"Tsukumo-kun, did you… run here?" I ask with my eyes wide.

He gives a fatigued smile. "Yes."

"Where?"

"I was in the garden."

"The garden…?"

He nods. "I wanted to make sure that there was someone taking care of your flowers when you were asleep. I know how important they are to you, so I decided to water them myself," he explains. "So when I sensed that you were awake, I quickly ran here. Did I take long?"

"T-Tsukumo-kun…"

Hearing his reason makes my heart flutter, but there is something else I realize.

"N-No, you were fast… But from the garden… That's so far from my room! Why did you run?" I ask nervously.

He chuckles sheepishly and lowers his gaze. "Because… I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up."

My eyes widen in surprise as he continues.

"Hotsuma did a good job of being by your side, but I didn't like that… I wanted that role for myself. I wanted you to see me."

His large hand clasps over mine as he stares longingly into my eyes.

"Only me…"

He takes my hand and brings it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on my pale skin. I immediately feel my cheeks burning, but I don't pull my hand away. Tsukumo-kun glances at me through his wistful eyes, and lowers my hand.

"I'm sorry. It makes me seem selfish, doesn't it?" he asks softly.

_Selfish…?_

"No…" I whisper, raising my hand to caress his cheek with my fingertips. "Don't say that. It's not selfish."

Tsukumo-kun places his hand over mine with a smile and clutches it.

"Your hand is still cold… You really worried everyone last night. What were you doing?"

I avert my eyes from him as my hand slips away. "I…"

_Does he know about Baritone?_

"I…appeared to be sleepwalking," I say with a fake laugh. "When I woke up, I was in the park, and now I'm back. Haha… Sounds stupid, doesn't it? But I'm fine! My sleepwalking only happens once in a while, so you don't have to worry! Speaking of sleepwalking, I heard that it happens because of stress! But I haven't been studying, so that's weird, isn't it? M-Maybe it's genetic! See, my mom does it sometimes, too! She would get up in the middle of the night and go to the kitchen to make really pretty salads! Isn't that strange? My dad finds it hilarious, hahaha… I wonder if Yuuya does it, too! Wouldn't that be interesting?"

Tsukumo-kun's expression remains unchanged when he says, "Did you think that lie was going to work?"

My smile fades and I fall silent.

"It's not working, huh…?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "Not at all. You're a terrible liar."

_I should know by now that lying doesn't work. How stupid of me to attempt it anyway…_

"I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Smile. Hiroki-kun wouldn't want to see your face like that."

I look at him confusedly from hearing the new name. "Hiroki-kun?"

"The child you saved last night," he replies. "He was really worried about you, too. He insisted on staying by your side until we came for you. Touko-chan brought him home, but his mother was pretty angry."

I frown a little. "I see… Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"Don't worry. He's fine."

I place my hand above my heart at the news. "Thank goodness…"

"It's thanks to you. He said he wants to visit you when you're better," Tsukumo-kun says with a smile, fixing my messed up fringe that was sticking out in every direction. "I have his cell phone number, so you could contact him whenever you want. I'm sure he would be happy to hear your voice."

I keep that in my mind with a nod, and he pokes my cheek, making me look up.

"He called you 'Megumi'. What was that about?"

_"Megumi-chan."_

Baritone's mocking voice rings in my head, and out of anger, I grab the blankets with my fists.

_I can't even land a scratch on an Opast on my own no matter how much I try._

_ Am I that pathetic?_

But all that anger welled up inside me disappears when Tsukumo-kun places his hand on mine once again.

"Tsukumo-kun…?" I say as he rubs my hand in reassurance.

His head is kept low, and all I can see is the twitch of his lips.

After a minute of silence, he finally talks.

"… How long are you going to keep hiding the truth from me?"

_Because I'm a coward, and will always be one._

I cover my eyes as I laugh emptily at my own foolishness.

"Hey, Tsukumo-kun…" I start, uncovering my eyes to look at our hands that were intertwined with each other.

"Hm?"

I feel a pit in my stomach as I talk. "… Would you believe me if I told you that someone is trying to kill me?"

He tilts his head a little with a smile. "I believe you."

I question his quick response. "Really?"

"I see no reason not to believe you."

In a split second, I throw my arms around his shoulders, but it does not surprise him. After all this time, he must have gotten used to my sudden outbursts and cravings for his touch. He gently cradles me in his arms as his steady breathing calms my nerves. _He probably thinks I'm weird…_ At the thought, a smile plays on my lips.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I prepare myself to tell a long story of the past.

_It's about time, isn't it?_

* * *

_**Clunk! Clunk!**_

_"Let me go!" the child shouted, writhing furiously in the guard's hold. He kicked at the guard's plated arm, which unfortunately had no effect on him, much to his annoyance. This continued in front of the castle, since the guard forbade the boy's entrance into the sacred grounds. He gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated grunt._

_ In his hand was the straw umbrella that the older girl gave him on the stormy night._

_ "Give it up, kid. Shizuka-sama is busy. She does not have time to see you," the guard said firmly._

_ "I don't care! I want to see her!" the boy insisted._

_ "What's going on?" said a pleasant voice from behind._

_ The guard, who still held the boy in his arms, turned around and bowed courteously at the new arrivals._

_ "G-Good day, Shizuka-sama! And Tsukumo-sama!"_

_ The boy blinked and saw the girl he was looking for— oh, how stunning she looked when she stood in the sunlight— but she was standing next to a silver-haired man with green eyes— the same as hers— and her arm was hooked around the crease of his elbow. Almost immediately, he felt hatred— envy— bubbling up inside him._

_ "Let me down!" he exclaimed, squirming in his arms._

_ "This boy wanted to see you no matter what," the guard said to the girl, resisting the vigorous movements the boy was making._

_ She raised her delicate hand to her lips. "Ah, it's you again," she said, looking at the dark-haired boy with a smile. "Please, let him down," she ordered the guard._

_ The guard reluctantly released him, and the boy fell to the ground with a thud. He wrinkled his nose at the man, and looked forward again, only to see the same hand that was reached out to him that fateful night._

_ "Are you okay?" she asked, just like last time._

_ This time, he gladly took her hand. He didn't know how it happened, but he became fond of this girl after their first encounter. She had a calming effect on him, and something in his gut told him that she was different from other people, especially those from the orphanage._

_ "I…" he started, peering at his hand that grasped around the handle of the umbrella. "I wanted to return your umbrella," he said, raising it up to her._

_ She looked at it in surprise; she definitely didn't expect him to return it to her. She was confused, but she took it from him with a "thank you." He really liked that expression on her face— he thought it was cute. But when he looked past her figure, he saw the silver-haired man, and he dug his nails into his palm. Who was he? He stood so close to her, and she had her arm around his— were they lovers?_

_ That anger ebbed away when she patted his head._

_ "You really didn't have to return it," she said with a smile. "But thank you."_

_ "Hmm, is that why you were sneezing all night?" the man asked. She lightly jabbed her elbow into his waist and laughed._

_ "Jeez, I'm fine now, aren't I?" she retorted playfully._

_ Even at their friendly exchange, the boy loathed how close the two of them were. He clenched his fists so strongly that the shaking was visible, and without saying a word, he lowered his head and ran. The young woman turned around to look at him._

_ "H-Hey!" she called after him, but he didn't stop. She let out a sigh. "I didn't get your name…" she whispered, looking down at the umbrella in her hand._

_ "I'm sure he'll be back," the silver-haired man said._

_ She smiled warmly. "It'll be nice if he does."_

* * *

I open my eyes with a shuddering sigh. _Another dream…_

It's not quite morning yet, but the sky is a pale blue, dimly lighting the room. I swing my legs out of the bed, and I rub my temples with my fingers, letting out another sigh. The visions are becoming more frequent lately, but I can't seem to tie them together with events from my previous life. _"Shizuka-sama"_, the guard called me. That girl was definitely me, but she didn't act like the tough Shizuka that I usually saw. Was she from another timeline? I wouldn't be surprised, considering how many times the Zweilt Guardians have been reborn. But who was that boy…?

_It was like a part of me knew the answer, but I was denying it._

Pulling on my slippers, I lift myself off the bed, but in doing so, I lose a little balance, and I end up grabbing my chair for support. However, it's not the usual hard wood that I feel, but the soft fabric of Baritone's black jacket. I yank my hand back almost repulsively, and I shiver from the cold air hitting my skin. I quickly shake off the bad feelings, and I grab the white shawl hanging off the edge of my bedpost to drape it over my shoulders.

I glance back at the jacket, and I let out a breath. _I can't just leave that here._

I reach for it slowly, but I pull my hand back when I think it through again.

_I really shouldn't be sneaking out of the mansion…_

_What do I do with it…?_

A few silly suggestions come to mind, one having Hotsuma-kun burn it until there's nothing left, another one taking it apart to make a new hat for Tachibana-san. But that's a little ridiculous.

I bite down on my lip and I pick up the jacket gingerly.

I don't know what possessed me, but the next thing I knew, the window was open, and the jacket was flung over the windowsill.

I take a few steps back without seeing where the jacket had landed. Regretfully, I thought to myself that I should have discarded it differently; maybe hang it on a lamppost and let someone less fortunate keep it. But I would feel horrible if anything happened to the new owner because of the demonic jacket. Hopefully, Aya-san throws it out when she finds it…

* * *

_"Let me down!" the boy shouted as he kicked the air._

_ "How many times must you attempt this?" the guard questioned._

_ "I want to see her!"_

_ "You're not going to be so lucky today, kid. Shizuka-sama is out on a mission. She won't be back for a few days."_

_ The boy suddenly stopped his movements. "On a mission…?" _

_ "Yeah," the guard replied nonchalantly. "It's futile even if you demand to see her."_

_ At his silence, the guard dropped the boy to the ground. The boy got up on his feet slowly and furrowed his brows in disappointment._

_ "Go back home," the guard said coldly, returning to his position._

* * *

"Oh? Shizuka-chan is sleeping again?" Touko-senpai asks.

"Seems like it. She just fell asleep on the couch after lunch," Hotsuma-kun replies.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately," Tachibana-san notes. "Did something happen?"

"It's because of that guy, isn't it?" Yuuya asks.

"Mm. She used a lot of energy in her fight," Tsukumo-kun says softly, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "We shouldn't disturb her."

"You're not going to bring her up to her room?" Shusei-kun asks, flipping a page of the novel he was reading.

"No. She's safe here," Tsukumo-kun says. My eyes aren't opened, but I feel his fingers brushing through my hair. "Besides… It's cute to see her sleep so peacefully."

The door opens, and someone walks in. "Um… Excuse me, everyone," Aya-san says.

"Hm? Aya-kun, what's wrong?" Tachibana-san asks.

"I found this jacket outside… I have not seen it before, so I was wondering if it belonged to anyone…"

* * *

_"Hey, you!"_

_ The boy stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice from behind. His eyes lit up when we he saw the armor-clad guardian running towards him. Her armor made clanking noises as she ran, and it almost made him wonder how she was able to walk with all that equipment on. She slowed down, then came to a stop when she stood in front of him._

_ "I was looking all over for you," she said, bending down a little to look at him in the eye._

_ "You were… looking for me…?" he asked bewilderedly._

_ She nodded. "Do you know how difficult it was to find you? I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion!" she said._

_ He continued to stand there with a dumbfounded expression. The other villagers stared at them (why is Shizuka-sama talking to such a dirty kid, why), but she paid them no mind. How he longed to see her again, those times that he spent standing outside the castle waiting for her return, and there she was._

_ She flashed him a bright smile. "You ran off last time, so I didn't get your name," she said._

_ He lowered his head as he spoke his name. "A…Akio…"_

_ "Akio-kun, right? That's a wonderful name!"_

_ Impulsively, he looked away from her sunny smile, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks._

_ "You probably know my name from last time, but I'll introduce myself properly this time. I'm Shizuka," she said, holding out her hand. "I hope to see you more often!"_

_ Without a second thought, he shook her hand._

* * *

_ "Akio-kun?" Shizuka called when she saw the dark-haired boy sitting alone by the hills._

_ He turned around in surprise upon hearing his name from that dulcet voice._

_ "It really is you!" she said, taking a seat beside him. "Good day!"_

_ "G…Good day…" he sputtered nervously._

_ "What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked. "On a walk?"_

_ He nodded. "I don't really have a home, so I walk a lot."_

_ She looked at him confusedly. "Akio-kun, where are your parents?" she asked._

_ "I don't have any. They died in a fire."_

_ She covered her mouth from the new piece of knowledge. "O-Oh… I'm sorry…"_

_ "I'm fine. I live in an orphanage. They have enough food and water to keep me alive."_

_ He felt a small weight on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled softly at him, and said, "Don't hide it all inside. If you want to, you can let it out. If anything, don't hesitate to talk to me about it."_

_ Impulsively, he placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. "Thanks."_

_ She was smiling back at him when he suddenly pulled her into a hug, eliciting a yelp from her. "A-Akio-kun?"_

_ He didn't say anything and only held her tighter against his small form._

_ His goddess…_

* * *

_ "Let me go!"_

_ "Again, kid? How many times has it been?"_

_ "Shizuka promised to see me!"_

_ "H-How dare you address Shizuka-sama so intimately!"_

_ "Let me down!"_

_ "Um, is there a problem?"_

_ "Sh-Shizuka-sama!" the guard said, quickly dropping Akio to the ground to salute the princess's guardian._

_ "Ouch…" Akio muttered as he rubbed his rear end. It was the same every time…_

_ "This child wanted to meet with you, Shizuka-sama," he said, back straight and humble._

_ "I see… Guard-san, please let him in next time," she said to the guard, bending down to support the dark-haired boy. She dusted off his clothes as the guard continued to stumble on his words._

_ "E-Eh? But…"_

_ "It's fine," she said with a warm smile that even charmed the guard._

_ "U-Understood…" he said in a daze._

_ She blinked and stared at the flustered guard. "Ah, Guard-san, why is your face so red? Are you not feeling well?"_

_ "N-Not at all, Shizuka-sama!" he said, standing stiffly._

_ "Really? Maybe you should take some time off and visit your family… I'm sure that they miss you."_

_ "No, I am fine! Besides, I must protect the castle from intruders! What would I do if Shizuka-sama or the princess were harmed because I failed to perform my duties?"_

_ She laughed heartily. "Oh, Guard-san, you're too dedicated!"_

_ Akio stood there without a word, admiring the radiance that she possessed. She noticed the boy staring at her, but she only smiled. To him, everything about her was beautiful. It wasn't her clothing that made her beautiful, no— she always wore the same armor. It wasn't her hair either, nor her stunning green eyes or her pretty pink lips. It was the smile that she always kept on— the smile that would enable him to do anything. It was that fluttering feeling in his heart that allowed him to soar higher and higher— to embrace this new warmth he found in her._

_ He was in love with her._

* * *

_"Achoo!"_

_ Akio looked over to his right to see Shizuka sniffling. He never saw her sneeze before— she always seemed fine while wearing that armor of hers._

_ He knitted his brows together. "Are you… all right?"_

_ She chuckled and rubbed her nose. "Just a cold…" she said nasally. "It has been a little weird lately… Sneezing and coughing is normal, but now, I always feel nauseous in the morning… I wonder if there is something wrong with me…"_

_ "But you're never sick."_

_ "Right?" she replied quickly and sharply, but she ended up coughing instead._

_ Disheartened from seeing her suffer, Akio took off his jacket (although it was slightly small on her) and draped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise and laughed._

_ "You didn't have to do that," she said._

_ He shrugged and sat back down beside her on the grass. His distant eyes stared at the village below them, and he said, "Keep the jacket."_

* * *

_ "Shizuka-sama is with Tsukumo-sama today. Leave," the guard said dejectedly._

_ Akio pursed his lips tight as he remembered the silver-haired man that she was with._

_ "Excuse me…" he spoke, raising his head a little. "About Shizuka and that man… What is the relationship between them?"_

_ "Lovers," he replied bitterly._

_ He stiffened. "'Lovers'…?"_

_ "I'm not happy about it either, kid, but that's just how it is. It really is a pity to all of us who bear infatuation for her. She is a truly kind person and cares about everyone around her, even the guards and servants of the castle… But she seems to be quite happy with Tsukumo-sama, and he treats her well, so I cannot complain…"_

_ As the guard continued to lament his woes of not being able to spend time with Shizuka, Akio silently walked away, biting his lips until crimson red lines streamed down the corner of his mouth._

* * *

_"Engaged?" Akio sputtered._

_ Shizuka nodded happily with a smile and fidgeted with the ruby ring on her finger._

_ "Tsukumo proposed to me last night," she said lovingly._

_ "You're… getting married?"_

_ "Yes. We didn't decide on the ceremony yet, but—"_

_ Akio drowned out her next words as he dipped his head and bit the inside of his cheek. Of course, that man was going to take her away from him. The only woman he cared for in his life. He knew it. Once again, he's going to be left alone—_

_ "Akio-kun?" she called him, confused at his silence. "Is something wrong…?"_

_ "Are you going to leave me?"_

_ "What?"_

_ Akio lifted his head and looked at her with desolate eyes. "You're going to leave me… right?"_

_ "Leave you? Of course not!"_

_ She chuckled softly at how simple his question sounded, but her smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face. "I wouldn't do that. Don't worry, everything would be the same. The only difference is that I'm going to be married. So—"_

_ "That changes everything."_

_ She raised her index finger as she spoke. "Not quite. I'm still going to be serving for the kingdom, and fighting bad things like usual. Just because I'm married to Tsukumo doesn't mean that he gets to lug me around every day. I'm still a Guardian, after all. I'm very busy! And—" she stopped and blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things._

_ "Akio-kun… Are you… crying?"_

_ She reached out to wipe away a tear that fell from his eyes, but he swatted her hand away— like the first time he rejected her in the storm. She jolted at his sudden actions and pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry…"_

_ "Is it because I'm not good enough?"_

_ "It's not that, Akio-kun." She ruffled his hair with her fingers and sighed. "Well… I'm a little too old for you, aren't I?" she said jokingly. "Maybe when you're eighteen, you could find someone you really like, and you could ask her to marry you."_

_ On impulse, he pushed her away, and he started running in the opposite direction. She was taken aback, but she gathered herself together and ran after him._

_ "Wait, Akio-kun!"_

* * *

_ Shizuka's breath hitched when she heard what the guard had said. "Akio-kun… what…?"_

_ "He passed away," the guard repeated for the second time._

_ She raised her hand to cover her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes. "W-Why…? It has only been a week since…"_

_ "It appears that he has jumped off a cliff. Some villagers found his body by a pile of rocks when the orphanage reported a missing child. Most likely, he hit his head on the rocks and bled to his death…"_

_ "Are you sure that he jumped off by himself?" she panicked, unwilling to believe that horrid scenario._

_ "The villagers were quite sure that it was suicide. The village police found his shoes atop the hill, presumably where he jumped off. There was no evidence showing that it was an accident or someone else had pushed him. They also found that his right eye—"_

_ She covered her ears to avoid hearing any more of it. "Stop…"_

_ Tsukumo walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on the small bump of her abdomen._

_ "Shizuka-chan, don't cry… It's not good for the baby…"_

_ She turned around and buried her tear-stained face in his chest. "Tsukumo…" she sobbed so heavily that her voice was starting to crack. He rubbed her back comfortingly and held her tightly, whispering reassuring words in her ear._

_ "I'm sorry, Akio-kun…" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry…!"_

* * *

Once I come back to reality, my eyes widen in terror. I immediately sit up on the couch to look around the bright living room, where Touko-senpai and Aya-san are reading fashion magazines. When they hear my sudden movements, their gazes turn to me.

"Shizuka-chan, you're awake!" Touko-senpai says, placing the magazine on the coffee table. "You sleepyhead, it's almost five-thirty!" she says with her hands on her hips.

"Good evening, Shizuka-san," Aya-san greets.

I place my hand on my temple, trying to relieve my throbbing headache. "Ow…"

My vision becomes blurry, but when I bring myself back together, I see something black hanging off the armrest. _That's…?_

"Ah, that is a jacket I found by the garden," Aya-san says. "I did not know who it belonged to, but the others said that it was probably Hiroki-san's, so I left it there."

_Jacket…_

Immediately, I shove the blanket aside and I get up from the couch. I stumble a little before focusing myself, but once I do, I grab the jacket, and I quickly comb my fingers through my hair to make myself look more presentable.

"Shizuka-chan, what are you doing?" Touko-senpai asks.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"Out? Where?"

"But it will be getting dark soon…" Aya-san adds.

I put on my own jacket, and I slip on my shoes. "I won't take long."

When I head for the door, the two girls follow after me. Their brows are knit together in concern, and they shift nervously in their places.

"Shizuka-chan, you probably shouldn't go out again this late. What if—"

"I'll be fine," I say with a smile. "Don't worry about me, Touko-senpai."

"Shizuka-san…"

Reaching for the hinges of the door, I turn back to them when I remember something important.

"Oh, and…"

I scratch my head sheepishly.

"He might find out sooner or later, but… please don't tell Tsukumo-kun about this," I say with my finger to my lips. "I don't want him to get involved again."

"E-Eh?"

"See you later, senpai, Aya-san."

And with that, I bolt out of the door with the black, fur-trimmed jacket in my hand, heading towards the only place I have in mind.

* * *

When I step afoot into the forest, the skies are already dark and cloudy. The moon isn't quite shining in its waning crescent, but it is enough to light the way for me to navigate through the trees. Regardless of the darkness, I've walked through these paths so many times that I could probably walk through the forest blindfolded. I'm aware that being in the woods alone at night is dangerous, but there is something that I have to address with Baritone immediately. Once I reach the open space in the middle of the forest, I tighten my grip on the jacket.

"Baritone, are you here?" I ask, looking around cautiously.

When I get no reply, I pace around in a circle, scanning the area from all angles.

Maybe he's not here today…?

I take a deep breath. "Bari—"

"Been here long before you," I suddenly hear from above.

I look up towards the trees to see Baritone casually sitting on a branch, stifling a yawn. He is still without a coat, clad in only a black, long-sleeved shirt. It is not particularly warm tonight, but I doubt he is affected by the coldness. I take another breath to calm myself, then I gaze at him.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask, raising my voice a little to make sure he hears me from up there.

He shrugs. "Not really."

"I see," I say, holding up the jacket, so he could see it. "I came to return your jacket."

There is a silence when he stares down at me, then he says, "Heh… You didn't have to."

_"Keep the jacket."_

I shake my head. "This thing was giving me nightmares. I can't keep this."

He lets out a chuckle, and he jumps down from the tree. I'm not surprised anymore that he can fall from such a height and land on his feet without getting cramps or spraining his ankles. I walk towards him, and I toss the jacket over to him, in which he catches and slings over his shoulder.

"You're not going to say thank you?" he asks, flipping his hair a little to the side, revealing more of the red cloth. This sight of it disheartens me.

"Well, I guess it prevented me from getting frostbites. Thank you," I say halfheartedly.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here to give me back my jacket," he says with a coy smirk.

I spin around on my heels, and I begin walking the other way. "Let's not fight today, Baritone. I want to talk to you about a few things."

"And what could those things be?" he asks, leaning against the tree.

I stop walking, and I turn back to look at Baritone under the moonlight.

"Baritone, you… used to be human, right?"

His face immediately turns sullen upon hearing the question, but in a few seconds, he resumes his mischievous persona. "Human? I'm afraid not, Megumi-chan. I was born of Opast blood, you see."

I raise my eyebrows at his response. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I don't understand why you would ever ask such a preposterous question."

I look up at the cloudy sky. "I wonder…"

"Anything else?" he asks with a grin. "Though foolish, your questions are quite intriguing."

I watch as the clouds pass by the moon, and I look down at my feet that brighten when the moonlight is uncovered.

"You used to call me 'Shizuka' without any honorifics. Why did you suddenly change it to 'Megumi'?" I ask with a smile.

"I've always called you that, Megumi-chan. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you going to deny it?" I continue, swinging my hands behind my back playfully. "I learned a lot today, thanks to you."

"Me?" he scoffs. "Perhaps you've mistaken, Megumi-chan. I haven't done a thing."

"Maybe."

I cease saying anything more as I stand still with a small smile on my face, staring at Baritone in front of me. He remains silent as well, returning my gaze, and I let out a chuckle.

"It's funny. When I look at you now, I almost see someone completely different," I start. "You were so small back then. You were about up to here," I say, moving my hand a little below my collarbone.

He blinks slowly. "What are you implying?"

I drop my arm to my side, and I smile softly. "… I never thought I'd see you again."

All expressions on Baritone's face fade away, and are replaced with a slight scowl. When he doesn't speak, I continue to jog his memory.

"I thought it was weird at first, but it makes sense to me now," I say. "Why you are doing this to me, and trying to harm the people I'm close to."

"I'm afraid you've lost me, Megumi-chan," he replies.

"It's because of Tsukumo-kun, isn't it?"

In a blink of an eye, a force on my neck pushes me down to the ground. Baritone hovers above me, his demonic silver gaze staring right into mine. With one hand holding down my wrist and another on my neck, the oxygen in my lungs are momentarily cut off, but once I gasp for air, I am able to breathe normally again. His grip is not enough to suffocate me, but it is enough to keep me still.

"Do not… mention his name," he says in a low, threatening voice. Combined with his hands constricting me, it would be child's play for him to kill me right then and there. His demeanor changed so drastically that I cannot instantly adjust.

"Baritone… Let's stop this," I say softly. "It was a misunderstanding, and it has been so long since… You can start anew. So, please… Don't hurt anyone anymore."

"Did you expect me to live normally after you abandoned me?" he snaps.

_"That changes everything."_

I wince when his grip around my neck tightens. "B-Baritone…"

"The villagers said that I committed suicide," he says with a smirk. "They were right. I killed myself. Because I couldn't stand seeing you so happy with that _man_."

He shakes his head.

"I loved you, Megumi-chan… but you didn't love me the way you did with _him_. Everything in your world was about _him_."

My vision blurs with every squeeze of his hand. "Baritone… Stop…"

_I can't breathe…_

"That is why I asked God to let me become a demon. So that I would have the power to make him suffer— to make _you_ suffer. That is why in Taurus, I burned down your house and killed your parents, in hopes that you wouldn't meet him again."

_Baritone… Have you gone crazy?_

He chuckles bitterly to himself. "But God has a sick sense of humor… Every time you were reborn, you always ended up with that man. I've sent my minions to intervene any further development between you and the man… but that was futile."

When my head begins to feels faint, Baritone releases his grip, and I cough and gag before I regain my breath. He gets off of me, and turns away so that his back faces me while I gather my strength to push myself back up.

"Go ahead and live your happy life. Live blissfully and abandon everyone around you… just like you did years ago," he says before turning away. "No matter how many times you are reincarnated… I will make you suffer the pain of losing the person you love the most."

_"You'll give me a good show to watch, right, Megumi-chan?"_

"Wait!" I exclaim, and I clench my fists. "Akio-kun!"

With a strong gust of air blowing my way, I quickly steady myself to continue standing on the ground. A wall of electric energy surrounds Baritone as the wind becomes stronger, and the sudden blast sends me flying into the trees. Upon impact, the pain jabs into my back, and I immediately feel blood regurgitating from my stomach. I double over on the ground to spit out the blood, staining the leaves and soil with a dark red. I uncontrollably gag from the copper taste lingering in my mouth, and my arms tremble from supporting my weight as I forcefully push myself back up. It is difficult to see properly, but when I open my eyes, I see Baritone barring his demon fangs, his hate-filled silver eyes piercing into me.

"Do not call me by that name…"

_"That's a wonderful name!"_

"… Shizuka!"

* * *

**Hi, all~ It has been a while! Thank you for reading~ I'll spare you from the long talks because I'm about six hours late for bedtime… XD Please do tell me your thoughts~ I love hearing them. :] ****I hope everyone is/will be safe from the hurricane! Summer is also coming to an end, so rest well, everyone~ Going back to school will be a pain… Well then, I shall take my leave now! :] Love you~ **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	40. Chapter XXXIX ::: Bellicoso

** Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XXXIX ::: Bellicoso**

_Like a war._

* * *

_Everything is silent._

_ My unconscious form lies limply on the ground as Baritone walks over with his head held low. I was resting on my stomach, but he must have known that I wouldn't be moving any time soon. Without any noise, he bends over and brushes the hair away from my face. Slowly, his arm extends and begins to trace his finger down my spine, but at the same time, I don't feel anything. When his finger stops at my lower back, a mysterious red glow emanates from his hand, channeling into my skin and body. I don't feel any pain, but watching this all play out; I feel like screaming, but no sound would come out of these closed chords._

_ What are you doing to me, Baritone…?_

_ He turns me over on my back, locking his arm under my knees to raise my legs slightly, and cradles my neck in his right arm as he gently lifts me off the ground. He doesn't say a word— at least, I don't hear anything— and only stares at my unconscious face._

_ What is he thinking?_

_ His lips part to release a breath. Like an unspoken spell, the trees begin to sway left and right, and a wind appears to circle around his feet, spiraling up his figure and envelops us, carrying us away like particles of dust, impossible for anyone's eyes to follow._

* * *

As if an alarm sounded,my eyes flash open to stare at the blank ceiling. I remain stunned for a few seconds before impulsively sitting up straight on my bed. The sudden shift in position makes my head feel light, but I immediately dismiss the reeling as I shove away my blankets, stumbling my way to my mirror on the other side of the wall. At first, my reflection is blurry. As my trembling fingers graze the cool glass, I finally see a clearer image of my face. I cannot find any signs of injuries, nor do I feel hurt anywhere.

_God's Light?_

_Or was it a dream…?_

I hastily spin around, lifting up my shirt and looking over my shoulder to get a glimpse of my torso. I shut my eyes before I was able to see anything— afraid of what might be there.

_Will it be there…?_

Gathering all my courage, I open one eye for a peek.

Nothing.

I hike up my shirt a little more to make sure that there is nothing wrong with my eyesight.

No mark.

I heave a sigh of relief when I realize that the vision I had was just a dream.

_Thank goodness…_

I roll down my shirt, and I look around my room. Somehow, I'm in the Twilight Mansion again, but I don't remember what happened prior, nor do I remember when or how I came back. I glance at the clock with a sigh.

_It seems like I slept through another day…_

I get chills when the cold wind seeps through a crack in my window. Touching my shirt, I realize that it is slightly damp from my sweat.

_That was just a dream… right?_

* * *

After brushing up, I lean against the wall to check my phone. It appears that I missed a few calls from Yoshino-san, who left a voicemail asking if I would like to hang out with her for the day. I'll have to apologize to her later. There were some calls from Yuuya's phone last night, probably when everyone found out that I was missing. Four more calls from Touko-senpai, an angry voicemail from Hotsuma-kun, and a soft-spoken message from Yuki-kun hoping that I was okay because they're looking for me.

_I am always worrying everyone…_

With a shaky sigh, I raise my phone in the air to stare at the dangling charm. I hold it against my cheek, closing my eyes as I do so. I wonder what Tsukumo-kun is going to say when he sees me. Even after telling him the truth, I snuck out again to see Baritone… With another sigh, I drop the phone on my pile of clothes. I need to shower…

Raising my arms to take off my shirt, the door behind me suddenly opens. Upon instinct, I clutch my clothes against my chest, turning my head slightly to see who it is. I must have forgotten to lock the door…

"S… Shizuka!" the blond shrieks, quickly covering his eyes with his arm. "Sorry… I-I didn't know someone was in here…"

_Hotsuma-kun, huh?_ I think to myself sheepishly.

"It's okay. It was my fault for not locking the door, so please don't worry about it."

He lowers his hands from his face, and he turns to the side so that he doesn't look at me. He scratches his head while bearing a pink blush across his cheeks, and says, "This probably isn't the best place to talk about it, but… Are you feeling okay now?"

I nod awkwardly. "I'm fine. Thank you…"

"O-Oh, good… Then, uh… Bye…" he says choppily before running out and slamming the door shut. I lower the shirt, now that Hotsuma-kun is gone, but when I hear him knocking from the other side of the door, I yelp in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" I ask.

"I… I only saw your back, so you don't have to worry about me seeing anything, okay?" he says hurriedly.

"Um… Okay…"

"And…"

I blink in confusion, wondering why he's still standing there. "What is it?"

"Well, about your back…"

"M-My back?"

Suddenly, I begin to panic. _Did he see something…?_ I quickly turn to the mirror to look at it again, but Hotsuma-kun continues.

"Your back… It's… really small…"

My eye twitches. "E-Excuse me?"

"No— it's just— I'm not checking you out, but— I mean— I just thought it was kinda— I-I'm not saying it's cute or anything like that, okay!"

"W…What?"

"F-Forget it! I'm gonna yell at you later, so prepare yourself!"

I find it amusing that he attempted to say it in his tough voice, but ended up sounding strangled instead.

"Bring it on!" I return with a smile.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"Leave already. I'm going to catch a cold!"

He lets out a grunt and stomps away, muttering some incoherent things under his breath.

* * *

After cautiously dipping my foot into the steaming water, I slowly lower myself into the large tub. Releasing a long sigh, I watch as I bring my hands together to cup the surface of the water, letting it seep through the cracks of my fingers. No matter how hard I try to remember what happened, I only remember up until the part when Baritone attacked me. I certainly feel remorse for Akio-kun abandoning humanity for Opast blood, but it pains me even more to think that I was the reason that prompted him to do so. It has been so many years— so many decades and centuries— but for all of it to have led to today's events, I regret not taking actions to end it when I had the chance to. Previously, I failed to realize Baritone's pain, and furthermore, I had no knowledge of Akio-kun's existence. Was I so ignorant as to blindly hate someone simply because I thought they had no reasons to support their actions? I thought I understood the situation entirely, but it is apparent to me now that I knew nothing.

Do I hate Baritone?

To an extent, yes.

The other part of me wants to help him change.

For him to return to the way he used to be.

Just Akio-kun.

I lean back against the seat and I sink down into the water, deep enough to submerge the bottom of my nose, and I breathe out to create little bubbles.

_"Did you expect me to live normally after you abandoned me?"_

Is there a way for me to change Baritone? If I do, I mustn't get Tsukumo-kun involved in this again. If he does, I'm afraid of what might hap—

Before I can finish that thought, a shock runs through my body and drags me into the depths of the water. The abruptness of it makes me choke, and I struggle to grab onto the seat with my clammy hands. I'm careful not to gasp for air and swallow water instead, and neither can I open my eyes in the water, so when I finally pull myself back up, I cough and gag while supporting my weight with my trembling arms. I blink the water away before taking a few shaky breaths to stabilize myself.

_What happened just now?_

I know for a fact that I'm not clumsy enough to just slip in a tub without even moving. I turn my head to look at my reflection in the water. When I see something on my back, my heart pounds, and I arch my back further to make sure I'm not seeing things. Blinking more, I realize that there is no mark, and that my eyes were merely playing tricks on me. Fearing anything else may happen while I'm in the tub, I climb out of the tub to grab a towel, dripping water all over the cool tiles.

_This paranoia isn't funny…_

* * *

Not long after leaving the bathroom, I recover from my shock of nearly drowning. That wasn't the first time it happened— there were definitely more, but I blamed them all on my delusions. There is something else nagging in the back of my mind— that these incidents relate to Baritone— but it doesn't make sense because he didn't leave an imprint on me. I heave a long sigh. _I don't understand…_

I walk quietly through the corridors to the staircase, leaning over the balcony rail to see the others together in the lobby, being themselves as usual. Sodom is the first to notice me standing there, whose nose twitches and ears perk up at my presence. He spins around and flickers his tail excitedly.

"It's Shizu-nee-chan!" he exclaims, climbing up the stairs with his arms flailing around.

"Sodom!" I squeak as he throws his arms around me.

"Yay! Yay! She's awake!" he sings happily as he jumps up and down buoyantly.

"Hey! Stupid dragon, stop clinging to her!" Yuuya shouts as he bolts up the stairs, tearing Sodom away from me.

"Ow~!" the dark-haired familiar yelps as Yuuya pinches his left cheek.

I cringe at the amount of force he puts into it. "Y-Yuuya, it's fine, really!"

When Sodom manages to escape, they both have a chase around the lobby, and I crack a smile at their usual playfulness. I look back down at the others, who greet me cheerfully.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone…" I say.

"Shizuka-chan, is it okay for you to get out of bed now?" Touko-senpai asks.

I nod. "I'm pretty energetic now."

My gaze turns to God's Light, who stands beside his loyal Opast, and I bow earnestly.

"Thank you for healing me again, Yuki-kun," I say with a smile.

"Ah, it's no problem! I didn't do much," he replies humbly, waving his hands vigorously. "I'm glad you're okay now, Shizuka-san!"

Resting my hand on the railing, it slides down as I descend the stairs with a pleasant smile. Everyone watches me with relief and I can't wait to give them all my appreciation, but the moment I lay my eyes on my silver-haired prince, the similar shock from before seizes me— and before I know it, my legs are frozen— causing me to lose footing on the next step. Like a heavy mannequin, I tumble down the stairs harshly but Tsukumo-kun catches me before I hit the floor, and everyone quickly crowds around me in shock.

"Sis, are you all right?"

"Nooo! Shizu-nee-chan!"

"Shizuka-chan!"

"Oi, Shizuka!"

With my deteriorating vision, I can barely see Tsukumo-kun's face hovering over mine, nor can I feel his warm hand touching my cheek. Their voices eventually jumble together, and I can't tell them apart anymore as they slowly fade away, my conscience failing to stay strong as the cursed stigma on my lower back scorches my skin.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan…"

My eyes flutter open at the sound of my name spoken lightly, my hand held gently in another next to my pillow. A blur of colors whip around me before I focus on those green eyes that gaze worriedly at me.

"Shizuka-chan… Are you awake?"

Gathering myself together, I let out a breath, followed by a nod. "Sorry for causing you trouble again…"

Tsukumo-kun shakes his head. "As long as you're okay."

_I fell down the stairs, didn't I…_ I remember vaguely as I look around my room. When I attempt to sit up in bed, I become dizzy from the sudden movement, and I fall back flat on the mattress. I clutch my head to try to stop the throbbing. _Ow…_

My chest suddenly becomes heavier, but not out of pain. Tsukumo-kun lays on top of me, enveloping my body with his. His arms circle around the back of my head, and he embraces me gently, reminding me how much I missed his warmth.

"You're a dummy…" he whispers in my ear. "Always making me worry…"

I purse my lips together guiltily. "I'm sorry…" I murmur.

"Why do you always have to go out on your own?" he asks. "Even after I promised that I'll be there for you? Am I… not trustworthy enough?"

"No, that's not it at all," I plead, clutching the fabric of the back of his shirt. "I just… didn't want to you get involved with Baritone again."

_We both know how each story ended. Blood, tragedy, and regrets… In order to prevent that ending, I have to keep Tsukumo-kun out of this no matter what._

"Don't worry about me," he says, lifting himself up to look at me with unreadable eyes. "If you're going to put yourself in danger… then it would only become more painful for me."

My eyes widen at his statement. "Tsukumo-kun…"

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine. Our eyelashes brush against each other, and I instinctively close my eyes as well.

"Please… Let me protect you this time."

Without separating the distance between us, my hands reach around his shoulders to pull myself up— just slightly— for me to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. After lingering for a few seconds, I pull away, remembering his oath to me.

_"Whenever you call for me, I'll hear you, and I'll run to wherever you are. If you're in danger, I'll save you. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. If you need a hand, I'll give you both of mine. If you want to see me, I'll be there… I promise."_

His eyes open slowly at my actions, and I smile warmly.

"You'll keep your promise, right?"

With a nod, he interlocks our fingers together.

"I will," he whispers, swooping down to seal his vow with a kiss.

_It hurts, but for now, I'll bear with the burning pain spreading through my back._

* * *

_"Hey, Touko…"_

_ "Hm? What is it, Hotsuma?"_

_ "What did you say before when you told us how you found Shizuka?"_

_ "Well… We found her this morning laying against the front door. We don't know what happened, though…"_

_ "Why did she leave all of a sudden?"_

_ "I don't know… She just woke up and left. She was muttering a lot in her sleep, things like 'Akio-kun' and 'I'm sorry.'"_

_ "Akio? Who's that?"_

_ "I'm just as clueless as you are, okay?"_

_ "Damn it… So we still don't know what's going on…"_

_ **SLAM—**_

_ "Y-Yuuya, what happened?"_

_ "This is bad… She's gone!"_

_ "Gone?"_

_ "Runt, what do you mean by 'gone'?"_

_ "She… disappeared."_

_ "Did anyone see her leave? Aya-kun, did you see her?"_

_ "Eh? No, I have been sweeping the whole time, but I didn't see her…"_

_ "Shusei! Can you find anything?"_

_ "I'm trying to… Give me some time."_

_ "Damn it… Why is she always so troublesome?"_

_ "Shizuka-san…"_

_ "I found her location!"_

_ "Where is she, Shusei?"_

_ "The forest near Izumi-Mari… That's the entrance… But there's a barrier."_

_ "A barrier?"_

_ "Does that mean she's with Baritone?"_

_ "Most likely."_

_ "How about Tsukumo? Where's Tsukumo?"_

_ "He… He said he was going to find her, and he ran out the door."_

_ "Alone? That's crazy! He can't just enter an Opast's barrier and fight him on his own!"_

_ "I see him! Wait… He's entering the barrier?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "It seems like the barrier purposely let him in…"_

_ "Tch… What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

* * *

Everything is silent again.

I open my eyes slowly, fog obscuring my vision. My whole body feels numb, and although I want to move my limbs, lift a finger, and get out of this stiff position, I can't. My arms are locked in an odd position, and I should be feeling pain, but I don't. The veil of mist only permits me to see a short distance ahead of me, revealing a solid onyx floor with silver specks— one that I'm not used to seeing. A gentle wind sweeps the haze away, and I am greeted by a dark chamber, devoid of furniture except for the royal blue coffin couch that I am laying on. After my eyes adjust to the dark, I see stained glass windows around the perimeter of the room, and I suddenly realize that the room is a lot more spacious than I initially thought. Only moonlight illuminates the darkness, casting a light blue hue on the blanched walls. I stare blankly at the ground, motionless.

_Where am I…?_

Slumping over to the side, my weight pulls me into broad shoulders, and a tinge of disgust broods in my stomach.

"Good morning, Megumi-chan."

At the sound of his suave voice, my vocal chords struggle to open up.

_Of course… I should've known better._

"Ba…"

His runs his thumb over my quivering lips.

"You don't have to talk," he says.

"Where… am I?" I ask in a whisper.

"This is my hideout," he answers. "Reiga-sama provided this sanctum for me."

"Why… am I… here…?"

"I was starting to grow impatient at the lack of progress," Baritone replies, draping his arm over my shoulder.

_Get your arm off of me._

"… So I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean…? What are you… planning to do…?"

He lifts his hand that was resting on his knee, and snaps his fingers to bring forth a large crystal ball that floats at rest in front of us. The bright glow emitted from the sphere blinds me, so I promptly shut my eyes. Despite not being able to move, I try to call out Sonata to grasp that sliver of hope of protecting myself. My mind streaks through the tunnel, searching for the light, soaring higher and higher, but there is no light to be seen.

"Megumi-chan, look."

I open my eyes slightly, squinting to see the visions presented in the crystal ball. After staring at it for a few moments, I eventually make out the figures in the darkness. In a maze-like room, there seems to be Duras running about, and someone is fighting them. I can't hear anything, but when I actually see bullets firing from a gun wielded by a silver-haired boy, I realize—

"Tsukumo-kun…" I murmur, unconsciously reaching out to touch the surface. As he fends off the Duras with Knell, more continue to ambush him— it is almost endless. My heart sinks when I see that he is struggling to fight them all on his own— at this point, he is visibly sweating and panting from destroying the demons one after another, but he doesn't stop.

"Why… is he alone?"

Baritone shrugs. "Isn't that natural? He is my only target, after all."

Without batting an eye, I snap, "What?"

"He is my only target," he repeats one more time. "Are you worried about him?"

"Of course, I am!"

"Don't be. I'm only sending them after him moderately, so he doesn't tire himself out before he gets to the main event."

When a Duras leaves a deep, bloody scratch on Tsukumo-kun's leg, he collapses to the ground with a yelp and grits his teeth in pain. At the sight of that, I bite back a scream of my own as tears fall from my eyes.

_Tsukumo-kun…!_

I can't stand to continue watching, so tear my eyes away from the visual.

"Why are you doing this…?" I ask in a hushed tone.

As if he was contemplating the question, he tilts his head and gives another shrug.

"I guess it's because I'm a sick bastard, and I like to get back at people who committed wrongs to me."

I bite my lip at that statement. "Tsukumo-kun never wronged you…" I say bitterly. "Don't accuse him—"

"Seems like he got through the third room," Baritone interjects, motioning me to look at the ball. "He's sustaining the pain quite well."

"Please stop, Baritone…" I plead. "Don't make Tsukumo-kun go through this—"

"You've mistaken. That man's doing this for _you_. To retrieve you once more and _protect_ you like he promised. Am I right?"

My shoulders begin to shake as tears spill from my eyes.

Baritone was right. This was part of his promise.

A sick grin spreads on Baritone's face as he extends his arm into the air with a small flame igniting on the tip of his finger. "Looks like my little goddess is upset… Shall we speed things up a bit?"

Tracing his finger in the air, he draws a few curved symbols that I don't recognize, and like a flame burning a piece of paper, the scene before us disintegrates into ashes. A wall of distortion appears, shifting the entire setting of the dark room. The royal blue coffin couch disappears, and I find myself lying atop an altar covered with a crimson satin cloth. I sit up to observe the surroundings, only to see two rows of wooden pews lined up one after another with a strip of rich, red carpet running between them, and one large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Silk drapery hangs from the edges of the light to the perimeter of the chapel, glowing softly with an orange hue. A cathedral… My fists clench as I gaze up at the rosary that hung behind me, in fear of what might happen next. The wall that separates the chamber and the labyrinths is no longer there, and I begin to hear footsteps in the distance, heavy and dragging. Baritone stands calmly by the side, waiting patiently as a silhouette emerges from the hazy veil.

His whole figure slouches as he clutches his bleeding leg.

My heart sinks dreadfully when I try to run to him, but my body won't move from its spot.

"Tsukumo…" I barely manage to choke out, shaking as I resist against the immobilization.

He limps towards me with that warm smile on his face, which pains me even further when he falters in his steps and falls over on the ground.

"Tsukumo-kun!" I exclaim, even surprising myself when my voice has returned. I look over to Baritone in confusion, who tilts his head smugly (_expectant smirk on his face— wipe it off, off, off…!_). It's almost like he was beckoning me to help him. Although my voice is back, I'm not in full control of my facilities yet. The most I am able to do is hold out my hand, even though Tsukumo-kun is a few meters too far. I can only watch as he struggles to stand back on his feet while withstanding the pain.

Slowly, Baritone strolls over to stand in front of me, blocking my view of the situation. My heart drops when I can't see Tsukumo-kun anymore.

_If Baritone does something, I won't be able to stop him—_

"I believe this is the first time we've met like this," Baritone says.

Tsukumo-kun sounds as calm as ever when he replies, "You do seem familiar."

_Please, don't provoke him at a time like this, stupid!_

Baritone shifts his weight to his other foot as he casually raises his left hand.

"Introductions are unnecessary. I believe we already know enough about each other."

"I agree. I've heard a lot about you."

I hear a sound from Baritone— a scornful laugh.

"However, I previously thought that the bearer of God's Ears would be stronger than this… To think you're already beaten up and injured after fighting a few measly Duras."

He shakes his head in disappointment.

"It seems that Megumi-chan has chosen an unreliable man…"

Anger bubbles up inside me when I hear him insult Tsukumo-kun in my presence. However, he ignores my visible frustration and continues to ogle at the silver-haired boy as I struggle with the invisible binds that hold me still. The easy solution would be using magic, but I've noticed earlier that my abilities are nullified here. It would make things a lot easier if I could summon even one vine… As naive as I am, I reason with myself that if taking care of things physically doesn't work…then I'll resort to talking things out calmly.

Without thinking, his name slips out. "Akio-kun, please—"

"As much as I love hearing your voice, Megumi-chan, I would very much appreciate it if your mouth were closed right now."

After he says that, I instantly feel my vocal chords constricting, and when I try to say something— anything— nothing comes out. He shut me up without even listening or letting me finish.

"It's okay, Shizuka-chan," I hear Tsukumo-kun say. "I can handle him."

_Tsukumo-kun…_

"Such confidence," Baritone praises, though sounding contradictory with his mocking tone. "Let's see if you can handle this one first."

Behind me, a dark void appears, where a large lion-like Duras leaps out of it, much like the one that Nakano-san's Mid-Villain summoned at the school festival, and I barely dodge it by ducking my head. Baritone smoothly jumps out of the way to allow a straight path for the Duras to reach the gun-wielding teen. It pounces with a startling roar, but Tsukumo-kun shoots it down with a few bullets. I almost feel relief when it rolls over— but when it recovers and turns to aim for Tsukumo-kun's leg, I shut my eyes in fear.

_"It's okay."_

I don't hear a scream or a shout.

Opening my eyes, I realize that Tsukumo-kun's right arm is in the Duras' open mouth, which seems to have frozen in midair. He looks over to me with a reassuring smile and pulls the trigger, using only one bullet to shatter the Duras into pieces from the inside. His arm becomes visible again, no longer being swallowed by the Duras' mouth. The air blows the smoke out of Knell's barrel, and Tsukumo-kun's arm retreats to his side.

Baritone steps out of his corner and claps. "I'm surprised that you were able to find out its weakness. I'm honestly impressed."

"Shusei told me," Tsukumo-kun replies modestly, even at a time like this.

"Hmm…" Baritone breathes out. "I guess there is no reason to hold back then, huh?"

With slow, languid steps, he walks over to me. I try backing away from him, but it seemed futile because I wasn't going anywhere. Closing up on me, he lifts his hand slightly.

"I wonder… Would the Eyes of God be able to predict this?"

Tsukumo-kun looks at him in confusion, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

Slowly, Baritone looks down at me and places a finger on my forehead. I immediately tense up, dreading what he is about to do.

"No, Baritone…" I say almost inaudibly.

"This will hurt, Megumi-chan."

Without another word, his hands glow a stark red, and all of a sudden, like millions of daggers piercing into my body, a sharp pain shoots through my back, causing me to let out a bloodcurdling scream from my shuddering lips.

"Get your hands off of her, Baritone!" Tsukumo-kun erupts, aiming his gun at his back and shooting, but the bullets don't harm him at all— being that they got lodged in the rifle that was slung over his back.

"You wouldn't want to disturb her awakening…" Baritone mutters under his breath.

My heart beats erratically in an abnormal rhythm, so loud that I can hear it pulsing in my ears. My head feels light— yet so heavy. The scene in front of me is no longer steady from the constant spasms wracking my body, and all I can see is the smirk on Baritone's face as my pupils continuously dilate and contract one after another.

_What…_

_ …is happening…_

_ …to me…?_

For one last time, my pupils restrict painfully, and my whole world turns black.

_"Now… Kill him, my goddess."_

* * *

When I open my eyes, it is as if I were watching this unfold through another person's point of view. My body doesn't feel like it's mine, and I cannot sense anything. Numb. My possessed body leaps down from the altar gracefully, landing on my feet with a clacking sound from my heels. Without my command, Sonata is summoned before me, and taking a few steps forward, my arm reaches out to grab the handle. Tsukumo-kun watches without a word, unsure of what to do. Like a silent doll, Baritone has me under his control, under those manipulating strings of his, strumming me like a broken harp.

Without warning, power is concentrated on my right foot before I take off into a leap, aiming to slash down at Tsukumo-kun. He whips out his gun to block my attack, and when our weapons connect, a surge of energy courses through the scythe to my hands, and to the rest of my body.

_These weapons were not made to fight each other._

Like a madwoman, my arms move on its own, hacking ceaselessly at his defense. I've already lost all control, consumed by an unknown force of animosity and vengeance. Much to Tsukumo-kun's disadvantage, I have a longer reach with Sonata than he does with Knell, and with no more weapons at his disposal, he can't do anything else but block my attacks.

"What's wrong, _Tsukumo_?" Baritone goads by the side, enjoying the show. "Won't you fight back?"

Tsukumo-kun's arms shake as he resists against my sharp blade. Beads of sweat roll down the side of his face, and his eyes show unwillingness to fight against me. With a huff, he exerts strength to the back of his leg to hold me back, but because of his injury, the wound opens up again and more blood seeps through his pants. Cursing at myself, I grit my teeth, and I don't even feel it when a tear rolls down my cheek.

_Stop—_

My arms finally retreat, and Tsukumo-kun stumbles over to the ground. I step back, lowering Sonata to my side as my left arm extends into the air above me. A thick, thorny vine emerges and spirals around my arm, while the other end grabs the chains that hold up the crystal chandelier. Using the wooden bench to kick off, I jump into the air to swing across the chamber as more vines grow and stretch from corner to corner. In the center, the vines form a cross, and agilely, I step on the sturdy rope-like plant to gain leverage— getting closer to the shining chandelier. With the one split second that I reach the highest point of my jump, I swipe Sonata's blade across the supporting chains. The moment the chains are detached, all light illuminating the chamber dims greatly, covering us in darkness, and inevitably, the hanging light falls— but as I feared, Tsukumo-kun was standing right underneath it. My heart almost skips a beat when he stays there, dumbfounded.

_ Please move, Tsukumo-kun!_

It was like my pleads reached him when he comes back to reality and dodges the crashing chandelier. When he makes it to safety, he holds on to the bench for support. The crystals and glass from the light shatters on the hard floor with a deafening sound that echoes throughout the chamber. I gracefully land on the scraps of clear glass, crushing them under my feet as I regain my balance. The silk drapery that once hung from the light is ripped from the ceiling, and flutters over us like a large blanket, covering all that is underneath it. Before the fabric touches my head and buries us, I firmly grasp it in my left hand, twirling it around my arm, and with enormous strength that I have never possessed before, I hurl the entire sheet of silk to the side, all without moving an inch from my spot. Almost narcissistically, my hand reaches over my shoulder, brushing back the long hair that fell over my chest. I lay my eyes on Tsukumo-kun's figure, whose face contorts in pain as struggles to stand on his injured leg. I failed to see it at first due to the sudden darkness, but the dark patch under his foot is unmistakable. A puddle of blood has pooled around his foot, seeping into the red carpet of the cathedral. My body shudders involuntarily at the sight, and I cannot stop myself as Baritone directs my body to Tsukumo-kun once more.

Baritone knows well that Tsukumo-kun would never contemplate pointing a gun at me. So he takes Sonata from my grasp, tosses it aside like a cheap sickle, letting it clatter loudly in the distance, and shoves something like cold metal into my hand. It is an unfamiliar feeling, unlike that of a scythe or a dagger. I look down at what I'm holding, and I recognize it immediately. The metal from the barrel flashes in the moonlight, and my heart races at the realization of what Baritone has in mind.

_Heavy,_ _silver, narrow, a large handle, and a trigger._

_ This is… a gun…_

I start to panic as I stare helplessly at the man behind me, forgetting to breathe when I catch a glimpse of the demon's glinting silver orbs, cold and filled with hatred.

"This is a real gun, Megumi-chan," he says, placing my hands in the right position, and points it to the wall. "Try it."

I stare down at the gun in my hand, apprehensive from the foreign feeling. I have never held a gun before, nor did I expect that I would ever in my life. I've seen them in movies, read about them in books, and witnessed Tsukumo-kun fire one. Mom said that it was a dangerous weapon— that it would only bring misery to people who have it— but it was different with the silver-haired Guardian. With Knell, he was able to save many people from harm, and release evil from the possessed. However, in my hands, this weapon would never do any good, just like it would in the hands of a heartless criminal. I wonder to myself if that's what I am right now. About to become a murderer without a heart, unable to protect the person I love, staining my hands with his warm blood.

No, Amamiya Shizuka would never do something like that.

She would never…

Then…

This girl standing here right now…

_… Who am I…?_

My hand automatically tightens around the grip, and my finger latches on the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

Instantly, my arm jerks from the recoil, and the bullet is visibly embedded deep into the marble wall. For a moment, my hand shakes from the feeling of firing a gun for the first time. That one moment lingers heavily in the air, unsure of what I should be feeling. It happened so fast that I can't comprehend my actions. I can't describe the mysterious feeling, but I realize— _this isn't what I'm meant to do._

"Go on, Megumi-chan."

My body slowly turns towards Tsukumo-kun, and my hand lowers at an angle— until the gun is aimed at his forehead. He stares back at me, but he doesn't move from his spot.

_Move…_

My hand shakes considerably even under Baritone's control, and my other hand supports the base of the gun to ease my trembling.

_Who am I?_

"No…" I squeak.

My lips quiver as more tears spill from my eyes.

"I don't want to do this…"

_Who… am I?_

I shut my eyes.

"Something like this…"

_Who…_

My free hand raises to cover my mouth.

"I can't do it…"

_It's going to be the same ending._

_Make it stop._

_"Let's… get married…"_

I shake my head furiously as I resist the urge to scream.

"You idiot! You couldn't even break the promise just once?" I exclaim.

My hand loses its grip on the gun, and it drops to the ground with a clack, followed by echoes— then silence. I cover my face with my hands as I fall to my knees, weeping to myself with trembling shoulders.

_Useless._

_Weak._

_Can't do anything._

"Sorry, Shizuka-chan…"

I raise my head to see Tsukumo-kun kneeling in front of me, and he embraces me in his arms.

"A promise is a promise. You could be mad at me, but I won't take back my words."

_Stupid…_

I pound my fist in his chest lightly.

_Stupid, stupid…_

"It's okay now, Shizuka-chan…"

He tightens his hold around me.

"You don't have to be scared anymore… You did well to fight against it."

"Tsukumo-kun…" I whisper into the folds of his shirt. "Who… Who am I?"

He turns his head so that his breath tickles my ear. "You…?"

I hear something like a chuckle, and he continues.

It isn't something I expected to hear, either.

"A clumsy idiot with no self-confidence who worries too much for her own good, and a scaredy-cat who cannot express herself, so she ends up apologizing all the time. Naive, dense, and trusts people too easily. In short, a really big idiot."

My eyelids flutter in confusion. _What…?_

His slender fingers caress the small of my back, playing with the ends of my hair.

"But… she also has the kindest heart, always putting others before herself, and cares about everyone while dealing with her own pain. She smiles for the sake of others because she doesn't want them to worry about her, but she doesn't realize that it hurts them, too—"

His breath hitches as his body suddenly jerks in pain, which reminds me that his wound is still open. It must be hurting him to be in this position.

"Tsukumo—!" I exclaim with gaping eyes.

"I'm fine…" he says with ragged breaths. "I'm not… finished yet…"

He leans back slightly to see my face, smiling softly before pulling me back into his embrace.

"You have such a pure heart… No darkness at all… It would make the fairytale princesses jealous…"

He lets out a short breath.

"I have so much more to say about you…" he says. "But… above all… you are Shizuka-chan… The girl from both the past and the present, whom I fall in love with every time… You are my future… My… most precious person."

I stare up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, face glistening with newly shed tears.

"Tsukumo-kun…" His name escapes from my lips.

He raises an arm from my waist.

"So… you don't have to worry anymore, Shizuka-chan… I won't let anyone hurt you and make you shed tears of sadness…"

As I close my eyes, something cold is pressed against the back of my head.

_"Knell Pia Blanca."_

I wrap my arms around him, and my consciousness begins to fade.

_Yes… It's okay now._

_ It doesn't have to end that way._

_ You can't change history, but you can make things right._

_"Let me protect you this time."_

_ Just this time, dummy… _

He pulls the trigger.

**"I release you."**

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, how long has it been? It's almost winter! I really didn't expect to be this busy with school… Sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for reading~ And thank you to all who reviewed, and added this story to their alerts and favorites! Knowing that people like this and still read my story makes me really really happy! :'] I love you guys! The next installment has a rough draft written, so hopefully that one doesn't take too long to come out… It has been a long wait, but the next chapter finally jumps back to the Setting of Taurus! Even the draft itself is longgg, so I hope you don't mind! xD Please tell me what you thought of this chapter~

Reviews make me warm! :]


	41. Chapter XL ::: Luminoso

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor is this written for money.

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter XL ::: Luminoso**

_Luminously._

* * *

Setting of Taurus

As I stood in front of the closed door, I bit my lip until the taste of iron filled my mouth— it was the taste of blood. An hour has elapsed since Yuki, Touko, and the doctor have been inside the room examining Tsukumo's condition. It must have been past midnight, but time did not matter to me anymore. Each minute that ticked by felt like eternity, waiting for the words: _"he's all right."_ Repeating those words in my mind kept me hopeful, but at the same time, the faith I had in myself was waning. How I longed to be by Tsukumo's side… but I was warned by Takashirou-sama not to go inside— _and of course, the reasons are obvious…_

I took a few steps away from the door, forcefully leaning back against the wall. My shoulder blade bumped harshly against the hard, cold surface— enough to leave a bruise— but I couldn't get a single cell in my mind to care. I stared at my hand— although there was no more blood on it, remembering the warm liquid that gushed onto my palm still sent unwanted shivers down my spine. With a flick of my tongue, I licked away the salty taste on my lips. The tears that washed over the open cut stung, but such trivial pain meant nothing.

_"Let's… get married…"_

I raised my head to the ceiling, laughing bitterly at myself as tears trickled down my cheeks.

_Marry… Tsukumo wants to marry me… What a joke…_

_Clink._

I ceased to let out such hollow laughter after holding the scarlet ring between my fingers and raising it in the air. The jewels sparkled magnificently in the light, but that light only brought me feelings of remorse. I dared not to slip the silver ring through my finger… I simply did not deserve to, not after this incident. Such a beautiful ring… Beautiful— exactly how tonight should have been. Beautiful, real, and my happily-ever-after fairytale ending. _With Tsukumo._

It was certainly something I was not used to. Being shunned, alone, with no one to reassure me. Perhaps I had always taken Tsukumo for granted… He would usually be beside me, holding me, whispering words of comfort into my ears, telling me that it's okay, and that I needn't worry because everything would be all right. With every minute in that desolate corridor, I was becoming more and more aware of how I wanted to see him— wanted to hear his voice— wanted to be beside him.

"Look at you… How pathetic," a bitter voice snapped from the right.

I tentatively lowered my hand to my side at the sight of the blond warrior. "Hotsuma…" his name fell from my lips.

He walked over to me with his hands in his pockets, a spiteful look on his face. That didn't bother me this time around— I was too affected by other more important matters to care about what he thought of me then. I knew he was about to say something else, but instead I heard some kind of strangled noise coming from his throat. He must have refrained himself when he saw that there were tear stains on my cheeks.

"Regretting it now, huh…?"

I glanced over at him— how he looked so pitifully at me— and I let out a low laugh, mocking and empty, as I wiped my face with the sleeve of my kimono.

"'Regret'…?" I spat.

"What an understatement… 'Regret' just doesn't cut it," my voice shook with a bearing of intense chagrin.

"Oh…"

He seemed to be affected by what I said. "…How is he?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Who knows…? Takashirou-sama didn't allow me to see him," I said, breathing in the heavy air. "Touko, Yuki, and the doctor are inside. Hopefully, the doctor can do something…"

I pursed my lips together.

_Yuki isn't in the condition to heal anyone's wounds right now. If she attempts to do so, I am afraid she will collapse and suffer even more than she already is. We can't risk that…_

I leaned my head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling. "I'm really unfit to be a bride…"

The statement piqued Hotsuma's attention. "What?"

It was a painful subject to bring up at the moment, but it was the only thing running through my head. Dealing with Baritone would come later, after Tsukumo regains consciousness…

I held up the ring between my fingers. "Tsukumo… proposed to me."

Hotsuma must have been at a loss of what to say. When I saw the look of disappointment on his face, I couldn't help but wonder how that expression would have been different if Tsukumo were standing next to me right now. Silence fell like a thick blanket as I closed my fingers around the silver band, and I held it close to my chest.

"You stabbed him… Why did you do that?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "You didn't hear what happened, did you?"

"Well, no… Shusei wouldn't tell me the whole story."

My eyebrows raised at the mention of Shusei's name. "I see…"

The sound of the opening door brought my attention to Touko and the doctor, who were leaving the room. I slipped the ring into a drawstring pouch and parted my lips to ask about Tsukumo's condition— but the doctor's head quickly lowered and he hastened his pace down the hallway. I felt a pit in my stomach when I realized that he purposely avoided me. I turned to Touko, who had her head down.

"Touko, how is he…?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

She kept her head low as she spoke. "He's still unconscious. The doctor said that he lost a lot of blood and that there is a lack of oxygen going to his brain… A vital part of his heart was stabbed, so he's in shock now…"

_Tsukumo…_ I bit the inside of my cheek. "Is there… any way to save him?"

"From what the doctor said, we don't have the technology or talent to close the hole in his heart. Even if we do, there won't be a guarantee that his body would be able to function normally…"

"So… there's no way to help him?" Hotsuma asked.

Touko pursed her lips together tightly and shook her head. "I don't know…" she sobbed quietly, and I reached out to her.

"Touko…" I called, but to my surprise, my hand was smacked away. I pulled it back immediately, and I took a step towards her. "Touko, I—"

"Don't come near me!" she shouted, sharply raising her head. Her eyes were red and swollen, much like my own, but they showed a twist of anger and sadness. Seeing such an unusual expression on her face made my heart ache.

"Tsukumo loved you!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists as large, unstoppable tears trickled from her eyes. She roughly wiped her face with the back of her hand and bellowed, "Why… Why did you do that to him?"

Her words delivered a sharp pang to my heart as I shook my head almost desperately. "Touko, please, let me explain—"

She covered her ears and shut her eyes. "I don't want to hear anything! You _traitor_!"

The blood pounding in my ears overpowered the other sounds around me as I lowered my head to the ground, my fringes falling over my eyes. That last remark struck me like a flying brick aimed right at my face.

_Traitor._

_ Traitor…_

That one word ran through my mind like a mantra, repeating over and over like an echo in a deep cave.

Unknowingly, tears began to build up in my eyes again.

_I'm… a traitor…_

_**SLAP—**_

It took me a while to register why my head was suddenly snapped to the side, and why my left cheek stung. When I looked up, Touko's right hand was still in the same position. Somehow, it didn't surprise me that I had just been slapped.

"Shizuka-chan, you idiot!" she screamed before running the other way, storming down the bright corridor.

Hotsuma held out his hand. "Hey! Wait!"

His arm dropped when she turned the corner and out of sight.

"Tch… Damn it. She overdid it…"

I touched my burning cheek, and shook my head.

"It's fine… I deserved it, and I don't blame her for feeling that way."

"Still, hitting you is too much…"

I shook my head. "If it were punishment, I'm considered lucky that all I received was a slap across the face. To be honest, even I believe that a slap may not be enough."

"Shizuka…"

"Rest assured… I have no intention to kill myself, if that was what you were thinking," I said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't thinking that," he replied.

He looked at me silently— at the red mark that began to show on my cheek, and he took a step forward.

"I'm going to ask Shusei to tell her the real story. There's got to be more behind this. You would never hurt Tsukumo like that, I just know it."

His face showed determination, concern, and something else I couldn't pinpoint. It was different. After all, it wasn't very often that we were able to stand at such close proximity without getting into a heated argument.

I closed my eyes. "Thank you, Hotsuma…"

That "thank you" didn't sound like much, but deep down, I was really grateful that someone believed in me. It meant more to me that Hotsuma, who always fought with me and never listened to anything I said, was standing up for me when I had no one to rely on. The bond we shared was a strange thing that I could not fully understand.

His raised his hand to flick my forehead, and I winced at the sudden gesture. Ow…

He sighed. "Quit looking like that. Do you really think Tsukumo would want to see you with that sulky face when he wakes up?"

I raised my eyebrows and blinked in bewilderment. "Hotsuma…"

He snorted. "Heh, I can just imagine him looking at you and saying, 'Wow! When did my wife become so ugly?'"

Whatever redemption he earned a few moments ago was now gone. As childish and unbelievable as it was, I swung my fist at him, but he caught my wrist with ease, and he smirked.

"Relax, it was a joke," was all he said before letting my arm drop from his grasp.

I glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was."

Shooting him another glare, I turned my head away from him with a frown. I heard a sigh.

"And there you go looking like that again," he grumbled. "You'd better put on a smile real soon before the salt sticks to your face and you'll look ugly like that forever."

"Quite the gentleman you are for worrying about my face," I shot back.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm only concerned since no one would want you anymore after you turn into an old hag. Not like you have an attractive personality either—"

Before he was able to finish that sentence, I turned slightly to the side to kick my leg up, but he jerked his head back just in time to dodge my foot that almost grazed his face.

"See, this is what I mean," he said, proving his point.

I lowered my leg, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. This wasn't the time to get into an argument with him. There was a silence between us, and I wondered why he didn't leave yet. Around three minutes should have passed since he said he would speak to Shusei. I looked at him, expecting him to walk away, but instead, he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Y'know…" he started, looking flustered all of a sudden.

"If it's another insult, I don't want to hear it," I deadpanned.

"Nah, I'm done with that," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I was just thinking, y'know…"

I waited for him to continue as he scratched his the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't look at me.

"You should… You should smile," he said.

It was a strange thing to say coming from Hotsuma, and under these circumstances. I wasn't sure if he understood how grim the situation was. When he saw the confusion on my face, he quickly amended his words.

"What I mean is that— well, I know you've never actually smiled in front of me before— but I was walking around one day, and… I saw you and Tsukumo together. It's not like I was interested in what you two were doing— don't get me wrong. I just… saw it."

Once again, I blinked confusedly. "Pardon?"

"I, uh…"

He seemed to have trouble getting the words out. What exactly was so difficult? And why was his face turning pink?

"Your… Your smile…" he finally said. "I saw your smile."

"My… smile?" I repeated. What was so important about that?

"I-It wasn't just any smile, you know!"

Now, he was stuttering. He had to place a hand on his forehead to keep himself calm.

"It was a real smile. I could tell. And…"

_And…?_

"You…"

_I…?_

His hand slid down to his mouth and his eyes narrowed to the side. "You…ked…nda…ute…"

My brows furrowed at how the words came out. I couldn't hear a thing he said with his hand muffling his speech.

"Huh?" I uttered.

Again, he spoke with his hand over his mouth, face flustered as he did. "…ou…wer…ute…"

"Hotsuma, I can't hear you clearly when you're covering your mouth," I said.

At last, his hand fell, but his voice was louder than I expected.

"You were kinda cute, okay?" he snapped, face redder than before.

I jolted from the sudden burst in volume, neither did I expect such words coming out of Hotsuma's usual foul mouth. It was certainly a feat for him to state something so bold. However, I didn't know how to respond to it.

_Thank you?_

_ Give a modest reply?_

_ I don't particularly like being called cute, so should I fight him?_

Without waiting for my response, he continued.

"S-So… Like I said, you should smile… N-Not just because it looks good on you, but because Tsukumo would want to see you smiling. I mean… What kind of man wants to see his lover crying when he opens his eyes? That's a pretty shitty way to wake up, don't you think?" he said with a short laugh.

I didn't realize until then that hearing all those words from Hotsuma brought a sense of relief to me. I wasn't crying deliriously anymore, nor did I contemplate the darker sides of what might happen to Tsukumo. Although it was subtle, he was reassuring me that Tsukumo will be fine. Not in a recognizable wording, but I still felt glad that there was someone who supported me, even if his encouragement was jumbled between insults. That bad-tempered idiot wasn't so bad…

"Thank you, Hotsuma…" I found myself saying.

I bowed my head low, twiddling with my fingers at the hem of my kimono. It was just too strange.

After a few seconds, he smirked.

"Look, you're smiling now."

My brows raised. Was I? I couldn't really tell.

"Now if only you could change that violent, pessimistic personality of yours," he said, turning around.

_There he goes again,_ I thought, shaking my head, but I let it slide this time.

"I spent more time here than I should've, but that's all right. Remember to keep on that face."

He waved his hand in the air, and without another word, he ran off to the end of the corridor, headed towards Shusei's room. I stared at his retreating figure in silence, then I nodded slowly to no one in particular.

I _can't lose hope. Tsukumo will pull through,_ I told myself.

After spending a minute alone in the hallway, I felt a gentle hand on my forearm that made me look up. It was Yuki, face pale and despondent.

_Ah… She was here the whole time, wasn't she?_

I lowered my head to avoid eye contact with her. "Please don't look like that, milady."

"Are you all right…?" she asked softly.

"I would be lying to you if I said I was," I replied. "You don't have to worry about me. I will be fine."

"It was the Opast's doing, wasn't it?" she said. When she saw the look of surprise on my face, she added, "Luka told me."

I placed my hand on top of hers with a wry smile. "Please do not concern yourself with this any further, milady… I will settle these matters with the Opast on my own… The most important thing right now is to ensure that Tsukumo will be all right."

As though I sensed that time was ticking faster than usual, I whispered, "I must head out soon…"

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked urgently.

I shook my head. "Milady, you are in no condition to take on that pain. Allow me to search for the best doctors in town. If there are no doctors who are capable, then I shall prepare a horse and head over to our neighboring village. I will look everywhere. Money is not a problem. Even if it costs a fortune, I will pay it off somehow. If it becomes necessary along the way, I will resort to selling my body if it means that Tsukumo will be healed. And—"

"Shizuka, that's enough!"

The corners of my lips turned down at her response. "Yuki…"

With determined and unrelenting eyes, she said firmly, "I will heal him."

As much as I would like to see Tsukumo well again, I would hate to see Yuki suffer because of my mistake. I shook my head. "Milady, you have only begun to recover from the last battle. You mustn't…"

"Don't look down on me, Shizuka," she said with a laugh. "My body may be weak, but my resolve isn't."

She placed her hand on her chest.

"Let me heal him."

Yuki's kind smile warmed my heart, but the guilt continued to eat me up from the inside. Everything I've done until now ended up hurting the princess and placed her life in danger. This time, I've even hurt Tsukumo, who loved me unconditionally and dealt with my pessimism with no complaints. Yet, she forgave my mistakes and granted me second chances. My sincere oath as a Guardian has become nothing but a farce. Words have no meaning if one cannot live up to them. They would merely become pretty words.

I covered my face in my hands.

_I've been a failure as a Zweilt Guardian._

"I'm sorry to make you do this, Yuki…"

Thin, frail arms embraced my figure, and I uncovered my eyes from the sudden contact. Yuki, although shorter than me, wrapped her arms around the upper part of my body, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't place so much burden on yourself, Shizuka."

I bit down on my lip. "Yuki…"

She let go of me and took my hand, tugging it lightly. "Tsukumo is sleeping right now. Come see him."

I quickly refused and turned my head away, remembering the superior's words. "No… I mustn't defy Takashirou-sama's orders. I'm a dangerous person right now… What if I…"

_"I want you to kill the most important person to you."_

I clenched my eyes shut as unpleasant thoughts plagued my mind.

Yuki gave me a soft smile. "It'll be okay. I will be there, and I'll make sure nothing will happen," Yuki reassured me. "Besides…" she added, "I have faith in you that you won't do anything to hurt him."

"But I…"

_… Had already done so,_ I finished the thought in my mind, condemning myself even further.

Yuki shook her head. "Listen, Shizuka… When people believe in you, it is not simply a blessing from God. Rather than being given to you at birth, faith is earned as time progresses."

She placed her hand over mine.

"Shizuka, you've done so much for me ever since you came to this castle— even more than I ask for. Throughout all these years, you've been so loyal, so kind. You've sacrificed nights of sleep to watch over me, encouraged me when I was in despair, and you stayed close to me to make sure that I didn't trip over my own feet. Every time people ask you for a favor, you abide without question. I know, and I can sense it— you genuinely like to help people. You never ask for anything in return, but you gain something else. Do you know what that is?" she asked.

She took my silence as a cue for her to continue.

"Love and respect," she said.

"Love and… respect…?" I repeated quietly to myself.

Yuki nodded. "Everyone in this castle respects you, Shizuka. The soldiers, maids, and the Guardians too. You're like an older sister to them. They may sound scared when you speak to them, but they really look up to you."

_Like an older sister…_

"I've never thought of you as just a Guardian, Shizuka. To me, you're a very important friend whom I can trust with all my heart."

The revelation of her feelings for me tugged on my heartstrings. Yuki's hand found its way to my cheek, and her finger traced the tearstain that ran down the side of my face.

"And along with gaining respect, there are people who fall in love with you. Shizuka, do you know what Tsukumo told me when I asked him why he fell in love with you?"

I shook my head slightly. It piqued my interest as to what he would say to that question. I have never asked him anything like that either, so it made me curious. She looked like she was about to say it, but she stopped herself.

"No… It wouldn't be the same if I told you. Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" she suggested with a smile.

I was slightly disappointed, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Yes…"

"Don't worry if Takashirou-sama finds out. I will take full responsibility."

"Milady—"

She grabbed my hand. "Jeez, what are you waiting for? We can't stand around forever!"

Without further ado, she twisted the doorknob and pulled me into the room. As the door shut behind me with a click, I stumbled on my feet that were not yet ready to move. There was such a stark contrast in lighting between the corridor and the inside, so it took time for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Two wax candles that sat on a round table dimly lit the blank walls with a flickering flame. The room was so quiet, the crackling of the candles sounded loud enough to deafen my ears. On the bed was Tsukumo's sleeping figure, thin blankets pulled up slightly under his bandaged chest— _is it warm enough for him?_ I approached the bed apprehensively, my footsteps light and almost soundless as I sat down on the chair beside him. My eyes laid on his ashen cheeks, then to his closed eyes. They looked strangely peaceful, fluttering softly in his sleep, and I wondered what he could be dreaming of at this time. My gaze wandered down from his face to his heaving chest, slowly rising and falling from his shallow breathing. I proceeded to stare at the bandages around his chest— although the bleeding had ceased, it was a painful reminder that I was the one who caused it, and that this incident could have been prevented. I gingerly ran my fingers over the white bandaging that wound tightly around his torso.

_Does it hurt here, Tsukumo…?_

My fingers stopped above where his heart was.

_Thump… Thump…_

It was faint, but surely, it was still beating.

_I'm sorry… Would you ever forgive me for doing something so horrible to you?_

I looked back up to his face, but it was unresponsive as he became lost in his dream. Letting out a breath, I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. It had never been so simple for me to shed tears like this. To think that this incident had affected me so much… _What would Tsukumo say if he saw me like this?_

"Shizuka…?"

I heard Yuki's voice from across the bed, and I quickly rubbed my eyes to rid of the tears that built up in my tear ducts.

"I apologize…" I said with a cracked voice.

She surveyed my expression with fretful eyes. "Are you okay…?"

Clearing my throat, I straightened my posture in the chair. "Yes… I did not intend to worry you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I understand how you are feeling right now. That is why we cannot waste time," she said firmly.

I took one more glance at Tsukumo's injury, and I nodded without a word.

Yuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She reached out her hand, hovering above his chest, and said, "I'm starting."

I interlaced my fingers with Tsukumo's cold ones.

_It'll be okay, Tsukumo… Please hang in there…_

As the ritual started, Yuki's palm emitted a warm circle of light that filled the room with a soft emerald glow, basking us in its glory. Being in the presence of God's Light was akin to cleansing my soul through a prayer to God himself. The change was not immediate, but slowly, the pale complexion of Tsukumo's face began to regain its natural flush, and inside, a sense of relief overwhelmed my heart, bringing all my worries to peace. Yuki's eyes were clenched shut, and her breaths started to sound ragged. The pain must have started to channel to Yuki's fragile body, but she repressed the aching in her chest and continued to heal the gash in his heart.

When she opened her eyes, it shone with determination and…

There was a pause in my own thoughts.

_That's…_

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she forced the glow to stay vibrant.

_… Strength…_

My eyes closed as I held on to Tsukumo's hand dearly, bringing his hand up to my cheek, relishing the warmth that returned to his touch.

_Thank you, Yuki…_

_ Thank you…_

I reached deep into my pocket to take out the pouch, sliding the silver ring into Tsukumo's open hand. I closed his fingers around it, making sure that he held it tight as I brought it up to my lips, kissing his hand gently.

_You'll be okay, Tsukumo…_

_ So…_

_ You can take a rest for now._

_ I want to show you a happy dream…_

_ My promise to you…_

A heavy tear fell from my eye and onto Tsukumo's hand, bringing a smile to my face when his finger twitched against my cheek— as if he were wiping away the tears.

_Stupid Tsukumo…_

_ Stupid…_

_ I love you…_

_ I love you…_

_ I love you so much…_

When the light stopped glowing and the walls returned to its normal hue, Yuki placed her hand on her chest to regulate her breathing. It became worse when she began to lean to one side, almost sliding off the chair. I abruptly got on my feet to run to the princess's aid.

"Yuki…!" I exclaimed, clutching her shoulders tightly to assure that she would not fall over.

"I… I'm fine… I just need some rest, that's all," she said with hollow tone.

I dipped my head low in gratitude— my face probably didn't show it, for it was obscured with tears and puffiness, but I truly was grateful.

"Yuki… Thank you…"

She smiled weakly at me. "Jeez, you said that already."

Seeing the exhausted look on Yuki's face, I steadied her in the chair. _She should rest,_ I thought.

"I'll bring you to your room," I said as my arm circled her waist, and her head automatically dropped onto the crook of my neck.

She nodded and with all the remaining strength she possessed, she stood on her wobbly legs. I draped her arm over my shoulder, but before I was able to support her, Yuki's body was swept off her feet and held in strong, pale arms. I turned around only to be met with shiny black and silver chains.

My gaze traveled up to his stoic face, but I did not cower at his towering presence. "Zess…"

I must have been too distracted earlier to notice when he had entered the room. The Opast's expression remained unchanged as he carried Yuki in his arms. Her eyes were closed now, resting silently with a peaceful look on her face— from the fatigue of using her powers, and reassurance from knowing that she would be safe with Zess. The way he gazed at Yuki's face was almost cryptic— his thoughts have always been inaccessible and shut off from the rest of the world.

"I will take care of her. You can stay here with him."

It surprised me that he did not address me rudely or speak with an inhospitable tone. But he already knew what happened, after all. I only nodded in response, to which he acknowledged as he approached the door. We only exchanged a few words this time, but the hostility that was usually present in our encounters was absent. I cast one more glance at his back before Zess used magic to open the door, unwilling to disturb Yuki's sleep with the slight movement of his arm. He left without a word, the hem of Yuki's white dress fluttering as the door closed behind them.

A few moments of silence passed and the flickering flame of half-melted candle brought my gaze to the bed. Tsukumo has not moved from his position, sleeping noiselessly as his chest gently rose and fell. Up— then down. I watched this movement for a few more times before I walked over to the bed, making as little creaking noises as possible, and sat down in the empty chair. I surveyed his expression— he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. The sickly pale color of his skin was gone, now replaced with a healthy flush. His eyelids were no longer moving rapidly. _What kind of dream did he see?_

"Stupid Tsukumo…" I murmured, brushing apart the hair that fell over his eyes. "How long are you going to sleep for? It's almost morning…"

When my hand moved over to touch his cheek, the sudden grasp of his hand scared me. Immediately, I jumped in my seat, but I did not pull my hand back.

"Tsukumo…?" I whispered, leaning slightly over him to look at his face. My hair fell over my shoulders, with the longer strands at the end tickling his neck.

Slowly, like a cat aroused from his slumber, Tsukumo's eyelids fluttered open. He had to blink a few times to focus his eyesight and readjust to his new surroundings, but when he came to, he saw my face merely inches over his. He looked confused, but I didn't blame him.

"Shizuka-chan…?" he said with a subdued voice.

My eyes softened and I nodded. It felt like it has been so long since I last heard his voice.

"Yes, it's me…" I choked. Tears were welling up again. I've already lost count how many times that has happened tonight.

"What's wrong, Shizuka-chan? Why are you crying?" he asked, raising his hand from mine to wipe away my tears.

I shook my head frantically. "I'm not sad… I just…"

I found myself at a loss for words, yet I had so much to tell him. So much that I felt like I would burst if I did not say it. Words that I cannot bring myself to tell him, even though these feelings were overflowing. _Would those words mean anything to him?_

I took a deep breath to steady the quivering in my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Do you… feel pain anywhere?"

As I straightened my posture, Tsukumo pushed himself up on the bed. He shook his head before noticing the bandages around his chest. Leaning against the headboard, he touched the white bandages and tried to make something out of it.

"This…"

"Yuki healed your wound," I said, clearing up his confusion.

He seemed to comprehend that quickly. "I see… I'll have to thank her when she wakes up."

I lowered my head. "Yes… It was a fairly deep wound, so she took a lot of pain."

Heaving a long sigh, I stiffly sat back down on the chair, holding my hands together on my lap. _She wouldn't have had to go through that if I hadn't…_

Tsukumo looked at my solemn expression and asked, "Why the long face?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…"

"Tell me."

It was much like him to ask me to be honest. I knit my brows together as I replied, "Touko… I made her angry… I don't know what to do…"

He raised his arm to ruffle my hair. "Don't worry… I will talk to her later. She'll understand."

I didn't know what else to say on the matter. To be called a traitor isn't something I am fond of, but I tried to get my mind off of it. My eyes traveled from my lap to the blankets, then to his chest. Although the wound was in the back, him being able to get up without any trouble meant that Yuki had healed his wound entirely. Breathing out slowly, I climbed onto the empty space on the bed, shifting my legs to straddle his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The clothes he was wearing earlier were stained with blood, so it was only natural that he was undressed, wearing only a thin undergarment. If seen by others, I would be reprimanded for being in such a provocative pose, but why would it matter? After all, it wasn't something we haven't done before. I closed my eyes as I held him tightly in my arms. The heat that radiated off his body was so warm, so loving— I didn't want to let go of him. My fingers delicately grazed the cloth, and I trailed my fingers across the area where the wound used to be.

"Does it… still hurt here?" I asked in a murmur.

His arms circled around my waist as he shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry…"

Tsukumo's chin raised a little, like he knew what I was going to say. I bit down on my lower lip. It was unpleasant to repeat the scenario in my mind, but it was only right to explain what I was apologizing for. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry… for letting myself be so easily manipulated… and being so powerless to the point where I cannot stop myself from stabbing you. I… I'm such a useless—"

"Dummy, don't say that."

I snapped out of it as Tsukumo held my shoulders and pulled me away from him. He gazed lovingly into my watery eyes and cupped my face in his large, calloused hands, smiling as he gently flicked his thumb over a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I've never blamed you for doing it, so don't apologize," he said, placing a kiss under my eye, where the tear was.

My eyes squinted slightly as I tried to choke back a sob that wanted to escape my throat. "But… I…"

"That wasn't you," he asserted as he pulled back the wet hair that stuck to my face. "You were possessed by a demon… It wasn't your own doing."

He lightly pinched my cheek.

"So… Don't blame yourself."

Those compassionate eyes of his that stared at me as he spoke made my heart flutter. I covered my face with my hands— all I wanted was to seek forgiveness and to make things clear, but for him to have not incriminated me at all, I felt a surge of warmth that alleviated my guilt. When I lowered my hands, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, my lips quivering as I opened them to speak, but failing horribly when all I managed was a soft whimper. Again, I covered my face in shame as tears spilled out like a broken dam.

"I'm sorry…" _Hick._ "Hotsuma told me not to cry in front of you, but…"

Tsukumo lightly grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my face. I kept my other hand intact, turning my head away from him. To my dismay, he took my wrist and held them apart, completely exposing my tear-stained face. It must have been ugly and swollen from all the crying that I've grown tired of, but Tsukumo didn't seem to mind.

"Don't hide your face," he said. "You look beautiful even when you're crying."

I clenched my eyes shut. "Idiot… Don't look…"

"Okay, I won't look."

At his statement, I looked forward again, only for Tsukumo to press his lips against mine.

"Got you…" he whispered, and I jolted in surprise when he licked my left cheek, causing me to let out a small yelp.

"Salty…" he remarked, pulling back to look at me. "How long have you been crying?"

"Um…" I struggled to answer, but thankfully he dropped the question, since he knew the answer already.

"Don't cry anymore," he said with a smile.

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my kimono, sniffing one last time, and I nodded.

He played with my hair that had become loose, and said, "Good girl."

I picked my head up to look into his olive-colored eyes that shone with life. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him, tell him how much I love him, need him, how I wanted to be his forever, but there were no words to describe these feelings. I lowered my head in defeat.

"I love you, Tsukumo…" I murmured. "So much…"

"Me too, Shizuka-chan," he replied, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"Tsukumo…"

_I can't even begin to tell you…_

_"Shizuka, do you know what Tsukumo told me when I asked him why he fell in love with you?"_

I licked my lips that have become dry due to dehydration. "Tsukumo… Is it okay to ask…why you fell in love with me?" I said as I looked up.

He tilted his head in amusement. "Why do you ask?"

"Yuki told me you had a reason…"

He chuckled. "She told you that?"

I looked confusedly at him. "Is that wrong?"

"Wrong?" He looked perplexed. "Not exactly."

I pushed down on my knees in anticipation, moving closer to him as I waited for his answer.

"Then, what…?"

He saw the excitement in my eyes, and smiled. "I'm not telling you."

My hopes fell as disappointment washed over me. "Why?" I asked.

He patted my head like a child who was refused to be brought to the park.

"Maybe some other time," he said.

When I frowned, he let out a chuckle. It wasn't a laughing matter to me— I really wanted to know.

"Well… Sometimes, it isn't necessary to have a reason to love someone," he said, hoping that it was an acceptable answer. "It just… happens. It's a mysterious thing, don't you think?"

"But…" I said with a sulk.

"Shh…" He hushed me by placing a finger on my lips. "No more of that."

I refused to sound like a kid by being persistent, so I dealt with it— I had many more chances to ask him about it. His hand reached somewhere behind his back, and he brought something out with his fingers wrapped together, concealing what was in his palm.

"There is something I want to give to you."

"Hm…?"

I reached out to touch his fist, but he pulled it back.

"But before I give it to you… There are some things I want to say. It might be the wrong time to do this, but I still want to tell you."

I nodded for him to continue as he brushed his thumb over my lower lip with a smile.

"You know, Shizuka-chan… I've always cared about you. Ever since Yuki brought you to the castle, I couldn't stop thinking about you— the way you spoke, the kindness of your smile, how you always cared about the people around you."

He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"It made me sad when the one you liked was Shusei, but I still loved you. It was wrong of me to take you away from him, but when you told me that you loved me back, I knew from then on that I wouldn't let anyone else have you. I wasn't going to lose to anyone."

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against mine, inching closer to me until our eyelashes touched, and I was forced to close my eyes. As my eyelashes flickered on impulse, I found myself synchronizing to the rhythm of his steady breathing.

"When I think back on it, we've been through a lot together… I've made you laugh with bad puns, held your hand on walks through the garden… There were times when I made you mad because I interfered with your desire to protect the princess, and now I've even made you cry enough tears to drown a garden of flowers with sadness."

"Don't try it…" I threatened under my breath.

"I won't," he said. My half-lidded eyes caught the smile lingering on his lips. "I know I am unexpressive sometimes and I make these kinds of jokes… but I would never do anything to make you sad. It would hurt me too much… And it's the same for you, too."

Me…?

"Like I said before… You weren't the cause for this incident. It is against the will of God's Heart to purposely harm anyone, and I know— I've heard your every thought with God's Ears."

I furrowed my brows. _Idiot… What ever happened to my privacy…?_

"That never existed between us."

"I figured…"

Tsukumo moved back a little to look at me. My vision was a little blurry with him so near, but it was embarrassing to be at such close proximity, so I lowered my eyes instead. His finger traced my jaw line and ended at my chin, where he tilted up my head.

"… I've made a promise to myself that my feelings for you wouldn't change, no matter what happened. Not with this incident, or anything that may happen in the future. I promise you the same thing now…"

He lifted up his closed fist and brought it towards his chest, gazing warmly into my stunned eyes as he parted his lips. My heart beat faster as the moment approached— any second, he would declare himself to me. I've expected this to happen since Tsukumo said that he wanted to give me something, but I did not know how to react. I did not think that he would do it so soon after being healed, and on the same night. The only thing I was able to do was listen to the pounding in my ears. He planted a kiss on my forehead, and retreated slowly.

"Shizuka-chan…" he spoke softly, entwining his fingers in my hair.

My gaze fell to his lips, those lips that I've felt against mine so many times, and I felt something inside me stir. It was similar to what I felt when Tsukumo confessed to me for the first time— the feeling of anticipation, suspense, and fear of knowing what he was going to say when I wasn't ready to accept it. I didn't want to make any rash decisions that would change my life because I convinced myself that life should stay the way that God and Mother Nature intended it to be. I was afraid that being in a relationship with Tsukumo would change how I felt about the princess, and that time would cause us to drift apart, although I was indebted to Yuki for saving me. But this time, there was no fear. Those feelings were of the past— if life has to change, then so be it. This was always what I wanted, and I was going to embrace it with open arms.

_So…_

_ Please, Tsukumo…_

_ I want to be with you…_

And with a soft voice, he spoke.

"No matter what happens… I want to be beside you and hold your hand. Through the good and bad times, I promise to be true to you, and take care of you because you deserve to be loved in return. I won't betray you…"

He let out a shuddering breath.

"So… Please let me be with you."

_Thump._

"Till the end of time… Till death do us part."

As if everything were in slow motion, Tsukumo lifted his fingers that were held together, and revealed the small silver ring in his hand.

_A beautiful silver ring with a ruby red rose in the center, embellished with diamonds around the band._

It wasn't even my first time seeing the ring, nor did it come as a surprise that I would see it again. Yet, I did not know the reason why these tears were running down my cheeks. He flashed a warm smile as he gazed into my eyes.

"Shizuka-chan… Will you marry me?"

Once the question was asked, I blinked back a few tears, unintentionally letting some fall from my eyes. My hands quickly rubbed away the droplets, but as more began to form in my tear ducts, I covered my face and bit down hard on my lip. When I lowered my head, the wetness slipped between the cracks of my fingers and trickled onto my lap.

_Ah, how stupid… I'm crying again…_ I thought, inwardly cursing myself for showing my emotions so easily.

"It's not stupid, Shizuka-chan," he said, pulling my left hand away from my face. I felt so vulnerable in front of him; I couldn't stop my lips from quivering.

"Dummy, don't look like that," he said with a chuckle.

"But…" I squeaked.

"Are you going to look like that during our wedding, too?" he joked.

I sniffled and continued to hide my face behind my right hand. "Don't get ahead of yourself… I didn't promise you anything yet…"

"I find it adorable that you still try to sound tough with your small voice."

I grabbed the empty pouch from my sash and chucked it at his face, in which he dodged promptly by shifting to the left.

"Jerk…" I muttered, roughly wiping my face with the sleeve of my kimono. "I'll marry you…"

Tsukumo tilted his head. "Hm?"

I felt my cheeks burning up, having to repeat those words. "I'll marry you…" I said, speaking a little louder this time.

His whole body suddenly leaned forward until he was merely inches away from me.

"I can't hear you…"

A teasing smile continued to play over his lips, and I resisted the urge to find something else to throw at him. _He was doing it on purpose!_ I had my grip on the blankets underneath us, but it was insensible to throw that. Looking towards the wall, my eyes found a spot to concentrate on, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You… You asked me to marry you, so…" I said, eyes shifting back and forth from the wall to our hands that were locked together.

"'So'…?" he echoed, looking at my eyes that were not looking back at him.

_What was he trying to play at?_

I glanced briefly at his lingering gaze, then at his slightly parted lips, and I made an impulsive decision to get up on my knees, keeping my balance by resting my arms around his shoulders. He seemed to be surprised by my actions, too, and waited as I lowered myself to him, feeling the warmth of his breath brushing the bottom of my lip. He brought his hands gently on my hips, drawing my body closer to his until I was almost leaning against him. It was a slow moment as I dipped down my head with a few locks of hair slipping over my shoulder, and Tsukumo reached around me, above my head, to undo the clip that held my hair together. The clip was tossed to the side as my hair lost all shape, messily falling over my chest like a waterfall. My hands gently cupped his face as I loomed over his figure. His glassy eyes stared back into mine, and I licked my slightly curved lips to moisten them.

"This is my answer…" I whispered softly before closing the space between us.

I pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes as I did so. Tilting my head, I placed several pecks on the corner of his mouth. Returning to the center, I kept my lips close to Tsukumo's, but only close enough so that they were ghosting over his. His tongue darted out once, twice, but I didn't part for him. Rather than a hurried or quick kiss, I wanted to enjoy every second of it— a sweet, chaste kiss to calm my senses. I didn't feel that romantic kisses involved making out until our lips glistened— slow kisses are able to express just as much longing. I nipped softly at his lower lip, which were surprisingly not chapped after hours of being unconscious. Even though it had only been a few hours since the incident, it felt like it had been months since I last felt him like this. When I paused and opened my eyes halfway, Tsukumo did the same and returned my gaze. I took notice of his eyes— round and clear with warm, gold flecks in his iris, and seemed to shift in color the longer I stared at it. It was then that I realized how far his head was tilted up, which made me wonder if the angle was hurting his neck. I sunk lower on the bed until our noses were at level with each other, and my hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, on top of the bandages that served no purpose anymore. As I felt his heartbeat (_thump… thump… thump…_), Tsukumo placed his hand over mine.

_"Shizuka-chan… Will you marry me?"_

"Yes…" I whispered with my head slightly down.

_"Let's…get married…"_

As I raised my head, I flashed a sunny smile at my silver-haired guardian.

"Let's get married, Tsukumo."

Without waiting any longer, Tsukumo took my hand that was on his chest. Relief and joy flickered in his eyes for a moment as he slipped the silver band through my ring finger. How long had he waited for this moment? The ring fit perfectly around my finger, and the silver was still warm from his touch. The red rose in the center shimmered as the light from the candle wavered in the breeze coming through the windows, curtains swaying and glowing from the hues of dawn.

Before I was able to finish admiring the ethereal beauty of the ring, Tsukumo took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the ruby. It was a kiss of promise, of devotion.

"I'm so glad…" he said, lifting his head.

Then, he gave somewhat of a regretful smile.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make this more romantic and memorable for you. Touko-chan said that girls treasure the moment of their proposals… I was really bad at it, wasn't I?" he asked sheepishly.

I shook my head truthfully with an amused smile. "No. It was perfect…"

_I would not have been able to think of a better way for it to happen._

"So… What now?" Tsukumo asked, playing with the ends of my curly hair.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin, as if he were deep in thought.

"Well… I have about four kids in mind. First a girl, then a boy…"

I pursed my lips into a thin line and furrowed my brows a little. He surveyed the thoughtful expression on my face and smiled.

"You usually call me a pervert for saying those things. What's on your mind this time?"

"Well…" I started, lowering my head. "I actually want a boy first…"

I caught his bright smile from the corner of my eye, and I quickly added, "Like Yuuya, you know…? I want my girl to have an older brother who will look after her…"

That statement seemed make no difference, or Tsukumo didn't hear it, because now he was trying to kiss me. I pushed his face away with a groan.

"Jeez, stop it!" I protested.

He managed to push past my defense. "I don't want to," he said in a singsong voice.

I closed one eye as he nuzzled his nose into my cheek.

"When should we start?" he teased.

"Don't get hasty; it's too early for children now."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Did you hear what I said before?"

Looking at his expectant face, I thought of something else to add. "Only after you tell me what you said to Yuki."

"Give me some time to figure it out."

I tilted my head confusedly. "Huh? Figure out what?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Something that I've been wanting to know."

The way he said this so suddenly made me lost. What was it that he wanted to know, and something he has to figure out? It confused me to no end, but I nodded silently. I know from my heart that Tsukumo would never tell me a lie— there was definitely a reason for him to hide this information from me.

"I just have to be patient, right?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

I felt a nod on my shoulder. "I promise I'll tell you once I get it."

I nodded with satisfaction, and combed my fingers through his silver hair. "If you break that promise, the babies are never going to happen."

He laughed. "That's cold."

"Then put on some clothes," I said, slipping out of the bed as Tsukumo stayed in the blankets.

I slowly walked over to the brightening windows, and grabbed the silky curtains with soft rays that emerged from the threads. I opened one side slightly as the sun awoke from its slumber, sending a soft glow over the horizon. The large sphere of light rose slowly into the dull morning sky, casting beams in every direction that illuminated the small village. I leaned against the glass pane as the scene grew more vibrant, like an array of colors painted on a blank canvas. Blue as the clear skies, green as vivid as grass, yellow like the sunny smiles of the dancing daisies, orange like the flame of the dying candle, and red like the ruby rose around my finger. With a fast tug on both ends of the fabric, I pried open the drapery, sending a burst of light into the room, and Tsukumo raised his arm to block the whiteness that almost blinded him momentarily. The whispering wind that swept the room blew out the remaining flame of the candles, sending small chills down Tsukumo's spine. Of course, that was natural, considering that the idiot had the blankets pooled around his waist. I walked back to the bed, slightly bending over to pull the covers over his shoulders.

"Jeez. Do you want to get sick?" I asked, brushing the fringe away from his sleepy eyes. When he didn't respond— only stared at me— I looked at him worriedly.

"Tsukumo, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No."

With a smile as warm as his touch, he planted a kiss on the ring on my left hand. He raised his head slowly, basking in the glow of the rising sun.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan."

_A new morning, a new day, and a new chance to create memories for the future. To turn to a new page of our storybook, and write dreams that would become reality._

Caressing his cheek with my fingertips, I returned his smile.

"Good morning, Tsukumo."

* * *

_"Say, Tsukumo. Why did fall in love with Shizuka?" Yuki asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the Zweilt Guardian._

_ "That's a strange question to ask out of the blue," Tsukumo said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"_

_ "I was curious as to what your answer would be," she replied. "I may not look like it, but I'm quite the romanticist. I love hearing these kinds of stories. So? Why did you?"_

_ There was a pause as he looked up to the sky, looking for an answer within. "Where should I start…"_

_ "Oh my, is it going to be a list?" she asked._

_ "Well, if it were a list, there's never going to be an end to it."_

_ His calm face made it seem like he wasn't kidding._

_ "But if I were to give an answer…"_

_ A small breeze swept across the meadow, swaying the blades of grass in a lazy motion._

_ "It's because she gives me a sense of hope," he finally replied._

_ "Hope?" Yuki asked._

_ He nodded solemnly. "In this imperfect world with corrupt officials and people lying to each other, it's hard to find someone whom you can trust. Not everyone means what they say, and there are always people with ill intentions. Being the bearer of God's Ears… I hear many of those thoughts every day from the bitterest people, and from those who pretend to be 'friends' and 'comrades' with one another. They may act friendly, but deep down, there is a sea of hatred boiling inside them. Although I have become accustomed to hearing such thoughts, it is still painful and unpleasant when you experience it."_

_ Yuki watched him expectantly, knowing that he had more to say. The somber expression on Tsukumo's face lifted and was replaced with a smile from his next thought._

_ "But… Shizuka-chan is different. Amidst the evil and lies that people tell, she is the voice that cuts through the darkness and brings warmth to people's hearts. Her heart carries no animosity, and she truly cares about everyone. It may be hard to see at first from her quietness and reserved attitude, but I can tell. Listening to her conscience every day, her thoughts are always pure and untainted. She cares about the welfare of everyone else's before her own. Homeless children and the poor elderly… She thinks about them every day, hoping that she would be able to help them in any way she can. And not just the villagers— she wishes for the best for everyone living in the castle as well. People like her are hard to find in this society."_

_ He let out a short chuckle, as if he were reminiscing something. "She's a funny girl… When it rains too long, she worries that the flowers in the garden might drown, and she constantly prays that the villagers' roofs are not leaking. On hot days, she thinks about the guards watching over the castle in the heat, and she sends servants to bring cold towels to them. Really, the innocence of her thoughts surprises me sometimes."_

_ He looked out into the distance with a peaceful smile on his face._

_ "That's why… Whenever I become overwhelmed from the evil in this world… Shizuka-chan reminds me that there is hope."_

_ "Hope… Like a goddess?" Yuki asked._

_ He chuckled. "No, not a goddess…"_

_ Tsukumo looked up at the vast azure and extended his arm to the sky, grasping something invisible in the air._

_ "Being a goddess implies that she is unreachable to the normal human, and merely a myth told to children to lull them to sleep. But, to me, Shizuka-chan is more than that."_

_ This piqued Yuki's interest. "Oh? And that is?"_

_ "She is…" he trailed off, stretching out his hand to let a few rays of the dazzling sun peek through the gaps of his fingers._

_ He let the statement linger in the air as he contemplated the answer._

_ "Is it all right if I get back to you on that one?" he asked with an unreadable expression._

_ "Leaving me in suspense now?" Yuki asked amusedly._

_ Tsukumo shook his head. "No… There is simply no answer."_

_ "Hm? What do you mean?"_

_ He smiled softly. "That girl… is a mystery. She is someone I can't describe without using ethereal terms. Everything about her is like a puzzle. Unless you find all the pieces and assemble it, you cannot see the full picture, and who she really is."_

_ "A puzzle, huh…?" Yuki repeated._

_ "Yes, a puzzle…"_

_ Tsukumo reached into his pocket and took something out. Held in between his fingers, he gazed lovingly at the silver engagement ring with a ruby in the center, its diamonds glittering in the sunlight._

_ "But even if she is a mystery, I don't mind. If I have to spend an eternity searching for all the pieces to her puzzle, I'll do it…"_

_ Like the whisper of the wind, his voice trailed off._

_ "… Because I love everything about her."_

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the severely late update! I've been so unbelievably busy that I haven't had time to do much for enjoyment. ;_; (And it's my senior year! Who would've thought it would be so stressful?) But that aside, thank you all for reading! :] Here is the conclusion of the proposal that many of you were waiting for! xD Hope you all enjoyed it~ I know it has been a while, but I would definitely love to hear from you guys! Much love~

Reviews make me happy with the power of a thousand rainbows! :]


End file.
